Stellar
by phanfiction
Summary: The forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest. Four people in New York are discovering this to be true. Can they overcome the obstacles standing in the way of happiness, success, and most importantly, love? Or will the reality of their situations tear them apart before they have a chance at all? (AU Phanfiction. Dan/OC Phil/OC)
1. Fleshlights and Distractions

Sydney's POV

I looked down at my iPhone as I literally ran across one of the small streets in the middle of campus. I hadn't even bothered looking to see if a car was coming and now that I think of it, I'm shocked I didn't get hit by a car because of the luck I was having at the time.

1:58 pm. I had two minutes to make it down one more block and up two flights of stairs.

HA. Yeah. That wasn't going to happen but I ran anyway which wasn't easy because I was wearing flip flops.

It was the first day of school and I was a complete mess. My alarm didn't go off and I literally only had 5 minutes to get ready which was why I was wearing the jeans I'd worn the night before, a black tank top, and flip flops. Oh and we can't forget the make up from the night before. At least I didn't have eyeliner running down my face. My hair? Oh Lord. There was no fixing that mess. It was in a bun on top of my head and as tamed as it could be.

I got the to stairs that led to my classroom and totally made them my bitch. I probably ran up them faster than I had on flat ground. I'm not trying to brag or anything but I could probably snap someone's neck with my thigh muscles if I found their head between my legs.

That was weird, wasn't it? Moving on.

I finally made it to the floor my class was on and stopped by the door to take a few deep breaths. I could hear the professor talking and I peeked in to see that it was a full class. The only available seat was one right in the front row.

Fuck my face. Of course I wouldn't be able to sneak in. I wanted to turn around and walk away but I felt like a total pussy. I didn't work my ass off for years so I could go to that college just to wuss out on my first day because I didn't want other students to look at me. That would be completely retarded.

I took a deep breath that was meant to chill myself out before turning the doorknob and pushing the door open. Of course it creaked loudly and every set of eyeballs in that room landed on me.

"Sorry," I said softly as I quickly walked across the front of the room, avoiding eye contact with anyone, and sat my purse down before sliding into my seat.

I finally looked up to see that the Professor was standing just a couple of feet away from me. His arms were folded over his chest and he had an eyebrow raised as he looked down at me.

Wow. The dude was young. I expected some old fart to be teaching me but this guy looked like he could actually be younger than me. He was tall and slender, had sort of a shaggy kpop haircut thing going on with his almost black hair, and very dark eyes which looked oddly familiar to me and also scary because he did not look very happy with me at all.

I glanced towards my left and then my right uncomfortably before looking up at him again. The room was completely silent and I could feel everyone still looking at me. I was two seconds from asking him if he would fucking continue before I had a damn anxiety attack.

"It's lovely of you to join us this afternoon," he stated, still standing there with an eyebrow raised and his arms folded over his chest. I immediately noticed that he had a British accent and it added greatly to his attractive appearance. "I'm Professor Howell, since you missed my introduction so you could stop and get coffee," he glanced down at the cup that was sitting in front of me. What he didn't know was that that was an old cup that I'd poured my coffee into when I'd woken up. "Would you like to introduce yourself now since you've interrupted those of us who could be bothered to show up on time or should I come back to you when it's more convenient?"

Okay. This would probably be a good time to inform you all that I have a bit of an issue with controlling myself when someone pisses me off in any way. I try to remind myself that I am a grown woman who should act civilized but it never works. Ever. And he had just pushed my buttons with how rude he was being.

I cleared my throat and sat up straighter in my desk while plastering a fake smile on my face. "Well, Professor Howell, first of all I should let you know that making assumptions isn't very wise especially when you don't know the person. This cup," I held up my coffee cup, "is from yesterday. I refilled it with coffee my roommate made earlier. Second, I was only about a minute and a half late which I don't think is that big of a deal considering this is the first class I have ever taken here and some of us have to work shitty jobs all night to pay for our tuition and can't afford to buy stupid little white Armani shirts. That's why I was late, by the way. I worked until 5 am and my alarm didn't go off. It won't happen again." The shirt he was wearing was Armani so I had to say something. "And finally, my name is Sydney Knight. I am 22 years old and I am from Atlanta, Georgia."

He leaned against the podium and tilted his head, a smirk curving his lips as he looked at me condescendingly. "Yes, well, some of us actually apply ourselves enough in life so we can afford _stupid little Armani _shirts. Perhaps if you give it a go you wouldn't be stuck working a _shitty _job. Also, I want to compliment you on your etiquette," he moved his arm and gestured towards me. "That's a lovely vocabulary you've got," he shot me a taunting smile before continuing, "you may want to invest in a new alarm clock then, yeah?"

I wanted so badly to stand up and punch him in his entirely too gorgeous face but I managed to keep myself seated. I leaned forward and smiled right back at him. "Perhaps you're right. While I'm out getting my new alarm clock shall I buy you some lube and a fleshlight? You seem like you haven't gotten laid in a while or is it normal for you to act like an uptight prick?"

I heard a few soft chuckles behind me and had to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing. I hadn't even made it through the first 10 minutes of my college career and I was butting heads with someone. Honestly, I wasn't shocked.

It was like what I'd said didn't even phase him. He continued to smirk as he leaned off of the podium and slowly made his way towards my table. He put his hands down on the surface and leaned down so that he was on my level, his face very close to mine. So close that I could smell the coffee on his breath. "I could say the same thing about you," he noted. "Do you want to continue to talk about my personal life or can we move forward?"

I don't know what the hell possessed me to do it but I reached up to straighten his collar before smirking up at him. "I was completely ready to move forward but you decided to be an asshole. I guess it depends on if you're done doing that or not."

"I'll never be done doing that, Ms. Knight," he responded, still leaning in towards me, that damn crooked smirk on his plump lips. That's when I noticed he had dimples. Dimples. Are you kidding me?  
"But since I've already wasted too much of your classmates' time, you're just going to have to suck it up and deal with it." He tapped the tip of my nose and straightened back up.

I wanted to tell him that sucking wasn't exactly within my line of work but I could probably direct him to someone who would take care of that for him but I knew I was already on thin ice so I kept my mouth shut. I sat back and took a sip of my coffee while trying not to think of how yummy his cologne and coffee breath smelled.

"Since I'm feeling a bit inspired, I say we talk about Aristotle," he began as he made his way towards the middle of the room to face the rest of the class. "Who once said, Anybody can become angry - that is easy, but to be angry with the right person and to the right degree and at the right time and for the right purpose, and in the right way - that is not within everybody's power and is not easy."

The rest of the day went on and I didn't have any other mishaps in my classes. It was a little after 6pm when I was finally walking up the stairs to mine and my roommate's apartment. I was so sleepy. I probably could have slept for 48 hours straight. But, I had to go to work at 11 that night so I could only squeeze in a power nap.

I unlocked the door and walked into the apartment which was oddly quiet. "B, are you-" I rounded the corner and looked into the living room to see my roommate and new best friend, Brighton, passed smooth the fuck out with her face lying on the keyboard of her laptop.

I couldn't keep myself from laughing. It was far too hilarious of a sight. Even though I hated to wake her, I also didn't want her to drool into the laptop and then be electrocuted or something insane like that.

"Brightooon," I sang her name as I sat down on the couch. "Time to wake up, sleepy head."

She raised her head up from her laptop and looked over the top of it at me, "Syd, you're back early," she said groggily as she rubbed her hands over her eyes, making a mess of the makeup she was wearing. I'm guessing she had no idea what time it was, because she picked up her phone and groaned. "It's 6? How the-" she looked from her phone back to her computer screen and her eyes got huge. "Noooooooooooo! My essay! It's a bunch of gibberish now!" she whined before burying her face against her palms, continuing to make noises that didn't quite sound human.

"I'm sure your essay is somewhere at the top of all of the gibberish," I told her while trying not to laugh. "Why the shit do you already have an essay? Do you have some sort of teacher from hell?"

Her hands fell and moved to the keyboard and I could hear clicking before I heard a loud sigh of relief. "Oh thank God. I was going to cry if it had gotten ruined," she closed her computer and stood up from the chair she had fallen asleep in and moved over to the couch to sit with me. "It comes with the territory of being a creative writing major. They want us to pop out essays and shit like Mrs. Duggar pops out kids," she laughed at herself. "How did you like your first day of being an official Columbia University student?" she asked, grinning at me so much that her dimples showed.

Ugh, they reminded me of Professor Howell's.

I shrugged my shoulders. "It was alright. Sort of overwhelming but good. I didn't end up in the wrong class at any point so that was good." That had been a serious fear of mine. "Question, have you ever had or heard of a Professor Howell?"

Laughing, she shook her head at me. "No.. Why? Is she awful?"

I laughed as well as I shook my head. "She is a he and she's not exactly awful but if we're going to use 'A' words to describe him I'd say he's an asshole. A very pretty, pretentious asshole. I was late for his class this morning and we nearly had a brawl right there in front of everyone."

She grimaced as I described him to her. "That actually sounds like 90% of the faculty... He's pretty though? That sounds about like zero percent of the faculty," she laughed and shifted around in her seat, looking interested. "What does he teach?"

"How to make Sydney think about my dimples all day 101?" I replied as I rubbed my temple. "He's my philosophy teacher and I swear the guy looks younger than us and on top of that he is British. How the hell am I supposed to focus in there?"

"Oh God," she started fanning her face, laughing. "Wow, I dunno. That should be illegal. It's one thing to be pretty, and one thing to be British, but to be a pretty British person who instructs philosophy is unfair to the rest of the world."

"Right?" I laughed. "He's up there walking around spouting out these beautiful quotes and my vagina is practically screaming for me to rip my pants off and offer myself to him right there on his desk," I sighed, frustrated with myself for not being able to get him out of my head. "What about your day? Any interesting events?"

"I played peasant girl at work as per usual, went to class, and came home and started on some homework, so I'm going to say no," she chuckled. "I have work study tonight, which probably won't be eventful either," she rolled her eyes. "Apparently I got stuck with the film department and with my luck the instructor is some lunatic who walks around looking at everything like this and mutters stuff to himself." She held her hands up and made a little box with her fingers like she was testing camera angles.

I laughed at her as I stood up from the couch. "Well, if he asks you to take your clothes off just make sure you get the money first." I winked at her before walking into the kitchen. "I need to stuff my face and get a shower then get my ass in bed so I can at least get a couple of hours of sleep before I go to work."

"Ugh, I don't know how you deal working so late with the public. You really should get a taser or something. What if someone comes in and tries to rob the place?" She said as she too stood up, following me into the kitchen. "Mmm, moldy old Chinese food."

"Trust me, the security at my work would have someone's nuts on a platter before they got a chance to do anything to me." I wrinkled my nose at the mention of moldy chinese food. "We need to go grocery shopping like as soon as possible. I need some ramen in my life."

She shut the refrigerator door and laughed. "I'll go after I get done playing slave girl at school tonight. We're completely out of coffee too.. and just about everything else."  
My eyes probably bugged out of my head. "We're out of coffee? That is so not good." I quickly walked over to my bag and pulled my wallet out before getting a 20 dollar bill and walking over to her with it. "Here. I definitely want coffee, ramen, , and any sort of chips. Do whatever else you want with it." Part of what I loved about living with Brighton was that we were able to live together so easily without issues. We shared the responsibility of bills and groceries and we also shared groceries. I was scared I was going to be moving in with one of those crazy people who puts labels on all their shit and flips out if you touch it. B definitely was not like that.

She took the money from me and walked over to the counter where her purse was sitting and started going through it until she found her wallet to put the money away. "I would have known to get you all of that even if you hadn't told me to," she laughed. "It's crazy, isn't it? We've only known eachother for like three months but it feels more like three years."

She was right. It did feel like I had known her for much longer. Our friendship was the first real friendship I had had since high school. I had an issue getting along with most girls. Okay, I had an issue getting along with people in general.

"That's because we're roommate soulmates," I told her before popping a kiss against her cheek as I walked past. "I'm off to shower and sleep. Be careful and good luck on the work study adventure!"

Brighton's POV 

After Sydney excused herself to go lay down I opened up the fridge again and stared inside of it even though I already knew that, other than some really old Chinese take out, a couple of sticks of butter, and a few bottles of beer, it was empty.

Why do people do that? Do we think something will magically appear, or we'll notice something we missed the first time around? I don't know; but I opened up the freezer too even though I knew it was in the same condition. Aside from a bottle of tequila and an ice tray, it was empty.

Oh the life of a broke, starving college student.

With a sigh I closed the freezer and reluctantly reached into the fridge to grab the old leftovers to dispose of them.

The curious and disgusting part of my brain wanted to know exactly how foul the outdated food smelled and if it really had mold growing on it. So what did I do? I opened the container and of course I immediately regretted it as soon as the stench hit me in the face.

"Eck," I made a face as I looked down at what, I'm assuming, was shrimp and fried rice. It wasn't moldy but it smelled rancid.

Again, why do people do that? Sniff something that they _know _is going to smell offensive?

I made sure to wrap it in a plastic bag before I tossed it into the garbage can and picked my purse up off of the counter. I dug my phone out of it and checked the time to see that it was almost 6:30.

Since my work study started at 7 I needed to get ready to go. I made quick work of gathering my things and checking my appearance in the full length mirror in my bedroom. My hair, which was short, blonde, and tousled looked alright but I had major raccoon eyes from smearing my eyeliner and mascara.

After cleaning it up I headed out of my apartment, my purse and laptop bag slung over my arm and my phone in my hand so I could keep an eye on the time.

The distance from east 8th street where I lived, to Broadway, which was where I was going was about a twenty minute walk so I had more than enough time to get there.

That's the beauty of living in New York City; you can walk anywhere you need to go. Well, unless it's coming a downpour.. or really late. I definitely wouldn't advise walking around here when it's late.

Not that I lived in a particularly bad area. The upper west side was pretty upscale compared to other places in the city. We definitely paid for it too. Our rent was close to 3 grand a month, which caused both of us to slave away to be able to afford it.

No, neither of us are like the chicks from Gossip Girl.

I worked at Random House during the week where I spent a big majority of my time in the file rooms sorting and organizing documents and whatnot. It might not sound like fun but I actually kind of enjoyed it. I mean, I got to spend a lot of time by myself, and I no longer had to say the alphabet in my head to know what letter comes next; which I suppose is a nice life skill.

I also got housing money from Columbia and got paid through their work-study program and worked Saturdays and waitressing at a bar and grill.

Sydney worked at some place on the east side and somehow made a pretty good living from it. Sometimes I wondered if she might be up to something shady, or if she steals money from the register because she always has a ton of cash on her. I wouldn't care if she did, she's never taken anything from me and if it wasn't for her I would literally be homeless.

I lived on campus my first year at Columbia but that got old fast, so this past summer I started apartment hunting and soon realized that there was no way I could afford to live on my own. Well, not anywhere where I wouldn't be scared to leave my house. So I did the only logical thing there was to do.

I put out an ad on Craigslist looking for a roommate.

Yeah, I know, I'm insane. But what else was I supposed to do?

Anyways, it ended up working out for both of us since we go to the same school and are the same age. She's actually become what I would consider my best friend instead of some random person I met off of the internet.

Where we lived looked so historic, with the way all of the buildings were made, though, the further I got to Columbia and Broadway everything started to look modern again. The streets were crowded with business men and women, tourists, and very rude bicyclists who didn't care if they ran you over. Actually.. I think that might have been a common thing here; people not caring.

Nearly a mile later I could see Dodge Hall, the building that was home to Columbia's school of arts. I had a few of my writing classes in it, so luckily, even though I wasn't extremely thrilled with the idea of working with someone from the film department, I at least knew my way around.

The building was very large and also historic looking, made of brick with three large pillars at the entrance and arched windows on the lower level and squared windows on the upper three.

The campus was pretty quiet with only a couple of handfuls of people that I could see walking around, so it wasn't very surprising that Dodge Hall was more or less deserted.

I unlocked my phone and went to my calendar to make sure I knew which room I was supposed to go to. Room 306 was displayed on the screen with the time. I knew I was supposed to be there at 7 but I had no idea what time I would get to leave. In my past experience with doing work study, I got to do more study than actual work, so I'd brought my laptop with me, in hopes that I could get some work done.

This was unknown territory though. I'd never had to _work _for any of the fine arts outside of writing.

I climbed the stairs and found myself outside of the designated room a few minutes early. I checked the door to see if it was locked and surprisingly it wasn't, so I let myself in.

Apparently I wasn't the only lucky soul who got assigned to this job and it looked like I'd be doing actual work too.

There was one person sitting in the classroom at one of the desks in the front row, a massive pile of papers stacked on the table around him. He looked up from his work towards the door where I was standing and I smiled at him before sliding into the seat closest to me.

I could feel the guy's eyes on me quite a few seconds after I sat down and it was starting to make me pretty uncomfortable. I shifted around in my seat and glanced up at him to see he was definitely looking at me and had a bit of a confused look on his face.

"Um, would you be Brighton by chance?" he asked, his very British accent being obvious instantly.

"Yeah.. I'm waiting for.. well, I don't know who I'm waiting for, but I'm here for work-study," I informed him as I tucked my hair behind my ear. "I take it you are too?" I gestured towards the stack of papers in front of him.

His eyes widened and he adjusted his glasses. "I'm flattered that you thought I was a student but I'm actually Professor Lester. Phil Lester. Professor Lester still sounds weird."

Now it was time for my eyes to widen. What? _He _was a teacher? How was that even possible? You don't understand! Okay, he looked like he might have been 20, he had a choppy short shag for a haircut, and he was wearing black skinny jeans and a plaid button down. "Wow," I laughed. "I'm sorry, you don't look like a teacher." Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say... "I mean, you don't look old enough to be a teacher."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment. Most people imagine old dudes who fall asleep at their desk or look at female students with the creepy eye," he said as he got up from the desk he was sitting at. He was taller than I thought he'd be once he was actually standing. "If it makes you feel any better, ever since I read your name when it came across my desk this morning I've been going around thinking you were a guy."

I laughed again because I got that a lot. Apparently Brighton is usually a male's name. "Yeah. My Mom thought I was a boy too until I made my grand appearance into the world," I told him as I stood up from my desk, leaving my things on the table as I made my way towards him. "She said she didn't want me to have a complex from being called one thing in the womb and something else outside of it, so she kept my name the same."

I knew he was tall, but now that I was actually standing next to him, damn, he was _very _tall. I could also smell his cologne and it smelled _very _nice... and oh wow, his eyes. They were gorgeous. Naturally wide and a very bright shade of blue. I literally had to make myself stop staring at them. "So, uh, what can I assist you with, Professor?" I said after clearing my throat.

He looked over at me like he was kind of shocked by what I said for some reason and then cleared his throat. "Well, I decided to make my students hate me on the first day and they had to write a short essay. Honestly, the content doesn't matter all that much but the grammar does. I read your file and it seems you've got that down so I think you could help me with grading those."  
I looked down at the desk and picked up one of the sheets of paper. He wasn't lying when he said short essay. It was a full page double spaced, apparently written about their favorite movie. "I don't know how they managed to keep them so short. I could probably write a short story about my favorite movie," I said as I shuffled through a few of the papers. I pulled one of the chairs out at the table he had been sitting at and took a seat. "I think I can handle this though," I looked up at him with a grin.

"That's probably why you're in this sort of field," he said as he took the seat across the table from me. He reached over and sat a red pen down while giving me the cutest, crooked grin. "If you had to write an essay about your favorite movie what movie would that be, if I may ask?"

"Zack and Miri Make a Porno," I answered and surprisingly didn't laugh at myself for the answer I had given. It wasn't my favorite movie. I wasn't sure if I had a favorite, but it was the first one that came to my mind so I went with it. "A short story about a movie, about making a porno. Sounds legit to me. It could be a best seller."

He sat his pen down and brought his hand to his face, placing his fingertips over his lips like he was trying to keep himself from saying something. It quickly became obvious that he was trying not to laugh. "I'm sorry," he said through his laughter when he wasn't able to hold it back any longer. "I was not expecting you to say that."

I was laughing too because his reaction was priceless. "I wasn't expecting me to say that either," I told him, still laughing. "It was the first thing I thought of for some reason... What would you write yours about, if you were one of your students?"

"Hmmm." He tilted his head and looked up at the ceiling as he thought. "Probably The Lorax since I'm told repeatedly that I look like The Once-ler," he laughed. "I honestly do. It's a bit frightening, actually."

"Oh my God!" I put my hand over my mouth and started laughing again. "You do look like him! That's insane," I moved my hand and let it rest on the desk again. "The Once-ler is probably one of the cutest animated characters ever-" I stopped mid sentence because I hadn't meant for what I said to actually come flying out of my mouth. I probably looked like a deer in headlights because I had just indirectly called him cute. "I'm sorry. That was so inappropriate."

I could see that his cheeks were turning a bit pink and he was actually smiling at me. "Don't apologize. It was very sweet," he nodded. "I won't tell on you or anything. Don't worry. I'm not an old fogie or whatever they call it," he laughed. "I still don't even know if I want my students to call me Professor. It just seems so weird."

"I bet it is, especially since you don't even look old enough for that kind of a title." I looked back down at the paper I'd hardly even looked over. It was odd, but I wanted to keep talking to him. "You're different from most of the faculty around here," I stated, glancing up at him again. I'm not sure he'd looked away from me when I had looked away from him. "Most of them really like pushing their authority."

"I'm rather laid back," he shrugged. "I mean, no one is going to walk all over me nor will they take advantage of the fact that I am a laid back teacher but I am laid back. I'm not going to be one of those teachers who makes everyone dread his class or even fear me, you know?"

The sound of the door opening caused me to a jump a little, only then realizing that we had both been leaning in towards each other over the table.

"Bloody hell today has been shit, I just want to- Woah, I didn't know you were with a student," I heard a second British accent and looked towards the door to see a very tall, very attractive guy standing there with his hands up in the air, a black leather bag hanging off of his shoulder as he looked between Professor Lester and myself.

"It's alright, Dan. This is Brighton. She's doing her work study with me. Why has your day been shit?" He leaned back in his chair and picked up a pile of papers before stacking them on the table. He looked over at me again and smiled. "This is my step brother, by the way. He's teaching Philosophy."

I looked over at him and smiled and he grinned a dimpled grin at me. "Hello, Brighton," he said as he walked further into the room, taking a seat at the table beside ours. He turned sideways and looked at Phil, who was still looking at him. "I've had very colorful students, to say the least," he rolled his eyes. "Not to mention I got into a verbal confrontation with one this afternoon."

It took about three seconds to put things together. This was the guy who Syd had gotten into it with. First off, he was pretty. Second, though I'd only known him for about twenty seconds, he didn't seem _that _bad.

Perhaps Syd had just lost her temper. Again.

I literally had to bite the inside of cheek to keep from laughing at the fact that he had no idea that the person I'm sure he was talking about just happened to be my roommate.

"Oh really?" Phil asked sounding very intrigued. "How did you manage that one? Did you throw some of that sass at someone who could throw it right back?"

Dan looked a little offended as he glanced at me, "Do you hear that?" he gestured towards Phil. "He just called me sassy. Do I look sassy to you?"

I felt like that was a trick question that I shouldn't even attempt to answer. "I try not to judge books by their covers but the way you whipped your hand looked a little sassy, yeah," I laughed.

He rolled his eyes playfully and looked back at Phil. "She came in late and I called her out for it and it escalated from there," he shrugged before continuing, "it did get me started on a good lecture about Aristotle, though."

Okay, what he just said confirmed my suspicions that he was talking about Sydney.

Cue the inward debate on if I should mention her.

"Oh wow," Phil laughed as he rubbed the stubble on his jaw. "She didn't run out crying or anything, right? You have a habit of being a little overwhelming, you know?"

Dan leaned over and picked up a few of the papers from the desk then started digging through his bag and pulled out a pen. "No, she took it," he responded, "and, as you said, threw the sass right back at me," he rolled his eyes again.

I heard my phone vibrating on the table where I'd left my things and I quickly got up to silence it. I checked the alert to see that I had gotten an email from the school but decided to use the interruption to my advantage. "I'm sorry, that was my roommate Sydney letting me know she had to go to work a couple of hours earlier than usual," I lied as I sat back down across from Professor Lester. "Poor thing works so much. I really admire her for taking on school with so many hours."

I kept an eye on Dan, who was looking up from the paper he was grading. He looked at me then quickly looked back down at his work without saying a word.

I'm pretty sure that he knew, that I knew, that he had been talking about her.

"I admire anyone who does that," Phil responded as he looked down at a paper he seemed to be actually reading and grading while speaking. Was he a damn genius or something? "We were lucky enough to have financial support from our parents through school so we didn't have to work. I'm very grateful for that."

"You are very lucky. I wish I didn't have to be peasant," I laughed, trying to make light of what was, most of the time, a very stressful situation. "It's rewarding though, you know? Knowing that I'm able to kind of fend for myself even though it's not always easy."

Dan remained quiet. I had a feeling I was tickling his guilt box.

Phil was looking at me and smiling again. He had the cutest smile. "You seem to have a very good head on your shoulders," he replied as he picked up a new paper to grade. "And you're definitely not a peasant. I'm sure Sydney isn't either."

"You know, I think I'm going to head on home," Dan spoke up, catching our attention. When I looked over at him I saw that he looked very uncomfortable. "I got a few of these done for you," he held the papers he had finished out for Phil to take and sat the others down in front of me.  
"Feel free to cook some of that chicken stir fry," Phil told him as he took the papers. "Thanks for the help, Professor Howell. I'll be home in a couple of hours."

"No problem," he responded. "It was nice meeting you, Brighton. Don't let my brother over work you," he shot me a crooked grin before turning to excuse himself from the room.

I watched him walk away before turning my attention back to Phil. "Do you two live together?" I asked, picking up another sheet of paper and kind of froze. "Is that okay to ask? I've never really had a conversation with a teacher that didn't relate back to an assignment or something."

"You can ask me anything. I'm an open book," he responded with a smile. "We do live together. Since we moved here without knowing anyone we figured we might as well share an apartment. We were lucky enough to get these jobs at the same time. Everything just sort of fell into place. I really never thought I'd live outside of England much less in New York."

I couldn't keep myself from smiling when he did. It was like his smiles were contagious. "If I lived in England I don't think I'd ever leave," I admitted. "I wanted to study abroad so badly but when I got accepted here, there was no way I could turn it down." I tried my best to hold a conversation and not neglect what I was supposed to be doing. "I'm curious, though. Since you said you didn't think you would leave home... Why did you end up coming here?"

"I guess it's sort of like you view England like I view the states? I always hoped I could come work some awesome job here. Right after Dan and I graduated we were notified these positions were open and I honestly never thought we would get them but, here we are," he grinned, holding his arms out. "I love it so far. My students have all been amazing and very interesting. Now, I've even lucked out with my work study person being great to talk to. I think it's been an awesome first day."

"That's great. I'm glad you've had a better day than your brother."

My dimples probably looked like giant potholes on my face from how big my smile was. "Honestly? I was kind of terrified to have to work around someone from the film department... Most of the instructors I've met have been really intense but you were a pleasant surprise," I laughed. "I'm actually kind of excited about work-study now."

"Good!" he grinned at me. "That makes me feel really good, actually. I know that a lot of people in film can be rather odd," he laughed. "I mean like, really odd. I met some of the scariest people while in school in London."

"You went to school in London? That's cool," I perked up in my chair and sat my pen down on the table. "Is that where you're from?"

"Manchester, actually," he replied, sitting his pen down on the table as well. "I moved to London when I decided to go to college there. It wasn't easy to leave that city behind either. What about you, Ms. Brighton? You know quite a bit about me but I only know what I saw in your file."

"I bet it wasn't. I would have been clinging to the door, crying, not wanting to leave," I chuckled. "I'm from this really small town in Washington state that's infested with vampires.. You've probably never heard of it. Forks?" I managed to say seriously but I was unable to keep myself from laughing because of the look on his face. "I'm kidding. I'm from Port Townsend, which really is a small town in Washington, it's near Seattle."

"You're hilarious," he laughed while rubbing the stubble on his jawline. "I really wondered if you were from Forks for a second. That would've been even more hilarious. Why did you choose your major and also why New York? I've heard there are great universities in the northwest."

"I've always liked to make things up... Which sounds kind of bad. Like I'm a habitual liar or something," I sniggered. "I mean, stories and people, you know? With writing you can create a different world and escape to it. I've always had a big imagination and I'm actually decent at writing, so I went with it," I shrugged then picked my pen up but only to start clicking the end of it. "I came here for two reasons. The first being that I actually got accepted to Columbia, which was a pretty big deal. I don't think my parents could have been any happier for me. And I wanted something new, something different. A challenge. Living here is all of those things."

"Wow," he responded sounding and looking like he was fascinated. "It's not that often that you hear someone talk about writing with the passion that you just did. I think you'll go far and I'm not just saying that because of what you just said or the fact that I like you. I had some samples of your writing in your file and I have to admit I was sucked in after a couple of sentences. You've got a gift."

My face suddenly felt very hot and I knew that my cheeks were turning red and that the smile on my face probably made me look like I might have an extra chromosome or two. "Thank you," I responded, my knuckles pressed against my lips as I subtly tried to hide my delighted expression. I cleared my throat and let my hand fall once I'd calmed myself a bit. "I'm not sure what I want to do though. In high school I always thought I wanted to write books but now.. from being in New York, I've realized there are so many things you can do with your ideas. You know, with plays and stuff.. Luckily, I've still got time to figure it out since I'm only in my second year."

"Well, that's the beauty of it all. You can write anything you want. You don't have to be confined to one thing. You can do whatever you want. Just always make sure that you're writing it because you want to and that's the only reason. Otherwise it will turn out completely shitty." He chuckled as he looked away from me and down at the papers. "You are quite the distraction. I think I've only graded 10 of these papers." He picked one up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh look. Someone wrote about how to properly do a keg stand."

"I'm sorry," I told him as I picked up the paper I had been grading. I was about to start working again but his comment stole my attention and I looked up at him once more. "Wow," I laughed and tilted my head a bit so I could see it better. "Did you give that same little speech to your students? Because it looks like they might have taken your advice on only doing things they want to do," I grinned.

"I think that they did," he laughed shaking his head. "I'm pretty sure I have more than one student who ran out of classes to take and needed credits so they landed in my room thinking it would be easy." He looked up at me and smirked. "They're going to hate me."

"You think so?" I looked up from the paper and smirked back at him. "Because, honestly, I was thinking the opposite. I think they would find you very likeable."

He brought his hand up to his face and took his glasses off before laying them down on the paper he was reading. "Is that so? Are you saying that because _you_ like me?"

I pulled a face, making it look as though I was considering his question before shrugging. "You're alright I guess, for someone from the film department," I teased as I picked up a different paper because I'd finally finished the one I'd been working on for well over twenty minutes.

He laughed and put his hand over his chest. "My heart is broken now. What have you done?"

"I don't know, but now I guess you'll have to fake die of a fake heart attack," I responded with my best Lumpy Space Princess impression.

All of the sudden his laughter echoed out through the room and I looked up to see his head thrown back while he laughed loudly. "Oh my God. I can't believe you just quoted LSP. You have got to stop being so awesome."

"I have to stop?!" I laughed with him. "You're the one who needs to stop. I wasn't expecting you to know what I was talking about," I shook my head. "I thought you'd be like-" I paused and let a blank expression fall over my face as I blinked, "-and have no idea why I just said that. 1 up for you, sir."

His laughter calmed down a bit and he wiped the corner of his eye. "Although I am a professor or whatever, I am still a 26 year old who might have issues with acting like a 10 year old sometimes. I think I watch cartoons more than television shows with real people in them." He put a finger over his lips. "Shhh. Don't tell anyone. I have to seem adult-like and super responsible here."

I had been wondering how old he was this entire time. I knew he had to at least be in his mid-twenties but even after knowing that and him saying his age, it was still hard to believe. "Your secret is safe with me, Professor Lester," I smiled, keeping my gaze on him for a few seconds before looking back down at the essay I was grading.

"Thank you," he grinned. "Oh and please, call me Phil. You're not one of my students so you don't have to be so formal." He picked up his glasses and put them back on just as I heard a vibrating noise coming from his general direction. He leaned back in his chair and slipped his hand into his pocket before pulling his iPhone out. "It's Dan," he rolled his eyes before answering it. "Yes, brother. What do you need?"

"Entertainment," I heard Dan's voice loud and clear because Phil and I were sitting so close together. "Are you done with your hot work-study student yet? The stirfry I made is getting cold and I'm getting bored."

I'm pretty sure I had a shocked expression on my face as I leaned back in my chair, trying to unhear what I'd just heard.

Phil's eyes nearly bugged out of his head and his mouth fell open but I could tell he was amused. "Ummm. I'm pretty sure she just heard that and we'll be done in a few minutes. You sound like a needy wife."

"What? Is she sitting on your bloody lap or something? Don't answer that. Just hurry up alright? I need something to do so I can procrastinate doing things that actually need to be done."

"She's not on my lap, Daniel. I'm not you. I'll be home soon. Calm your tits," he told him before hanging up and sitting the phone down on the table. "Sorry about that," he laughed as he rubbed his cheek. "He's an interesting guy," he cleared his throat.

"Don't worry about it," I shook my head and started to stack the mess of papers for him. "My roommate already filled me in on how interesting he can be."

"It's rare that someone gets under his skin like that so she must be interesting too. I'm a sit and watch the show kind of guy. Dan is a poke it with a stick until it attacks kind of guy. So, I'm sure he provoked her as well."

"You don't know Sydney," I laughed, handing him the papers. "Her fuse is as long as an eyelash and she likes provoking people too. I've only known her for a few months and I've seen her have more confrontations with people than I've ever had in my life."

"Oh damn," he laughed. "Well then, I guess we're all in for an interesting semester. I'm expecting some serious fireworks and I will just sit and watch. Feel free to join me."

"I'll bring the fire extinguisher," I sniggered as I stood up from my chair. Assuming that our time together was ending, I moved over to the desk where I'd left my things and started to collect them.

He stood up as well and stacked all of the papers before walking over to his desk and slipping them into a brown leather bag that was sitting on top of it. "Would you like for me to walk you out?" he asked as we walked towards the door.

"Sure," I agreed, following behind him. Once we were in the hall he stopped to lock the door before we continued down the corridor towards the stairwell. "So when do I get to see you again? For work-study I mean," I quickly added the last bit and pointed behind us with my thumb.

"I believe you're going to be with me on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday so I'll see you Wednesday," he replied as he pushed open the door leading out of the building and waited for me to walk through. "But you know where my room is if you feel like visiting anytime."

"Is that an invitation to visit whenever I want?" I responded much before I could stop myself. It almost sounded flirty.

Because it was flirty.

"You are a wise woman," he replied, giving me that crooked grin of his. "I've got to head this way," he told me, pointing towards the right when I'd turned to walk left. "Hopefully I'll see you soon?"

"Hopefully," I grinned back at him. "Have fun with your needy brother, Phil."

I'd been walking for a few seconds when I heard him speak up and I glanced over my shoulder at him. "Oh, and Brighton? I just thought I would let you know that since you're working with me I have your phone number. Don't be surprised if you get a random text. Work related, of course," he winked before turning away and walking again.

* * *

**A/N: Please leave a review and let us know what you think. This story is** **_very _****different from the others we have written. It's AU and also much more mature, which you'll see as it progresses. **


	2. Testicular Adjustments

Dan's POV 

I pulled my sunglasses down over my eyes as I walked out of the local Starbucks and onto the Columbia University campus, a salted caramel macchiato in one hand, a small folded piece of paper in the other.

I'm assuming the barista who had been eye-fucking me the entire time I was in the shop had decided to slip me her phone number. As kind of a gesture as it might have been, I slipped it into the first bin I saw without even opening it.

You're probably thinking _wow, that's rude. You're a twat. _You're probably right. It was rude, and perhaps I am a twat, but I could tell, in those fifteen minutes of being visually undressed and violated, that I wasn't interested.

Not because she was unattractive; she was definitely attractive. More so because I could tell that if I had an actual conversation with her I would probably want to chuck myself in front of a moving automobile, because that probably wouldn't be as painful as listening to her talk.

Oh come on, surely I can't be alone in getting those kinds of vibes from people. I know you've looked at someone before and thought to yourself _that looks like the most annoying person on the planet. _

Even if she didn't _look _annoying, she definitely looked like a teenager. Although I might not look much older, bloody dimpled baby face of mine, I am.

I'm 25 and from what I've been told, I don't look a day over 17. At work, I've actually been confused as a student. Several times.

Twice that day and I was sure it would happen again, as that was where I was heading. Back to my classroom, to _teach. _That was still so bloody bizarre to me. You have no idea. This time last year I was one of _them. _A lazy, slightly immature, internet addicted grad student.

Okay, so the only thing that had really changed was the fact that I wasn't a grad student, or a student at all. I was still lazy, immature, and a hardcore internet junkie.

It was actually kind of shocking that they hired me, to be honest. I wanted to ask the dean if he had a few screws loose or something, but my brother Phil advised against it.

I was teaching lower level Philosophy and upper level English at one of the finest Universities in America.

Which lead me to one question: What is my life?

Really though. I was foul-mouthed, sarcastic, and one of my favorite pastimes was provoking people. I'm not sure why, but I loved verbal confrontation. Nothing too serious, of course, as I'm not really someone who's looking for an actual physical fight.. but I love pissing people off and making them feel stupid.

Why would they even consider me? I have no idea. But they did and now I'm here.

Since the Starbucks was on campus, it didn't take me long at all to get back to the Philosophy building. That was literally the name of the building, by the way. _Philosophy. _There was even a replica of The Thinker outside of it.

I stopped by my office to get my briefcase and a copy of my lecture notes that I probably wouldn't use. Monday I had a very detailed lecture I was going to give involving the sayings of Voltaire, but a very frustrating student got me started on something else entirely. Odds were, she would do it again; if she even showed up, that is.

I believe the odds were against me on that one, though, since I'd met her roommate who most likely went back to her and told her all about what I'd said about our... _interesting_ first meeting.

That was actually a great example of my love of provoking people. She had showed up late, which could have been easily overlooked if I could actually stand the thought of rich entitled twats running around doing whatever they please with mummy and daddy's money. Obviously I couldn't.

Apparently I had misjudged her, or so she said; saying that she had a crap job she had to work late at night. I still think she was out partying like the majority of her classmates. The only difference was, they had actually managed to make it to a 2pm lecture on time, whereas she looked like she had literally just rolled out of bed.

After locking my office up I made my way up the stairs and to the lecture room, which was _almost _deserted. In front row at the bottom of the stairs I could see the back of a girl's head and I knew without seeing her face that it was Sydney Knight, the girl I'd gotten into it with on Monday.

I pulled my shades off of my eyes and checked the time on my phone. She was about twenty minutes early and had all of her things neatly sorted out in front of her.

_Smartass. _

"I see that you've gotten yourself a new alarm clock," I commented as I walked by where she was sitting, centered in the room right in front of my podium.

I pulled the strap of my bag off of my shoulder and turned to face the podium that I used to lean on more so than lecture behind. There was a gift bag sat on top of it with tissue paper sticking out of the top of it. Stuffing my briefcase away, I picked the bag up and eyed it as I took a sip of my coffee. Professor Howell was scribbled across a piece of the tissue paper but there was no note or anything saying who it was from.

I sat my coffee down and reached into the bag and pulled out the contents. Which was a bottle of KY warming lube and a fleshlight.

"Awww. Did a student give you a present, Professor Howell?" she asked, pretending to be completely oblivious about what was in the bag. "That is so sweet. I bet the girls are practically launching their vaginas at you."

I looked up from the bag to Sydney and my eyes got pretty wide; up until then, I hadn't really looked at her and now that I was, I was quite taken aback by her appearance. She actually looked put together and not like she had only rolled out of bed fifteen minutes ago. Her hair was down and curled instead of up in some kind of chaotic mess on her head. Her makeup wasn't smeared and she wasn't wearing worn clothes, but a sundress that came down past her knees even while she was sitting.

I was so distracted by that, that it took me a few seconds to realize what she had said to me. I managed to shoot her a smirk as I held the fleshlight and lube up before dropping it back into the bag. "I'll take that as a compliment," I responded as I folded the top of the bag down and shoved it inside of the podium where my briefcase was stuffed away. "Even if it's extremely inappropriate."

"I've always found that people who can be open about sexuality and not see it as inappropriate are the most fun. Perhaps instead of you giving me some sort of insight during this course, I can give you one." She grinned at me as she raised her Starbucks cup to take a sip and I saw written across it in very large black marker 'Tuesday' with a little heart next to it.

It was Wednesday.

"We'll see," I couldn't believe I was actually capable of brushing her comment off so easily. Okay, so I didn't really brush it off, but I definitely made it seem that way. I was very intrigued by her, to be honest, but I couldn't let that be known. "Also, I am actually very open about sexuality, if you must know, but I find that's something that shouldn't be discussed between two people in _our _situations," I stated as I picked up my coffee to take a drink of it. "I'm more interested in getting an insight into your mind, Ms. Knight. Not your knickers."

"What knickers?" she responded quickly with a completely straight face as she sat her cup down on her desk again. It barely took a second for her to start laughing. "I'm sorry. I had to say that. I promise I'm not a total slut bag in heat. I'm just fucking with you." She crossed her legs and leaned forward on her desk. "So, we've got about 15 minutes left. What is it that you'd like to know about the mind of Sydney Knight, Professor Howell?"

I cleared my throat as I shuffled towards her desk and took a seat on the edge of it. I chose to ignore her comment altogether because that might annoy her more than actually pressing on about it. "What you're doing here would be a nice start," I answered neutrally. "And by here, I mean in my classroom, and by what, I mean other than being a particularly large pain in my ass."  
"I'm in your classroom because this class is on my schedule," she answered, smirking at me. "Sorry, you made that too easy. Honestly? I don't know what the hell I'm doing yet and I know that gives you more fuel for your fire against me but it's the truth. I thought I wanted to do graphic design but, let's face it, every fucking body and their Mom majors in that. So, now I'm sort of all over the place. I'm in dance here and a film class and your class," she laughed, shaking her head. "My schedule is pretty a.d.d."

I raised an eyebrow at her as I took another drink of coffee. I was judging her and it was obvious. "Hmm," I lowered my cup and tapped my finger against it. "And how old are you?" I tilted my head.

"I'm 22. Judge away," she replied, extending her arms and waving her hands towards herself like she was welcoming it.

"Do you realize that you're only three years younger than I am, and I've got a masters degree?" I stated. "You might want to get your priorities sorted a bit, or you'll be my age with your _a.d.d _schedule and still slaving away at your shit job."

She didn't even flinch at my words. Instead she laughed. "Wait, wait. You're 25? You barely look like you've been through puberty. If you weren't so fucking tall I wouldn't have thought you were past 16."

How did I not see that coming? "How clever," I responded, trying not to smile. It was a decent effort and it made it look like I was smirking at her and not as amused as I didn't want to be. "You seem to be thoroughly interested in anatomy and physiology. Have you thought about looking into that, or are your rude comments supposed to be as juvenile as they sound?"

"They're supposed to be as juvenile as they sound," she responded, winking at me after. "How about you? Did you take a class on how to be an asshole or is that just a natural trait of yours? I'm guessing both because you're _so_ good at it." She tilted her head and had the sweetest smile on her face like she hadn't just flat out called me an asshole.

"Actually, it's all natural," I returned the smile without hesitation. "No amount of study could perfect such a skill." I let my gaze linger on hers as I raised my cup to my lips. I don't know how she was doing it, but she was getting under my skin. "I would offer to give you a lesson but it seems as though you've nearly mastered it yourself. Too bad you can't get by in life on annoyance alone. You'd be absolutely set."

"As would you, Professor Howell. If anything I can tell that you and I have that in common," she responded before taking another sip of her own coffee. "Oh!" she grinned as she leaned back and crossed her arms. "I heard you met my roommate. She said you had wonderful things to say about one of your students."

I honestly don't know why I hadn't expected her to bring that up. I should have known that she would. "I wouldn't say that they were wonderful things," I countered, a crooked grin on my lips. "But yes, I believe I met her."

"I wouldn't say they were either," she responded, raising an eyebrow. "But don't worry. I won't tell on you. You're too much fun to fuck with."

My lips parted to retort but I was silenced by the sound of the door in the back of the room opening, a group of girls walking through it.

I looked from the door and back to Sydney as I got up from the desk I was sitting on and cleared my throat. I could feel her eyes on me as I turned away from her and headed to my podium to sit my cup down and grab my notes; though, I already had no intention of using them.

"Good afternoon Professor Howell," one of the girls seated near Sydney greeted me and I shot her a half smile before my eyes lingered back to the girl who was just as good at dishing smartass remarks out as I was.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Hendrix," I responded, shifting my eyes back towards the girl who was smiling at me.

I tried to make myself look busy with the papers in my hands but I couldn't stop from looking up from them every few seconds to see that Sydney was still watching me, a smirk curving her lips.

How was I going to deal with her distracting me for the next four and half months?

I waited until a minute after 2 to quiet down the classroom so I could begin my lecture. All eyes were on me and this was quite how I liked it. I folded the papers up and traded them for my coffee before pacing around the room.

"I disapprove of what you say, but I will defend to the death your right to say it," I quoted, my eyes scanning the students who were seated in front of me. "This is quite obvious, but I'm going to ask anyways, as I have little faith in the minds of others," I said, and there was a shrill of laughter from most of the students. Had they no idea I was literally bad mouthing them? Well, I guess I was attempting to be humorous too. "Does anyone want to tell me what that means?"

My eyes lingered around the room and there were no hands in the air. "Oh, Christ, come on. You can't all be _that _simple... Please tell me you can't."

"It's obvious, actually," Sydney began speaking, sounding completely confident. "It's about freedom of speech. It's basically saying that while someone might not like what another person has to say, they believe that person has the right to say it."

"Precisely. A great example of this would be, that, I disapprove of you speaking without being called on, but as a human, you still have a right to speak... However, next time, Ms. Knight wait until I give you permission."

Why did I just do that? It would set me off so badly when people did that to me... Oh, that's probably why. I wanted to push her buttons.

I looked away from her and to the class as a whole again. "Now, does anyone know who said that?"

Ms. Hendrix's hand shot into the air and I nodded towards her for her to answer. "Volair!" she smirked at me.

I returned the smirk and shook my head at her. "It's Voltaire, actually, and no. That's a common misunderstanding, quite like everything else is to you," I stated and the class as a whole started to laugh.

Ms. Hendrix was one of those girls like the girl in Starbucks. You could tell she was daft by looking at her.

"Ah, look at you Ms. Knight, punctual and obeying the rules," I smirked at her as I gestured towards her. "Let's hear your wrong answer."

She gave me another of her very sweet smiles. "First off, thanks for calling on me. I enjoyed my little trip down memory lane back to kindergarten when I had to wait for my teacher to say my name after I raised my hand so I could speak like a good little peasant. Second, it was Evelyn Beatrice Hall who also wrote Voltaire's biography."

Wow. I was actually impressed and I'm sure my expression showed it. "It's my pleasure as always, Ms. Knight," I smiled at her. "And that is actually correct," I gestured towards her. "Hall's quote was misunderstood to be Voltaire's because she said it in reference to his beliefs about freedom of speech."

The rest of the hour I had with my class went on in the same manner, with me spouting things out at my students, and Sydney participating and making sassy comments at me before and after answering questions and making statements.

By the end of it I was even more impressed and definitely more intrigued. It seemed as though there was so much more to her than what she had showed and that she had more potential than even she knew.

"Before you go, I want everyone to remember that your essays on freedom of expression are due Friday, no excuses," I stated then swatted the air dismissively and the quietness in the room faded into chatter as they all stood to excuse themselves.

Of course, Sydney took her time and was the last student to finally get her things together. I watched her as she stood and walked towards the door without saying anything and I thought she was going to walk out without speaking but she paused and turned around to look at me with a grin on her face.

"You know what quote I really love, Professor Howell? Oscar Wilde said I may not agree with you, but I will defend to the death your right to make an ass of yourself." She pulled her sunglasses off of the top of her head and put them on before waving. "Have a great day!"

Phil's POV 

I glanced up at the clock after what felt like 5 minutes and was shocked to see that almost an hour had passed. I let my class out early because I knew they all needed to do some research for their essays that were due on Friday and honestly that class was full of people who got on my nerves.

I'm a wonderful teacher already.

A good thing about that day was that it was Wednesday.

My phone vibrated and I pulled it out of my pocket to see that it was a text from Dan.

**Someone either left behind the most offensive ass gas on the planet or took a large shit in the upper tier of my classroom. Terrified. **

"Oh Jesus," I said aloud after reading the text. I couldn't remember the last time I got a normal text from my brother. He could never just say something like a sane human being.

I was about to text him back but I heard footsteps coming down the hallway. I leaned forward so that I could see and that's when I realized that I was fucked.

The disappointment that I knew was written all over my face when the person walking by was not Brighton gave me that realization. What the actual hell was I doing?

I took off my glasses and covered my face with my hands as I leaned back in my chair. How was I supposed to ignore the fact that this incredibly gorgeous girl was having an effect on me and not just in the way of making my dick attempt to fight it's way out of my trousers every time she smiled.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I heard a voice, _her _voice ring from the direction of my office door. "My boss kept giving me things to do and then I forgot that your text said to meet you here and not in your classroom." I looked in her direction to see that she was dressed in some sort of business formal outfit with a skirt that showed her legs and a pair of heels that made them look amazing.

I managed to tear my eyes away from her to look down at my computer monitor. She was literally only 1 minute late. "Brighton, you're only a minute late," I laughed. "It's okay, really. Come sit." I gestured towards the two seats in front of my desk before shrugging out of my blazer and letting it lay on the back of my chair.

Her heels clicked as she walked towards the seat I had offered her, she too shrugging out of the jacket she had been wearing before sitting down in front of me and crossing her legs. "You look stressed," she commented with a laugh. "Having bad encounters with the weirder film students?" she asked with a dimpled smile.

No I'm just having issues with thinking of you like an obsessive freak.

"My last class is just rather difficult," I answered with something more appropriate that wouldn't send her running out the door as I put my glasses back on. "How are things since we last saw each other?"

She sighed loudly and leaned her head back before speaking. "Stressful!" She groaned. "I'm taking too many classes and working too many hours. I literally fell asleep today on a filing cabinet at work," she laughed as she shook her head. "And I'm pretty sure I've gained at least five pounds this week because all I ever eat are Ramen noodles because I can't afford anything else and I probably shouldn't have said half of that to you, I'm sorry." She rambled but was smiling the entire time. Like her situation was laughable.

It wasn't laughable at all. In fact, it really, really bothered me. I could not stand the fact that she was having to work so hard she was exhausted and she wasn't even able to eat the right kinds of foods for someone who had such a fast paced life.

"Well, how about I make your night a bit better?" I asked as I picked up my phone. "What is your favorite kind of food?"

"That's really sweet, but you don't have to get me anything," she shook her head at me before looking down at her purse, fishing something out of it. "I've got dinner," she held up a cup of noodles and looked from me to them and let them drop back into her bag.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "No. You're not eating that." I shook my head and laughed. "I'm your boss, right? So, I'm going to use that card. Part of what you have to do for me tonight is share a meal with me. Do you like mexican food?"

"I love Mexican food," she sighed and I think a bit of drool might have even dribbled off of her lip. "Fine, fine. You win. I'll eat the good stuff instead of my noodles," she said it like it was going to be torture but started smiling. "Thank you," she paused and glanced down at her hands then back up at me, "my taste buds, stomach, and hips really appreciate your generosity."

Hips. Did she have to say hips? Thank God I was sitting at a desk.

I managed to order our food and I ordered way too much on purpose so that she would have enough leftovers to take home for her and her roommate. I was trying really hard not to think about the fact that all she had to eat was ramen. I kept picturing her sitting in some sad, tiny apartment with hardly any furniture and no heat.

I was probably being over dramatic with that mental picture but it was happening regardless.

"Okay. Tonight we're going to be preparing files for all of my new students. It will be simple. We're just going to start placing their work I have so far in folders that are labeled with their last name and which class period I have them in," I told her as I began flipping through some papers I had on my desk to make sure they were divided the way I wanted. I placed them all into 6 piles on my desk; one for each class I taught everyday.

"There are folders in the closet right there. Would you mind grabbing them?" I asked her as I pointed to my left. I definitely could have gotten up and got the folders myself but the brain below my belt told me that I should watch her walk by.

"Sure," she grinned at me before standing. She turned around to sit her purse and jacket down and I had a very nice shot of her bum before she turned to face me again and move around my desk to get to my closet. "This is actually what I do at work. File things. I'm actually kind of a pro," she stated as she looked over her shoulder at me. I had to subtly make it look like I wasn't staring at her ass while she dug around. Though after giving me another smile she turned her attention back to what she was doing.

"Ugh, I can literally feel these bloody underwear lowering my sperm count," I heard Dan- I heard Dan... "Jesus on a boat, my balls have no room to breathe!" He said as he stuck his hand down his pants. "What were you staring at? It's like-" he stopped abruptly as Brighton stepped out of my closet, her arms full of folders, his hand still down in his trousers as he adjusted himself.

"Well this isn't awkward," Dan laughed, slowly pulling his hand out of his pants.

Brighton's eyes were wide as she moved her hand to cover her mouth, as if it would somehow hide the fact that she was laughing.

I just shook my head. Our parents got married when we were 9 and through all of our years together I had witnessed Dan be one of the most awkward human beings I had ever met which said a lot because I'm incredibly awkward. This situation did not surprise me at all.

"Please tell us more about your balls, Dan. I'm sure Brighton wants to hear," I laughed as I leaned back in my chair and smirked at him. "Anything interesting happen in your classes today?"

"Why yes, actually," Dan began as he took the empty seat beside Brighton's. He pulled his bag over so that it was on his lap and opened it before pulling out a small blue gift bag. "One of my lovely students got me a fleshlight and a bottle of lube," he sat the bag down on my desk and pushed it towards me.

Brighton, who was only then starting to sit down snorted loudly before howling with laughter. "I can't believe she actually gave it to you," she managed to say from behind her hand, which was, once again, covering her mouth like it would hide her amusement.

Dan tilted his head a bit to look at her, "I can," he responded then turned his attention back to me.

I was in complete shock. It took one ballsy person to actually give their teacher a fleshlight and lube. "Okay, I have to meet this girl," I laughed, shaking my head. "She sounds like she's hilarious. I just want to put you two in a room all alone with no escape and see what happens."

I also wanted to put myself in a room with Brighton and with no escape so I could see what happened.

Holy fuck. I had to stop thinking that way. What was wrong with me? I never got like that over anyone apart from Sarah Michelle Gellar.

"She's amazing," Brighton spoke up, obviously calmed, though he face was a bit red from laughing so hard. "She's probably one of the funniest people that I know, and one of the nicest u-"

"The nicest?" Dan interrupted her, an eyebrow raised as he laughed.

"-unless you cross her," Brighton finished. "She has a temper, but she's never lashed out at me before," she shrugged. "I've seen her do it to other people though. It's terrifying."

I looked over at Dan and laughed. "You probably clash with her because she's like you. You realize that, right? You've probably finally met your match which I'm sure infuriates you."

"You're probably right," Dan shrugged. "But it's also entertaining. If she infuriates me, I know I do the same to her."

"Oh you do," Brighton grinned. "She's not going to back down, you know. I haven't known her long, but I know her well enough to know that much at least."

"Who said I wanted her to?" Dan responded and Brighton shrugged. "Anyways, I figured I'd let you keep her little gift," Dan smirked, glancing back in my direction.

I shook my head slowly and smiled at him. "Oh no. That's from her to you. All yours, brother. I have no need for it."

"I feel like I should exit the room," Brighton laughed, looking between Dan and I then at the bag that was sitting on my desk.

I laughed as well as I reached into my back pocket to get my wallet. "I do actually need you to exit the room but only to go to the second floor and get us some sodas from the drink machine before our food gets here if you don't mind?" I pulled out a few dollar bills and held them out for her hoping she didn't feel like I was treating her like some peasant but I actually wanted to speak with Dan quickly.

"He's lying. He just wants to pocket the lube and fleshlight without you seeing," Dan told her as she stood up.

She rolled her eyes at him as she bent over the desk to take the money from me. "Not at all," she smiled at me then turned to walk out.

Dan leaned back in his chair and watched her as she left. "So what did you order us to eat?" he asked, finally looking at me again.

"I basically got everything on the bloody menu," I answered quickly. "I really just wanted to talk to you about something. I don't know how much you've actually talked to Sydney but apparently those two are like seriously struggling. They're living off ramen. That's it. I mean, I know college people joke about that but it's honestly not healthy and pretty damn sad."

"Your fatherly instincts are on overdrive," Dan laughed, but when he didn't see any sign of amusement on my face, his smile fell. "You're being serious.. Alright," he cleared his throat and sat up in his seat a bit. "Are you sure, though? They go to Columbia. Usually poor people can't really afford an Ivy league university, Phil."

"That's exactly why they can't afford anything else, Dan. They're going to an Ivy league school and they're both paying for it alone. I mean, Brighton has a scholarship and gets money from the school but that's barely enough to cover a light bill much less buy groceries and other things. From what I understand neither of them have financial help from anyone. It makes me feel like some kind of ungrateful brat. I suddenly have an urge to call my Mum," I responded sighing as I rubbed the side of my face. "I just hate the idea of those girls working their asses off and still having nothing."

He sighed and ruffled his hand through his hair. "Okay... Well, you're telling me this for a reason, obviously. What do you want to do?" he asked, moving his hand from his hair and gesturing towards me. "Her roommate might be a pain but I don't like the idea of anyone starving."

I glanced towards the door to make sure Brighton wasn't about to walk in. "I have an idea of something we can do but I'll tell you about it later because I'm sure she'll be back soon. Are you eating with us?"

"Nah, I think I'm going to go home. I need to test this bad boy out," he said as he leaned forward to grab the bag he'd sat on my desk.

"Sydney will be glad to know you're putting it to use, Mr. Howell," Brighton had perfect timing.

Dan laughed quietly as he stood up from his chair. "Yes, well, I'm sure you'll let her know that too," he told her as he moved so she could get around him and back to her seat. "You two have fun with dinner. Also, be careful, Carne asada gives Phil horrible gas," Dan winked before excusing himself from the room. However he poked his head back in and looked at me. "Will you be late getting in?"

"You never know. We have a lot of filing to do," I told him before glancing over at Brighton and smiling. "I'll bring you some food. Don't worry. I'm sure I'll be just in time for your second dinner."

"Brilliant," Dan beamed before actually leaving.

Brighton was still looking at where he had been standing before she turned her attention to me. "I got you a Coke because I had no idea what you drink," she spoke up as she raised her hand to offer me the bottle. "Also, your brother.. he's quite a character," she laughed. "I know you guys aren't actually related but it's so weird that you've grown up together. You're so different."

"Coke is perfect. Thank you very much," I said as I took it from her. "And yeah, we are very different and it's weird because he's pretty much been my best friend since the day I met him and he was wearing a Pokemon t-shirt," I laughed. "But we are complete opposites. Do you have any siblings?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm an only child. I don't have only child syndrome though," she chuckled. "I'm not spoiled or anything, like a lot of people assume only children are. I always wanted siblings. Like I think about my future and having kids and stuff. My poor children won't have any aunts or uncles on my side of the family," she poked her bottom lip out and pouted. "And I won't get to be an aunt, well maybe I'll be an aunt, but I don't think it would be the same as being an aunt to my brother or sister's kid."

Before I could respond my phone started vibrating again and I looked to see that it was an email sent to the staff about something I half way read and reminded myself to read again later. "Sorry about that," I told her as I sat the phone on my desk again. "Shall we start our work before the food gets here?" I asked as I picked up a permanent marker for her to label the files with and waved it around.

"We probably should," she responded, reaching out for it. "Although, as distracting as you are, I'm not sure that we'll get a lot done," she grinned and pulled the cap off of the marker.

Wait, wait. What did she mean by that? Was I distracting in an annoying way or was she saying I was distracting in the same way she was distracting me? Oh hell. I sounded like a 15 year old girl in my head.

"Me?" I pointed at myself, wide eyed. "_You_ are the distracting one, ma'am," I accused as I picked up a stack of papers and sat them down in front of myself. "Not that I'm complaining. I couldn't ask for a better work study person."

"Oh yeah?" She raised an eyebrow while picking up one of the papers. "Well I couldn't ask for a better work-study boss, even if you _are _distracting. _I _try to focus, but _you_ make it impossible," she went on teasingly as she filed the paper away and started to grab another. "Oh listen to my lovely accent whilst you try to point out grammatical errors. Would you fancy some tea and crumpets?" She mimicked me with a laugh.

I had to laugh. Her accent was spot on but the face that she made while saying it and the fact that something like that could distract her amused me. "I have never once offered you tea or crumpets. I don't really eat crumpets and I'm a coffee kind of guy anyway," I responded, grinning at her. "Perhaps you could listen to my lovely accent sometime whilst having a cup of coffee? And I mean outside of this office, by the way."

Brighton looked up at me with a surprised smile and tilted her head a bit. "Are you asking me out to have coffee with you?" She sat the marker down and folded her hands and got a very serious look on her face as she leaned forward a little. "Will there be doughnuts?"

I leaned forward a little as well which only left inches between us. She smelled so amazing. It took a lot of willpower to keep from closing the space between us and figuring out what her lips tasted like. "Yes and chocolate ones," I whispered back.

"Phil Lester?" A voice from the doorway interrupted the little moment and I turned to see a younger guy standing there with 5 bags of the food that I ordered. We both walked over to take them from him and I paid for the food. You don't want to know how much it all cost me but I honestly didn't care. I had a reason to keep her with me for a bit longer and I knew for a fact that she would have a good meal that night.

After I paid the guy, I closed the door and made my way back over to my desk before clearing some space for us to eat. "Have whatever you like since I apparently ordered everything they have," I laughed as I peeked into one of the containers I'd pulled out of a bag. The food smelled so amazing I thought I might pop a boner right then.

She picked up one of the bags and started pulling things out of it, however she stopped when she picked up a styrofoam container and pulled the lid off of it. "Queso!" she gasped and sounded very excited. "I haven't had cheese in like a month!" She laughed as she sat the lid down and then pulled out what was a bag of tortilla chips. "I think I'm going to have to ask you out for coffee now as a thank you. This is amazing."

Seeing her so excited over cheese was both incredibly cute and also sad. How the hell long had they been going without enough money to buy some bloody cheese? I tried my best to stop looking at her like little orphan Annie or something.

"If you ask me out for coffee then that's 2 coffee outings we'll be going on. You asking me doesn't cross out me asking you," I informed her before taking a bite of my quesadilla.

"Then I guess it's a good thing that we both like coffee," she grinned at me before picking up another one of the bags. She pulled out a box and her eyes got wide when she opened it. "You got chicken burritos!" She looked up at me, "I could could kiss you on the mouth right now!" she said rather quickly then kind of froze up. "Wow, I'm sorry. That just flew out before I could stop it."

"If we weren't on campus right now, I would welcome it," I responded before even thinking of what I was saying. I cleared my throat and chuckled. "Sorry. That just flew out before I could stop it."

"Well," she started, dipping a chip into the queso, "in that case. If we weren't on campus I would do it," she smirked at me then took a bite off of her chip. "And I could have stopped myself from saying that, but I didn't."

You know how when you really, really like someone they can say certain things or even walk into the room and you get butterflies?  
Yes. Men get butterflies.  
Well, I was having some serious butterflies at that moment. How the hell could this absolutely incredible woman want to kiss me?

"Well, if we weren't on campus I probably- no, I would have already beaten you to it and kissed you first," I told her before taking another bite of my food.

She let her elbows rest on my desk and leaned in towards me grinning, like she was amused as she lifted up my tie. "Well, if you did, I would be grabbing your tie and pulling you closer while my hand slipped from your cheek, into your hair and I kissed you back."

Oh fuck.

She was going to make me explode.

I took her hand in mine before she could move it away from my tie and I kept my eyes on hers as I lifted it to my lips and brushed them over her knuckles before placing a kiss on the top of her hand. "Remind me to get you off campus as soon as possible."

Five and a half hours later which was an hour and a half past how long Brighton was supposed to work with me, I was finally on the lift headed up to mine and Dan's flat. Well, our apartment since we're in the states and that's what they call it.

I unlocked the door and walked in to see Dan perched on his red bean bag chair completely captivated by a video game. I was not shocked by this.

"I'm home," I informed him as I sat one of the bags of food down on the table. I forced Brighton to take home the rest. I ended up having to use the whole I'm your boss thing to get her to do it. "Do you want me to pop your food into the microwave?"

"NOOOOOO! YOU FLOPPY BALLSACK!" Dan screamed at the tele before groaning loudly. The music of doom started to play and I knew he'd lost at whatever he was playing. With a sigh he sat the controller down and looked over at me. "I was talking to the game, by the way, not you," he informed me, like I didn't already know that. "Why are you in such a good mood? You never do things for me."

I shrugged as I popped the container into the microwave. "No reason. I just had a pretty good day." I turned to face him once I got the microwave going to see that he was looking at me like I'd grown a penis on my forehead. "What?" I laughed as I took off my jacket. "I'm heating up some food for you. It's not that big of a deal. Jesus on a boat."

He raised an eyebrow at me and pushed himself up off of the bean bag. "I don't believe you," he responded, walking towards the table in the dining room.

I looked down at the stack of mail sitting on the counter and noticed a package arrived from Amazon. "Oh awesome! That game you got for you and Oliver to play came in."

Dan tilted his head and blinked a few times. "Yeah I know, I'm the one who signed for it. Stop changing the subject," he said as he pushed the box away. "Did you do sex to your hot work-study student or something?"

I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Do you honestly think I'm stupid enough to actually have sex with a student on campus, Dan? I didn't take the job to live out a porn fantasy."

Not that I hadn't thought about it because I had. More than once. But I wasn't stupid enough to do it.

"Though I wouldn't be shocked if you did something like that with a certain student who is so far under your skin it's ridiculous." I had to joke with him about it because his reaction to her was just so hilarious.

Dan rolled his eyes, "Again, Philip, you're changing the subject," he said, sounding just like his father. "You also sounded slightly defensive, by the way. Like _youare _living out some kind of porn fantasy. It's okay if you are, I won't tell on you," he smirked. "Besides, she's not even one of your students, so is it _really_ even a porn fantasy?"

"It might not be a porn fantasy but it's a damn good fantasy. I mean, come on, Dan. Tell me you haven't once thought about bending a hot girl over your desk and fucking her brains out? None of my students do that for me but Brighton-" I trailed off and shook my head. "No words."

"I'm not saying I haven't," he shrugged. "But the thing is, Brighton's not one of _your _students," he repeated with emphasis. "She's not completely off limits, or even off limits at all, I don't think. If you want to bend her over a desk, or any surface for that matter, you can."

I don't know why I ever had any hesitation in letting Dan know that I was attracted to Brighton. He was a rebel at heart. You couldn't give him any rules because he would break them just to argue with you about how stupid they were. I guess I was just being paranoid because I had thought about that quite a bit.

"Well, it's nice to know you're so supportive, brother," I replied as I walked past him and patted him on the back. "Too bad Sydney is a student but, you know, I don't think the school would be able to do a thing about you bending her over furniture that isn't on campus." I stopped by the living room and gestured towards it with my arm. "And would you look at that? We have _so_ much furniture!"

I probably knew Dan better than he knew himself. In all of the years that we'd spent living together I figured out how bloody picky he was about any female that he got close to beyond friendship. It took an act of congress to even grab his attention. I knew the instant he spoke of her in my classroom that she'd grabbed his attention. He could barely focus on me for 2 minutes let alone continue thinking about a girl 4 hours after she left his classroom.

"That's true, but if they found out I'd probably get fired." What's funny is that he didn't sound like he cared about getting fired. "I'm not sure if my job is worth trying to fuck that smartass into submission."

"Oh God," I laughed as I walked down the hall. "This is going to unfold into a very interesting story. I can tell already."


	3. In That Moment, I swear we were coffee

Sydney's POV

While walking to my 2pm class with Mr. I'm-the-sexiest-Professor/Asshole-ever I realized that eating that 2 day old mexican food for breakfast and then drinking cocaine strong coffee probably wasn't the best idea. It felt like my throat was on fire.

On top of that, I was really scared that I might get some spontaneous gas in the middle of class and like release a fart that might cause the room to have to be evacuated.

Yeah, I think about some weird shit. I know.

Honestly, I almost didn't bother going to class on that particular day. I had a bad feeling about the day all together. It was just not a good day for me to be a functioning part of society. But against my better judgment, I still went on with it.

As I was walking into the Philosophy building I heard a loud rumble and looked up to see what looked like a fucking apocalypse cloud beginning to take over the sky. Great. I was wearing flip flops. It is so much fun to walk home in the rain wearing flip flops.

I was 15 minutes early. I made it a point to be at least 10 minutes early for Professor Howell's class whenever possible. There was no way I was going to give him the pleasure of getting to fly at me about something so easily.

Truthfully I loved going back and forth with him. He didn't take my shit. Most of the time people backed down from me when I got sassy with them but not Professor Howell. He was even worse than me though I would never let him know it.

I walked into his room to see that he was already at his desk but I didn't speak to him because he was looking down at a piece of paper writing. As I sat down, I noticed for the first time that he was left handed. Interesting.

I pulled out my notebook and flipped to the notes from the last class we had before leaning back in my desk and picking up my coffee to sip from it while watching him shamelessly. Did he really have to be so beautiful? I mean this guy was grade A masturbation material. At that point I had named my detachable showerhead Dan.

"So, how's that fleshlight treating you?" I spoke up as I looked down at my notebook and turned a page so it wouldn't look like I had been gawking at him.

"Wonderfully, thanks," he answered. I looked up to see that he was still looking down at the paper, however after a couple of seconds he glanced up from it to me. "Did you sell your laptop for money to buy alcohol?" he asked me, gesturing towards my notebook with his pen.

I looked down at my notebook and for the first time since I met that man I found myself actually feeling offended by something he said. I know. Weird, right? It was an off day.

"I don't really drink," I said as I looked down at my coffee cup. I didn't want to look at him for some reason. I didn't even want to respond. I actually found myself wanting to walk out of the room. I knew I should have stayed in bed. I finally managed to look up at him and noticed that he was wearing a white button down that he looked fucking delicious in. Regardless, he had just gotten on my bad side for the day so I had to say something. "Did you sell your dignity for that shirt?"

He looked down at himself then back at me, smirking. "No, I bought it with money, which is this crazy stuff you get when you work," he answered. "It's all complex, you probably wouldn't understand it. Maybe you should ask your parents to explain it to you sometime," he offered.

Of all the things he could have said, he had to say that. Poor guy. He really had no idea how bad the door of crazy he just opened was.

I stared at him with a blank expression for about five seconds before standing up from my desk, taking two steps and then thrusting my coffee cup towards him which, of course, caused it to splash all over his shirt he sold his dignity for. "You are a completely heartless piece of shit," I told him before throwing the cup towards my left. It hit something but I wasn't paying attention to what it was because I was already turning around to grab my bag and notebook.

"You fucking cunt!" He said loudly. I could only imagine the look on his face. "Are you insane?" I heard footsteps shuffling behind me before I felt him move around me to block my exit. "What the hell is your problem? Did you forget to take your fucking meds this morning?"

Even though I was in rage mode, I couldn't help but notice just how tall he was now that I was standing face to face with him. He almost had a foot of height on me.

I jerked back from him and adjusted my bag on my shoulder. "You know, I've been telling myself that these fun little conversations we have shooting shit back and forth to each other were just us being smartasses together but now I know what it really is. You _actually_ think that I'm some trashy little girl from the south who has come up north to party it up and fuck everything that walks my way, don't you?" I yelled, not even noticing that people were starting to walk into the room. "You have sat there and judged me from day one when you don't know a goddamn thing about what I've been through or how fucking hard I have worked to get where I am."

My voice was shaking because I was so pissed off I was on the verge of tears but I could not shut my mouth. It was like the worst word vomit ever. "You've got all these little hipster cuntbags running around in here not having laptops but I don't see you making snotty little comments to them about selling their laptops for pot or some fucking indie cds or some bullshit. No. Just me. The one who is working every night until 6 am just to be able to afford to take a fucking class where I apparently am not really welcome. You feel like because you're some upper class, British fuckwad that you can judge me. Well, guess what? You can't anymore. I'm done with this shit."

I turned to walk away and pushed past the people who had paused by the door to watch the soap opera moment we were having. "By the way, my parents are dead so I don't think asking them anything would be beneficial at all. Sort of like taking this shitty class."

I left him standing there covered in coffee and just gawking at me, mouth open, like he was in complete shock. I barely made it down the steps outside before I just lost my shit and started crying. Thankfully it was raining so no one was really witnessing my emo moment.

It took me for fucking ever to get back to the apartment because like I said earlier, it was really hard to walk in flip flops when it was raining plus I knew that Brighton would be there and I did not want to have to explain why I was crying. I was already going to have to explain why I was home so early.

Once I was in our building I took off my shoes to walk up the steps to our apartment. I unlocked the door and pushed it open expecting to find Brighton sitting on the couch but instead I was greeted with her standing in the kitchen with a look of complete shock on her face.

"What the actual fuck?" I said as I took in the complete sight before me. Our entire counter space plus some of the floor was covered by bags and bags and bags of groceries. "Did you rob a fucking bank?" I asked, laughing as I shut the door behind myself.

She was laughing too but the look of shock was still on her face as she shook her head at me. "No... I was about to ask you the same thing. I have absolutely no idea what the hell happened," she told me as she flung her arms out. "I was about to start on some homework and there was a knock at the door so I opened it and it was a delivery guy who said he had our groceries. I told him that he had the wrong apartment because we can't afford bologna, let alone this much stuff, but he said that the delivery was for Brighton Kennedy.. I started freaking out because I didn't have the money to pay for any of it but he said I didn't have to worry about it, that it had been paid for already... When I asked who bought all of it, he told me that he couldn't give me that information."

"Whaaaat?" I asked in a high pitched voice as I walked into the kitchen to peek into the bags. "I feel like it's like that scene from A Christmas Carol when Scrooge sends over the giant goose. Do we have any sort of feathered creature as well?" I laughed.

"It looks like we have everything! Seriously, I've never seen so many groceries before in my entire life... I'm sorry to disappoint, though. Whoever sent these didn't bring us any Ramen."

Even though I had just gotten into one of the biggest fights or bitch fits I ever had in my life, I was fucking excited. I was confused but I was excited. We hadn't been able to buy decent groceries since right before tuition was due and that was quite a few weeks ago. I know both of us had lost at least 5 pounds each. "Dude, there's stuff to make burritos in here!" I gasped as I pulled some things out of a bag. "Holy tits on a tree." I'm pretty sure B would suck a dick for a burrito. That's how much she loved those things.

Okay, she wouldn't suck a dick for one but she loved them a lot.

I got all of the items out of the bag and was about to crumple it up but I saw a piece of paper in the bottom of it. I reached in and pulled it out because I knew it couldn't be a receipt. It was way too big.

I opened it and saw that it was a note. "I hope your hips enjoy my treat. xx P.L." I read the note aloud and looked over at her with a confused expression. "Who the balls is P.L.?"

Brighton's eyes got big and she snatched the note out of my hand to read it herself. She looked even more shocked now than she had when I'd first gotten there. "No one," she quickly started folding the note up to stuff it away in her pant pocket.

She turned away from me and started pulling more things out of one of the bags on the counter. She stopped then slowly turned to face me and I saw that she was holding a coffee mug. "You shouldn't reuse cups. You'll catch a plague. xx Massive Ass?" She flashed the side of the cup around that had a piece of paper taped to it with a note that said what she'd just read.

My heart fell out of my asshole. I know that the look of total devastation was probably written all over my face.

No! This wasn't right. He was an asshole. I was sure of it when I flipped my shit on him half an hour ago. He was a total and complete piece of shit.

Who sent me a coffee mug that probably cost more than the entire contents of our refrigerator before we got all of those groceries. It was even blue which was my favorite color. How the fuck did he know that?

"You've gotta be kidding me," I sighed as I brought my hands up to rub my temples. "If you think about it, you'll know exactly who that is," I told B as I began going through another bag of groceries and pulling them out to put them away. "Me knowing who sent that note lets me know who sent you yours if you need a hint."  
"I was so confused for a second," she sat the coffee mug down so she could start helping me get the rest of the groceries out of the bags. "I thought Phil was saying something about my ass being massive because I never would have thought that his brother would do this. I never thought _he _would do something like this.. It's," she sighed and shook her head, obviously speechless.

"A total mindfuck. A very sweet mindfuck but a mindfuck nonetheless," I replied. "Dude," I laughed and shook my head, "I just got into like a fucking massive fight with Dan. Well, I can't say it was a fight because I did all of the yelling but it was bad. Like, beyond any rage you have _ever_ seen from me bad."

"Uh oh," she grimaced as she looked over at me. "What happened?"

I sighed as I leaned against the counter. I didn't want to relive it but I mean she worked with his brother and she even had encounters with him. I had to tell her. Plus, she was like my best friend.

"Today is just a really bad day," I began, rolling my eyes at myself. "And I knew I shouldn't have gone to class or anything but I did anyway. We started fucking with each other like usual and then he asked me if I sold my laptop for alcohol money which really bothered me and should have made me just walk away and not let it escalate but I'm stupid and I stayed and made a smart ass comment about his shirt. Then he said something about how he worked for the money to buy it and that I should ask my parents about that. He acts like I don't know what it's like to work for money and for some reason it just clicked with me that like, I am messing with him when I say things but he actually thinks these horrible things he says about me. Like to him I am some dumbass girl running around fucking up my life or something. I don't know. I just lost it. I threw my coffee on him and flipped the fuck out. I can't even remember everything I said but trust me when I say that it was bad. Way bad."

"Damn," she folded her arms over her chest and leaned back against the counter to look at me. "That sounds intense... But, I don't know. I don't think that he _really _thinks anything bad about you. It sounds like he just gets a kick out of messing with you.. At least that's how his brother makes it sound, not that it's an excuse for rudeness, but from what I've heard, he's basically met his match with you. Plus, I'm not sure he would have helped with all of this if he actually thought so badly of you."  
It shocked the hell out of me that he had actually spoke of me enough to his brother for her to know anything about what he thought of me. It also shocked me to realize something was definitely up with B and Professor Lester.

"Wait, can we back up and change subjects for a sec?" I asked as I folded my arms and tilted my head. "What is going down with you and that incredibly cute Professor Lester? Are you doing more than work study when you go to his office? He's gorgeous. Why are they both so fucking gorgeous? Dammit."

Unfolding her arms, Brighton sighed loudly and threw them out like she was frustrated. "I know! They're both ridiculously good looking and funny and smart, and obviously sweet because of what they did and their accents-" she trailed off and rubbed her hands against her face.

"We don't even do work-study," she let her hands fall and folded her arms again. "We shoot the shit and make jokes and flirty comments to each other. Wednesday he ordered us dinner. That's where all of that Mexican food came from that I brought home, by the way... I don't know.. It's just- he's so cool, and he makes it incredibly hard not to like him even though I know that I shouldn't."

I couldn't stop myself from grinning like an idiot. The idea of them sitting together being all cute and flirty instead of working was enough to even make my cold heart feel a bit warmer.

Wow. Emo Sydney alert.

"Awwww! You like each other!" I responded. "There's nothing wrong with that. Y'all are both grown ups. It's not like we're in high school and he's your teacher or something. You're both in your twenties and he's not even your teacher so hey, he's free game." I laughed an evil sort of laugh. "And I don't know of any female who has never had a fantasy of having a hot boss they got to fuck on a desk or something."

"I know, I know... Trust me, I could write a book on the things I've thought about doing to him on his desk," she laughed then sighed. "But he is my boss and he does teach at my school. It might be legal but that's got to be against some rule in the student-faculty handbook."

"Fuck the rules," I threw my hands in the air. "Love is some serious shit. I mean, not saying that you love him but what if you could? What if he's your prince charming and all that romantic bullshit, ya know? Plus, no one has to know. The only people who would know would be me and Professor Asshole Sexypants."

"You have a point. It's not like it's something I would go around telling everyone," she shrugged. "It's just weird, you know? Like, everyone has that fantasy at some point in their life, being with an authority figure.. but I never thought it would be anything more than just that. A fantasy," she picked up the jug of milk and walked to the refrigerator to put it away. "But he asked me out to coffee, and we were talking about kissing.. so either he's just naturally really inappropriate and flirty, or he's actually being serious. Either way, I cannot stop thinking about that man's lips."

I gasped because I honestly didn't have a clue that it had gone that far. "Okay, you two talked about kissing? He's totally into you. He wants the B vage," I laughed. "I've seen him in passing because my dance class is in the same building as his classroom and he's always so sweet and says hi. I think he must know I'm your bff or something. I definitely approve. He's really hot and he's not some shithead college boy or anything so that's a plus."

I was so glad that we had some serious business in B's life to discuss because I did not want to think of my own. The more I thought about the way I flipped out on Dan the worse I felt. I could not believe I did that. I felt like such a girl. Since when did I let my uterus show like that? I was starting to wonder about myself a bit. Ever since I walked into that man's classroom I was a bit off from my normal self.

"He's seen pictures," Brighton informed me while putting cans into the cabinet over the counter. "He asks lots of questions about me.. I'm not used to it. It's like he's genuinely interested in my life and wants to know as much as he can. He's even asked to read some of the stories and things that I've written. It's weird, but in a good way," she explained. I noticed she had the cutest little grin on her face while she talked about him. "I've never really been able to just sit and talk to anyone for hours and hours. I almost feel like I'm fifteen again or something. It's ridiculous."

I hadn't known B for very long but we were alike in a lot of ways and one of those ways happened to be that we were sort of hardened when it came to matters of the heart. Neither of us had ever even discussed the chance of meeting someone when school started because it wasn't on our minds so to see that she obviously found someone and clicked with them was a really good thing to me. I didn't know Phil but he seemed like such a great guy.

"I think that's amazing. That's rare to find. He sounds like the kind of dude who would be like old school about the romance, ya know? None of this, oh yeah let's go to the bar and get shitfaced and then go fuck and I might call you in a week when I need a booty call. He seems like the type that would send you love letters that would make you melt. Like Wilde style love letters. And he would probably cook for you and tell you you're beautiful and laugh with you and be sweet and-" I trailed off and realized that I was rambling and that I probably sounded more like an actual female in that moment than I ever had to her. "You get me," I laughed.

"Yeah, I do," she laughed with me. "You know I'm not one of those girls who feels like she _has _to have a relationship or even a love interest.. I'm actually one of those girls who would probably rather not have one, but I am such a sap, Sydney, and I want all of that," she sighed and looked like she was swooning. "And I feel like he could be one of _those _guys, and that he could actually appreciate that I'm like that too... I think we're both pmsing or something. We never talk like this."

"I know," I laughed. "It's pretty crazy that we've had so many lengthy conversations and never managed to admit that we're closet sappy saps. You're not alone in that. I just don't trust anyone enough to even find a guy who is like that. I'm a ball of issues. But, I hope you have found your guy. I have a good feeling about him." I grinned at her and threw a bag of tortilla chips to her. "Now, let's cook some burritos so I can get entirely too full before work."

"That sounds perfect," she grinned and basically hugged the bag of chips. She sat them down on the counter and picked her phone up, which started vibrating a second after. "That was weird," she laughed, looking down at the screen as she slid her finger across it to unlock it. A few seconds and a big grin later and looked up at me. "Actually, that was Phil asking me if I could come in early. Are you okay with feasting on burritos alone?"

"Awww. Of course. Go. Have fun with your sexy Professor man," I told her as I walked over to the fridge to put a bottle of apple juice in it. To be honest, I didn't want to be alone but in all actuality it didn't matter anyway because I would have to take a power nap soon after I ate so I wouldn't actually stab anyone at work instead of just wanting to stab them. "Give him a kiss on those pretty lips for me," I told her before leaning towards her and making annoying kissing noises with my lips puckered.

She left a few minutes after that and I was left alone in a kitchen that was like the land of grocery bags since we put everything away. I managed to get them all balled up together and thrown away before I started to get ready to make some burritos.

Then it hit me that I wasn't even really hungry. Of course when we get tons of food, I have no urge to eat. All I really wanted to do was go crawl in my bed and sleep away the sinking feeling in my stomach. It was that feeling you get when you just know that you've lost something super important to you.

"Ugh. I am pathetic," I groaned as I shuffled out of the kitchen and walked towards my room in hopes that I would be able to pass the fuck out quickly.

Brighton's pov 

Thankfully the rain had let up and there was only a light sprinkle falling from the sky when I left my apartment. I didn't want to have to waste any money on taking a taxi somewhere that I could easily walk.

The walk to campus excited me a bit. I honestly couldn't wait to see Phil again. I'm not sure what it was about him that had me so enthralled... I don't want to say that I'm a generally careless person, because I'm not, but when it came to liking someone so much on this kind of level, well, it just wasn't something that happened very often for me.

Especially after only knowing the person for a week. It felt like I'd known him much longer than that, though I knew that there was still so much to learn about him.

I managed to make it to Columbia in fifteen minutes instead of the usual twenty. I think I might have been power walking because I wanted to get there as fast as I could, not only to see him, but just in case the rain decided to pick up again and become more than my cheap umbrella could handle.

I stepped under the shelter of the top of Dodge Hall and closed my umbrella, shaking away as much of the wetness as I could before I made my way inside of the building.

Since it was still early and many classes were still going on, it wasn't as deserted as it had been the last time I'd met him here for work-study.

Again, his message said to meet him in his office so I was mentally preparing myself for my imagination to start running wild with the idea of shoving everything off of his desk and laying across it naked.

His office door was open but I knocked on it anyways as I stepped inside. He was sitting behind his desk looking more gorgeous than ever. He had on a baby blue button down and a black vest that covered it. Both of which brought out his eyes, but no more than the fact that he didn't have his glasses on. He also hadn't shaved and there was stubble covering his jawline.

"Good afternoon," I smiled at him and tugged the strap of my purse further up my arm. "You look very handsome in that shirt. It brings out your eyes," I informed him without stopping to think that it might be inappropriate to say.

Thank you for the pep talk, Sydney.

He looked shocked and glanced down at himself before looking up at me again with the cutest grin. "Thank you very much. You look gorgeous, as always." He closed his laptop and stood up from his chair. "I have a confession. I lured you here with my boss powers," he laughed. "I actually have no work for you to do today. We are going to go have that coffee and doughnuts we talked about."

"Aw, man!" I pretended to be upset. "How dare you lure me all this way in the rain for coffee and doughnuts? I was looking forward to being distracted from attempting to do productive things!"

"Nope. No productivity at all today, Ms. Kennedy," he said as he slid his laptop into his bag. He put it on his shoulder and picked up his umbrella which looked huge and made mine look like an umbrella for Barbie. "Come on, beautiful. Adventures await," he said as he opened the door and gestured for me to walk through first.

I stepped into the hallway and looked around as I waited for him to lock his office up. I'm sure my face was a little red because it felt very hot due to his compliments.

Across the hall I noticed that an older professor was leaning back in his chair watching us and I brought my hand up to wave at him. Apparently he got the hint that I was being a smartass and decided to turn his attention elsewhere and I turned mine back to Phil.

"Did you have a good day today, sir?" I asked him as we both started down the corridor.

"It was alright," he answered, glancing over at me. "Not very eventful. I nearly fell asleep during my third class. Had I not almost fallen out of my chair I would have completely passed out," he laughed as he reached out to push the door open for me to exit the building first again. I was reminded of Sydney's comment about old school romance. I had never had a guy refuse to let me even open a door for myself.

"Is it bad that I wish I could have seen that?" I asked, grinning as I stepped ahead. "Maybe I should become a film major?" I offered, holding my hands up to make a box with my thumbs and index fingers. "Oh yes, this overcast is perfect. That's a wrap," I mumbled then started to pull my tiny umbrella out of my purse and out of its case.

"Brilliant!" he laughed and then he reached out and his fingers wrapped around my wrist. "Mine is big enough for the both of us. I'm talking about the umbrella but you can take that in any way you'd like." He laughed at himself while he opened his umbrella and stepped a bit closer to me so I would be covered by it.

We made our way down the steps that were in front of the building and I could feel his hand just barely touching the small of my back as we walked down together. It was like it was in his nature to be protective or something which I found to be bizarre but refreshing at the same time.

It also seemed as though he didn't care very much about what people on campus would think of us walking together so closely. Although, he was very young looking and could easily be mistaken for a student.

"It's only a couple of blocks away from campus," he told me as we began walking down the sidewalk. "I usually stop at this place instead of Starbucks. The coffee is so good but they have tea as well if you want something like that."

For some reason, the mention of tea reminded me of what he and his brother had so kindly done for Sydney and I. I grinned to myself at the thought of it and turned towards him a bit as we walked. "This is kind of off topic, but my hips told me to tell you thanks for what you did," I reached behind myself and slipped my hand between his and my back so that our palms were touching. "It was very kind of you to do that," I told him, wrapping my fingers around his hand to give it a little squeeze.

As simple of a touch as it might have been, it gave me butterflies.

He moved our hands so that they were at our sides and slipped his fingers between mine before raising our hands to his lips and kissing my knuckles the way he had in his office before. "I just wanted to give you two something I felt you deserved. You work hard at distracting me." He gave my hand a squeeze and continued holding it even though we'd barely gotten away from the campus.

"Well I'm glad you noticed my effort," I smiled up at him. "Sydney thought I robbed a bank or something," I started laughing, remembering the look on her face when she saw all of the bags. "We were also very surprised to see that your brother had contributed to that." Though, I don't think I was as surprised as Sydney had been. I had seen one side of him, the nice side, while only hearing about the side Sydney got to see.

"I'm very glad that we managed to surprise you both. I was hoping you wouldn't throw away the bags and not find the notes. Then I was paranoid that you would think I was weird for sending a fuckload of groceries to your house," he laughed. "The Dan thing," he widened his eyes and shook his head. "Well, I don't know what to think about that. Especially after today."

"I didn't think it was weird, although, I might have had a slight panic attack when I thought I was going to have to pay for all of it," I chuckled then sighed quietly. "Yeah, Syd told me about what happened in class today. She feels pretty bad about it."

So she hadn't outright said it, but anyone with a conscience would feel bad for flipping out on someone after finding out they did something very nice for them.

"I'll only talk about this now because this is our little coffee shop adventure and it will be about us but I still want to say it. I just want you to know that she's got it all wrong. I think Dan actually finds himself drawn to her. But apparently he overstepped a boundary today and she snapped. He said he nearly shat his pants when she informed him that her parents are dead."

"That's exactly what I told her, because she's convinced that he thinks she's this screw up or something and he treats her badly because he actually thinks badly of her... I mean, I don't know him that well, but he seems like a very good person. He's also funny, so I know he isn't as uptight as she thinks he is. I think they just clash. Like they met someone who won't take the other's crap, and it frustrates both of them."

"Well, too bad they can't be like us, yeah?" he grinned at me and gave my hand a squeeze again. "All we can do is be there for the both of them and be supportive. I just hope they can work things out. I think it'd be fun for the 4 of us to hang out, you know?"

He stopped walking and I looked over to see a small coffee shop that honestly reminded me of some place you would see in England. I had never spotted it before. It looked warm and inviting and there weren't tons of people there. "And this is where our part of the night begins so we shall only talk about good things," he told me while we walked up to the door. He let go of my hand, sadly, to close the umbrella and then pushed open the door for me to walk through. "Order whatever you want, by the way. I'm paying. They have amazing doughnuts and pie and everything," he laughed.

We both ordered espressos and Phil ordered us a variety of a dozen doughnuts before we took our seats at a cozy little table in the corner of the room, the furthest away from the door and the windows.

"So, I never got to ask," I began, sitting my coffee cup down on the table, "Are you liking the city so far? Or America in general?"

"I've really been enjoying it, actually," he replied after taking a sip of his coffee. "It's so busy and fast paced. It's almost impossible to see everything it has to offer. I love teaching. Oh and I have this work study person who works with me and she happens to brighten my days quite a lot."

"Is that so?" I tilted my head and bit down on my bottom lip to stop myself from looking like the Cheshire Cat because of the smile attempting to unveil itself. "You and I must be two of the luckiest people in the city, then. My work-study boss is wonderful and he has the cutest crooked grin... Kind of like yours, actually. Only better."

"I have a cute grin?" he asked while giving me the exact grin I was talking about. "You just reminded me of something." He sat his coffee cup down and reached over to take the doughnut I was bringing to my lips away from me. He scooted closer to me and brought his hand up to the side of my face. I swear it felt like my heart was going to explode. His eyes were so intense as he looked down at me.

And then it finally happened. His lips pressed softly against mine and he lingered there, his thumb rubbing softly over my cheek before he pulled away and smiled down at me. "I told you I would kiss you first."

I grinned at him but instead of responding with words, I grabbed his tie and pulled him towards me. Putting my hand on his cheek, I leaned in and kissed him, making sure to let my hand smooth into his hair and my lips linger before I slowly leaned back. "And I told you I would do that," I straightened his collar. "I see we both keep our word."

His eyes were wide and it was obvious that I had shocked him which made kissing him like that even more satisfying. He cleared his throat and chuckled as he picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. "Well, Ms. Kennedy, I do love to find a woman who can keep her word and also has lips as soft as yours."

I smiled and picked up the doughnut he had stopped me from eating before saying anything. "I'm a woman of many talents," I stated then took a bite of my pastry. "Mmmm. So good. I haven't had an actual doughnut in months," I laughed. "You're spoiling me, Mr. Lester."

Those 75 cent packs of Little Debbies don't count. Those aren't real doughnuts.

He reached over and wiped the corner of my mouth with his thumb and instead of using a napkin to wipe his finger off, he sucked the icing off of his own finger. "You think this is spoiling you?" he laughed. "I'm simply treating you the way you should be treated. You're an incredible woman and should be treated as such."

I could feel the warm and fuzzies in my stomach along with the butterflies that hadn't gone away since I touched his hand on the way to the shop.

Perfect time to be a bit pessimistic. "So what's the catch?" I asked, re-crossing my legs. "You're funny, smart, sweet, handsome, and charming... Basically perfect, which leads me to believe that you may like to drown kittens or skin people in your spare time."

He looked genuinely devastated. "Drown kittens? That's devastating. Awwww!" He poked his bottom lip out then laughed. "I don't know," he shrugged. "I mean, everyone has flaws. I have quite a few. I'm sure they'll show up as you get to know me. There's a lot about me you don't know and there's a lot about you that I don't know. That's what this is about," he pointed between the two of us. "Us hanging out and talking like this. We're learning about each other and we're lucky enough to have it going incredibly well so quickly. I hope it's a foreshadowing for the future."

He was right. I think the thing that really, not bothered me, but made me even think badly, was that things had never gone this well with anyone. Not even with anyone I'd been in a relationship with, and this was just us taking.

"Fair enough," I pushed my hair behind my ear and picked up my coffee, grinning at him over the cup before I took a drink of it. "So do you miss your family being so far away from them?" I asked as I sat my cup back down.

His eyes seemed to get a little sad and he looked off to the side for a second before bringing his gaze back to me. "I miss them a lot, honestly. It was quite hard to leave my parents to be honest but it was for the best. Dan being along with me helps a lot though. We've lived together since we were kids so he makes it not seem like I'm so far away. What about you? Are you close with your family?"

"Aww," I pouted. "I'm very close with my family, yes. Leaving my parents was probably one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. But I think it was the best thing for me to do. I needed the independence I have here, you know?" I sighed. "I miss them so much, though. I haven't seen them since last Christmas. Luckily I stay pretty busy so missing them isn't as hard to deal with."

"I can't imagine going almost a year without seeing my parents. That's heartbreaking." He reached out for my hand and took it in his. "Perhaps if we can get Dan and Sydney to stop being crazy towards each other we can create our own little group to keep us from getting all sad from missing our Mums," he laughed. "So, let's get some basics. Hmmmm. What's your favorite color, book, author, and who is your favorite work study boss?"

"Periwinkle. The Hobbit. Oscar Wilde. And..." I tilted my head like I was thinking then slowly started to lean in towards him, "you," I whispered against his lips before kissing them softly.

I felt him smile against my lips and he shocked me by slipping his tongue past my lips only to touch mine briefly before kissing me again. He pulled back and grinned at me. "I just wanted to have a little taste."

"Have another," I grinned, leaning in to kiss him again, my fingers gripping at his tie, but I halted when I felt a vibration coming from his direction.

He groaned and let out a little sigh as he pulled away and reached into his pocket to get his phone. He had a look of frustration on his face when he answered. "Hello?"

We were sitting so closely I could hear that the voice on the other end of the line was female but I couldn't hear what she was saying.  
"You're absolutely sure? Well, I'm just wondering. This wouldn't be the first time you got all over dr-" he paused and rubbed his hand down his face. "Right. Okay, I'll be right there. Everything will be fine." He hung up the call and stared straight ahead for a second with a blank expression on his face.

He finally looked over at me and gave me a sad smile. "I'm so, so incredibly sorry but I have to cut this short. I've got a bit of an emergency." He reached into his pocket again and pulled something out of it before slipping it into my hand. I was about to look down at it but he grabbed my attention again by cupping my cheeks with his hands and kissing me again.

This time it was a different kind of kiss. He didn't hesitate in deepening it. His tongue moved against mine slowly and softly. He tasted like coffee and doughnuts and something I'd never tasted before.

I'm pretty sure I was instantly addicted.

"I'll see you soon," he whispered against my lips before standing up to leave.

I sat there in a bit of a daze and watched him leave before looking down at my hands to see what he'd given me.

It was a 20 dollar bill.

Why did he give me money? And who was that woman on the phone? Why did he just up and leave?

I was trying to collect my thoughts as well as the box of doughnuts he had left me when I felt my phone vibrate against my thigh.

I pulled it out to see a text from him.

**Again, I'm so sorry for leaving. I promise I'll make it up to you. **

No sooner than I read that one, another came through.

**The money I left was for cab fare. I had a great time, by the way. **

I didn't text him back right then because I was trying to get my things so I could leave. Since he was treating me to a cab ride, I could thank him on the way home.

I got to the door just as it was opening and I gasped because I wasn't expecting to see the person who was walking in.

It was Mr. Howell, his hair damp from the rain and his white button down stained brown from the coffee Sydney had thrown at him earlier.

"Brighton, wow, I wasn't expecting to see you here," he smiled weakly. "My brother loves this place.. Ah, is he still here?" He offered what looked like a proud smirk as he folded his arms across his chest.

"He just left, actually," I responded, stepping to the side so he could move towards the counter. I had planned on leaving, but I had a few reasons to stay now. "Some woman called and he said it was an emergency and had to go."

Don't judge me.

"Oh? Ohhh," he nodded like there was something I wasn't catching onto. "Yeah, it was probably our super. Something's been going on with the pipes in our flat. The place probably flooded. She called me but I didn't answer," he explained then smirked. "Don't worry, he's not seeing anyone else or anything, if that's what you were thinking."

I rolled my eyes but couldn't respond because he was ordering himself a cup of coffee.

"You can join me if you'd like," he spoke up, gesturing towards a table as he picked up his coffee cup.

"I'd love to, Professor Howell," I responded and followed behind him.

He gave me a dirty look. "You really don't have to call me that, you know. I'm not _your _professor. You can call me Dan."

"But what if I am at some point?" I asked as I sat down. "Can I still call you Dan?"

"I don't know. _Can _you?" He asked then rolled his eyes at himself. "You can call me whatever you want, as I'm sure it won't be worse than what I was called today," he told me before taking a sip of his coffee.

I knew exactly what he was talking about and I took that as an opening to delve further into that topic.

"You know, she feels awful about that," I informed him. "But today is a weird day for her. It's the anniversary of her parents' death and I think that along with everything else just kind of made her snap."

He slowly lowered the coffee to the table and I saw the saddest look in his eyes before he lowered his head and stared at his cup.

"She knows what you did for her.. for us," I went on, "I speak for both of us when I say that it was very kind of you and your brother... Sydney just, she's not had it as easy as you think, and even if you are teasing her, which I think you are, today was just a day where she couldn't handle it and she lashed out at you because she thinks that you mean the things you say to her."

"I don't mean any of it," he looked up from the table. "Okay, maybe the first day I had the wrong impression but she definitely proved herself... She's just, fun, I think. I could make comments to her and she could make them back and it entertained me. I never meant to actually hurt her feelings. Ninety percent of the things I say shouldn't be taken seriously and I guess she didn't know that."

"Just like you didn't know about her parents," I said, tilting my head. "I can tell that you feel bad, but she knows that you didn't know, and that if you did, you wouldn't have said whatever you said that upset her so badly, right?"

"Of course. I might be a twat but I'm not a cunt."

"There's a difference?" I laughed which caused him to laugh too.

"Well if there's not, let's pretend there is, yeah?" He raised his cup again and took a drink. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked and I nodded. "Where does she work? She says she's always up late because she works night shift."

I shrugged. "Some fancy place on the upper east side. It's a restaurant and bar that has a lot of social things going on all night. I've never asked the name because I know I'll never end up going there," I laughed. "Why, you thinking about stopping by and apologizing?"

"Out of fear of having something else thrown at me, no," he shook his head. "I think I'll just talk to her about it on Monday. She emailed me her essay so I don't think she's dropping my class."

"She wouldn't let you win that easily," I smirked.

"That's what I like about her," he said before taking a drink of his coffee. "She reminds me of me."

"Your brother has said the same thing," I commented as I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I decided to text Phil then, because it didn't look like I was going home anytime soon. "From what I know, I have to say that I agree. She's a very determined person."

"I've gathered that much. I mean, at first I brushed her off as some slacker, which is why I was so harsh. This makes me the biggest hypocrite, because I am probably the laziest person ever, but I can't stand when people don't apply themselves. When they just bounce through life not trying for anything and just letting it pass them by... It just bothers me, especially when I can see all of this potential in them and there's nothing I can do to get them to see it."

I had a feeling that he was talking more about Sydney and less about the general population.

"So you give them tough love?" I offered, sitting my phone down on the table.

He nodded. "Yeah. I think that, especially in this situation, if you challenge someone enough, they'll want to show you what they're capable of, just to prove themselves.. and eventually they'll realize, wow, I can do more than I ever thought and it'll help them out in the long run."

"Is that what you tried to do with Sydney?" I asked, already knowing the answer, even though it looked like he was only then realizing it himself.

"Actually, yeah. I don't know, there's just something about her... Honestly, I think it's because I see so much of myself in her. Like, when I was her age, maybe a little younger, I felt lost, kind of. Like I had no direction in my life whatsoever. I was in school and everything but it was an internal struggle I had, trying to find my place or something," he shrugged. "I was lucky enough to have a bit of guidance from my brother, but even he couldn't really understand it. He's always had a good head on his shoulders and a very clear direction... Anyways, I found mine and I guess I just want to help her. Save her from herself, if you will."

"You know, if you acted this way around her she wouldn't think that you meant all the things you say to her when you mess with her," I told him, letting my cheek rest against my palm.

"I know. To be honest I didn't think I was even being that hard on her today," he held a hand up to silence me because I was about to respond. "I know it was a bad day for her but we were going back and forth like we usually do and it wasn't even that horrible, so I was actually being a bit nicer but she-"

"Snapped," I finished for him. "I know. She may have a temper but much like you, she also has the ability to know when she's misjudged someone... You'll see her on Monday, though. Just talk to her. I know she'll listen."

Dan nodded while tapping his finger against the side of his coffee cup before sitting it down. "You'll see Phil on Monday," he gave me a cute crooked grin.

"I will indeed," I agreed, not caring to show how happy knowing that made me.

"Aw, you like him, don't you?" He asked, but didn't give me much of a chance to reply. "He likes you too.. Which is kind of odd."

I raised an eyebrow at him and he held his hands up defensively. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like _that_," he laughed. "I meant that him liking anyone is odd. He's very picky when it comes to women. Of course he has reasons to be that way. If I were in his situation, I'm not sure I'd really trust anyone enough to try dating them."

"What do you mean?" I asked, sitting up a bit.

He got a weird look on his face that I couldn't read and remained quiet for a few seconds before speaking. "About three years ago he got out of a pretty bad relationship. It was really complicated and still is."

My face fell just as my heart did and Dan's hands shot up again, defensively.

"Oh God, I should stop talking. I didn't mean- _they _aren't complicated. Trust me, they are completely over.. but the relationship kind of took a toll on him.. I'm sure he'll talk to you about it when he's ready. Please, don't have doubts because of anything I said. He really likes you and it was supposed to be a compliment to you, because he hasn't really been interested in anyone since. He must think you're very special."

After his explanation I did feel a bit better about what he had said in the beginning but I couldn't help but wonder what had happened with his old relationship...

I managed to sit and chat with Dan for over an hour after without poking at the subject, even though I kinda wanted to. But he was right. Phil would tell me when he was ready to tell me.

I mean, was I ready to talk about my failed experiences with love? Not entirely. Plus, we'd only had one date, that might not even count as an actual date. This was new for both of us and it was supposed to be fun; not something you dissect and obsess over.

Despite how pessimistic I wanted to be about the situation, I decided to remain optimistic and not think about the things I did not know.

Because what I did know was that I _liked_ him.

I liked talking to him about nothing but about everything at the same time. I liked hearing his flirty comments, his silly jokes, his voice in general. I liked the way he looked at me I liked the way his hand felt against mine, the softness of his lips and the sweet taste that lingered on them.

I mean, I really, _really_ liked him.


	4. Saturday Night Spankies

Phil's POV

You know that feeling you get when you've been really busy at work or school for days on end and you finally get a chance to rest and feel like your brain is so tense it's going to explode?

I felt that times 20 except I hadn't even had that hard of a week. I had one hard night and managed to feel that way. I understood why so many people were on medication when I felt that way.

I chose not to medicate with actual medication though. Alcohol always did the trick for me.

I had been in New York for well over 3 months but hadn't managed to actually go out as in go out to a bar or anything. Dan and I went to restaurants and stuffed our faces quite often and of course we would usually get a beer but other than that we hadn't explored much of anywhere that offered brain detensifying beverages.

On top of that, I felt so horrible for leaving Brighton at the coffee shop. I mean, honestly. What kind of asshole leaves a girl like that in the middle of what had to be one of the most perfect first date-ish sort of things I had ever been on? Of course I had good reason but still.

I was about 10 shades of jealous when Dan text me to tell me he hung out with her after I left. Not because I was worried about her and Dan or anything. But because he got to spend time with her and I wanted to be spending time with her. It was torture just waiting for Monday, Wednesday and Friday. Now I was going to have to wait through the rest of Saturday and Sunday to see her on Monday.

I could have asked her to hang out or taken her out that night or the next night but I didn't want to seem obsessive or anything.

I have a bit of a paranoia issue sometimes.  
Plus, it had been a very long time since I was in that position.

Everything just felt so different with her. I had never felt that way before. She made everything seem so much better. It was hard to really find words to explain it and it was also incredibly confusing because I hadn't known her for that long. But no one can really control how they feel, can they?  
Back to the thing about going out for beverages, I hadn't done that and Dan was driving me absolutely crazy screaming at his video games way louder than usual so I made the decision that we were going to go get drunk.

I think he was throwing all of his feelings about what happened between him and Sydney at the tv and I didn't want him to end up punching it or something.

So we found ourselves wandering down a street a few blocks down from the apartment looking for a bar which wasn't as easy as you think because my brother refused to go to one that didn't offer food as well.

I accused him of wanting to eat his feelings and I think he attempted to shoot death rays at me from his eyes.

After about 30 minutes we finally found one and of course it was packed. It was New York so it wasn't the easiest thing in the world to find a place like that that didn't have a lot of people in it so instead of waiting to be seated we went straight for the bar.

We found two spots there and sat down before Dan immediately grabbed a menu and began staring it down. I wasn't that hungry. I just wanted some alcohol.

I did the thing you usually do when you go into a restaurant and began looking all around the place. It reminded me a bit of the Joe's Crab Shack and Hooter's restaurants I used to go to with my Dad in Florida when we would visit our vacation home. There were men everywhere drinking beer and staring down the waitresses who were wearing very tiny black shorts and low cut, v-neck t-shirts that had the name of the bar written across the front.

I turned my attention back to the beer selection in front of me and instead was greeted with a girl standing in my line of vision. Her back was to me and she was reaching up to change the channel on the large tv hanging above her head so almost half of her back was showing.

It was impossible not to notice how nice of an ass she had. I mean, damn. It was a nice ass.

Then she turned around and my jaw dropped to the fucking floor.

"Brighton?" I said her name just in case I was hallucinating or something.

She looked pretty surprised but was smiling at me as she stepped closer to the counter. "Hey, I know you," she laughed and rested her elbows on the bar, leaning over it a bit. "Wow, I know this guy too," she glanced over at Dan and flicked the menu he was holding before turning her attention back to me. "What a pleasant surprise. I didn't think I'd get to see you again until Monday."

Don't look at her boobs. Don't look at her boobs.

"I didn't know you worked here," I responded as I reached out and tapped my finger against her name tag. We had talked about quite a lot but she hadn't mentioned having a second job. I immediately thought about the fact that even with her working so much she still didn't have money for things Dan and I took for granted. "We both needed a drink and it looks like we chose the perfect place."

As selfish as it sounds, I was glad she was working there just because I was getting to see her again. I was already feeling better just being able to see her and not just because I had never seen her wear so little clothing.

"Since school started back I only work here on Saturdays," she told me as she straightened her stance. "And yeah, you did. I get to show you another talent of mine," she laughed and picked up a ticket pad from the other side of the bar. "What can I get you two?"

Dan sat his menu down and looked up at her, "I want wings and chips. I mean, fries," he corrected himself, "and a margarita."

I looked over at him like he had two heads. "Are you not even going to say hello? Good God. Sydney has like destroyed you. I have to meet this girl," I laughed, rolling my eyes.

Dan rolled his eyes at me then turned his attention back to Brighton. "Hello. It's lovely to see you Brighton. How have you been since I saw you 24 hours ago?" He asked, obviously mocking me.

"Alright," she shrugged. "This is definitely the highlight of the last 24 hours," she told him, shifting her eyes over to me, grinning, before looking back at Dan. "How about you? Did our chat make you feel any better?"

"Oh, loads better," he rolled his eyes back sarcastically.

Brighton looked over at me again. "What do you want? Hurry, I only have like four minutes to show you my waitressing skills."

"Why only 4 minutes?" I asked, being the nosy guy that I am. "And I want an amaretto sour, please." I silently hoped she would have turn around to get the drinks.

What? Her ass was amazing. You don't even understand.

YES! She turned around! AND she bent over.

She hung the ticket up for the cook to see then turned back around to face us and started messing with things behind the counter. "Because I get off of work at 10," she said as she sat two glasses down on the counter in front of us and pulled out a cocktail shaker to make our drinks. "Thank God. There's only so much of that, that I can handle," she nodded to her left where a group of guys were crowded at the other end of the bar all fighting for the bartenders attention. "I definitely prefer my day job."

"Interesting," I grinned, rubbing my hands together. "Do you have any plans for when you get off work? And please tell me that you don't walk home wearing that outfit. Ever."

"No plans at all," she looked up at me and grinned then looked back down at what she was doing. "I don't even walk _to _work wearing it," she laughed. "Why? You don't like it?" She looked at me then turned around so that her back was to me, and bent over to grab a bottle of tequila before facing me again. I think she did that on purpose. She wasn't even working on Dan's drink yet.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her like she was nuts. "Um, yes. I happen to like it alot," I confessed without hesitation. I was very glad that the lower half of my body was hidden under the bar. "That's why I'm glad you don't wear it while walking to or from here," I laughed.

I glanced over at Dan who looked so bored by us that he might begin drooling at any second. I actually felt pretty bad. He was obviously miserable and here Brighton and I were flirting and probably being disgusting in his opinion, right in front of him.

Brighton pushed my glass towards me then pulled a shot glass out from her side and sat it down on the counter in front of Dan. Proceeding to fill it up with tequila, she pushed it towards him before she started working on the margarita he had ordered. "Come on Mr. Darcy, stop being so anti social."

Dan looked like he always looked when he was trying not to laugh or smile as he picked up the shot glass she had sat down in front of him. "I was just trying to give you two some space," he told her before downing it.

"Mhmmm, sure," she teased him as she finished mixing his drink up. She pushed his cup towards him and then did a little bow. "There you have it, my bartending slash waitressing skills."

She glanced at the wall behind her and then looked at us again, smiling. "And I'm officially done for the night," she said then started to take her name tag off of her shirt.

"Wonderful!" I clapped my hands together and grinned at her. "I think we should all do something unless you care to stay here and get completely obliterated with my brother and I."

I didn't really care what we did as long as she was with us. Dan being there didn't bother me at all either. I quite liked watching them interact. I could tell that Dan liked her and she liked him which was odd because Dan was way, way more picky about people than I was.

"A seat I will take," she grinned and started around the bar so she could join us. "I'm not so sure about the obliterated part, though. I don't want to take advantage of anyone," she laughed and ruffled my hair before sitting down beside me. "Dan?" she leaned forward to look at him. "How are my Margarita making skills?"

"Well good," he grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up. "You didn't skimp on the tequila."

"Dan might take advantage of you since you didn't skimp on the tequila," I laughed and winked at her. I would've made a comment about me taking advantage of her instead of her taking advantage of me but with the way she reacted to my kissing her for the first time, I knew that her taking advantage of me was entirely possible.

I welcomed it.

"By the way, I really am sorry about last night," I told her, rolling my eyes at myself. "I felt like a total dick for leaving you like that. I will definitely be making up for it as soon as possible."

"You're making up for it now," she smiled and raised her hand to rub her thumb across my bottom lip. She leaned in towards me and I knew she was about to kiss me but she stopped. Apparently something behind me had caught her attention and she sat up straight. "Ms. Vicious!" She called out, waving her arm in the air.

I was incredibly confused for obvious reasons until I turned around. Sydney was walking across the room with a huge smile on her face.

Well, she was smiling until she noticed who was sitting next to me. I swear I could see the terror wash over her.

As she got closer, much slower than she had been walking before, I noticed she looked much different from the last time I saw her. She had more make-up on and her hair was very, very straight. It looked like she was going out for the night or something.

"Hey B!" she greeted her, trying not to look to her right where Dan was staring her down. "I was on the way to work and they called and said they're closed for the night because the roof was leaking really bad so I thought I'd come meet you before you left. I see you found some entertainment before I arrived though. Hey Prof- I mean, Phil," she laughed.

"Well, hello to you too, Sydney," I smiled at her. "It's nice to see you outside of campus. You look quite different."

"Oh yeah," she laughed, "I have to look like an actual girl for my job so I have more make up on than usual. You're still just as handsome off campus though." She looked at Brighton and winked after saying that.

Brighton reached out for Sydney's hand. "You should join us," she grinned at her, nonchalantly leaning her head to the side where Dan was sitting before standing. "How about we move to a booth?" she looked down at me.

I instantly looked over at Dan, who was now trying to do what Sydney was doing, ignoring the fact that she was standing two feet away from him.

"Umm. I think I'm just gonna head back to the apartment. I have a lot of-"

I knew what she was doing so I interrupted her.

"Nope," I shook my head. "I hear about you just about everyday and I've only gotten to share greetings with you in the hallway. You are staying and we are going to drink until we all tell each other inappropriate things about each other."

I saw her eyes dart from Brighton, to Dan and back to me. There were a few seconds of silence, apart from the loud as hell guys behind us, before she finally nodded and smiled. "Okay, okay. I'll stay. I need to know more about the wonderful Professor Lester anyway," she grinned.

I stood up from my seat and picked up my drink while gesturing in front of myself with my hand. "Ladies first."

"Such a gentleman," Sydney commented and looked over at Brighton with a big smile.

The two of them walked ahead of us to a booth across the room while I stayed in place because Dan was still sitting on his bum.

"Uh, yeah. Should I see myself out?" He pointed towards the door with his thumb. "Because this is probably going to be awkward if I don't."

"No way," I answered quickly. "You can't just avoid her. Obviously I am really liking Brighton. You are my brother and her best friend is Sydney. You two crossing paths outside of class is unavoidable. You might as well stay and get the bullshit out of the way tonight." I glanced over to where the girls were standing and talking to someone else who worked there. I assumed they were getting us a booth. "Plus, I'm sorry but Sydney is insanely hot tonight and I know you noticed. You can sit and stare at her for masturbation material later, yeah?"

He smirked because he was trying not to smile or laugh and finally he sighed loudly and stood up. "Fine, but if she chucks another drink at me, you're paying for my dry cleaning."

What's funny was the fact that he was just wearing a t shirt and a pair of blue jeans and not one of his button downs.

"Deal," I responded as we began walking towards them. The person they were talking to had managed to find us a booth and we all walked through the bar towards it.

When we got to the booth I quickly stepped up between her and Sydney, sat down on one of the seats of the booth and then reached out for Brighton's hand to pull her in with me as I sat down.

Yes. I was forcing Dan and Sydney to sit together.

I looked up to see both of them staring at me. Sydney's eyes were huge and she honestly looked afraid. Neither of them moved for a few seconds but then Sydney finally sat down on the seat across from Brighton and I and then scooted in so that Dan could sit next to her.

I grinned at the both of them as I grabbed Brighton's hand under the table. I swear, just holding her hand gave me the most insane butterflies.

"Can I get you guys anything?" A girl pulled my attention away from my thoughts when she approached our booth.

"A margarita, please," Sydney responded and I looked at Dan and raised my eyebrows while grinning at him. Obviously they were alike.

"Long Island Iced Tea," Brighton told the waitress while stroking her thumb against mine.

"I'll have another margarita," Dan spoke up. "Also, I ordered some wings and ch- fries at the bar.." he, very slowly, glanced over at Sydney. "Are you hungry? It's my treat."

I was shocked to see Sydney actually smile at him. "Nah. I'll just pick off of your plate to annoy the hell out of you."

"I'll be right back with your drinks and your food should be here soon," the waitress told Dan while batting her eyelashes at him and flipping her hair over her shoulder like she was in a shampoo commercial.

"Was that a peace offering in the form of food?" Sydney asked Dan and I looked over at Brighton to see that she was watching them just like I was. It was like a television show in real life.

I also took the opportunity to lean in and press my lips against the corner of her mouth. "I missed you," I whispered in her ear before pulling away and taking a sip of my drink.

I saw Brighton shiver from the corner of my eye after I whispered in her ear and she looked up at me and responded with a smile. I felt her grip on my hand loosen and she smoothed it over my knuckles and let it rest on my upper thigh.

"Actually, yes," he responded to Sydney, laughing as he nodded. "I'm guessing, if you're anything like me, it worked."

Suddenly I was finding it sort of hard to focus on the conversation because all I could think about was Brighton's hand on my thigh. I picked up my drink and took a very big sip of it.

"It would work completely if you pay for my drinks tonight," she grinned at him and tilted her head to the side in an attempt to look innocent. "Please, Professor Howell?" she asked in what sounded like the most pornographic voice I'd ever heard in person. Part of me expected Dan to spontaneously combust right in front of us.

While that was going on, I scooted a bit closer to Brighton which made our sides press against one another before doing the same as her and placing my hand on her thigh which was bare and smooth. The thoughts going through my head were so not PG-13.  
"It's the very least I can do since you wasted an entire venti coffee on soaking the shirt I sold my dignity for," I faintly heard Dan respond.

Brighton's hand moved up a little further and she leaned in towards me to whisper, "I missed you too, by the way," and lingering there while squeezing my thigh.

I gave her thigh a little squeeze and started rubbing my thumb over her skin. "Good to know," I whispered, glancing over at her. She happened to be looking over at me at the time so I took the opportunity to steal a quick kiss.

"I really wanted that coffee too," Sydney sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. "You look so different," she tilted her head as she studied him. "I like this you more."

"I'm still me," he smirked. "Just in less hideous clothing... You look different too, by the way," his eyes trailed down and back up again. "It would be a lie to say I don't like it."

"Thank you," she replied sounding honestly shocked by his compliment.

The waitress returned and sat down the drinks and also brought Dan's food.

"Can we just open a tab and keep the drinks coming?" I asked her and she nodded with a smile. "Of course. Another amaretto sour for you?"

"Yes, please," I answered noticing how she could barely keep her gaze on me because she was staring at Dan.

"Is your order okay? I could get you some extra wings," she told him, putting her hand down on the table and leaning close to him, practically placing her tits in front of his head like a buffet.

I glanced over at Sydney to see her looking at the girl like she was insane.

Meanwhile, I very, very slowly slid my hand further up Brighton's thigh. Had I not had a bit of alcohol in my system I probably wouldn't have been that bold but it was impossible to resist.

Dan cleared his throat and leaned away from the boobs that were in his face. "No, actually. I've got enough breasts, oh, I mean, wings, in my face at the moment."

Oh, Dan and his subtle ways of being a smartass.

I could feel Brighton's body shake as she laughed to herself at his comment, her hand inching up my thigh. She glanced up at me and smirked. I knew she could feel the bulge in my pants and she didn't stop there. She picked her drink up off of the table and wrapped her lips around the straw to take a sip while wrapping her hand around my bulge without looking away.

That made me take in a sharp breath but I covered it up by clearing my throat. I slid my hand further up her thigh until my fingertips were met with her warmth. I instantly hated the material keeping me from actually touching her. I wondered if she was wet.

I was going to lose my mind during that night. I was sure of it.

I pressed my fingertips against her warmth and felt her body tense up along with her grip on my shaft tightening so I knew that I'd managed to find her clit.

Jackpot.

"My tits are bigger than hers," Sydney commented before bringing her drink to her lips after the girl walked away. It almost seemed like she was a bit jealous of her which would've been ridiculous.

Dan's next move wasn't subtle at all. He literally looked down at Sydney's chest and stared at it for a few seconds before looking up at her. I don't think that he thought he was going to get caught but he had.

He cleared his throat and picked up a chip and shoved it into his mouth, chewing it up before speaking. "You really should consider taking up anatomy," he smirked at her, his eyes lingering from hers, down to her chest and back again. "I'm sure you're as good at exploring it as you are talking about it."

This focusing on what they were saying shit was almost as hard as my dick. Brighton's hand was tightened around it and moving up and down it through my pants.

"Listen, Howell. I am a pervert. I like to talk about tits, ass, cock, balls, pussy, etcetera. Get over it," Sydney shot back at him before flashing a smile.

I was busy attempting to keep myself from cumming all over the inside of my pants.

I pressed my fingertips harder against her center and began moving them in a circle. I could not believe we were doing that. How had we gone from just kissing in the coffee shop to feeling each other up under the table. Not that I was complaining. It was good to know that she was thinking the same sort of things about me that I was thinking of her.

"How about we make a game out of it? Hmmm?" he tilted his head at her. "Every time any of us says something even slightly sexual or rude, we have to take a drink?"

Good fucking thing none of us are mind readers. Brighton and I would have had alcohol poisoning by now.

"I'm up for that game," Brighton told them before she leaned in towards me again so that her lips against my earlobe. It probably looked like she was kissing my jaw to them. "I'm wet," she whispered against my ear then leaned away and finished her drink.

I happened to be taking a sip of my drink and literally got choked on it. "Sorry," I managed to say as I attempted to get my shit together. Hearing her say that made me want to drag her out of that place and find the nearest spot to fuck her.

"Are you trying to kill me so you won't have to deal with the fact that you've met your match?" Sydney asked Dan.

He started laughing. "I have far too much fun with you to try and kill you," Dan told her, turning to the side so he could face her. "I just thought it would be an interesting thing to do... If you aren't up for it, that's fine," he said, eyeing her challengingly.

The waitress returned again with fresh drinks and sat them down on the table, making sure to poke her chest out and stick her boobs in Dan's face in the process. "I forgot one of the margaritas," she laughed. "I'll bring another," she said, talking to Sydney before flipping her hair and trotting away.

Dan pushed the one the waitress had left him over to Sydney. "Well?" he pressed, an eyebrow raised at her.

"I told you the other day that I don't really drink so I am warning you now that you're going to see a whole other side of me," she told him before picking up the drink and taking a sip.

The waitress returned and I'm sure everyone noticed the look of annoyance that was on her face when she noticed Dan had passed his margarita to Sydney.

Sydney definitely noticed it because of what she did next. She scooted a bit closer to Dan and reached over to slid her hand across his chest until it was rubbing over his shoulder and she straightened the top of his shirt out. "I love how tight this shirt is on you, baby. You should wear this more often."

Dan very quickly picked up on what she was doing and he smiled at her as his hand slid over hers and pulled it off of his shoulder. "Thanks, love," he responded, bringing her hand to his lips and brushing them against her knuckles without looking away from her.

They were pretending and I knew it but it looked very real. It looked right. I glanced over at Brighton to see that she was grinning from ear to ear but I wasn't sure if that had to do with the fact that we were witnessing Dan and Sydney being all cute or whatever or the fact that I was rubbing her pussy. It was probably a combination of the two.

I shifted around in my seat because her thumb just happened to rub over the head of my dick and I just knew if I stood up there'd probably be a fucking wet spot from precum all over my pants.

I leaned in and pressed my lips against her earlobe. "You're going to make me ruin my pants," I whispered before kissing that spot again.

Almost all of her new drink was gone. I wasn't sure if she was drinking to the game or trying to drink away her sexual frustration. She crossed her legs over my hand and I could feel her thighs tighten around it and they stayed that way as I moved my fingers against the fabric of her shorts. We were sitting very close, so close now, that she didn't have to lean or move a lot to kiss me. She kissed the spot below my ear before kissing my earlobe. "You're going to make me cum," she informed me sounding almost breathless as she tightened her grip against my shaft again.

I stopped my fingers immediately and moved my hand back onto her thigh, rubbing it softly. I glanced over at Dan and Sydney to see them talking and laughing about what they'd just done to the waitress so they weren't paying attention to us.

"The first time I make you cum will not be in the middle of a bar," I whispered back to her before kissing her lips. "I want to be able to really touch you and hear you scream."

"What are you two talking about over there?" Sydney asked, obviously noticing how close we were sitting and that I was whispering to her.

"Oh, we were just discussing how good you two look together," I blurted out and I'm not sure why. Probably to pull the attention away from us since Brighton's hand was still on my dick and because it was true, they did look good together.

"Yeah, it's kind of turning me on," Brighton stated. I don't think she'd really thought about it before it came flying out. She looked over at me and smiled and moved her hand back to my thigh and much further down from where it had been before she leaned in a gave me a kiss.

"Saucy," Dan looked from Brighton to Sydney and back again. "Drink up," he nodded towards Brighton's glass.

She picked it up off of the table and took a drink of it. "I can be just as perverted as Sydney," she smirked.

Just as perverted?

She was worse!

"I think you're worse sometimes," Sydney laughed before taking a sip of her drink as well. "Okay, so. I want to take this evening as an opportunity to get to know you two," she informed us, grinning as she looked between us. "What made you two decide to move to New York to work instead of teaching in England?"

Dan looked from Sydney and over at me, raising a brow before turning his attention back to her. "That was all me," he informed her. "I wanted a change of scenery but I didn't want to move back to the north. That was the only place I could find a job opening for a new grad. So I started looking for jobs in America and I got lucky enough to find an opening at Columbia.. I didn't want to come alone, though, so I talked Phil into joining me and he was able to find a job teaching there too."

"It was fate," Brighton grinned at Sydney.

"Definitely," Sydney grinned back at her. "That must be nice though. To have someone who would pick up and move away with you like that. I didn't have any siblings."

I found myself becoming more curious about Sydney. She seemed very mysterious and the sadness in her eyes when she said that told me that she didn't have the best family life.

"I consider myself to be a very lucky man to have a brother like Dan," I responded as I held my drink up and gestured towards him with it before taking a drink. "I couldn't be happier here," I said while turning to look at Brighton.

It was true that I barely knew her but it was also true that she made me happy. That was just something I couldn't deny at all.

"You said you were from Atlanta, right?" Dan asked her before taking a swig of his margarita. "Why did you come to New York? Just for school, or?"

"Yeah, that's where I'm from," she nodded. "I came to New York because-" she shrugged, "I guess it was just like a dream to live here. I wanted to go to college but I didn't have the money so I found this job working as a secretary and started saving up. Then the economy fucked that job up so I found my new job and finally got enough money for my first semester. So, here I am."

"So, you lived here before you ended up living with Brighton?" I asked. "I figured you had just moved here."

"No," she shook her head and cleared her throat, looking uncomfortable. "I couldn't afford my apartment anymore and I got desperate. I looked on craigslist and found the most sane sounding ad I could. I knew as soon as I talked to B on the phone that everything would be okay and it has been. She's only molested me in my sleep a couple of times so far," she laughed.

"You liked it and you know it," Brighton responded through her laughter.

"Wait, wait," Dan held his hand up, he too laughing at what Sydney had said. "You two met on Craigslist? Seriously? That's mental."

"It's actually not that mental when the other option is being homeless," Brighton sniggered. "Not everyone on that website is out to lock someone up in a basement... And even if they are, we don't have one, so we're good."

"She did make me lick her pussy before she allowed me to be her roommate though," Sydney told us with a completely serious look on her face. "She said if I couldn't make her cum then I couldn't stay."

I looked over at Brighton with an eyebrow raised. "Do you play on both teams, beautiful?" I laughed. "Oh, and also, I think we all have to take a drink after that." I picked up my drink and took a long sip.

"What she fails to mention is me having to eat a box of nerds out of her butthole," Brighton said before finishing off what was left in her glass. "She wouldn't sign the lease until I did it."

Margarita spewed out of Dan's mouth because he started laughing then proceeded to get choked on the bit of drink he had been trying to swallow. "Jesus Christ," he coughed-laughed while smacking his chest. "I have no words for either of you two."

Sydney held her hand up for Brighton to give her a high five and they laughed as Brighton did it. You could tell that they were very close despite having not spent a whole lot of time together.

I looked over at Brighton and pushed a piece of hair away from her eyes, still laughing at what she had said. "I think that I'm seeing a whole other side of you this evening. I like it."

"Lady on the street but a freak in the sheets," Sydney commented before taking a sip of her drink.

"Snap your fingers in a Z formation," Dan pulled his ridiculous fucking duck face and started snapping his fingers.

"I have a feeling she's right about that," I replied, winking at Brighton.

She looked up at me and grinned. I could tell by the ways her eyes looked that she had a very nice alcohol induced buzz going on. "Me too."

Dan tossed a chip at me and it hit me on the cheek. "What?" he looked at me then looked over at Sydney like he had no idea what had just happened. "Where the fuck are our drinks at?" he blurted out.

The waitress just happened to step up beside our table as that came flying out of his mouth and she started plopping them down on the table like she was butthurt over the show Dan and Sydney had put on for her.

"Dan sucked cool whip off of my nipples last night," Sydney blurted out which made me crack up laughing. The waitress looked horrified and didn't say a word as she gathered our empty glasses and then turned to walk off.

"I think you ruined that girl's dreams of getting with Dan tonight," I laughed.

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her drink and then said. "Good."

"This is our first night hanging out as a group and I'm already wondering if we should be allowed in public together," I said as I put my arm around Brighton's shoulders and pulled her even closer to me.

"Probably not," Dan laughed, looking from me to Sydney. "I get a feeling that we're a combination of personalities that shouldn't be allowed anywhere."  
"I think you and I are a combination of personalities that shouldn't be allowed in a classroom together. Everyone in that class probably thinks I am batshit crazy now. I will definitely be sitting in the back of the room Monday," Sydney said as she ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Fuck what they think," I shrugged. "What they think doesn't matter at all. You're an awesome person. You just had a bad day and attacked your teacher with a hot beverage. You know, normal stuff," I laughed.

"Please don't ever attack me with a hot beverage," I told Brighton as I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers and then kissed the tip of her nose. The alcohol was making me care less and less about what we were doing in public.

She reached up and grabbed the side of my face and leaned in against me, her lips meeting mine before she started kissing me deeply. Apparently the alcohol was doing the same thing for her. She pulled away slightly and looked at me. "I told you I would try to take advantage of you," she smirked, pecked my lips again, then finally let her hand fall from my face and pulled away completely.

"Wow. I would say you need to drink for doing that but I'm not sure if that's a good idea or not," Dan laughed. "Also," he looked over at Sydney, "if you sit in the back of my class, how are we supposed to go back and forth with each other?"

That kiss was enough to make me want to ask her to leave that bar right then. I honestly thought about doing it for a few seconds but I didn't want to be an asshole to Dan and Sydney who I thought still probably needed to have someone with them to keep them feeling entirely comfortable.

I did have another idea though. I leaned in again, my lips brushing over Brighton's ear. "Stay with me tonight," I whispered as I brought my hand up and grazed the back of my fingers over her cheek then down the side of her neck and over her collar bones.

"Don't you think you should focus on teaching more than going back and forth with me?" Sydney asked Dan, grinning at him. It was obvious that the alcohol was starting to hit her as well. "Maybe that should be reserved for outside the classroom."

"Are you saying you want to see me outside of the classroom, Ms. Knight?" Dan responded. I didn't have to look to know that he was smirking.

I was pretty focused on Brighton who looked like she was really torn on what to do. "You have no idea how tempting that is. But I'm definitely drunk and as badly as I want to take advantage of you, I also actually really like you and would like to keep whatever respect you have left for me after what I've been doing to you all night."

She had a point and she made me laugh by saying it. I also was thrilled over the fact that she actually said she liked me. "I'm not asking so I can get in your pants. I really like you too and I just want to spend more time with you. We don't have to have sex. I'll sleep on the couch. Okay, no I won't but I won't try to have sex with you. I just want to be able to lay with you and hold you and wake up with you."

Shut the hell up, Phil. I sounded so obsessive and weird and drunk.

"I think that's exactly what I'm saying," Sydney responded to Dan. "And I can't believe I said it," she laughed.

Apparently my rambling worked even though I was scared of sounding crazy because 30 minutes and a cab ride later, the 4 of us were stumbling into mine and Dan's flat.

"Whoa now!" Sydney said as she looked around. "Y'all are livin' pimp pimp fabulous up in here."

"Two British boys who play video games and teach college classes are living pimp pimp fabulous," I said as I locked the door behind us. "That is not something you hear everyday."

"I'm afraid to touch anything," Brighton laughed and walked towards the window in the lounge and looked out of it. "Wow, you have a great view of the city. Most of our windows face another buildings."

"Touch and break anything you want. Except for that red bean bag and the game systems. Everything else was here when we moved in so I can't be bothered to care what happens to it," Dan told them as he walked around the lounge to where his phone charger was and plugged his phone into it.  
"Touch whatever you want. I don't care," I told Brighton before kissing the top of her head as I walked by her to go into the kitchen and get us all some bottles of water.

The next thing I heard was the sound of feet moving quickly across the floor and looked over to see Sydney getting comfortable on the red bean bag. She was lying on her back and wiggling her ass around. "Oooo so comfy," she said loudly as she burrowed into it.

"Do you want some water, love?" I asked Brighton as I walked back over to her holding a bottle out for her to take. I hoped that she believed me when I told her in the bar that I wouldn't try to have sex with her. That really wasn't my intention. I just couldn't stand the thought of the night ending so quickly. I felt like all of my time with her was so limited and I finally had a chance to make it last longer.

She was zoned out, watching Dan and Sydney. "You are the biggest smartass I've ever met in my life," Dan told her as he plopped down on top of her and started wiggling his bum on her lap. "Ooooo sooo comfy," he mimicked her, burrowing himself against her while dangling a bottle of water over her head for her to take from him.

"Sorry," Brighton looked back up at me. "They're like a sitcom and we don't have cable so I had to watch," she laughed and took the bottle from me. "Oh, water. I just realized that I really need to pee," she blurted out, laughing again. "Where might your loo be?"

"Down the hall, first door on the left," I replied after taking a sip of water.

"I gotta pee too!" Sydney said while attempting to crawl out from under Dan. She finally managed to wiggle away from him and stumbled until she got to her feet and followed behind Brighton, slapping her ass repeatedly as they walked down the hall together.

Dan was leaning back in his bean bag watching Sydney until he could no longer see her. He shifted his vision and it landed on me and he shot me a devious grin. "Do you think you could talk Brighton into eating another box of Nerds out of Sydney's bum? I wouldn't mind seeing it right about now."

I nearly spewed my water everywhere because I started laughing. "That's bloody disgusting, Dan. I hope you don't really want to see that."

"Not that act, just Sydney's ass," Dan rolled his eyes, but was laughing the entire time. "Although, I wouldn't mind seeing them molest each other, no bum action included."

I sat down on the couch and kicked my shoes off. "I must admit I wouldn't mind seeing that either but I'd much rather be the one molesting Brighton. Though, that won't be happening tonight so don't think that's why I asked them to stay over. I mean, if you want to do that with Sydney then go for it but I'm just letting you know where me and Brighton stand on it before you come up with 200 jokes about me fucking her."

"I actually haven't thought of any. I've been too busy thinking up ones about them fucking each other," he smirked. "I'm surprised Sydney stayed, to be honest. She seemed a bit hesitant at first."

"Dan, are you blind?" I asked, leaning forward and speaking in a lower voice. "She is so into you. She likes you. I mean she likes you like Brighton and I like each other. But I'm pretty sure she's scared shitless of that so she was hesitant. I was being a creepy person and watching you two at the bar," I admitted, glancing towards the hallway to make sure they weren't coming yet. "And I'm pretty sure you're liking her too."

"That's mental. We hardly know-" he stopped what he was saying. He knew he couldn't lead with that excuse because Brighton and I hardly knew each other and he _knew _that we were very into each other already. "It's a different situation," he offered instead. "I'm her bloody teacher. I realize that it's not illegal, but it's still-" he sighed and rolled his eyes. "Would you be so willing to admit your attraction so easily if you were in my position with Brighton?"

"Yeah, I would," I admitted. "You and I are so picky. We don't ever meet girls who make us feel the way I know Brighton makes me feel. I would never let the rules that come along with a job mess with that. You can get a job anywhere but you can't just find a girl who captivates you like that so easily."

Drunk rambling. I'm good at it.

"Your armpits smell amazing!" We heard Sydney yell from the bathroom and I facepalmed myself.

Dan started laughing and he leaned back again, looking down the hallway. "Yeah, you have a point," he replied without looking at me.

There was a pause of silence before we heard their footsteps coming back our way and Dan sat just as they emerged into the lounge.

Brighton picked up the bottle of water I had gotten her and collapsed onto the empty spot beside me and didn't hesitate to rest her head against my shoulder as she kicked her shoes off. She looked up at me and smiled and raised her hand to brush my hair away from the eye it was covering. "I had a really good time with you tonight."

"I had an amazing time with you tonight," I replied as I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for hanging out with me and my emo brother."

I turned to look over at him just as Sydney was making herself comfortable on his lap which shocked me. Apparently I looked shocked because she laughed. "He stole my damn seat!"

"I'm not saying anything," I grinned at her as I wrapped an arm around Brighton's shoulders and pulled her closer to me. I loved how when we sat together like that it seemed like she just molded right against my side. It felt like the most natural thing in the world.

"It's actually my seat, so I didn't steal anything," Dan told Sydney while jabbing his fingers into her sides, tickling her ribs. I loved how Dan sometimes had the mentality of a bloody five year old. It was so entertaining.

Brighton was giggling as she twisted the cap off of her water bottle. "Are you really going to stand for that kind of treatment, Syd?" She edged her on before taking a sip of her water.

"Nope!" Sydney answered before managing to twist herself around so that she was straddling Dan's lap. In seconds she had grabbed his hands and was holding them behind his back. "Ha! That's what you get for poking me, butthead."

"Butthead," I started laughing and shook my head. "Oh! Oh! Go for the neck. He HATES it when people touch his neck."

"Whose bloody side are you on!" Dan whined, trying his best to get out of her grasp, but he was failing. "Do you take steroids or something? Bloody hell, I can't even move right now."

"I work out a lot," she laughed and then leaned in and bit the side of his neck.

"No! I meant touch it. Now you're just gonna make his dick hard," I laughed.

"It's already hard!" Dan informed us, continuing to flail beneath Sydney.

"Damn, Sydney! You've only been on his lap for a few minutes. That's impressive!" Brighton laughed.

"It was hard before she got on my lap, fyi."

Sydney suddenly stopped and let go of him before shifting her hips forward and then gasping. She got a really surprised look on her face and laughed. "Professor Howell! You are packing heat, sir."

"Wow. This just turned into the beginning of a porn," I said, looking down at Brighton.

"Use porn logic, Syd. Pour your water on his lap so you'll have to suck his dick," Brighton cackled.

Out of nowhere Dan's laughter stopped and he put his hands on Sydney's face and leaned in towards her. A few heartbeats later he was kissing her. And I mean, kissing her. Like full blow, deep, passionate kissing, where his hands were sliding into her hair and he was leaning her backwards, kissing her.

My mouth fell open in complete shock. I honestly didn't expect him to do that. Well, I did but not right then and in front of us.

"Maybe we should leave those two alone," I whispered to Brighton while still watching the two of them. Sydney was definitely kissing him back and it didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon.

I stood up from the couch and held my hand out for Brighton before pulling her up and leading her down the hallway to my room. Once we were inside I started laughing.

"Holy. Shit. I cannot believe that just happened," I said as I walked towards my closet to find something for Brighton to wear.

"I know!" she whispered back to me, clapping her hands together like she was excited. "I knew he was into her, but I didn't think he'd act on it! And she was kissing him back! Ah! This has been the most insane night ever," she told me as she walked around my room then paused in front of my dresser, which had a mirror hanging on the wall above it. "Oh God, I wish someone would have told me that I look like a drunk raccoon," she laughed and started wiping her eyes.

"You look gorgeous," I told her as I walked out of my closet with a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants. "Here are some clothes for you to sleep in. Sleeping in jeans is not fun." I sat them down on top of the dresser and stood behind her, wrapping my arms around her from behind and resting my chin on her shoulder. "Is it crazy for me to say that I don't think I've ever met a woman as amazing as you?"

She looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled at me before she turned around to face me. "As long as it's not crazy for me to say that I've never met a man as amazing as you," she responded, reaching out for my hand. "It's so odd but I feel so connected with you already. I hope that's not weird for you to hear.. I'm just being honest. That's another odd part about it," she sighed and shook her head but was still grinning. "I feel like I can be open with you about anything. Like, I feel like saying all of this to you doesn't make you feel uncomfortable, but that could just be the long island iced tea making me feel more confident," she laughed.

"It makes me feel the complete opposite of uncomfortable," I told her as I took her hand in mine and pulled her closer to me. "Hearing that you feel the way I do makes me beyond happy. Everything about you makes me happy." I brought my hands up to her face and kissed her lips, giving her a real kiss which I hadn't been able to do much of all night. "Thank you for staying with me tonight. I can be good. I promise."

"I wasn't really worried about you behaving yourself," she informed me. "I was worried about me. I feel like a mosquito and you're like this huge bright blue light.. Only you don't electrocute me.." she shifted her eyes around before laughing. "Anyways, the point is, I'm drawn to you like that and it's hard to resist something so alluring," she reached behind herself and grabbed the clothes I had sat down for her. "Thanks for inviting me to stay," she kissed my cheek before she walked by me and into my closet, closing the door behind her.

I couldn't believe that she was actually staying with me. It was crazy to know that I would get to wake up with her the next day and not be wishing that it was Monday, Wednesday, or Friday so I could see her in my office.

While she was in the closet changing, I changed out of my clothes and into a pair of pajamas and a t-shirt as well before pulling back the covers on the bed and sitting down. I had a tv in my room so I turned it on and began flipping through the channels to see if there was anything decent to watch.

I was also wondering what might be going on in the living room since we had left Dan and Sydney alone.

"Are you in there stealing my shirts or something?" I called out to Brighton, joking with her.

"No," I heard her laughter followed by the sound of the door opening and she had her hands full of what I knew to be my socks. "I was admiring your massive sock collection. None of these match!" she laughed, holding them out and looking at them and then at me before turning around to put them back.

She walked out of the closet again, grabbed her bottle of water and then did one of those sideways shoulder front flips little kids do, onto my bed. She was sitting up and looking down at me, grinning. "I'm exhausted, but I don't want to lay down because I know I'll fall asleep. I'm not ready for the night to be over."

"Wearing matching socks is unlucky. I never do it," I told her, admiring how cute she looked wearing my clothes and also doing a flip on my bed. "Well, we don't have to lay down. We can sit up and watch a movie," I told her, pointing towards the tv with my remote. "I have netflix if you want to choose something."

She looked over her shoulder at the tv then back at me before crawling over to sit next to me. "You can choose. I know I won't pay attention," she grinned at me as she lifted my arm up and molded herself against my side. Letting her head rest on my chest, she pulled my arm around her and sighed, nuzzling against me.

I flipped through some movies on Netflix while rubbing her side and finally chose Zack and Miri make a Porno. "Seems like a good choice," I told her as I leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

When she didn't respond after a few seconds, I tilted my head so that I could see her face and I saw that her eyes were closed and I could feel her chest rising and falling slowly under my arm. She had already fallen asleep.

Of course I had to be a creeper and stare at her. What I adored so much about her was who she was and how she made me feel but what was also amazing was how gorgeous she was. I could not believe that such a gorgeous woman, inside and out, was lying there with me and actually wanted me.


	5. Sugar, We're Going Down

**Monday**

Sydney's POV

I could still smell his cologne, taste his lips and feel the way his hands felt.

This was not happening. NO. No. NO.

During my walk to class on Monday afternoon those were some of my thoughts. The weekend had been one that I never ever expected. I figured I would work like usual and use Sunday to lounge around the house with B and do homework.

Instead I found myself with B, Dan, and Phil and we were completely shitfaced. I don't know why in the world the suggestion for me to stay the night at their house came up but it did and of course my drunk ass was down for it.

But I never expected him to kiss me. I never even thought I would touch him.

He kissed me. He kissed me _alot_.

And the biggest problem was that I liked it.

This shit just could not happen. I was hoping that I was just having some temporary insanity issues. Maybe it was a hormonal imbalance. Anything other than actually feeling something about someone.

Especially my Professor. I didn't even want to go into the issues that went along with the fact that I was his student.

Obviously I was a nervous wreck on the way to class. I could feel my hands shaking even though I had a firm grip on my Philosophy book and was holding a cup of coffee. Coffee that happened to be in the cup he bought me.

When I made it into the hall I honestly started thinking about bolting. I didn't know what the hell I was about to walk into. I didn't even know what I wanted to walk into. How did I want him to react to me? Maybe it would be normal.

Not only did I have to worry about the kiss but I was now the psycho girl who threw coffee on him in front of half of the class.

I literally felt like I was going to puke.

I had make sure that I looked cute despite the fact that I barely slept because my anxiety had gone through the roof.

I was about 5 minutes early and I peeked into the window on the door to see that he was standing in the room alone writing something on the board behind his desk. He looked fucking amazing as usual and was wearing his glasses. My heart started pounding and all I could think about was waking up on Sunday morning in his arms.

Fuck my life. Just fuck it with a cactus.

I took a deep breath and grabbed the doorknob with a shaky hand before pushing it open and walking in. I glanced up to the back rows of the classroom and debated on going to sit back there but I didn't want to give the impression that I was a pussy or something. So, I walked in and went directly to my seat which was right in front of where he stood to teach class.

I sat down and got my notebook out and began looking over my notes but I wasn't really reading them. I just didn't want to look at him or acknowledge him because I was so scared of how he would act towards me.

I could see him coming towards me and my heart beat sped up. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh no.

I didn't look up at him, but kept my eyes on my notes, which were soon covered up by a sheet over paper that I recognized as the title page of the essay I had written last week.

As I picked it up, I glanced up at him, but he was looking down at the papers in his hands as he started to walk away from me.

I was kind of shocked, to say the least, that he didn't talk to me. Not even to make a smartass comment.

There were already quite a few students in the room with us and he was handing their papers back to them, giving a line of feedback along with it. I soon realized that I was staring at him and quickly turned my attention back to my paper.

I flipped through the pages and only saw a couple of red marks here or there. Apparently I had used a semicolon the wrong way and put a comma or two in places that they didn't need to be.

The very last page was the rubric and I scanned the page until I found my grade.

**96 **  
**It seems as though your brain matches your beauty. Good job! **

Was written at the bottom of the page in very messy writing.

I felt my face go red and my heart was pounding like mad. I quickly flipped the paper over and glanced around to make sure no one saw it. Paranoid much?

He was walking back towards his desk and still didn't look over at me. How could he look so confident and cool? I wondered what was going on in his head. I mean, he had made out with and very much so felt up his student who was sitting on the front row of his class. He had to be thinking about it.

I slid my essay into my bag and picked up my coffee cup to take a sip. While doing that, I could feel someone looking at me. Of course, I immediately thought it was him but when I looked up he was writing on the board again and not facing me.

My eyes shifted to the side and I noticed that a guy was sitting in the desk next to me instead of the girl that usually sat there. He happened to be the one who was looking at me. I turned my head to meet his gaze and he smiled. He was actually pretty cute. Very tan and had super white teeth. His smile was gorgeous and I found myself smiling back at him.

He was sitting sideways, facing me and he leaned forward a little in his seat so that he was even closer. "Hey. I'm Scott," he introduced himself, still smiling at me. "I've wanted to talk to you since the first day, but the girl who looks kind of radioactive always gets here before me," he laughed at his own joke, which made him even more cute.  
I found myself laughing too. "Yeah, she takes the fake tan thing to oompa loompaville. It's pretty bad," I replied, still laughing. "I'm Sydney, by the way."

The paranoid part of me kicked in again and I wondered why he wanted to talk to me. Had he seen me at work before?

"It's nice to finally meet you, Sydney," he held his hand out for me to shake. "Since I've been trying to do this for a week now. I was pretty impressed with you on the first day of class," he shifted his eyes towards Dan, who was now standing as his podium, before looking at me again. "That guy is an ass, and to hear you tell him that was a pretty big deal, so I knew you were someone that I had to know."

I didn't know if Dan could hear us or not and I found my anxiety going through the roof again. I laughed nervously and ran my fingers through my hair as I looked over at Dan who was not looking at me. "I think we clash because we're a lot alike," I shrugged. "So, I might be an ass as well," I laughed. "But it is nice to meet you. I'm glad I impressed someone with my mouth I can't keep shut."

"You may be, but you're more likeable than he is," he smirked. "I walked in on the fight you guys had on Friday. You really pissed him off, because he cancelled class. I wanted to thank you for that too."

I kept glancing over at Dan every few seconds and finally our gaze met, but he quickly looked away and moved from his podium to the middle of the room and started towards us.

"Are you two done here, or should I continue to pretend that I can't hear you so you can try to get a piece of ass?" His gaze was on Scott, who was looking up at Dan, giving him a dirty look.

I know my eyes were bugging out of my head. I could not believe he said that. I cleared my throat and turned my gaze away from him to look straight ahead at the board while taking a sip of my coffee. I know the comment wasn't directed towards me which is why I kept my mouth shut but I was still in shock over it.

Dan didn't budge from where he was standing and his gaze didn't move from Scott.

"I'll catch you after class, Sydney," Scott looked over at me, smiling again before he slid out of his desk and made his way towards the back of the room where he usually sat.

Dan's eyes switched to me. "Your priorities need some serious sorting, Ms. Knight,"

Of course, I didn't think of a reply. It just flew out. He pissed me off and everything that I was thinking about on the way to class and even while I was sitting there went straight out the window and bouncing down the sidewalk.

"My priorities are exactly where they need to be, Professor Howell. You shouldn't speak about things you know nothing of."

"You're right, I shouldn't. You might throw coffee on me again," he responded without hesitation. I could tell by his tone and his gaze that he wasn't teasing me or being playful. He was being an ass.

In the few little seconds after realizing that he was actually being an asshole, I thought over everything involving him and myself. Our first interactions, the coffee ordeal, what happened that weekend, the kiss, the comment on the essay, and now his bitchy little attitude towards me because I was simply responding to someone who was speaking to me.

I had enough shit going on in my life that was entirely too big for me to handle. I realized how stupid it was to add something else to my plate.

Professor Howell was on my mind entirely too much. I wasn't focusing the way I should and he was making me feel things and act ways I had never experienced before.

Bad. Bad. All of it was bad.

So, I made a decision and acted on it. I picked up my purse from the floor and put it on my shoulder before picking up my books and coffee. I calmly stood up from my desk and walked towards the door without looking back.

**Tuesday **

Brighton's POV 

Why couldn't it be Wednesday? Seriously? I need to watch Dr. Who or something so I can figure out how to time travel. These 24 hour intervals between seeing Phil were driving me crazy.

Although, I had seen him every day since Friday, when we went out for coffee, because I ran into him at work on Saturday, then ended up spending the night with him, and hanging out for a few hours on Sunday before going home and getting caught up on all of the things I had been neglecting.

And then, of course on Monday I had work-study again. Which he cancelled so that we could have our coffee date all over again. I actually opposed to the idea at first. I really loved hanging out with him off campus, but the reality of the situation was that I needed the work-study hours so I would be able to, oh, I don't know, have running water and air conditioning.

He lied on my time card but said that it wasn't really a lie because we were together and that I work very hard at making him happy.

I seriously cannot handle him.

I know it's probably insane, because I don't really even know him that well, but I already adored him.

Which is probably why I had been so bold that night I saw him at work...

Anytime I spent with him seemed to pass by far too quickly and I often found myself longing to see him again.

I made plans to stop by his office after my last class that day so I could at least see him for a few minutes before I had to go to work. After All, he had given me permission to do so, and I had yet to take him up on his offer.

My phone vibrated in my hand and I looked down to see that he had sent me a text message.

**I miss you. Is it Wednesday yet? **

I smiled as I started to type a reply to him. It was very hard not to tell him that I was going to stop by and see him, but I wanted it to be a surprise.

**Almost! I can't wait to see you. I miss your coffee kisses. **

I dropped my phone into my purse and wrapped my arms around the folder I was carrying as I made my way across campus. My class was in Dodge Hall, which happened to be where his office was.

It was very, very hard to fight the urge to go straight to it but I somehow managed. I knew that if I went before class I wouldn't be making it to class. We were always able to have lengthy conversations about absolutely anything.

That's one of the reasons I liked him so much. Talking to him felt so natural... Being around him felt so natural. Like breathing. I felt like it was something I had been doing my entire life.

I walked up the stairs to the second floor where my screenwriting classroom was located and walked inside. Even though I was pretty early, most of the students were already there.

The class was basically split between film majors and creative writing majors, so I knew a rather large majority of my classmates.

I took my usual seat at a table in the middle of the room between Sebastian and Annie who were both looking down at their laptops.

I started unpacking my things from my bag before leaning over to see what Annie was doing. She was playing Draw My Thing and I immediately leaned over towards Sebastian to see that he was doing the same thing.

Professor Lennon hadn't arrived yet, so to keep myself from going absolutely insane I opened my laptop up. "One of you guys invite me to your game. I wanna play."

I was about 5 minutes into the game with Annie when I heard the classroom door open. I quickly clicked out of the game to open the program I used to take notes in.

"Hello class. I'm Professor Lester. I-"

I gasped just as he stopped talking and I looked up from my laptop to see that he was staring right at me. Oh my God. This was not happening.

He cleared his throat and pulled his gaze away from me. "I'll be taking Professor Lennon's place since she is now on maternity leave. Please don't mistake my young age for someone who is going to be an easy teacher," he grinned as he sat down and I saw his eyes move over to me again.

I was frozen and also worried that Sebastian and Annie could hear my heart pounding because it was thudding loudly in my ears. I'm pretty sure I was sweating and I could feel my hands shaking as I looked up at him.

No! Brighton! Do not stare! Look away!

I looked back down at my laptop screen and swallowed the lump that was in my throat, making it feel like I could hardly breathe.

I couldn't believe I was so nervous when ten minutes ago the only thing I wanted was to see him. I looked up again and our gaze met, so I offered him a grin.

"So, first assignment with me," he began, his hands folded and resting on the desk. "I want you all to write a dialogue about two people in an uncomfortable situation. I want a little back story before the dialogue as well. Give me details. You have 15 minutes."

I watched as his eyes moved to mine. I wondered what he was thinking. He didn't really have an expression on his face at all. He looked away before I did and reached down to pull his laptop out of his bag before sitting it on his desk and opening it.

I picked my phone up and started to compose a text to send him.

**This is an interesting surprise... Also, you look yummy in that shirt. **

I sat my phone down and turned my attention to my computer screen and started typing. This dialogue wouldn't be hard to make up because I could _really _relate to the subject.

Had he picked that on purpose?

A few seconds later my phone vibrated and I looked up to see that Phil was looking at his computer screen and not at me.

**A very interesting surprise indeed. You look gorgeous as always. Now do your work before you get in trouble. ;) **

I smirked as I started pressing my fingers against the screen typing out a reply.

**Are you threatening to punish me? Will I be bent over that desk and spanked? **

I had to do it.

I dropped my phone again and started typing, making sure to look up at him every so often to see if I could catch his reaction.

My phone vibrated again and I nearly dropped it from being so excited when I picked it up.

**No. You'd be bent over the desk in my office. Do your work, Ms. Kennedy. **

I looked up to see him leaned back in his chair eyeing me with a very mischievous grin on his face.

I somehow managed to finish my assignment even though I had a massive distraction in the form of a gorgeous British man only feet away. I picked up my phone to send him another text.

**All done. Now I can go back to thinking about adventures in your office, Professor. :)**

I watched him pick up his phone and saw him smile when he read the text. His fingers were moving and then he looked up at me right when my phone vibrated. I looked down and checked the message.

**All I can think about was how amazing it was to wake up with you in my arms Sunday...and how delicious your lips taste.**

I shifted around in my seat with the biggest grin in my face as I wrote out another message.

**Can we do that again sometime? I miss being in them. Also, the urge to kiss you is rising. I honestly don't know how I'm controlling myself. Your lips look more soft and tasty than ever. **

I watched him read my text and saw him grin again. I loved that grin. I also watched him as he typed out his reply to me and impatiently waited for my phone to vibrate.

**Imagine how I feel being your Professor up here thinking about how the rest of your body probably tastes just as amazing as your lips. It's going to be very hard to focus on teaching this class you know...**

-

**Oh trust me, it's going to be just as hard to focus on learning. But look on the bright side. We get to see each other everyday now. Even if I can't touch you, I still get to see your adorable grin and hear your voice.. and occasionally get to look into your eyes. **

I hit send and turned my laptop towards where he was sitting so it wouldn't be so obvious that I was staring at him.

A few seconds later my phone vibrated again and I picked up to check my text from him.

**I'm not going to be able to stand up in front of the class. Ever. I'm sure you know why. But it is going to be nice to see your gorgeous self everyday now. **

**-**

**I like the view I have of you from behind that desk, so that's okay with me. I can't wait to kiss you. When the room clears, your lips are mine. **

I checked the time before I sat my phone down and let out a sigh. Class couldn't end soon enough.

"That must be an intense conversation," Annie nudged me.

"Uhh, yeah, I'm texting my Mom," I lied. "I miss her." I picked my phone up again and sat it on my lap so there wouldn't be a chance that she'd see the name of the person I was really taking to.

"Okay everyone," Phil spoke up and I couldn't help but notice he didn't stand. "My email address is on the board. Please email your dialogues to me. Now, I'd like to get to know you guys. I want you all to write up a few paragraphs about yourselves. I don't just want to know your favorite color and favorite band or whatever. Tell me what you're passionate about. Tell me what inspires you. Tell me why you took this class and what your major is. You can work on that for the rest of the class period."

"I think you may be my new favorite teacher, Professor Lester," I spoke up once he had finished instructing us on what to do, grinning at him from over the top of my computer.

He cleared his throat and looked shocked for a second before smiling. "Well, thank you very much. That's quite flattering," he responded, grinning from ear to ear at me.

I spent the rest of class writing things about myself that he already knew and tried my best to throw in a few things we hadn't talked about yet so he wouldn't be bored to tears while reading about me. I also couldn't keep my eyes off of him and he seemed to be having the same problem.

The room started to buzz with chatter and he ended up letting us leave early because he didn't have anything else for us to do. I took my time gathering my things and made sure that I was the only person left in the room when the door shut.

I didn't hesitate a second after then to get up from my chair and hurry towards the desk that he was still seated behind. I walked around it, sat down on the corner of it and grabbed his tie as I leaned forward to kiss him.

He kissed me back as his hands moved to my hips and he pulled me forward so that I found myself falling onto his lap. His arms wrapped around me and he kissed me again, deeply this time with his hands roaming up and down my sides and back.

"That was torture," I mumbled, my lips still pressed against his.

He broke the kiss and looked up at me with that gorgeous smile of his. "I can't believe you are in this class. That was the last thing I expected today," he laughed. "All I've been able to think about is you and how amazing this weekend was."

I cupped his face and brushed my thumb across his cheek, smiling as he spoke. "Me too. I was going to stop by your office and surprise you after class but you surprised me before I could," I laughed, rubbing my thumb across his stubble. "I haven't stopped thinking about Saturday, or waking up with you on Sunday. We should do that again, very soon."

He reached up to run his fingers through my hair. "We should. I would love that. You're welcome to spend the night with me as soon as possible," he grinned as he leaned in and kissed me again. "I wish I could just kidnap you tonight and make you stay with me."

"I wish you could too," I responded. I gripped his tie again and leaned in against him, brushing my lips over his before giving him another kiss. I slid my tongue against his bottom lip and he opened his mouth, kissing me back.

There was a knock at the door and I swear, I nearly fell to the floor with how fast I jumped off of his lap. I fell against his desk and put my hands on top of it to steady myself just as the door started to open.

We both looked over at it and I think my heart actually stopped because the person walking towards us also happened to be the dean of Columbia.

Oh my God. I was on the verge of having an anxiety attack. My heart was pounding and I had a million thoughts racing through my head. One of which repeated.

Had he seen us?

"Hello Professor Lester!" he greeted Phil with a smile so obviously he hadn't seen anything.

"Good morning, Dean Fitzpatrick," Phil greeted him without skipping a beat. "This is a student of mine, Brighton Kennedy. She also does work study with me. We were discussing the assignment I gave the class today."

"Good morning, Ms. Kennedy. It's wonderful to meet you," he smiled at me. "I trust Professor Lester did well in Professor Lennon's place?"

"He did," I smiled back at him. "He's a wonderful instructor. I feel lucky to have someone so passionate about what they do."

"Wonderful! I knew we made the right decision when we hired you," he told Phil. "I just wanted to drop by and go over a few things with you in person involving changes in your schedule since you're taking over this class."

I took that as my signal to leave. "Well I don't want to interrupt you two," I smiled, stepping away from the desk I had been leaning against. "It was nice to meet you, Dean Fitzpatrick," I told him, then glanced at Phil, "And I'll see you tomorrow for work-study, Professor Lester."

I gathered my things as quickly as possible and got the hell out of that room without looking back.

I could not believe that just happened. If I would have reacted a second later, he would have caught us.

Once I was out of Dodge Hall, I dug my phone out of my purse because I had to tell someone else.

"Sydney," I sighed when she finally answered. "You're not going to believe what just happened."

**Wednesday**

Dan's POV 

I was sitting in my office, sipping on my coffee as I skimmed through an email I had received from the school about some rubbish I didn't really care about. It was some sort of student/faculty social event that I would probably be forced into going to even though I didn't want to.

After getting the gist of what it was about, I closed out of it and went back to my inbox, scrolling down until I got to an email I had already read.

**Professor Howell, **  
**I need to meet with you this afternoon regarding an issue I have with your class. Please let me know the earliest time I can stop by. **

**Thanks, **  
**Sydney Knight. **

I read it again and sat my coffee down on my desk next to my laptop.

I honestly had no idea why she wanted to meet with me; though, she had not come to class that day, so I figured the reason wouldn't be good.

But why would it be? I was a complete ass to her on Monday.

I closed out of the email and sighed as I rubbed my palms against my eyes.

What in the actual fuck am I even doing?

I was behaving like some sort of insane person with 50 different chemical imbalances and I knew it. But my situation was so screwed up.

I had such an attraction to this girl and it was driving me absolutely mental.

I knew that it was wrong, that I shouldn't be interested in her for the obvious reason that she was a student. But she made it impossible not to be.

I'd never met someone who challenged me like she did. It was refreshing and frustrating at the same time. The frustration was exclaimed by the fact that I had kissed her.

What the fuck is wrong with me? Why did I ever think that it was okay to do that?

I know the alcohol helped make it seem like a good idea, plus the little pep talk Phil had given me, but there was no way I could blame either of those things, because the entire time, I knew that it was a bad idea.

As Wilde said, I can resist anything but temptation.

So I gave in. And I instantly regretted it.

I can't like her. I can't want her. I can't let myself get involved with her like that. I told myself that repeatedly, even though I didn't like it.

So when Monday rolled around, I thought I would just try to ignore her and everything she does to me. I tried not to look at her, to avoid the fact that she was sat three feet away from me, and the fact that some orange little prick was chatting her up and openly shit talking me in the process of trying to get into her pants.

In a fit of frustration, I snapped off at both of them. She didn't even throw anything back at me. She just left, which wasn't what I wanted at all.

And now she had skipped my class altogether, and she was coming to meet me in my office and I literally had butterflies.

I heard a knock at my door and sat up up in my chair so quickly that I hit my knee against the underneath of my desk. "Fuck!" I groaned, lowering my hand to rub it while picking my coffee up with the other and trying to act as natural as possible. "Come in."

She walked in looking like someone out of a bloody magazine in her skinny jeans and tank top which showed off every part of her that I couldn't get out of my head.

No words were said after she shut the door behind herself and walked up to my desk. She was holding a piece of paper which she laid down on my desk in front of me. "I just need you to sign this, please," she told me without looking at me.

I looked from her, to my desk and picked up the sheet of paper, which I realized was a drop and add form. "No," I blurted out as soon as I saw that she was trying to drop _my _class. "Absolutely not." Truth be told, I was a little offended that she wanted to drop my class; and I wasn't really thinking about it fully. If she dropped it, it wouldn't be wrong to want her. "Sorry," I offered her the paper.

"What?" she asked, looking completely dumbfounded. "What do you mean, no? Why? It's obviously not a good idea for me to be in your class."

"I mean no," I responded, shaking the paper, my arm still extended towards her. "You can't go dropping classes just because it's an easy escape for you. You don't see me dropping my job to get away from you, do you?" I dropped my arm down to my desk because she still hadn't taken the paper from me. "It's probably not a good idea for either of us, to be honest, but I'm not letting you drop it. Sorry."

She jerked the paper out of my hand and I saw the rage fly over her. She just got this look in her eyes that was honestly sort of scary. "I don't know why the fuck you think you know what's best for me but that shit is getting really old really fast. I cannot handle dealing with this shit in your class every time I walk through the door. I don't know what the fuck is going to happen. Oh, maybe today he'll make fun of me for not having a laptop, maybe today he'll be an asshole about the guy who randomly talked to me, maybe today he'll accuse me of being a cum guzzling whore. We obviously clash and for some reason I just get to you so why not just let me out of the class?"

"What about what _you _do to me every time _you _walk through the door?" I said quietly. It was very obvious that I was frustrated. I slammed my cup of coffee down on my desk and I'm actually shocked that it didn't break and burst all over the papers sitting around it. "You do get to me," I continued as I stood up from my chair, my voice still quiet. "You have no bloody idea how bad it is for me," I started towards her. "I'm not letting you get out of this so easily to leave me to go completely mental at your expense... I have to stand in there three days and week and wonder how the fuck I'm supposed to focus when the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life is sitting right in front of me. How I'm supposed to act when she looks me in the eye, or smiles at me, how I'm supposed to feel when she's the only thing I can think about?" I was very, very close to her and I had backed her up against my door. "How everytime I see her, I want to do this," I grabbed her face and leaned in against her. I slipped my tongue between her lips and into her mouth, instantly connecting with hers as I kissed her hungrily.

She seemed to be frozen at first and I could feel how tense she was but then she relaxed and started to kiss me back the way she had the first time I kissed her. I heard her purse his the floor before her hands moved into my hair and she pushed her body closer against mine, a little moan leaving her throat as the kiss got even more intense.  
I moved my hands from her face and slid them down her sides, gripping her hips as I forced them against mine. I gained control of the kiss again and my hands smoothed onto her ass, grasping it tightly, as if I were trying to let all of my frustration out right then. I bent forward and lifted her up off of the ground, forcing her legs around my hips and slamming her back against my door, my lips trailing from hers, down her throat and across her neck, not stopping until I got to her ear.

I panted against it before biting at her earlobe. "Do you understand my frustration with you now?" I whispered.

She pushed her hips forward, pressing herself even harder against me. "Yes," she whispered, her voice sounding strained. "I'm just terrified of the way you make me feel."

I pulled away from her neck so that I could see her face. I raised my hand from her ass and brushed her hair back, away from her gorgeous blue eyes. "That makes two of us," I responded, my voice just above a whisper. I leaned in and let my lips linger over hers. "You drive me absolutely mental in the best way imaginable and I know that it's wrong. It's wrong to want you, but it's impossible not to," I brushed my lips against hers. "You don't know what you do to me, Sydney."

Her hands moved from my hair and to my face, her thumbs moving over my cheeks. She started to smile as her eyes roamed over my face. "I love your dimples," she told me randomly and then sighed and let her head fall back against the door with a low thud. "I don't know what to do. I can't stop thinking about you. No matter what I do you're always there. What the hell are we supposed to do?"

I was very happy to hear that I was on her mind just as much as she seemed to be on mine. "I don't know... All I can think about is what we _aren't _supposed to do," I responded quietly. "Like this," I brushed my lips against hers and kissed her again. "And this," I whispered against her ear before kissing the side of her neck. "And this," my lips moved to her shoulder where I gently bit it.

I reluctantly pulled away from her again and let my eyes study hers. "I can't get your out of my head, and when I lash out at you, it's because I can't do all of those things."

"I hate it when you lash out at me and the only reason I fly back at you with something way worse is because I can't stand the thought of you thinking badly of me," she whispered before leaning in and kissing my lips, wrapping her arms around my shoulders and attempting to pull herself even closer to me. "I've got so much fucked up shit in my life and not knowing why I feel this way or what's going to happen almost drives me as crazy as not being able to just act on all of these feelings I have for you."

"I don't think badly of you at all," I admitted. "Monday, what I said was said out of jealousy, not because I thought you wanted him. I was pissed that he could have you, when I can't." I heard footsteps in the hallway and I cleared my throat, annoyed by my paranoia and the fact that what we were doing was _wrong. _

I sighed as I released my grasp on her, letting her feet touch the floor before I turned to walk to my desk and sit down. "I don't know what's going to happen either. I've been trying to fight these feelings but nothing I do works. A very big part of me wants to say screw the boundaries but this isn't a joke, or a time for me to be a smartass and do something that I know I shouldn't, no matter how badly I want to," I told her as I picked up my coffee. "It's not just something that can get me into trouble either. You've worked too hard for this opportunity for me to ruin it."

She stayed over by the door and ran her fingers through her hair while sighing loudly. I could tell by the look on her face that she was just as overwhelmed by all of what was happening as I was. "It doesn't matter what I've worked for and it doesn't matter what the rules are. I still feel the way I feel and even though I have fought it as hard as I can, it's getting even stronger. That's part of why I tried to get out of your class. I thought maybe the whole out of sight out of mind thing would work." She swallowed hard. "But I know myself and I know it won't. I'm fucked either way and not in the fun way. And the worst part is that I know I'm bad for you. You don't know everything about me and if you did-" she trailed off and her eyes got wide as she shook her head.

"I would be even more intrigued by you," I picked up where she left off. "I want to know all there is to know about you. You're so mysterious." She really was. It was one of many reasons why I found myself so fascinated by her. "But I don't know if I can allow myself to get any closer to you."

I could see the sadness go over her face immediately which shocked me. I expected her to storm out or react in anger because that was the emotion I'd seen from her the most. Instead she actually seemed vulnerable for the first time since I met her.

She cleared her throat and broke eye contact with me to look towards the door and I could see the tears in her eyes when she turned her head. "I've got to get to dance class," she told me, her voice barely above a whisper as she turned to walk towards the door and bent down to pick up her purse where she'd dropped it when I kissed her.

Without a word I watched her open the door and leave. She looked hurt and I suddenly felt horrible. I had been so self centered about all of this, so much that I never really stopped to think about how hard it was for her to deal with this.

I had only been able to see my side of things, while absentmindedly assuming that this was just some sort of fun game for her, while I literally felt like I was being tortured.

But it was obvious that I was mistaken.

I gathered my things and put them into my bag, preparing to go home. I wasn't even going to bother to stop of Phil's office on my way out. That would only torment me further. He got to be happy with the girl he adored, while I was stuck, only wishing that I could do the same.

No doubt, I was happy for him, but it just wasn't something I could handle, not then anyways.

I was walking down the steps outside of the building and onto the courtyard, thinking over her visit to my office. I honestly wasn't shocked that I'd let myself slip and tell her all of those things. I was a very open person. I'm more shocked that they hadn't come out sooner.

There was no way to make myself forget about the look of devastation on her face before she'd left. Thinking about kissing her didn't even make it go away... I felt like I needed a very large glass of wine. Or maybe a very large bottle instead.

I tugged my strap over my shoulder and looked to my left to see a row of windows and a large group of people standing in front of them. It was the dance class. I never really paid much attention to it before, though now that I knew Sydney was in it, I was very curious.

I moved off of the pavement and onto the grass as I stepped towards the window and peered inside.

It didn't take me long to find Sydney even though she had changed clothes. The reason it was so easy to find her was because she was standing in front of this big group of people in the room and it actually looked like she was showing them what to do like she was the teacher.

Things would've been much easier if she actually were a teacher.

I only saw her face for a few seconds but I couldn't read her emotions because she just looked very focused. She turned towards the mirror they were standing in front of and began dancing with the group.

Apparently I was hell bent on torturing myself because I watched how her body moved and was absolutely fascinated. I could have walked away but no, I just stood there like an idiot and creeper watching her through the windows.

I finally decided that I better leave before I got caught and ended up losing my job for being some pervert who watches students through windows.

I caught a taxi back to my flat and stepped into the lift. I was planning on having a feast in the form of Maltesers. Phil's Mum had sent me a boatload on my birthday because I couldn't find anywhere that sold them here in America.

I got to the door and unlocked it before stepping inside, very surprised to see my brother at the dining room table when I turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled my bag off of my shoulder and stepped out of my shoes. I moved over to the table to sit it down and on the other end I noticed that there were papers sitting around his laptop and it was very obvious that he was grading them. "Don't you have a very attractive blonde who gets paid to help you do that?"

He shot me a look and I knew immediately that he was in a bad mood. "I cancelled work study for tonight," he informed me without offering any other explanation. He reached over and picked up the glass of wine sitting next to his laptop and I noticed that the bottle on the table was over half gone already.

I didn't respond right away, instead I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass before joining him at the table. "What did Satanstits do now?" I asked as I picked up the wine bottle and started pouring myself a glass. I sat the bottle down and raised my glass to my lips while tugging my tie loose around around my neck.

"No one did anything," he responded quickly. "Unless you count me being a fucking idiot and thinking that letting myself get as close to Brighton as I did as someone doing something."

I sighed and sat my glass down on the table. "That doesn't make you an idiot, Phil. You never knew you were going to end up in this position with her."

"Dean Fitzpatrick nearly caught us practically dry humping at my desk yesterday," he told me as he took his glasses off and began rubbing his hand down his face. "I thought we got out of it without looking like we were doing anything wrong but I couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking something when he decided to go over certain policies that the university has and one of them happened to be the one about not fraternizing with students."

"Oh," was all I could manage to say back to him. Yesterday when he told me about the whole ordeal with finding out he had taken over the position for one of her teachers, he had left that part out. "Maybe it was a coincidence?" I offered. "Did he act like he might have thought something was going on, or are you just being paranoid?"

"He came in to make sure I was settling in my new classroom okay and then it turned into him going over policies with me. I don't know. Maybe I am being paranoid but maybe I should be," he sighed and sank further down in his chair. "I go around spouting this shit about how the rules don't matter but I was full of it. I was also being selfish. It's not entirely about us. It's about them. If they were caught with us I don't even want to know of what they would have to go through to get into another college."

I had already thought about all of this multiple times. It would probably be close to impossible to find another university to accept you after you get kicked out of an ivy league school for having a non-professional relationship with one of your instructors.

"Have you talked to her about it at all?" I asked after taking a very generous gulp of wine.

He shook his head slowly. "Nope. I don't know how. I'm being a pussy and avoiding her right now when all I want to do is pick up that phone and call her to hear her voice." He picked up his glass of wine and downed the rest of it before picking up the bottle to finish it off. "I don't know what to do. It's been a long, long time since I found myself so confused. My head and my heart are saying two very, very different things."

"I can relate," I responded, looking down at the table. "I just don't know how to let her go, though. Are we just supposed to pretend that we don't feel the way we do?" I glanced up at him and I felt very bad for him. It had been so long since he'd found anyone he liked so much and after the crap he went through, it was devastating that he would probably lose her because of the circumstances.

I was in the same boat, more or less, as far as not having ever found someone I was so interested in.

"Sydney came by my office today," I sighed loudly. "She was trying to drop my class and I sort of snapped and ended up telling her everything.. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Ignoring it was never easy, but now she knows how I feel, it's going to be impossible."

"Oh holy fuck," he groaned. "We need more wine." He stood up from his chair and walked over to where we had quite a few bottles of wine sitting on the counter. "What the actual fuck has happened to us, Dan? We walk around England immune to this shit and then we get here and it's like BAM. These two girls have reduced us to this," he said as he struggled to open the wine. I think he honestly thought about just breaking the bloody bottle before he finally got the cork out. "What I want to know is how we are supposed to go about our lives without wondering if they were the ones or whatever. How are we supposed to see them end up being with these assholes we see on campus? We both know it will happen. They're fucking beautiful, amazing women. I would seriously rather fuck my own ass with this bottle of wine than see another guy even glance in Brighton's direction." He walked back over with the bottle and stopped to pour more into my glass before sitting down again.

"How are we supposed to deal with seeing them in general?" I picked up my glass and took a large swig from it. "Looking at them everyday? How do you carry on with your life when what you want is right in front of you?"

"Buy a flask and some whiskey?" he suggested, laughing at himself. "Oh fuck my life. This is so horrible. She's going to hate me. They're both going to hate us and they're going to be hurt. That's the hardest part. Knowing that I could and probably will end up hurting her is killing me. I can't even handle the thought of her crying."

My brother, ladies and gentlemen, was drunk. He was rambling and using the f word far more than he did when he was sober.

"Yeah.. That's going to be awful," I swallowed hard. I didn't want to relive seeing Sydney cry by talking about it. "The sooner you let her know, though, the better. Avoiding her won't make it hurt any less."

"I know," he nodded, looking more sad than I'd ever seen him. "I just hope I somehow grow the balls to do it as soon as possible. I don't want her to think I lead her on. Thank God neither of us had sex with them."

"If you are honest with her, I think she'll know that you weren't trying to do that. She's level headed enough to understand," I replied. Unfortunately, being level headed didn't mean it would hurt any less either. "I told Sydney today that I couldn't get any closer to her, so I know what you're going through."

He looked up at me with a shocked expression. "Oh shit. What did she say?"

"Nothing," I shrugged, "she just left."

I decided to leave the crying part out of that explanation, along with how devastated she looked in the process.

"I'm kind of shocked she didn't slap you or throw something at you," he smiled, trying to make a joke but I could tell it was hard for him to even force that smile. "She's mysterious. Brighton and Sydney seem like polar opposites to me. Brighton wears her heart on her sleeve, around me anyway, and Sydney is just walking around with those scary eyes of hers making you wonder what she's thinking. She's like a cat or something."

"She's very mysterious," I nodded. If scary-eyed Sydney had been reduced to tears, I could only imagine how Brighton was going to take what was bound to happen. "I'll never get to learn why. It's probably a good thing, to be honest. The less you get invested in someone's life, the easier it's supposed to be to walk away from it."

"You're very right about that, brother," he sighed before taking another sip of his wine. "At least we're not going to be dealing with this alone. We'll have a drinking partner for the duration of this shit fest we've created for ourselves."


	6. Booze, Boobs, and Boo-hoos

**Thursday **

Brighton's POV 

I was sitting in my screenwriting class trying to distract myself with an intense game of Draw My Thing with Sebastian while I waited for Phil to get there.

I didn't want to watch the door like some sort of freak. Well, I did, but I didn't want want other people to notice me doing it.

I was having some serious withdrawals, because I hadn't seen him since Tuesday, before Dean Fitzpatrick nearly walked in on us kissing.

That was completely terrifying, by the way. I really wanted to talk to Phil about the whole thing, but he had cancelled our work-study time because he had some sort of emergency come up. Apparently it was taking up quite a bit of his personal time because he hardly responded to any of the texts I had sent him about how much I missed him and how badly I wanted to kiss him.

Not seeing him at all was horrible but not communicating was even worse. I don't think he knew or even understood how I felt when I saw his name flash across my phone. It had become the highlight of my day when I couldn't see him.

And now I would be forced to make eyes with him from across the room, which was torture but at least I would get to see him. The thought alone gave me butterflies.

I saw someone walk across the front of the classroom and perked up a bit because it was him. He was walking rather slowly towards his desk but he didn't glance over at me until he was behind it.

I offered a grin but he didn't return it and I immediately looked to my left and then to my right to make sure that neither Annie or Sebastian were watching. They were both very focused on their computers and I knew that they hadn't seen a thing.

"Good morning." He spoke and his voice lacked any sort of enthusiasm whatsoever. It was obvious that something was off. He wasn't himself.

"I printed your dialogues and graded them. I'll be passing them out now. If you have an issue with your grade you can see me after class or contact me by email," he informed us and sounded quite robotic like he had rehearsed everything he said.

I watched as he stood up and began passing the papers out. My heart was pounding and I tapped my foot against the floor impatiently as I waited for him to get to me. It felt like he was taking forever.

I just wanted him to smile at me or even glance in my direction.

He finally got to me and sat my paper down in front of me face down. His eyes locked with mine and I don't know why but I got the worst feeling. Something definitely wasn't right.

I picked up the paper as he moved away from me to continue passing the rest of the other ones out. The first page had my grade written at the top of it which was a 100. I flipped through the pages and stopped when I noticed that there was something else stapled to the back of my paper.

At the top of the blank page that separated my paper from what he stapled to it he had written 'read this after class'. Of course I wasn't going to do what he said so I flipped that page over and glanced around me to make sure no one was paying attention to me. When all seemed to be clear I began reading.

**Brighton,**

**I will start this off by saying that this is one of the most difficult things I have ever had to do or write. I don't even know where to start. There really isn't a way to start that is going to make it sound any better or make any of this easier. **  
**Please know that everything I have said to you is true. I never once have lied about how I feel or how you make me feel. You are amazing, beautiful, wonderful, talented, and beyond everything I thought I ever wanted in a woman. **  
**But I can't do this anymore. I thought this was doable when you were only my work study employee but you being my student changes everything. After what happened the other day, I realized how reckless I was being. I'm not so much as worried about my own career as I am worried about yours. I don't want you to end up kicked out of school and never be able to get into another decent one because of me. Because I couldn't control myself. **  
**All I want right now is to be selfish and be with you anyway. I want to break the rules, say fuck the world, and face anything that may come our way because of it. But in doing that I am risking your future. **  
**You're too smart and have way too much potential to risk ruining everything for a guy. **  
**I know you're going to hate me and I deserve that. I should have been professional and not let this begin in the first place. **  
**You deserve better than this. You deserve to be treated like the beautiful creature you are and it sickens me to know that I can't do that anymore...that I can't taste your lips anymore or feel your touch...that I can't wake up with you in my arms again or get chills from the way your breath moves across my skin when you whisper in my ear. **  
**Whoever gets to experience those things from you is the luckiest man in the world, in my opinion, and I will absolutely despise that he exists. **  
**I'm so very sorry. I can't express that enough...I won't even ask for your forgiveness. **

**With all the love that I wish I could give you, **  
**Phil **

I felt like all of the air had been knocked out of my body as I stared down at that piece of paper. I could feel heat rushing to my face and wetness fall from my eyes and down my cheeks as I remained frozen, looking down at it even though the words that were written across it were all blurred together.

I don't know how to explain how devastating it was to read that. I hadn't seen this coming at all.

A shuffling noise from beside me finally made me look up from the letter and my eyes searched the room until they found Phil again. He was standing by his desk, not looking anywhere near me.

"Brighton?" I faintly heard Annie's voice over the sound of my heart beating in my ears. "Are you alright?"

I didn't respond. I didn't even look at her. Instead I clenched the papers in my hands and quickly stood up from my chair, not even bothering to grab any of my stuff before I moved around the table.

I couldn't get out of that room fast enough and a very loud sob left me before I could even get to the door.

I could feel several pairs of eyes on my but I didn't turn around to see if any of them belonged to Phil. I just kept walking and when I was finally in the hallway, I allowed myself to fully lose it.

I stumbled down the stairs and out of the building and continued across the courtyard, not caring that I was crying or that people were staring at me in the process.

I don't remember the walk back to my apartment. I just knew that I hadn't stopped crying the entire time and once I finally got to my door my sobs grew louder because I realized I had left my purse at school along with the rest of my things and I was going to be locked out, left to cry in the hallway until Sydney got home.

There was no way I could go back there after that.

Out of nowhere the apartment door flew open and I saw Sydney standing there with a terrified look on her face. She'd obviously just gotten out of bed because she was in her pajamas and her eye makeup was smeared all over her cheeks.

"Oh my God, B. What's wrong?" she asked, stepping out and grabbing me before pulling me inside. She held my face in her hands and wiped my tears away even though it was pointless because there were more falling right behind them. "Did someone do something to you?"

My face scrunched up as I shook my head at her and I raised my arms to offer her the papers that I was still holding.

Once she had them in her hands I moved away from her and sat down on the couch, trying to catch my breath.

I didn't understand why it hurt so badly but it did and I felt like I was going to get sick.

It took her a couple of minutes to read the papers after she sat down next to me. She didn't say anything when she was finished. She just sat the papers down on the table in front of us and reached over to wrap her arms around me. She pulled me so that my head was lying on her lap and she leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'm so fucking sorry, B," she whispered, sounding like she was starting to cry as well. "I know there's nothing I can say to make it hurt any less so you can just cry as long as you want. I won't go anywhere."

Why I was so upset over this was beyond me. I hardly knew him. I had no reason to cry like this over him, which made me want to cry that much more. I was frustrated, devastated, and terribly confused.

I probably laid there with my head on her lap for twenty minutes just crying. Luckily the worst of it had happened before I got home so I wasn't making much noise other than the occasional sniffle or taking in an uneven breath.

"I think I'm good," I mumbled as I moved to sit up. "Okay, no I'm not," I pressed my hands firmly against my face and eyes and let my head hang as I leaned forward. I just wanted to stop crying. I hated crying and I especially hated doing it in front of other people. "I'm sorry you have to see me like this," I told her without looking up. "I just came straight home after I read that. I left all of my stuff at school," I groaned and shook my head. "Is that bottle of tequila still in the freezer?"

It wasn't even noon and I was already 600% done with that day. I wasn't even going to attempt to go to work.

"Yeah it is," she answered me without any judgment whatsoever. That gave me one more reason to love her. "I'll go get your stuff if you want me to."

I was too busy pouring myself a large glass of tequila to answer her. I didn't give a shit about my stuff at that moment.

"If it makes you feel any better, Dan put an end to things with me too. I just haven't been able to tell you because I knew I would probably lose my shit or something but now I don't feel so bad for wanting to cry over it," she blurted out pretty quickly while using the back of her hand to wipe away tears that apparently started to fall. "So, you won't be alone in your misery."

I grabbed another glass and filled it up for her because she needed alcohol just as badly as I did. I opened up the fridge and immediately wished that I hadn't because it was still stocked full of the groceries Phil and Dan had gotten us.

I pulled out a bottle of apple juice and tucked it under my arm, picked up our glasses, and walked back into the living room to sit down next to her.

"I'm sorry about Dan," I finally responded, offering her the glass. "If you want to talk about it, I'm here to listen, and if you don't, we can cry together. Either way, we've got tequila to help," I told her before taking a very large gulp of it and chasing it down with the apple juice I'd grabbed.

"Don't worry about it," she said before picking up her glass and taking a large gulp as well before taking a sip of the juice. "We weren't anything like you and Phil so I know you feel worse. I'll be alright. I just wish I could fix this for you. I'm not very good with feelings," she laughed.

"Neither am I," I tilted my head back and took another drink of tequila. I wiped my mouth with my shirt sleeve before picking up the bottle of apple juice and taking a sip. "I just want to get drunk and not think about any of it."

"Well," she said before taking another big gulp and then chasing it with the juice, "I'm going to get drunk and go get your shit," she laughed. "And I'll be skipping classes today and we'll just sit here together and eat and drink and probably pass the fuck out from alcohol poisoning or something."

"That sounds perfect," I said as I rested against the back of the couch. "I wonder if we should cook before we get too drunk so we don't catch this place on fire."

"Aww. But then we could pretend we have a fireplace." She had the most serious look on her face and then just started cracking up laughing. "Fuck. I am such a lightweight when it comes to alcohol. We probably should cook. I want some fucking tacos. I mean, we're drinking tequila. Tacos go with that, right?"

I was actually laughing with her. Another reason why I loved her. It was hard to be sad around her, and right now, I needed that. "Your logic. I like that shit," I told her before taking a swig from my cup. "Time for tacos."

"I have an idea," she said as she stood up from the floor. "You cook the tacos and I'll go get your stuff, okay? I just have to go make some wardrobe changes."

About 10 minutes later I was in the kitchen cooking the meat for the tacos when Syd walked back in wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that were almost too short and a light pink tank top with no bra underneath which was something she could pull off but it was also incredibly obvious in that shirt.

"Remember how you told me that Phil and Dan have lunch together everyday?" she asked, grinning. "Well, it's lunch time. I'm off to get your things. Be back in a jiffy!"

Sydney's POV

I knew I was being immature. I knew I was being an idiot.

I also knew that my best friend was probably sitting in the kitchen in our apartment crying over the cheese as she shredded it because she just had her heart broken.

Therefore, no fucks were given.

It was a beautiful day so thankfully I wasn't freezing my ass off or anything as I walked to where I knew Phil's office was which was where he and Dan would be having lunch and where I would find B's things. I knew Phil would never just leave her things sitting there for someone to take.

I was getting quite a few stares as I walked along. I was drunk so there was an extra pep in my step.

And a little sway to it as well. Thankfully I hadn't toppled over into any bushes or anything by the time I finally made it to Dodge Hall.

There weren't very many people in the hallway because a 12:30 class had already started and other people were having lunch as well. I was pretty thankful for that because I tripped over my own feet and almost hit the floor but caught myself.

I had to control my giggle fit over nearly busting my ass before I got to Phil's door.

I wanted to beat the shit out of myself for feeling butterflies because I knew I would see Dan. This wasn't about Dan. This was about getting B's stuff and giving Phil the evil eye for hurting my bff.

Maturity. I had it.

I knocked on the door and then pushed it open without waiting for anyone to answer. Phil was sitting at his desk and Dan was sitting in front of them. They both had chinese food sitting in front of them.

When Phil looked up and realized it was me standing there, he stopped as he was shoving some noodles into his mouth and just sat there with them dangling from his lips like he was the drunk one.

"I'm sure you know what I'm here for," I told him which made Dan turn to look at me. "We should probably just make this quick and painless."

"Sydney, I-"

I held my hand up to stop him from speaking. "We've both heard the speeches and it's all over with. I just need B's stuff."

"I never wanted to hurt her."

I put my hand on my hip and took a deep breath through my nose. "Well, sometimes we do shit that we don't want to do and it sucks or whatever. Can I have her stuff now? I need to go make sure she's not still crying her eyes out. I'd rather her not do that alone."

Okay. That was a low blow but it was the truth.

"Shit," she sighed as he leaned back and rubbed his hand over his face. I could tell that he was really bothered over what he had done. He didn't look like himself. He looked tired and his eyes weren't so warm and inviting anymore.

"Shit indeed," I replied, nodding. "Now, can I get her stuff? I'm hungry and she's making tacos. Or catching the apartment on fire so we'll have a fireplace. I'm not sure of which but I want to be there for either."

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head like he was confused. "Sydney, are you drunk right now?"

"B made me do it," I replied, sounding like a child who just got caught stealing a fucking cookie. "Jesus, Mary, Joseph, Will and Grace. Can I please just have her stuff?"

During all of this rambling I was very aware of a pair of brown eyes that were burning holes through me. He didn't speak though. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to or not. But I knew he was looking at me and that was enough to make my heart pound like crazy.

Phil finally stood up and walked around his desk and then over to the closet in the room. He came back out with her things and brought them over to me. I put her bag on my shoulder and held her books against my chest.

"Thanks. Y'all have a lovely day," I plastered a fake smile on my face before turning to walk out of the door.

I made it out the door and started walking down the hallway as fast as I could. Just being near Dan again got me so, so...I don't even know what it got me. I was frazzled and I felt like my heart was literally hurting. It was hurting for me, for B, for Phil and even for Dan.

Deep down I knew that neither of them wanted this to happen. I was fucked up in the head but even I knew that they weren't evil enough to hurt us on purpose. But that didn't make any of this any easier.

I walked slower as I made my way out of the hall. I found myself in a bit of a daze while I walked and not just because of the tequila. I was just really feeling the weight of all that had happened and realizing how hard it was going to be to get past it all.

I was more worried for B than myself though. She had a chance to get closer to Phil than I had to Dan. They had a connection that was so strong it was completely visible when you saw them together. It was fucked up and horribly sad that something that beautiful had to be destroyed because of some stupid rules an asshole probably made up 50 years ago.

We were all adults. Why couldn't we just be with who we wanted to be with?

2 hours and a very large portion of our bottle of tequila later, B  
and I were sitting on our living room floor completely shitfaced. B was stealing the neighbor's wifi so we could listen to music on YouTube. Obviously she hadn't burned the house down but we'd both managed to eat half our weight in tacos.

The afternoon was going quite well.

"I sort of wish I had nipples like those fembots from Austin Powers so I could've just like shot them with darts or something," I rambled as I laid down on the floor next to B.

Brighton started laughing at my ridiculousness. "I wish one of us had gone to Hogwarts so we could just obliviate our brains into forgetting about both of them. That way you wouldn't have to shoot nipple darts at them," she laughed again. "Nipple darts. I just don't know how your brain comes up with half of the shit you say."

"Your idea sounds much better than my nipple dart idea. I don't know how my brain comes up with this shit either," I laughed, rolling over so that I was face down on the floor. "I can't believe Dan didn't even speak to me. What a pussyhead. OH my God. Stop it, Sydney. Stop talking about him."

"I can't stop thinking about tomorrow. How fucking awkward is _that _going to be?" B moved her arms so that they were propping her head up a little. "How am I supposed to be around him? Like seriously. Seeing him in class is one thing but being alone with him in his office?" She looked over at me and started laughing, like it was funny or something. "Oh fuck. I'm going to need more tequila to deal with that."

"Psh. You need tequila and xanax to deal with that," I said as I pulled myself up from the floor to take another sip of my tequila. We were so drunk we hadn't even bothered chasing it anymore. It had actually started tasting good. "I mean, I know going to class tomorrow is going to suck enough chode but you have to go to a class he's in and work study with him. I would seriously consider running away."

She sighed and rolled onto her side to start a different song before rolling onto her back again. "At least it didn't end badly, you know? It's not like I'm mad at him or anything. I understand why he did it, but it still sucks and having to be around him isn't going to make it any easier to just forget about him. I wouldn't be able to even if I didn't have to see him everyday."

"Same," I sighed as I laid my head on the table. "I'm not mad either. Just really, really sad so my first reaction is to act mad. Mad is easier than sad." I laughed at myself. "I lose so many IQ points when I drink I swear."

I looked over at her as I sat up straight again. "Phil looked horrible. I really believe what he said in that letter. It sounds so horribly sad but even though you guys didn't really get to be together, it's still an amazing thing to know you ever had that kind of connection with someone."

"That's what makes it so horrible," she started, sitting up as well. "I know this isn't what he wants. What he wrote... _With all of the love I wish I could give you,_" she sighed and picked up her glass, finished off what was left in it. "Maybe I should tell him that I understand? Maybe it will make it easier on him. I don't like the idea of him being sad... Or maybe it would be best if I didn't say anything? I don't know. This entire situation is so confusing."

"I don't think it'd be a bad idea to let him know you understand. I mean, that letter was just...holy shit. I wish someone felt that way about me. It was so fucking sad because of what it was for but the way he talked about you was breathtaking. It almost seems wrong to not reply with something, you know?"

"Someone does feel that way," she shook her head and sighed again. "That probably doesn't make you feel any better. Sorry... I think I'll write him something too," she pulled her laptop closer to herself and I saw her open up a word document. "Remind me to re-read this tomorrow," she mumbled as she started typing.

I stayed silent while she wrote for a couple of minutes. I was thinking about how she said that someone did feel that way about me. I don't know why I was thinking about it because it was just pointless. "You should definitely use spellcheck," I told her, laughing.

Somehow I managed to make it to work that night. I didn't sleep before either but there was no way I was leaving B alone. If anything, the fucked up experience we were both dealing with had helped us bond even more and I was beyond thankful to have someone like her on my side.

Even if I didn't deserve her.

**Friday**

Phil's POV

Remember that flask and whiskey idea? Why didn't I go along with it?

I couldn't remember the last time I felt as horrible as I had over those few days. Nothing was helping either. I couldn't sleep. I had no appetite. Everything and everyone pissed me off. The only thing that was making me feel slightly alright was the fact that I had plenty of wine to go home to at night.

Everything was so fucked up. I couldn't understand it either. Why did I already feel so strongly for someone I had just met? Why did that have to happen? Was I crazy?

The only thing that made me know I wasn't crazy was knowing that I hadn't been alone in how strong my feelings were. But I hated that I hadn't been alone in that because it meant Brighton was hurting too. The thought of her in pain over anything I did was almost too much to handle.

It was Friday which meant that it was work study with Brighton day. Needless to say, I was totally useless. I came to work without having shaved my face in about 3 days so I was nearing the chewbacca phase of facial hair. I looked as tired as I was and I also looked as shitty as I felt.

Of course that day went by extremely fast instead of slowly like I wanted it to. Part of me knew I shouldn't be freaking out because the chances of her actually showing up weren't all that great but knowing that she might was what had me so completely frazzled.

I'm pretty sure Dan text me about 10 times asking me if I wanted to just ditch like we were still in high school or something. I knew I couldn't just run away from it.

An even bigger part of me wanted her to show up. I wanted to see her. No, I needed to see her even though I knew that I couldn't have her. I guess I wanted to torture myself.

About 5 minutes before she was supposed to show up for work study I could hear footsteps down the hall and I swear my heart almost started pounding straight out of my chest.

I looked towards the door which was cracked just a bit because I wanted to be able to hear if someone were coming towards my office. I guess I felt like 2 seconds of mental preparation would help? No idea.

"So, would you want to go?"

Whoa. Whoa. That was not Brighton. That was a guy. Obviously it wasn't her. I took a deep breath to calm myself and feel like a total pussy for reacting that way in the first place.

"Uh. You know, I'm not really sure. I have to work on Saturday and I don't get off until 10."

That, however, _was _Brighton.

"Awww, come on. It'll be fun. I'll take you somewhere really nice."

Douche. Complete fucking douche. Who the hell was this guy?

"It'll be late though, and I'll probably smell like beer and onion rings."  
"And that's a bad thing because?" I heard him laugh and the absolute rage that flew over me was enough to even scare me.

I stood up from my desk and walked over to the door before pulling it open and found myself looking down at the guy who was talking to her. He had her cornered next to my door like some sort of animal after it's prey.

"Ms. Kennedy, we have a lot of work to do tonight. Please come in." I was speaking her to but my eyes lingered on him as I stepped aside for her to walk in.

"I'll text you later about it, okay?" Brighton told the long haired douche rocket before stepping around me and into my office without looking at me.

I closed the door behind her before he had a chance to respond and sighed loudly as I walked over to sit at my desk. I realized then that I'd just made it very obvious that I didn't like another guy talking to her. That's not exactly how I wanted to start that evening out. But I really hadn't had an idea of how to start it out before that anyway.

I took my glasses off and sat them on my desk before rubbing my temples with my eyes closed. I was trying to get my shit together.

"Sorry," I managed to make myself say, referring to what I had just done. I opened my eyes to get my first good look at her and I realized how tired she looked. She was still so beautiful but she looked drained. Her eyes didn't have that same sparkle to them that I adored so much. It literally hurt to know that I had anything to do with that. "I think we need to talk about something," I told her, gesturing towards the chair in front of my desk for her to sit down.

"It's okay," she mumbled before pulling the chair away from my desk and sitting down. She looked so stiff sitting there, holding her bag like it was some sort of security blanket. She didn't bother taking her jacket off or even attempting to get more comfortable like she normally did. She wasn't looking at me either, but at a stack of papers sitting on my desk near my laptop.

It was devastating. Completely devastating. My heart was screaming for me to take it all back and tell her to be herself but I knew I couldn't.

I took a deep breath before speaking. "I think it would be best for both of us if you don't do your work study with me anymore." I sort of blurted it out because I wasn't sure I would have the balls to complete the sentence when I started speaking.

Suddenly her eyes were on mine for the first time that night and she looked offended. "Excuse me? You can't do that to me. I don't have someone feeding me money off of a silver spoon," her voice wasn't raised but it was stern and I could tell that she wasn't happy to hear what I had said. "It's not easy for me to sit here and look at you but you can't be that selfish, Ph- Professor. I _need _this job."

"I'm not being selfish," I replied quickly. "I'll continue reporting that you worked with me but I'm sorry. It's hard enough to see you in my class twice a week knowing that I can't-" I trailed off because I could feel my emotions starting to get the best of me. I didn't want to cry in front of her or something. That would've been humiliating and probably awkward for her. "I know you need the money from this job and you'll still get it but I know that it can't be easy for you to be sitting here right now."

She shifted her eyes around me, avoiding my gaze. I instantly noticed that they were glistening and she moved her knuckle to the corner of her eye, wiping away a tear before it could fall. "It's not," she responded quietly, "at all."

I had never had more of an urge to touch anyone in my entire life. I wanted to get up from my chair and pull her into my arms. I wanted to kiss her and tell her I was sorry and tell her I didn't care about the rules. But, I had to care because I cared about her and I wanted her to have a great future and career sharing her talent. I didn't know what I would do with myself if I were ever the reason for that not happening.

"You can go if you want," I told her, my voice sounding weak because I was honestly just done emotionally. I wanted to be numb and not feel all of that horrible shit anymore. "Like I said, you'll still receive pay so please don't worry about that."

"That's the last thing that I _want_ to do," she whispered, her eyes on mine again. She took in a deep breath and stood up from her seat. I was expecting her to turn and leave, so it shocked me when she stepped around my desk closer to me. She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of folded paper and sat it down beside my hand, looking into my eyes as her hand grazed over mine. She gave it a very soft squeeze, lingering there for a few seconds before turning and walking out of my office without another word.

I'm not entirely sure of how long I stared at the door. I don't know why I did. Perhaps I was wishing that she would come back. I'm not sure. But I know some time had passed before I finally looked down at the piece of paper she left me.

I picked up my glasses and put them on before unfolding the paper with shaky hands. I was terrified of what would be written on that paper but I had to know what it said.

**Phil,**

**No matter the short amount of time that I have known you, you brought a sense of light and happiness into my life that I never knew existed, and for that I am so very grateful. **  
**You are the most amazing, respectful, kind-hearted man I have ever met. **  
**Knowing that someone like you actually exists gives me a sense of hope in the world that I have never had before. **  
**I consider myself lucky to have known you at all and even more so that you allowed me to be such a special a part of your life. **  
**In the short time we shared, you made me feel things I never knew I was capable of feeling and I will always hold the memories I have of you close to my heart. **

**You don't have to ask for my forgiveness, because there is nothing to be forgiven. Please, don't blame yourself for this. It hurts, but you were right in doing what you did. **  
**I'm not angry, I promise. **  
**I don't want you to be sad, and I don't want you to feel like you were in the wrong, because you weren't. **  
**I want you to move on and I want you to find the happiness that you deserve. Your heart has so much love to give, and whoever ends up with it, well, they'll be who **_**I **_**consider the luckiest person in the world. **

**Above anything else, I just want you to know that I do not, cannot, and will not ever hate you. Please know that you are, and always will be, a very special part of my life. **

**I'll miss your touch, your embrace, the feel of your lips against mine, the indescribable taste of your mouth, the smell of your scent, the way it felt to be in your arms when you held me. **

**I'll miss **_**you, **_

_**And if, in some distant place in the future, we see each other in our new lives, I will smile at you with joy, and remember how we spent a summer beneath the trees, learning from each other and growing in love.**_

**It might not have been love, but I learned from it, it helped me grow and it also meant the world to me. I know I'll always remember it just as I will always remember you. **

**Brighton. **

I read it over and over until the tears I couldn't manage to stop blurred my vision too much for me to continue. I literally felt the pain of losing her after reading that. Somehow knowing how she felt about me made the whole situation even worse. To know that the woman of my dreams cared for me as deeply as I cared for her and I couldn't even be near her was so horribly cruel and I wondered how the hell I was supposed to get myself past it.

She was right. What we had was brief but it was a connection and it was one I was sure I would never have again.

**Saturday **

Dan's POV 

Have you ever wanted to escape? Just pack up all of your things and just run away from your life? Because that's what I wanted to do.

I wanted to go back to England, get out of this city and just free myself from all of this torture. Though I knew that even though distance might separate us, it wouldn't make me forget about any of it.

About the girl who had captivated me so much that it made my waking hours hell. She was everywhere even if she really wasn't anywhere. I carried her with me no matter how badly I tried not to.

I would seek her out, just as I did on Friday. I had waited and waited for her to show, well equipped with her mug of coffee and her notebook, but the minutes passed by and I didn't see her.

Not until just a minute before class was starting and she crept in through the door and hid in the back of the room instead of taking her usual seat right in front of me.

It was strange, but focusing that day was harder than the days when she would look me in the eye and tease me. My eyes kept wandering just as my mind had.

I felt like a pathetic schoolgirl who was so infatuated with someone that it literally made me lose IQ points.

Has that ever happened to you? Have you ever been so fascinated and in awe of something or someone, that when you see them, all you can do is admire them?

This was new to me, and I was having a very hard time accepting it.

Though, my brother took self pity to a different low altogether. I had literally never seen him act the way he had been over the last few days.

Phil was never the one to drink, better yet, the one to drink with the intention of getting drunk. But when he came home Friday, that's what he did. I think I may have even heard him crying at one point during the night while I was laying in bed trying to sleep.

If I was having such a hard time dealing with my situation, I could only imagine what he was going through trying to cope with his.

By dinner I was already over watching him mope around our flat and I was actually wishing time would pass by so it would be Monday and I could go back to being tortured by having to see Sydney.

It kind of hurt me to know how badly he was taking all of this and I had to intervene.

He objected to going out with me more times than I care to remember before I finally annoyed him into it.

We both needed a bit of mental depressants but I figured a bit of visual stimulation wouldn't hurt either of us in trying to get over two women we couldn't have.

No way to mend a broken heart like new fap material.

So I was taking him to a burlesque club.

Which he had no idea of until we got there.

"I don't care, Phil. You're being pathetic and I'm not going to let you be pathetic in our flat. This will get your mind off of- things." I told him as we made our way through the doors after a fifteen minute wait.

We were in a small room where they check your ID to make sure you're actually old enough to be there, and also where they give you a masquerade mask. Yeah, I've been here before.

The music playing in the main room was faint because the door that separated us was closed, but I could feel the vibrations from the bass against the floor as we waited.

"You're buying all my drinks and I swear I will beat the hell out of you if you try to force me to get a lap dance or something," he told me as he put his mask on. You couldn't recognize him with it on and I was hopeful for the same with myself. You never know when one of your students might be in the same place. That would be beyond awkward.

"I already agreed to buying you drinks," I told him as I slid my mask over my head and adjusted it so I could see properly. "But I never said I wasn't going to do the latter. I honestly think you need one," I laughed and handed my ID over to the guy who was checking them.

Even with the mask on I could tell that he was giving me an evil look with those eyes of his. "I do not want a lap dance. There is only one vagina in this town I want rubbed all over my lap and I can guarantee you that it is not in there," he told me as he pointed towards the inside of the club with his ID before handing it to the guy.

I tucked my ID into my wallet and stuffed it back into my pocket while rolling my eyes at my brother. "If it was, would you accept a lap dance?" I asked, and I could literally feel his eyes burning holes into me. "Sheesh. I was kidding," I help my hands up as we moved through the door and into the bar.

The music was just as loud as it had been the last time I had come there and the room was just as dark. Lit up by flashing lights hanging from the ceiling and spotlights from the stage and on the assortment of poles around the room where girls were dancing.

We took a seat close to the stage and a girl in a very small red and black lingerie immediately came up to us offering us cocktails off of the tray she was carrying.

I paid for two and leaned in towards Phil while handing his to him. "She had a nice ass, yeah?"

He laughed and I was shocked to see that it was genuine. "I was actually too busy staring at the drinks instead of her."

He was making this so difficult. I sighed and leaned my head back and let the entirety of the cool cocktail slip down my throat in one motion. I was going to need to get drunk just so I could deal with him, let alone my own shit.

"Hey, look," I pointed at a table a few feet away from ours where a girl with short wavy blonde hair was bent over in front of two guys. "Do you want a dance from her? She looks like your type." By his type, I meant that she looked like Brighton. "She also looks flexible. Damn."

"Dan, I swear to God. I am going to end up strangling you with your own belt if you don't stop," he responded quickly sounding very agitated with me. "I can't believe we're even here. I can't believe I let you bring me here. All of these girls probably have some horribly tragic story about how they ended up working somewhere like this and we're just enabling them to have to stay in this line of work because we paid to get in."

Oh good God. I needed another drink after hearing all of that. "You're not these girls' dad, Phil. You're here to have a good time. At least try to act like it," I told him then leaned over to call one of the waitresses over to us.

Again, I got two more drinks and handed one to Phil while I sipped on my own and looked around.

Across the room I saw a girl in a blue and black corset with stockings that connected to it. I instantly recognized her and grinned to myself. "That's who gave me a lap dance the last time I was here. She's bloody hot," I told him while pointing her out. "Princess Peach is her stage name. I know even you can find that somewhat cool."

He tilted his head to the side as he looked at her and then laughed a bit. "Princess Peach? That has to be the best stripper name I have ever heard. Of course you'd get her to give you a lap dance."

"She's going to give me another one," I informed him while clamping my hand on his shoulder. "Are you sure you don't want one from anyone? You never know.. you might like it."

"No thank you," he shook his head before taking a sip of his drink. "But feel free to indulge. I'll just sit out here and watch these old dudes stare at them. Maybe one will drool or something amusing like that."

I got up from my seat and made my way across the room towards the bar. Funny how you could order dances at the same place you order drinks.

Apparently Princess Peach was in high demand that night. Of course I could see why. I was very tempted to order Phil a dance from someone but with how he'd been acting lately, I wouldn't put it past him to actually strangle me with my own belt, so I decided against it.

I pointed out to where Phil and I were sitting so that Princess Peach would know where to find me and let the guy know that the dance was for me and not for the guy I was with before making my way back across the room.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked, sitting my empty glass down on the table in front of me.

"Well, that girl right there," he pointed towards the blonde girl dancing right across from where we were sitting, "she hung upside down from that pole for so long I thought she might pass out from all the blood rushing to her head then she flipped over and shook her ass so I think she's alright."

I couldn't help but laugh. That little description was hilarious. "You know, it's not too late to get her to shake her ass for you," I informed him. "Also, do you need another drink? Because I'm all out of alcohol over here."

"No one is shaking their ass for me," he told me quickly. "Jesus, Dan. I feel like you're pressuring me to smoke a cigarette like you did when we were 11 and my mother nearly killed us both for it." He rolled his eyes and looked down at his drink before downing the bit of it that was left. "I will say yes to more alcohol though."

I immediately started laughing as I recalled the series of events before and after that whole ordeal. "I forgot all about that! Do you remember starting your own little club after that? What was it, the Kool Kats club? With K's, because that's how cool you were," I was still laughing as I leaned away, searching for another waitress to get more drinks.

"You are seriously trying to make me murder you tonight. I think you're on a mission or something," he commented sounding grumpy all over again. "How long are we going to stay here? You're not going to be walking around with a boner after you get that dance, are you?"

"Until you start to have a good time," I flashed a smile while holding out a glass for him to take. "The sooner you start to cheer up, the sooner we can leave.. And also, regarding my boner, one of her dances is comparable to viagra, so you tell me."

"Oh God. As if my week hasn't been horrible enough," he groaned as he took the glass from me. "And here comes your girl now." He nodded towards the right as he took a sip of his drink.

I turned to look and saw that he was right and she was walking towards us. Other guys were saying things to her that I couldn't hear over the music but she didn't look towards any of them. She seemed to be focused on me as she approached.

There was a long feather boa that was the same shade of blue on her corset wrapped around her and covering her tits and the lower part of her face which was mildly disappointing because she had amazing tits but I figured it would be removed seeing as though she didn't leave much to the imagination in that area before.

"I'll be turning my back to you now," Phil informed me before turning his chair so that he couldn't see what was going on. I honestly couldn't give a shit about what he was doing. I was about to find my own form of escape. I hoped.

She didn't say a word just like the last time I found myself with her. She stepped around my legs and turned with her back to me before beginning to sway her hips to the music giving me an amazing view of her ass. That only lasted for a few seconds before she backed up between my legs and let sat down on my lap with her ass directly over my crotch.

She put her hands on my thighs and smoothed them down to my knees as she started grinding her ass against me. I knew the rules, I couldn't touch her, but the desire to reach out and rub my hands up her sides was extremely high. This was the exact kind of distraction that I needed.

I leaned my head back and bit down on my bottom lip as her weight shifted on my lap before it was gone altogether and she was standing up. She reached out and put her hands on my shoulder as she walked around my chair so that she was behind it.

I caught a whiff of her perfume and it smelled so familiar even though it had been months since the last time I had seen her here.

I cocked my head back to look at her but she pushed it forward and she leaned down, hovering over my left shoulder, the feathers on her boa tickling my neck in a way that I could hardly stand.

She leaned up again and once more I cocked my head back to look at her as she started to unwrap the feathers from around her, slowly revealing her tits.

As the feathers draped off of her she started to wrap them around my shoulders and before I could even get a good look at her she was slowly swaying her hips, making her way back in front of me.

I started to take in her curves from her hips, which were starting to settle on my lap as she straddled me, to her breasts which were very, very close to my face as she was leaning over me, grabbing the ends of her boa and rubbing it across my shoulders.

Finally she leaned back and I looked up to her face and I found myself frozen. I knew that face. I knew those eyes. I knew that scent; and it wasn't just from here.

She didn't move an inch and her sway on my lap had stop as she gazed down at me.

I, very carefully, moved my hands from my lap, taking care not to touch her as I brought them up to her mask. I didn't waste a second to pull it up and I was suddenly dumbfounded. I had just confirmed what I was thinking.

"Sydney?" I have no idea why I even said her name. I knew it was her.

I found myself very, very angry and I wasn't completely sure as to why. Perhaps it was because I was trying to escape from her - and the one place that managed to actually do that for me wasn't even an escape at all.

Or perhaps it was that I couldn't have her, and this was just another way to be tortured.

Or it could have been the fact that so many men were looking at her and I felt like I should be the only one.

"Did you seriously just call her...oh my god," I heard Phil faintly but I was so fucking angry that he sounded much further away.

She seemed to be frozen. Her eyes were locked on me and she looked absolutely terrified. She finally turned her head and when she saw Phil it seemed to finally click with her.

"Oh fuck. Fuck!" she said as she scrambled to back away from me, staring at me with a look on her face that seemed to be a mixture of shock and complete devastation.

"Oh my God." I heard Phil say again. Apparently he was shocked as well.

Somewhere between Phil's voice and Sydney's gaze, I finally snapped out of whatever stupor I had fallen into. "What the fuck," I shouted angrily as ripped my mask off of my face and tossed it in her direction. I honestly didn't give a fuck who saw me at that point. "_Really_?" I looked at her, shaking my head as I laughed humorlessly. "I can't fucking believe this," I scoffed, standing up from my seat and looked down at Phil. "We need to go, now."

"Dan, calm down," Phil said as he stood up as well, glancing between Sydney and I. Calm down? Was he fucking serious? I turned to walk away without responding.

"Dan, stop!" I heard her calling out as I walked. "Please!"

A few seconds later I knew that Phil was at my side but he didn't say anything. I think he knew it was wise to stay silent for a few seconds but a few blocks away from the club he finally talked.

"You know you need to talk to her about this, right? You can't judge her for being there working when you were there watching."

"I'm not judging her," I snapped. "I'm pissed off," I said loudly without looking over at him. "Don't say I don't have a right to be, because you know you would be just as pissed off if that were Brighton in there."

"I'd be fucking livid," he responded quickly. "I'm just making sure you're not pissed for the wrong reasons is all. Bloody hell, Dan. Can we please get a cab? I am too drunk to walk like this."

Honestly any kind of alcohol induced buzz I had was completely gone by then. I was so pissed off and confused that I probably needed to walk back to our flat so I could blow off steam but I stopped abruptly and pulled my phone out of my pocket so I could find a cab company.

"What the fuck was she even doing in there?" I groaned. "I am so disgusted. Not by her, but by the fucking situation. All of those fucking guys- and she's just working her ass off," I was pacing as I scrolled through the list of companies, not even paying attention to the names or locations of any of them. "She's too good for that shit and it infuriates me to no fucking end, Phil, that she's in there doing that."

"It should," he agreed. "I would feel the same way. I mean, I barely know her and it bothers me. But I guess we know why she worked crazy hours all the time. I don't think she ever meant for anyone to know. Brighton didn't seem to know unless she was just keeping it a secret for Sydney." He sighed and shook his head. "She's obviously doing it for the money. She doesn't strike me as the type who is in such desperate need for attention."

"Obviously," I rolled my eyes. "I am such a dick," I laughed, shaking my head. "I fucked with her so many times about work ethic and- she's been doing that the entire time," I pointed down the street we had come from. "Not to mention the fact that she's my student, and I literally just saw much more of her than I should ever see," I raised my hand and the side of my face. "What the fuck am I going to do?"

"We ended things with them, Dan. What are you supposed to do?" he shrugged, looking like sad puppy dog Phil again instead of drunk Phil. "I don't know what you could do anyway."

"Yeah, I know we did and I really think that doing that was the wrong choice," I blurted out, obviously agitated. "Because the only thing I want to do right now, is go back there and pull her out of that place, Phil." I shouted. "I am so over all of these rules and stupid fucking boundaries."

He literally backed away from me with very wide eyes. "I won't stop you if you go try to pull her out of there because I would want to do the same but by doing that, you're stepping back into her life and you have to think about what that means for both of you."

"I never wanted to step out of it." I had no idea why all of this was suddenly so easy to admit. Maybe it was because I finally knew what she was going through, and the life that she was really living. I just wanted to save her from it. "At this point, I think staying out of it might be worse on both of us than actually stepping back into it."

He rubbed his forehead and sighed loudly. I'm sure I was putting him into mental overload. "You're a smart man, Dan. I think you know what is right for you and maybe you even know what's right for her. While you're at it, please see if you can figure out what's right for Brighton and I as well. That'd be splendid," he sighed. "So, are you going back to kidnap her or what?"


	7. Doughnut Know What To Do

Sydney's POV

I stepped out of the bathroom stall I had been trying to calm myself down inside only to see my boss standing right in front of me leaning against the counter.

I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. The last thing I needed was to get in trouble after what just happened.

I was completely devastated. I had no idea of how I was going to explain myself even though I really didn't have to explain a thing.

"Sorry David," I said as I stepped up to the counter next to him to wash my hands. "I just-"

"I saw what happened." He interrupted me and sighed. "Look, shit like this happens sometimes. I don't know who he was but if he thinks you're a bad person because you work here then he's an asshole."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. He definitely was an asshole but that wasn't why. "Yeah, I know."

"Listen, someone came back and dropped off three hundred dollars for you and called a cab for you as well so you can go home if you want. You work too damn much anyway. I can tell you're tired."

I turned and looked at him in complete shock. "Who the hell did that?"

He shrugged. "They didn't tell me but, fuck it. It's 300 dollars and few extra hours of sleep, right? I know the cab driver and told him to take you straight home just in case it was some creeper trying to kidnap you or some shit."

My boss really was an awesome guy. Think what you want about a place like the one I worked in but he made sure we were all treated right. The club was clean, classy and if anyone attempted to touch us they were never able to set foot in there again. For a girl like me, that place was fucking golden.

"Okay, I'll go home," I nodded, rubbing my right temple. I felt a huge migraine coming on.

A few minutes later I found myself in the back of a cab headed back to our apartment instead of walking home alone around the creepy people at 6 AM like usual.

I kept going over what happened in my head. The look on Dan's face, the look on Phil's face. I don't know why I never expected something like that to happen. It was just my luck.

It wasn't really that I was ashamed of what I did. I wasn't some crack whore selling her pussy on the corner every night. I danced in a club where I only showed my boobs and gave lap dances. Yeah, it's not exact socially acceptable but B and I wouldn't have anywhere to live if I wasn't making that money and I definitely would not be in school.

But now that Dan and Phil knew, I had to tell B. I felt like I knew her pretty well and that if I was right, she wouldn't flip the fuck out on me or anything but it's never easy to look at someone you consider your best friend and say, oh hey I've been lying to you for the past few months and I'm secretly taking my clothes off every night for money.

The cab came to a stop and I looked up to realize we were at mine and B's building. Holy tits, I was so nervous. How exactly was I going to go about telling her? I was just hoping she didn't react badly because I was in desperate need of someone to talk to about what happened to me.

I thanked the cab driver before climbing out with my purse and bag filled with the clothes I normally would've changed into to come home. I hadn't bothered changing out of the clothes I was dancing in because I didn't have to walk home and I just wanted to get there.

It was a little after 2 am and I didn't even know if B was awake or not. I think part of me might have been hoping she was asleep so I wouldn't have to do what I had to do. I felt like I was having to go confess something to my Mom or something.

I very carefully unlocked the door trying not to make a lot of noise and pushed open the door slowly before peeking in only to be met with the sight of B standing a few feet in front of me. She looked absolutely petrified and was holding a baseball bat in her hands.

"B, it's just me," I laughed as I stepped inside and shut the door behind myself. "Sorry. I should've called you."

The terrified look on her face fell as she lowered the bat and was replaced with one of complete confusion. "Is this real life or am I having some sort of erotic fantasy about you?" She asked with wide eyes as she stared me up and down.

Despite the horrible evening I was having, that made me laugh quite hard. "Um, this is real life," I told her through my laughter as I kicked my shoes off which brought me back down to my normal short person height. "We need to talk though. I have a bit of a confession," I told her hesitantly as my laughter died down.

"Me too..." she responded still looking at me like a deer in headlights. "I kinda wanna do you right now."

"Jesus, B," I laughed again as I walked towards the kitchen. "Are you drunk right now?" I peeked in the fridge to see if the tequila we had left over was still there and it was. "Nope. Not drunk. Well, you wanna drink this and see what happens? I just waxed yesterday."

Okay, I was stalling with humor but she had made it so damn easy!

"Actually..." she said, sounding like she was considering it before she started laughing and moved over to the counter to sit the baseball bat down. "You look hot. What the hell were you out doing tonight and why wasn't I invited?"

I grabbed two glasses while she was talking and handed her the bottle of tequila before grabbing the apple juice. "Come and sit." I walked ahead of her and suddenly found myself more aware than usual of the fact that you could see quite a bit of my ass in the outfit I was wearing.

I waited for her to sit down before I poured her a shot. "Take this, please. I'm going to go change clothes then I'll tell you what I need to tell you."

"Yeah you should probably do that before you make me question my sexuality any further."

As nervous as I was, she still had me cracking up laughing as I walked to my room to change clothes. After I changed into a pair of pajama pants and a tank top I headed back into the living room to see that she had taken the shot like I asked her to.

I took sat next to her and took a deep breath as I mentally prepared myself for whatever reaction she might have. "So, I had a reason for wearing what I was wearing and I'm pretty fucking scared of how you're going to react to it."

She tilted her head smiled at me. "You know there's no judgement here. Except for me judging how nice your ass is. Damn, Sydney," she started laughing. "Okay, sorry. No more comments like that."

I laughed again as I poured myself a shot and then quickly downed it without bothering to chase it with anything. "I'm a stripper." I just blurted it out. I didn't even plan to but I guess it just popped out of me because I needed to get it out so badly. "I work at Nurse Bettie. I'm not sure if you've heard of it but that's why I am always working insane hours."

She looked shocked and I was suddenly terrified of what she was going to say to me. "I've been there!" she gasped. "That's that classy burlesque club, right? Where they give you masks and the girls walk around in sexy lingerie? Wow. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

I was hugely relieved. Holy shit. I let out a loud sigh and laid my head back against the couch dramatically. "Because most people aren't so nice about women who flash their tits for money. I didn't want to like fuck up our friendship or something. It was stupid. I should've known you wouldn't be judgy but I'm not exactly the best ever knowing what I should or should not do in friendships or relationships."

"Dude, I spend my Saturday's dressed up like a Hooter's girl," she laughed and rolled her eyes at herself. "I mean, I don't take my top off but still... I understand, though," she nodded. "I don't know if I would tell just anyone that. I don't even tell people about the waitressing job because, well, like you said, people aren't so nice about it," she picked up the bottle of tequila and poured both of us another shot. "I have a question though," she started, handing me my glass, "why are you telling me this now?"

I took the glass from her with one hand and facepalmed myself pretty hard with the other. I think I was trying to beat the memory straight out of my head. "You're not even going to believe this one," I laughed, shaking my head. I took the shot and looked over at her while trying not to laugh even though it wasn't a funny situation. I think I was just becoming hysterical. "I was working and a guy ordered a lap dance so I go over there and get up on him and do my thing and BAM. I realize who it is. Professor Dan Fucking Howell." I managed to get the sentence out before starting to laugh like a mad woman. "And to make it worse, Phil was with him."

Her mouth fell open as she gawked at me. I think she was trying to process what I told her, because she didn't respond for several seconds. "Wow. You saw Phil? And Dan?" she leaned forward and grabbed the tequila bottle again. "And they saw you?" She shook her head and looked dumbfounded. "Did they know it was you?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded. "Dan ripped my mask off of me and yelled 'really?' and some other things." I attempted to imitate his accent and sighed. "So yeah, they just walked out and I don't know what the fuck to do now. Then, someone left 300 bucks for me and paid for a cab for me to get home. My boss didn't know who it was though."

She leaned back against the couch and swirled the tequila around on her glass. "That kinda sounds like something Phil would do," she said quietly, looking up from her glass at me before shaking her head. "That's insane. I can't believe they saw you."

"Me either," I shook my head. "I should've known something was up when I smelled that cologne and knew it was Dan's cologne. But, I think it's safe to say that if there were any chance of he and I being together that it's pretty much been flushed down the shitter. Though I don't think there was much of a chance anymore anyway." I reached over and poured myself another shot of tequila. "But I didn't feel right about them knowing my little secret and you not knowing. That's why I decided to tell you tonight."

"Yeah," Brighton sighed and looked down at her glass again before tilting her head back and bringing it to her lips to down the contents. "Thanks for trusting me enough to tell me. Even though I'm sure you didn't really want to. That's a pretty big thing to share with someone," she smiled as she leaned forward to sit her empty glass down on the table.

"Well, you're my best friend. I should have told you a long time ago. I guess I just needed something to make me finally tell you," I laughed. "I don't even know how I'm going to walk into Dan's class on Monday though. That's going to be fucking awkward. Hopefully I can just slip into the back like the other day."

"Dude," she started laughing as she rubbed her hand over eyes. "How the fuck did we get ourselves into this?" She let her hand fall and looked up at me, "I mean, really? Out of all of the girls at Columbia why the hell are we the two that the crooked-grin brothers decide to-" she paused and shook her head "-break?" she laughed again. "Seriously, they broke us. We aren't like _this_."

That exact thought had gone through my head so many times over the past couple of days. I laughed, shaking my head. "I don't know dude. I honestly don't. I just wish I knew how to get that british asshat out of my head. Like seriously. Why the fuck did he have to look so hot tonight? Even when he was so mad at me and I was just devastated about what was happening the thought went through my mind that he looked so damn good. Ugh." I groaned loudly. "So unfair."

"At least we only have four months left in their classes," she shrugged. "It'll be easier on both of us when we know that we won't be forced into seeing them... Although, when Phil offered to lie on my time card so I wouldn't have to go to work-study, I was kind of sad. I still want to see him even though I know I'm better off not seeing him."

"That was really sweet of him to do," I replied, staring at my empty glass. I couldn't imagine how much B must have been hurting if I was hurting so badly over Dan. She and Phil had something obviously deeper than anything Dan and I had. It wasn't just because they had more time together. They were just different. I think I wished that the two of them would be able to fix things more than I wished Dan and I could.

**Monday**

On Monday afternoon I was like a walking train wreck. I was so fucking nervous. It was just ridiculous. I'd barely slept but I was so hyped up from being anxious I couldn't even tell if I was exhausted or not. I wasn't sure of exactly how I was going to show my face in Dan's classroom but I had to. I couldn't ignore what I worked so hard to pay for because of the crazy shit going on in my personal life.

I didn't take my time walking to class that day. If I got there late I knew I definitely wouldn't go in at all. By the time I was in the hallway I was feeling like I was about to puke. I couldn't even imagine the sorts of things he could come up with to say to me if he were to decide to speak to me during class. I had opened up a whole new drawer of opportunities for smartass comments for him to make.

I got to the door and had my hand on the knob when I noticed the note on the door. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me," I said to myself pretty loudly.

Class was cancelled. It was fucking cancelled. I had been absolutely petrified all night and morning about it and I didn't even have to go.

I should have been relieved but I was more pissed than anything. And also a little sad. Regardless of what he thought of me, I still wanted to see him. There was just something about that man that was so beautiful and not just because he was physically beautiful.

I think part of it was because he was so incredibly intelligent and well spoken. Listening to him talk during class was absolutely fascinating. The things he had to say and his opinions were just as interesting to listen to as the words of the incredible men and women we talked and read about in his class.

I thought that before he even kissed me. Perhaps that was part of why his opinion of me mattered so much. I couldn't stand the thought of someone I admired as much as him looking down on me even if I felt like he had the right to.

Since class was cancelled, I had over an hour to kill because my next class wasn't until 3:15. Going back home was pointless because I would just be sitting around there just like I would at school.

That's when I got the idea to go pay someone a little visit. I made my way to Dodge Hall where I knew Phil's classroom and office were. I peeked into his room and no one was there so I walked to his office and knocked on the door. I had a moment of paranoia and wondered if they'd both gone back to England or something.

"Come in," I heard Phil's voice call out and I opened the door to see him sitting at his desk leaned back throwing a ball into the air and catching it. He reminded me of Dr. House for a second there and I had to laugh.

"Working hard, I see," I commented as I closed the door behind me. He dropped the ball and sat up quickly looking quite shocked to see me.

"Sydney, hey!" he smiled. "Uh, sit down." He gestured towards the chairs in front of his desk and I walked over to sit down all the while trying not to think about the fact that he had seen a lot more of my body than he should have.

"So, yeah. I know this is awkward," I said as I sat down and placed my bag on the floor. It was awkward. Very awkward. "But, I just wanted to come and-" I paused "I don't even know. I mean, I can't really apologize for you seeing my goods when you were in a strip club," I laughed.

He laughed as well as he rubbed the stubble on his cheek. "Dan made me go," he replied. "You don't have to apologize for anything. I would like to apologize for us leaving so quickly though. It was a bit of a shock."

"A bit? I think that's an understatement," I laughed, rolling my eyes. "I literally wanted to crawl into a hole and die. Dan looked at me like-"

"He wasn't judging you," he told me quickly like he was reading my mind. "I think that he just really didn't know how to feel about it. I mean, you have to think about the fact that he also had just gotten caught paying for a lap dance."

How the fuck had I not thought about that? I was so busy thinking about myself and how I'd been caught that I hadn't thought about the fact that he bought a lap dance from someone he did not think was me.

"Wow," I laughed. "I didn't even think about that. I wish I would've had someone tell me that before now. It helps lessen the blow a bit. That seems like a very inappropriate phrase to use right now." I laughed at myself and he laughed as well.

"So, you guys don't think I'm like some prostitute or something now, right?"

He looked at me like I was crazy. "Of course not. Dancing and selling your vag are two different things."

"Phil, did you just say vag to me?" I asked, trying not to laugh which made him laugh.

"Yeah. It sounded better than pussy which is what my brother would have said."

"Is he okay?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah," he nodded. "He seems to have a bit of a cold though."

I knew he was lying and he knew I knew he was. But we both knew it sounded better than the fact that he didn't want to face me yet.

"Um," he toyed with the edge of a piece of paper on his desk. "How is Brighton?"

I knew that was coming. "Do you want the truth or do you want me to tell you what sounds better than the truth?"

He stared at me for a few seconds like he was debating on it. "The truth."

"She acts like she's okay but I can tell she's not. She just needs time. I guess we all do," I shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"I'm drunk a lot," he replied and I knew without him explaining further just how he was coping. He wasn't. Neither of them really were but how the hell do you even attempt to cope with something like that.

"I hope things get better for you both," I told him, giving him a sad smile. "You both deserve to be happy."

"I know she does," he smiled back and nodded.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and make sure you didn't think I was gross or something," I laughed as I stood up from the chair.

"And to see about Dan," he replied, grinning at me. No wonder B loved that grin so much. It really was cute.

"Of course," I rolled my eyes, sighing. "We're all in the same boat here, I guess."

"Our boat is fucking sinking," he laughed humorlessly.

"That shit sank already," I said as I walked towards the door. "Feel free to let me know if you ever need anything or if you just wanna check up on things," I told him before opening the door. I knew he knew I was referring to checking on B.

"I will. Same to you, Sydney. Have a good day."

"You too," I replied as I walked out finding myself wishing even more that I could see Dan. Seeing his brother just made me want to see him even more.

I came to the conclusion that I would end up having to switch colleges if I ever wanted to truly do the out of sight out of mind thing with Dan but that was impossible. So, I was just fucked.

Very unpleasantly fucked.

**Tuesday **

Brighton's POV 

I sighed very loudly as I stepped inside of Dodge Hall, which had basically become my personal version of hell over the course of the last week.

Everything I used to like about being there had turned into reasons why I couldn't even stand the thought of being there.

I climbed the staircase to the second floor and walked down the hall sluggishly until I got to the classroom that I didn't even want to go into.

I wasn't sure how I was supposed to deal with sitting through an hour and 45 minutes of Phil's class when I couldn't even sit in front of him in his office for five minutes on Friday without being reduced to tears.

At least we weren't going to be alone, even though anytime that I looked at him it honestly felt that way. Like we were the only people in the room.

Bleh.

He wasn't there yet, thankfully, so I didn't have to start feeling 110% awkward just yet.

I walked to my table and sat my stuff down between Annie and Sebastian, both of them eyeing me as I took my seat between them. I knew Annie was looking at me because she was wondering what had happened to me last Thursday when I ran out of the room, crying. While Sebastian was looking at me for a completely different reason.

"You never text me on Saturday," he reminded me. "I was actually disappointed."

"Yeah, I had this thing I had to go home and do," I responded as I pulled my laptop out of my bag. "Sorry."

"What was more important than letting me take you to dinner?!" he asked, sounding offended but it was easy to tell that he was joking.

"Wallowing in self pity," I mumbled under my breath.

"What?"

"What?" I looked over at him, "I didn't say anything."

He grinned at me and rolled his eyes before resting his cheek against his palm and giving me a puppy dog kind of look. "Well, can you go out with me this Saturday?"

I sighed, "I work every Saturday."

"Fine then. How about Friday? After you do your work-study crap?"

"I don't have work-" I stopped abruptly because I'd almost told on myself and the deal Phil had set up for me. "I mean, I don't know," I shrugged.

"Oh, come on," he pouted, brushing his hair back. "I promise you'll have a good time," he nudged me.

"I..." I trailed off because, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Phil coming through the door.

Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't stare.

"Should I take your silence as a yes, you will?" I heard Sebastian go on.

"Yeah, sure."

Wait. Did I just agree to go out with him?

"Great," when I looked at him again I saw that he was grinning at me. "I'll pick you up at your place?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I nodded and looked down at my computer screen. I wanted to look at Phil so badly but I was too afraid to actually make myself do it.

"Hey, what happened last week?" I heard Annie speak up, and when I glanced over at her, she had her head tilted and looked quite concerned. "You looked so upset."

Fuck.

"Uhh.. Explosive diarrhea. I soiled my pants and got embarrassed," I lied, shaking my head.

Annie started cackle laughing and someone cleared their throat very loudly. I knew instantly that it was Phil.

We all looked up to see him staring towards us looking pretty aggravated. His eyes moved from Annie to me and we made eye contact which made me feel like my heart had just fallen out of my ass.

"If you all don't mind, I'll begin class now," he said as he pulled his gaze away from me to walk behind his desk and sit down. "Your assignment for this week is written on the board."

I don't know why, but the tone of his voice and the way he looked at me actually made me a little mad. I shot a dirty look in his general direction before I rolled my eyes at him without looking away.

Perhaps he had more in common with his brother than I thought.

"Are you having a problem understanding the assignment, Ms. Kennedy?" he asked, tilting his head as he looked at me.

"No, I'm having a problem understanding you," I responded, waiting a few seconds before continuing, "your accent made me misunderstand you."

He raised an eyebrow and I swear he looked a little bit amused. "I see. My apologies," he replied before looking down at his laptop.

"No need to apologize for my mistake," I forced a grin even though he wasn't looking. My heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to burst out of my chest.

He looked up at me with a blank expression before simply shaking his head slightly and looking at his laptop again. "I'm sure you've all got the assignment. Class is dismissed," he said without looking up.

I was literally dumbfounded.

I sat there staring at him with my mouth hanging open. Could he really not stand to be around me so much that he was reduced to ending class five minutes into it?

I wanted to wad up a piece of paper and throw it at his face. I also wanted to cry.

I was the last one in the room and this time it wasn't even on purpose.

I gathered all of my things together and stood up from my chair, but I found myself unable to move. All I could do was look at him, because the only thing I wanted to do was run up to him and beg him to end this. I wanted to go back to last Tuesday when I was sending him flirty texts and making eyes with him from across the room.

"I'm sorry, I know you can't talk to me, but I have to ask, is me being in here bothering you so much that you have to be rude?" I asked, trying my best not to sound as devastated as I was.

He stood up and shut his laptop before picking it up and walking towards the door. I thought he was going to walk out without saying anything but he stopped and looked over at me. "How about I ask some random girl out in front of you then you let me know if you want to spend some extra time with me," he told me, his voice sounding angry. He stepped out of the door and slammed it hard behind him leaving me completely alone in the room.

I stared at the door and I honestly don't know how I didn't just collapse onto the floor and start crying.

I wanted to run after him but I knew that I couldn't.

Honestly, until he said that, I had not even considered the fact that he might have heard me agreeing to go have dinner with Sebastian.

I hadn't meant to make him mad. I didn't give two turtle shits about going out with Sebastian. I didn't want to go out with anyone. Well, anyone but _him. _

Did he honestly think that I had already bounced back? Did he honestly think it was even going to be possible to bounce back after knowing the kind of connection we had?

I started to dig my phone out of my purse and scrolled through my contacts until I got to who I needed to call.

"Hi, this is Brighton Kennedy. I'm not going to be able to make it into work today," I started walking towards the door to leave the classroom.

Having never called in before the last two weeks, they weren't too upset that I couldn't come in today. It was a short shift anyways, so it wasn't like I would be missing too much money by doing so.

I left campus and somehow found myself outside of the coffee shop Phil had taken me to, so I walked inside. I really hoped that he wasn't there because I didn't want him to think I was being some kind of stalker.

I just needed to be there. I guess to torture myself further.

I ordered an espresso and splurged on one of his favorite kinds of doughnuts and went straight for the table we had sat at together.

It took a total of two seconds of sitting down in the same seat before tears started to burn at my eyes.

I would have given almost anything to have him sitting in front of me giving me his cute little crooked grin. But that wasn't going to happen. Not that there was a chance of it happening before, but now that he was so angry with me, I knew it wasn't going to happen.

The idea of him being upset with me made me feel disgusted. I wished I could go back so I could just tell Sebastian no so Phil wouldn't have to be anymore hurt over all of this than he already was.

I tucked my sleeve over my thumb and moved my hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen and as I looked up my eyes met with a pair that I really hadn't been expecting to see.

I immediately looked away from them because I knew that it was very obvious that I was crying and also because the person who was looking at me also happened to be Phil's brother.

I saw him approaching my table and I sunk a little further down in my chair but apparently the vase on the table didn't do a very good job at hiding me.

"May I?" Dan spoke up, gesturing towards the chair across from mine.

I nodded and avoided eye contact as I grabbed my coffee. I knew that if I looked at him I would start crying even harder and that's not something that I wanted.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he sat down.

I shook my head at him, still not looking at him. "No."

"Is it something we can talk about or did you start your period and bleed on everything you love? Because that's not really something I care to talk about."

I immediately started laughing and sat up a little as I sat my coffee down on the table. "I didn't bleed on anything," I sniffled, "I'm just having a bad day."

"Ah, well. That makes two of us," he stated. I saw him pick his coffee up and hold it out towards me like he was offering up a toast and when I actually finally looked at him I saw that he was grinning before he took a drink from it. "Do you care to elaborate?"

I took a sip of my coffee and sighed. "You probably don't want me to."

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want you to. But by you saying that, I'm assuming it's about someone we know mutually. Or, you really did bleed on everything you love," he tilted his head and laughed at himself.

"I wish my problems were as trivial as a period stain," I said, amused. "But the former is actually correct."

"I thought so," he sat his coffee down. "Go on."

I shook my head and shrugged because I didn't know what to say. "I upset him today and I really didn't mean to. He overheard something and-"

"_Something_?" Dan interrupted and raised an eyebrow at me. "I said to elaborate, not be vague."

I felt physically pained as I thought over it and I let out a very long sigh. "This guy asked me out to dinner and it was the second time he heard him ask me.. I said yes but, it's not like _that_. I don't even know why I said yes, but he heard it and he got mad and was being rude, so I was rude back and-" I sighed and shook my head, "-he ended class after like five minutes and I tried to talk to him but he got harsh and he slammed the door-" I stopped because I could feel tears coming to my eyes and I quickly tried to blink them away. "He was so angry and I understand why but the thought of him being mad at me just- I feel so terrible."

"I wouldn't say that he's mad at you over that," Dan responded after a few seconds of silence. "If anything I would say that he's mad at himself and perhaps a little jealous. I'm sure you know the reason behind both of those things."

"There's nothing to be jealous of, though. I mean, I understand why he would be. If the situation was reversed I know I would be seething but.. I just wish I could have talked to him. I was rude too and I feel so bad over all of it."

He looked down at the table and pushed the plate with my doughnut on it towards me. "That might make you feel a little better," he offered, giving me a little grin. "Those are his favorite, by the way."

I looked down at it and nodded. "I know. That's why I got it," I replied as I picked it up. I took a bite of it and was instantly reminded of the first time we kissed because it tasted like his lips had. "This is where we were sitting that day I ran into you here," I said quietly, nostalgia overcoming me. "I miss him and being here makes me feel close to him again..." I trailed off and laughed weakly, "I'm so pathetic."

He started laughing quietly as he shook his head, "I don't think that makes you pathetic. It's actually quite sweet."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. A bit sad, of course," he paused and grinned, "but also sweet."

"Is he.. is he _okay_?" I asked, looking from Dan, to the doughnut and back again.

He sighed and tapped his finger against the side of his coffee cup. "No. No, he's not," he shook his head. "There's only one thing, I think, that will make him _okay_ again."

He gave me this look and I knew that he meant me without saying so.

"What about you? Are you okay?" I responded.

He offered a little grin as he tensed his shoulders up. "Not yet. But I think that I will be."

Phil's POV

I swear I had been walking for nearly a mile and I still felt just as angry, hurt, sad, and stupid as I did when I was in my classroom.

It was true that I made the decision to end what Brighton and I had. That meant that I had to accept what went along with it. She was a beautiful, wonderful woman. It was only natural that other men would take interest in her.

But hearing her accept that date...I really don't have words for how it made me feel. I felt physically ill. I felt like someone punched me right in the stomach. I felt like I wanted to punch that guy in the stomach. Most of all, I was just devastated. How could she mean everything she said to me in that letter and move on so quickly?

Perhaps she realized that how she felt wasn't real. It wasn't like we had some year long serious relationship. What we had just doesn't happen that often. Before I met her I didn't even think having such strong feelings for someone so quickly was even possible.

I didn't know how to feel or what to think. I just knew that when it came down to it I really didn't have the right to act the way I did towards her about it but I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't be in that room with her. It hurt too badly.

I finally stopped walking and looked around at where I was. I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking which was pretty stupid considering I wasn't from New York but I actually did recognize where I was. There was a park across the street from where I was standing so I made my way over to it.

There were people jogging, riding bikes, sitting under trees reading. Moms and Dads with their kids were playing at the small playground on the property. Thankfully the bench I found was pretty far away from all of that. I didn't really care to be around other people at the moment.

I sat down and took my glasses off before leaning forward and just holding my head in my hands. I felt like my brain was so tense lately. I had a headache which was probably from drinking too much wine the night before, as usual, and I was just so damn sick of thinking about everything going on.

I was sick of being head over heels for someone I could not have.  
I was sick of acting like some lovesick 14 year old.  
I was sick of being ruled by my emotions.  
I was just done mentally.

I kept wondering why all of it even happened? What was the point of meeting someone like that and feeling those feelings if nothing came of it? Was it supposed to be one of those earth shattering life moments that taught me a lesson? Because the only lesson I was learning was that life was a complete asshole who was enjoying kicking me in the emotional balls repeatedly.

I'm not sure of how long I was in the park but I was really thankful that I didn't have any other classes to teach that day because by the time I stopped wallowing in self pity for long enough to stand, it was getting dark.

I took my time getting back to the apartment and stopped by to grab some chinese food on the way home. I didn't feel like cooking. Hell, I wasn't even sure I felt like eating but I got food anyway. If anything I figured Dan would eat it.

I unlocked the door and walked inside to find the apartment empty which was confusing seeing as though Dan hadn't gone to work. I figured he probably left to get some food or something.

I was pouring a glass of wine about 20 minutes after getting home when I heard the door being unlocked and looked to see Dan walking in.

"Hey," I said before taking a sip of my wine. "I was wondering if you ran away or something."

"Hey," he responded, stepping out of his shoes by the front door. He walked towards our table and I noticed that he was carrying a box of doughnuts from the coffee shop that we liked so much. He sat them down and let out a sigh as he pulled out a chair, "I think we need to talk."

I stared at the box for longer than I should because all I could think of was going to that shop with Brighton and how good it felt to kiss her for the first time.

"About?" I asked as I sat down on the chair across from him.

He ran his hand through his hair and avoided my gaze before speaking. "About what we're doing... Or not doing," he sighed and folded his hands on the table. "I don't know what's going through your mind right now, but I know what's going through mine and I can't deal with staying away from Sydney. I'm seriously reconsidering everything and I honestly think that you should too."

I'm not entirely sure of what I thought he needed to talk to me about but for some reason the last thing I expected him to say was what he said.

I stared at him with a blank expression for a few seconds because I didn't know what to think. I did what I did after thinking of my decision obsessively and while I knew I wanted nothing but to do exactly what he was saying, it didn't change why I made the decision to end things with Brighton in the first place.

"Dan, this isn't just some high school fling or something, you know? We're talking about us risking them screwing up their college careers and us screwing up our careers teaching. It would be the most selfish thing we've ever done, most likely." I sighed as I sank down in my chair and picked up my glass of wine, swirling it around. "But I feel like I'm going to lose it having to stay away from her. I feel really lost and that sounds pathetic but it's true."

"I know it isn't," he held his hands up. It was odd how calm he seemed to be about all of this. "The stakes are high. But you're only thinking about half of the risk. We could lose something much bigger than a career by not acting on how we feel." Dan moved around in his seat before continuing. "If I know anyone, I know you and I know that when it's all said and done, you're going to regret the choice you made. I also know that you'll be able to say that you saved her from risking her future, but what if you're risking it now?"

He was right and for the first time in days I felt myself feeling something other than anger or pain. I felt hopeful. Maybe he was right. Well, I knew he was right as much as I hated to admit it.

"No wonder you teach philosophy," I laughed before taking a sip of my wine. "You have a very good point. I haven't really thought about it that way because I've tried to convince myself that I made the right decision for her. But maybe it's not the right decision. Maybe the reason this hurts so badly and this is so difficult is because it's wrong."

He grinned at me and let out a little laugh. "I tried doing the same, you know that but," he sighed, "it's not exactly fair to make that decision for someone else.." he trailed off and had a little grin on his face before his expression became somewhat serious again. "I saw Brighton today, at the coffee shop," he nodded towards the box of doughnuts between us and fell silence for a few seconds. "I don't think that your decision was right for either of you."

I looked at the box as well and smiled the most real smile I had smiled in days just because I was thinking of her. "And what about your decision?" I asked before taking a long sip of my wine.

He smiled back at me. "I'm going to do what _I _think is right," he shrugged. "I had been dissecting the situation, trying to weigh my options, but seeing her today made the _right _choice so obvious. I can put an end to all of this and I'm going to. I just wanted you to be able to see the other side of what you're doing."

Him mentioning seeing her made me think of the reason I was such a mess earlier that afternoon and I found my happier mood slip away fast. "Did she tell you that she agreed to go on a date with someone else? If she wants to do that then why would she even want to have anything to do with me like that again?"

"She did," he nodded. "If she really cared about going on a date with that guy, though... I don't think she would have been in that shop, sitting at the table you two shared, eating _your_ favorite pastry while crying," he laughed.

All of that sounded wonderful until he mentioned her crying. My smile quickly faded and I felt like a complete asshole. I didn't have to ask him to know why she was crying. She had never seen me act the way I did towards her earlier that day in class and I'm sure it was shocking especially since it was directed towards her. I immediately felt like an asshole.

"I'll figure out a way to fix it," I nodded before finishing off my glass of wine. "And you should probably figure out a way to let Sydney know you don't think she's a whore or something."

He sighed loudly. "See, that's the hard part," he laughed. Wow, it wasn't even sarcastic laughter. "I know that I'm going to attempt to mend all of this, but how, I have no idea... Because on top of everything else, there's _that_," he rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I don't like the fact that she's in that particular career field and I don't know how I'm supposed to tell her that without pissing her off.. Plus, what business is it of mine, in all actuality?"

"Well, think about it this way. She works in a place where hundreds of guys are drooling over her every night and probably offering her a ton of money to do a lot more than what she does and instead of worrying about any of them, she's infatuated with you." I pointed at him before pouring some more wine into my glass.

He let his hands fall from his face and looked at me like I was an idiot. "Right, because that makes my jealousy disappear," he rolled his eyes. "And by saying that, you're basically saying it doesn't bother _you _that Brighton walks around in spankies fetching beer for drunk guys because she thinks about you while sobbing over doughnuts."

I laughed. "Dan, I'm not saying that at all. I was just pulling something out of my ass to make you feel better. I hate that guys are oogling her goods while she works so I can't even imagine how you feel about what Sydney is doing. But the truth of the matter is they're both doing what they have to do to make it on their own. I feel like they're both strong women who can handle themselves. You and I both know if a guy ever crossed the line with them they would regret it. Especially Sydney."

"Wow, thanks for that, Phil," Dan said before chucking a pen at my face, trying not to laugh. "I know, I know. But you know how I am," he sighed. "I should probably pick my battles, though because there's no guarantee that she'll even want to do- whatever it is that I'm trying to do."

"Dan, she has serious feelings for you. I don't think you really noticed the look of complete devastation on her face at the club that night. I swear, when you walked off the look on her face was enough to even make me want to cry." I sighed as I shook my head. "These girls, man. I think they've put a bloody spell on us or something."  
"They've certainly done something," he agreed with a smile. "I don't know what it is about her, but I can't get her out of my head.. I'll feel a lot better after I talk to her about things, though so I'll know where we stand," he pulled the box of doughnuts across the table and opened it up. "I'm glad we talked. You seem a lot happier just from that."

I smiled at him and nodded. "I'm glad we did too. Thank you for opening my eyes, brother. I have some thinking to do on what I need to do and how I need to do it. That's for sure." I took a sip of my wine and started laughing. "Poor douche bag that asked Brighton out. He's about to have some competition."


	8. one SMALL detail

**Wednesday **

Dan's POV 

I'm not sure why but I don't really get nervous.

I stand in front of fifty plus people on a daily basis, shouting out my opinions which could (and do) get mocked, but it never phased me.

I could go out in public and make a fool out of myself by doing something completely horrific and I wouldn't ever feel the least bit foolish or embarrassed.

I could probably even run down the street completely naked, banging on my chest while making chimpanzee noises and feel completely comfortable with myself.

All of which was incredibly odd, considering that I was sitting in my office alone and I was having serious heart palpitations. I was more nervous then, than I think I had ever been before in my life and I wasn't even around anyone.

I knew it was because I was fearing what was to come. So much that I had been reduced to tidying my office, which had already been tidied three times since I had arrive that morning.

You probably would have thought that I had a hardcore cocaine problem or something. I literally could not sit still, even when I tried to make myself.

I had sent Sydney an email asking her to meet with me before lecture and the clock on the wall, that was ticking far too fast, let me know that there was only a few minutes left until she was supposed to arrive.

If she even came at all.

She had every right not to show her face around me again. I'm sure she was thoroughly embarrassed with the fact that I knew how she spent her evenings, and perhaps even more embarrassed knowing how I liked to spend mine from time to time.

On top of the awkward run in we had the last time that I saw her, I was about to tell her that I was done trying to fight how I felt so that I could do the _right _thing.

_This _was the right thing. I kept reminding myself of that.

Even if it didn't go to plan, and she was completely against all of it, I had to at least try. I knew that if I didn't, I would walk around kicking myself in the ass for it.

I was starting to have second thoughts about doing it. There might have been a spark between us but it wasn't anything like what Phil had with Brighton.

I'm quite certain Sydney didn't weep over baked goods at my expense. Not that I wanted her to, but you know... Their bond was strong and based around something deep and special, if you will.

Sydney and me? We were based around rude comments and insults. But there was something so beautiful about that to me, and no, I'm not being a smartass.

It was a different kind of passion, but passion nonetheless, and it was unlike anything else I had ever before experienced.

After adjusting the pictures on the wall I forced myself to sit down. I had been moving so much that I had worked up a bit of sweat and the last thing I wanted was wet armpit stains while wearing the white button down that I had sold my dignity for.

Yeah, I was able to get the coffee stain out of it. Well, Phil was. Whatever.

I had tried rehearsing what I would say to her, but honestly, I found almost everything in life much easier to do without really thinking over it too much.

I was very good at rambling and going on about something that I was passionate it about, so I knew I wouldn't run out of words to express myself and how I felt.

All of my anxiety and nervousness stemmed down to one thing and one thing only. How Sydney was going to react.

Footsteps down the hall made my body tense up and I washed the lump that had grown in the back of my throat down with a sip of coffee.

The sound was punctuated by a knocking on my door and I knew that it was her, so I took in a very deep breath, leaned back in my chair and looked towards it. "Come in."

The door opened slowly but she finally came into view. She looked as nervous as I felt. Her eyes were on me for a second but then began darting around the room as she shut the door behind herself.

She looked much different from the last time I saw her. Instead of the incredibly skimpy outfit I saw her in that weekend she was wearing a black Radiohead t-shirt with a pair of jeans. Oddly enough, I still found her to be just as sexy.

It seemed like it took her forever to walk towards me. I'm not sure if she was actually walking slowly or if I was letting my nerves get the best of me.

She stopped by my desk and looked down at me finally making eye contact with me for the first time since she entered the room. "You wanted to see me?"

I smiled at her and gestured towards the chair in front of my desk with one hand while pushing a cup of coffee across the desk with the other. "Yes. Have a seat. There's a few things I want to talk to you about."

She glanced down at the coffee and then back at me with an incredibly confused expression on her face. "Okay," she said slowly as she sat down and reached out for the coffee. "Rethinking dropping me from the class? You didn't have to give me coffee to lessen the blow if that's the case."

"That's not the case at all, actually," I informed her with a laugh. Bloody hell, was this stupid grin on my face every going to go away? I cleared my throat in an attempt to get rid of it. "I'm still content with that decision," I picked up my coffee, "it's another decision I'm not quite okay with."  
"My decision to take my clothes off for money?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as she leaned back in her seat and crossed her legs. She took a sip of her coffee and smiled at me. "Your decision to order this for me was a good one for sure."

Choose your battles, Dan.

"I figured so. I got you what I drink," I said before raising my cup to my lips. I sat it down on the table and leaned back in my chair a bit. "But, for the decision I'm not okay with, it's the one where I told you that I couldn't get close to you," I stated, surprised by how calm I was actually being despite the nervous wreck I had been beforehand. "That was the wrong choice, and also a selfish choice."

She was in the middle of taking a sip of her coffee and just froze holding the cup up to her lips while looking at me. It took a few seconds for her to finally move. "Wow. That's very unexpected," she replied while sitting her cup on my desk. "What exactly made you realize this? I mean, considering what happened, I figured it would be the exact opposite."

"The look on your face when I made it to begin with," I answered honestly. "I tried to ignore it, I tried to escape it, but at the end of the day, you were still the only thing I could think about." I sat up a bit and scooted closer to my desk. "The only thing that Saturday changed for me was me realizing how wrong I really was this whole time," I shook my head. "I want to apologize for misjudging you."

She covered her mouth with her hand so I could only see her eyes which oddly enough were hard to read most of the time. She was the queen of mysteriousness. As her hand finally lowered, I saw that she was smiling and it was a big smile. Her cheeks had even gone a bit red. "You couldn't stop thinking about me?" she asked, pointing at herself. "And seeing my boobs made you realize you were misjudging me? Is this real life?" she laughed.

I can't really describe the way her reaction made me feel. All I know is that I had a smile that matched hers and that I was laughing with her.

Her smile was so beautiful. Of course I had seen it before but none of the others were quite like this one. It seemed more genuine and the fact that she was blushing was kind of shocking, which made it even better.

"No, I couldn't," I shook my head. "It was like you had bewitched me. I've never really had such a hard time trying not to think about anyone. I kept trying to tell myself that what I did was the best thing for both of us, but I realized that, even though I had a good reason for thinking that was true, it wasn't the best thing.. not for me at least." I picked up my coffee and held it between my hands as I studied her, trying to read her eyes again. "And I don't think that it was the best thing for you either."

I took a drink without taking my eyes off of hers and sat my cup down on the table before I leaned in over it a bit. "When I saw you on Saturday I got angry. Very, angry.. but not at you. I was angry with myself and that's what my reaction stemmed from. I remembered all of the little comments I had made to you and finding out the truth was a slap in the face."

"I thought you were angry because of what I was doing. I was really upset over that," she replied as she leaned forward and propped her elbows on my desk before leaning her chin on her hand. "But then Phil pointed out that you were there for a lap dance so you didn't really have the right to judge," she grinned at me and raised an eyebrow. "About you misjudging me, you couldn't have known. It's not like I offered my life story on a platter for you." She glanced towards the door then back at me. I guess she was checking to see if anyone was coming in. "So, what exactly does this mean for us?"

I took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh as I shrugged. "It means that, if you wanted to, you could offer up your life story," I grinned. "I would gladly listen to it over coffee or dinner." I reached across my desk and put my hand over hers. "It also means that neither of us have to fight the way we feel," I squeezed her hand. "And that you can go back to sitting in the front of my class and make sassy remarks to everything I say."

Her big smile showed itself again as she looked down at my hand on top of hers. She flipped her hand over so that our palms were touching and looked at me again. "B was right. It's like I have my very own Mr. Darcy," she said. "I'd like to stop fighting how I feel and I'd like to sit in front and make sassy remarks in class again," she grinned. "And if possible, we can throw in some more sleep overs where you randomly attack my face with those gorgeous lips of yours."  
I smiled as I rubbed my palm against hers and slowly leaned in towards her. I moved my arm and lifted her chin off of her hand, gazing into her eyes intently. "That sounds lovely," I whispered, my lips lingering over hers before I kissed her softly. I tilted my head to the side and brushed my tongue against her bottom lip, which tasted like mint and coffee before letting it slip inside of her mouth.

She returned my kiss immediately, no hesitation whatsoever as she brought her hand up to the side of my face. She broke the kiss and grinned up at me, her thumb brushing over my dimple. "If this is a dream I'm going to be so pissed off when I wake up."

I started laughing as I rubbed my thumb across her chin. "It's definitely not a dream even though it feels like it," I responded, leaning in to give her another kiss.

I broke away and sat back a bit and I literally could not make myself stop grinning at her. Silence fell around us and for several seconds we just looked at each other, smiling.

"Sorry," I spoke up after I started to chuckle a bit. "I was just a bit worried about how this would go. I wasn't sure if you would be interested in the idea of... whatever this is," I shook my head and rolled my eyes at myself before letting a smirk curve my lips. "Phil was right. You're so into me."

She cracked up laughing and looked like she hadn't expected me to say the last part. "You are so full of yourself, Professor Howell." She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "But B was right too. You're so into me." She flipped her hair over her shoulder in an attempt to look vain.

Why did I like it so much when she called me Professor Howell? I mean. Damn.

"I really am though," I laughed. "Full of myself, I mean. Not into you... Just kidding. I'm not as pompous as I make myself out to be," I flashed her a grin and picked up my coffee to take a drink of it. "So I have one request," I started, rolling my eyes as I sat my cup back down. "I want to keep this between you and I," I held my hand up, "not that I think you would go around telling people, but if anyone found out about any of it.. it wouldn't be good for either of us."

"Well fuck," she sighed. "I was just about to get on facebook and change my status to in a relationship with my philosophy professor." She laughed as she picked up her cup of coffee. "You don't have to worry. As you know, I'm not one for spilling details about my life. The only person who will know is B and that's for obvious reasons."

"You're such a smartass. I love it," I laughed, smoothing my hand through my hair. "That's fine. I know that she wouldn't tell anyone... Phil knows, obviously. Well, he knows I was going to talk to you about everything, so he'll know when I see him."

"Now maybe those two can get things fixed," she replied as she ran her fingers through her hair. "If we can fix things I would certainly hope that they can. They're like...perfect. It's sort of scary."

I sighed as I laced my fingers through hers. "I hope so too," I nodded. "After everything he's been through, he deserves to be happy. She seems to be the only who does it for him in that sense."

"I would ask if I do it for you but I sort of felt that I do the other night," she smirked as she picked up her cup with her free hand and took a sip of her coffee. "Too bad you can't ditch. It's going to be difficult to stare at you in class today."

"You've been doing it for me since before I knew you were doing it for me," I smirked back at her. "I met Princess Peach right after I moved to New York." I picked up my coffee and held it up before taking a drink of it. "It hasn't been difficult these past couple of weeks?"

She nearly spit her coffee everywhere and then gasped loudly. "That's why you've always looked so familiar to me! Your eyes. I knew I knew those pretty eyeballs of yours," she laughed. "I rarely remember people who order dances. It's a job and I just sort of go on auto pilot but you...I was like, when is that guy ever going to come back? You smelled really good and your hair was soft and you actually turned me on. I should've figured it out the other night. Holy moon balls."

I immediately started laughing at her reaction. "I suppose it could also explain why I've always had an attraction to you," I said as I sat my cup back down. "I didn't know it was you though until I saw you on Saturday, so there's no hard feelings for you not being able to completely remember me."

I really did not like talking about her job, though hearing that what she does is just work to her helped, I still wasn't okay with it. I despised the idea of other men looking at her.

"Well, I never really expected to walk into class and notice someone I gave a dance to," she laughed. "That's kind of what the masks are for anyway. But, I'm sure you don't want to talk about this because you get that look on your face that you get when I'm about to cross the line and piss you off during our smartass show downs. It's hot but scary. Your eyebrow gets really high like this." She attempted to imitate the look for me.

"I'm a very jealous person," I responded, giving her the exact look that she was trying to mimic. "I'm actually quite excited for more of our sass fests," I changed the subject to something I actually enjoy. "I think it will keep people from thinking anything else if they're too busy thinking we can't stand each other."

"I'm most excited about getting to spend time with you instead of spending all of my time obsessively thinking of you and accidentally writing dan't instead of don't in my school work," she replied, rolling her eyes at herself as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I guess that's kind of exciting too," I said teasingly. "I think the most exciting part is being able to do this," I leaned in and kissed her lips. "And this," I mumbled against her jawline before kissing it. "And this," I kissed the side of her neck before I slowly pulled away. "But I'm also excited to get to know more about you. You're very mysterious Ms. Knight."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders while looking up at me. Our height difference was actually very amusing. "I'm not mysterious. I'm just a weirdo," she said as she rubbed her thumbs softly on the back of my neck. She stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips against mine, sucking my bottom lip into her mouth before pulling away. "But I am looking forward to getting to know you as well. It's not very often that a girl like me manages to cross paths with a guy as amazing as you."

"Well," I wrapped my arms around her waist, "it's not very often that a guy like me meets a woman who catches my attention in such a way as you have," I smirked at her. "What you've done to me, Ms. Knight, is beyond me. But I quite like it," I leaned down so kiss her and wrapped my arms tighter around her, hugging her a bit as I pulled away.

She pulled herself against me and hugged me tightly, her face pressing against my neck. "You always smell so good. It's comforting," she said softly.

I rubbed my hand up and down her back as we stood there. I wished I could clear my entire schedule and just do this all day. "Well I would be happy to comfort you further after class," I told her as I pulled away. I brushed her hair away from her face and grinned at her before placing a kiss against her lips.

I felt her fingers slip into my hair as she grinned up at me. "Just so you know, I took that in the most sexual way possible," she laughed. "I do happen to be free after class though. If my asshole Professor doesn't give me too much homework anyway." She winked at me, laughing at herself.

"Of course you did," I shook my head, laughing. "Knowing him, though, he'll probably assign a five page essay over some rubbish that a rather large majority of his students don't give a toss about. Ugh, that guy is such a twat," I said in a girly voice and rolled my eyes.

She started laughing pretty hard and pressed her forehead against my chest. "Jesus, you're crazy." She looked up at me again and wrinkled her nose. "You're not really assigning a 5 page essay are you? I might stab myself with a dull butterknife if you do."

"Why? Your last essay was well good," I responded after laughing. "It was very insightful and well thought out... But no, I'm not. Unfortunately you will have some essay questions to do, though I don't think that it will be very time consuming."

"I'm sorry, Professor Howell. I can't do your essay questions. I'm hanging out with this really sexy guy today. I have to make sure I have the right priorities, you know?"

"I think that may be acceptable, as I'm going to put off grading things after class so that I can spend a little more time with this beautiful woman that I know," I grinned. "I've had a thing for her for a while and it's important to me that I make sure I take enough time out of my schedule for her."

She gave me the evil eye but was grinning. "I'll just have to kick her ass I guess," she sighed before standing on her tip toes again to kiss my lips. "Class is about to start. Gotta be good now."

Damn it. Why does class have to start?

I sighed and wrapped my arms around her tightly and leaned in, kissing her softly. "Mmm. Until after class," I mumbled against her lips before pecking them again. I reluctantly released my arms from her and stepped towards the door to open it for her.

I heard footsteps coming down the hall and I noticed that it was another teacher making her way to her office.

I don't know why, but I felt kind of victorious, standing there. Like I was giving all of them a big fuck you because of what we had just been doing.

I looked down at Sydney again and smirked. "Thanks for stopping by my office, Ms. Knight. Our little chat was very informative."

"I did as well, Professor Howell. See you in class," she said as she walked down the hall towards my class with her things and the cup of coffee I'd given her.

I was gathering my things to go to the same room to begin class when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out to see that I had received an email from her.

**Nice job rescuing the Princess. ;) See you soon. **

**FRIDAY**

Phil's POV

By the time Friday night rolled around my little beam of hope that my brother created for me had been shoved straight up my ass into the darkness.

I thought all night over everything Dan said which was odd for me because usually I was the one giving advice and doing older brother sorts of things. But this time he had been so right and I should have seen it before we ever made the decisions we made.

How could I think that I could really just bury the feelings I had for Brighton? They were obviously ridiculously strong. I think I was delusional when I thought that even with rules being set in place for both of us because of our situations as student and professor that it would be okay or possible for us to just ignore such an intense connection.

Well, that was how I felt anyway.

I had every intention of talking to Brighton after class on Thursday but she never showed up. Oddly enough, neither did the assmunch that asked her out on a date. The horrible things I came up with in my mind because of that kept me from being able to eat lunch that day.

Of course I didn't see her on campus Friday either. Any other time I would see her every time I turned around.

What made it worse was that Dan and Sydney were back in full swing. Dan was practically prancing around the house because he was in such a good mood. Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled for him but I was jealous as well. I wanted to be that happy. I wanted to have Brighton in my life again and not just as someone I obsessed over like a total freak.

I was sat on my couch on a Friday night with pizza in front of me and some random rerun of Adventure Time playing on the tv.

Dan was with Sydney and Brighton was with...

It made me want to puke.

I sighed loudly as I rubbed my hand over my face. Part of me wished she would do something horribly annoying or weird next time I saw her so that I wouldn't be so infatuated with her anymore. My behavior was unhealthy and I was honestly getting on my own nerves.  
I was getting up off of the couch to get myself some more Fanta when I heard a knock at the front door. I honestly wanted to drink some wine but I had responsibilities and had to be a mature adult that evening.

I groaned as I continued into the kitchen without going to unlock the door because I knew it was Dan. As happy as I was for him, I wanted another minute or two of not having to see rainbows exploding from his face.

There was another knock and I let out a loud sigh. "It's called a key, Dan," I called out as I sluggishly walked into the living room to sit my drink down and then to the door. I unlocked the deadbolt and pulled it open, not even looking out of it before I turned to walk away.

When I didn't hear footsteps or the sound of the door shutting I looked over my shoulder and was literally shocked at who was standing outside of my apartment.

For a few seconds I seriously wondered if I was hallucinating. Had I thought over the situation so much that my mind was playing tricks on me? Was I dreaming? I wasn't sure but I did know that my heart felt like it was nearing heart attack speeds.

Brighton shifted her eyes around uncomfortably before clearing her throat. "Ummm, hi," she finally spoke up and looked at me instead of around the inside of my apartment. She stared at me before letting out a sigh and shaking her head. "I know you're probably wondering why I'm here so I'm just going to get to that. I'm completely miserable," she blurted out, throwing her arms out to her sides. "I miss you and I think I'm going insane because of it," she paused and let out a little laugh. "I've been debating over this for a week now and I've finally come to the conclusion that you can't tell me what to do. I care about you and nothing is going to stop me from doing that." She shook her head and folded her arms across her chest.

It was a little amusing how stern she looked and sounded.

"You can't tell me what's good for my future because if you're not a part of it, it doesn't sound like it'll be good at all... I understand why you did what you did so I hope that you understand why I'm here doing what I'm doing. I can't stand not talking to you, and I can't stand knowing that both of us feel the same way but we can't act on it because of some stupid rule. I'm done trying to fight the feelings I have for you. We have a connection and I can't just brush it off or walk away from it... And I don't think that you can either. I appreciate you looking out for me, I really do, and I tried to do the same because the last thing I want is for you to get hurt because of me but I feel like we're both hurting ourselves for no reason. It's so stupid to do this to ourselves when we could easily be happy."

I still stood there like a bloody statue. I'm fairly sure I'd gone into shock at that point. There was no way that she was actually standing there saying all of those things. I was mid pity party when she showed up and she had been the reason for that pity party.

Well, I was the reason but you know what I mean.

Did I mention she looked absolutely beautiful? I felt like I hadn't seen her in ages and somehow forgot how truly stunning she was.

I think I repeated everything she said in my head at least 3 times before I even took another breath.

"I completely agree," I finally blurted out, shocked that I was able to speak. "I've been going mad without you. You're all I think about. I have got to be the most annoying man on the planet these days. Seriously. I don't know how my brother hasn't killed me. I should have taken that extreme misery as a sign that my decision about us was wrong but I'm a bloody idiot apparently."

I stepped towards her and reached out to cup the side of her face as I looked down into her eyes. "I was so wrong. I shouldn't have let anything keep me from doing everything I could to be with you and for us to be happy together. I should have done whatever it took to make you happy and said fuck the rules. That was my original plan but I wanted you to have the best future. I just never thought that someone like me could give that to you. I think I can though and I want to. I can't stand being away from you anymore."

I barely finished the rest of my sentence before I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers, my other hand wrapping around her back and pulling her body against mine. It was one of those movie moment kisses. Powerful, passionate, breath taking. In just a few moments I'd gone from feeling so low to feeling like I was on top of the world again and it was all because of one woman.

She wrapped her arms around me tightly, kissing me back with just as much passion. I honestly don't know how long we stood there like that in my doorway but her lips eventually parted from mine and she let out a quiet sigh. "I almost forgot how soft your lips are," she pecked them again, and again, and again before pulling away to look at me. She brought her hand up to my face and stroked my cheek with her thumb. "Remember how in my letter I said that you shouldn't blame yourself?" she tilted her head. "Don't. You did what you thought was best and I respect that. I think that you doing that actually made me realize how important you are to me. I mean, I knew I cared, but I didn't know how much until I read what you wrote to me... I've never had anything like this with anyone, especially it happening so quickly.. That's special, what we have is special."

She pressed her lips against mine again and moved her hand from my face to hug me. "It's worth fighting for," she mumbled against my chest.

I squeezed her tighter against my body. I felt like I was about to wake up and none of what was happening was real. It was that amazing. It was so very rare to feel that happy in life.

"That letter didn't do what I feel for you justice and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to write knowing what it's purpose was. I'll write you a thousand more to make up for it. I promise," I told her before pressing my lips against the top of her head. I pulled back again and held her face in my hands before leaning down to press my lips against hers. She tasted even better than I remembered. Kissing her was so addictive. Each time it seemed to get better and better. "I've been wanting to come to you to fix this. I just wasn't sure of how. I was going to try on Thursday and when you didn't show up to class I was scared I'd lost my chance. I'd basically lost hope. I was in the middle of a pity party when you showed up," I nodded towards the inside of the apartment and laughed. "I don't care what I have to go through to be with you. It's worth it. Feelings like this don't happen for no reason. I need you to be in my life and not just as a gorgeous girl in the back of my classroom who I want so badly. I want you to be the gorgeous girl in my classroom who I know I'll have in my arms a few hours later." I started laughing and shook my head. "Wow, that sounds insanely inappropriate when said out loud."

She was looking up at me, laughing with me. "We're insanely inappropriate," she responded before taking a deep breath. "I couldn't come to class on Thursday because what had happened on Tuesday," she moved her hand and rubbed her thumb across my bottom lip. "I felt so bad about it and on top of that, I was trying to figure out how to tell you all of this. I didn't know how, or where.. I waited in the coffee shop almost all day today hoping you'd come in but you never did, so I just came here," she laughed at herself. "That sounds a little stalkerish out loud but it's the truth. Being there made me feel close to you and I thought if you saw me there you would know that you're the only person I want. I'm sorry for what you heard in class. I can't even imagine how that made you feel.. I just know if it would have been me, I would have been ready to slap someone."

"More like punch. I wanted to punch him," I nodded, laughing. "But you're here now. You're kissing me and most importantly telling me that you feel for me what I feel for you. None of the horrible past couple of weeks matters now to be honest with you. I swear, I don't think anything could bring me down from how happy you've made me tonight. So there's no need to apologize for anything at all. Just don't go anywhere."

"I'm not going anywhere," she mumbled against my lips. I could feel her grinning before she kissed them softly. "Remember how we both wanted to do the whole waking up together thing again?" She asked as she leaned away. "Can we do that tonight? Please?"

I couldn't keep myself from smiling as I remembered the last time I got to wake up with her in my arms.

I was about to answer her when I was reminded of why it might not be possible to do that...

"Daddy?" I felt someone pulling at the side of my jeans and my heart skipped a beat.

In all of the excitement, I forgot one small detail...


	9. Oliver

Brighton's POV

"Daddy?" I heard a child's voice very close to where Phil and I were standing and I immediately looked over my shoulder to see where the sound had come from.

However the hallway behind me was empty.

When I turned my attention back to Phil I noticed that he almost looked scared and I'm very sure that my confusion was very obvious.

He looked down to his right and my gaze followed and fell upon a little boy who was looking up at me with his head tilted.

The first thing I noticed was that his eyes were just as big and just as blue as Phil's. Actually, the longer I looked at him I noticed how much he looked like Phil in other ways.

The shape of his face, his cheeks, his nose, his lips. He looked like a preschool version of him. The only real difference I noticed was that his hair was light brown, where Phil's was jet black.

"Hi," the little boy smiled up at me, moving one of his hands from Phil's pant leg to wave at me as he rested his head against Phil's knee.

"Hello.." I said before slowly looking back up at Phil.

I can't explain what I was feeling in that moment because I honestly had no idea of what I was feeling. I was literally dumbfounded.

_Daddy? _Really?

"Uhh," Phil laughed, obviously nervous. "Remember when I said there was still a lot we had to learn about each other?"

"Who is she?" The little boy spoke again and Phil looked down at him, smiling at him. He bent down to pick him up and both of them looked at me.

"This is Brighton," he told the little boy, gesturing towards me with his free hand. "Brighton, this is Oliver. He's my son."

I looked from Phil to Oliver and back again. "Your son... Wow," I laughed, shifting my eyes back to the little boy in his arms.

He was still looking at me smiling. "Hi Brighton. This is my daddy," he poked Phil's cheek.

"It's nice to meet you, Oliver," I smiled at him. "Your dad is.. a friend of mine," I nodded, then looked at Phil again.

I honestly didn't know what to say, or what to think and I was starting to feel kind of uncomfortable standing there looking at both of them like they were aliens or something.

"Daddy's letting me watch Adventure Time!" he announced sounding quite excited which was adorable. What was also adorable was how he pronounced his R's as W's.

"How about you go finish watching that while Daddy talks to Brighton?" Phil asked him as he put him down again. "Okay!" Oliver ran off and literally climbed over the back of the couch in order to get onto it.

"Okay, that was not the way I wanted you to find out about him," Phil said softly as he reached out and grabbed my hand then pulled me into the apartment before closing the door. "I'm really sorry. I know this is shocking. I just- I had no idea of how to tell you or how you would react or if you would even want anything to do with me which was stupid because I mean, how long can someone hide the fact that they're a father?"

I looked over at the couch to see Oliver clutching a stuffed lion against his chest as he stared at the tv with an amused smile. I wanted to make sure he wasn't paying attention to us and it was obvious that he wasn't.

I looked at Phil and let out a quiet sigh and moved over towards the dining room to take a seat at the table, waiting for Phil to join me before responding.

"I just don't understand how this didn't come up in conversation," I shook my head. "We both talked about our families.. multiple times-" I paused and my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as I stood up from my chair. "Oh my God! Are you married?!"

He was kneeling down in front of me when I asked that and he had to grab on to the table not to fall backwards because I guess my question caught him off guard. "Hell no!" he whispered back, shaking his head quickly. "I didn't mean to get his crazy mother pregnant much less would I choose to spend the rest of my life with her." He glanced towards the living room and sighed as he looked at me again, taking my hand in his. "I know I had opportunities to tell you about him and that I didn't take them. I was being selfish. I mean, I feel like I'm already asking a lot of you here. You're risking a lot to be with me and on top of that I'm a Dad. I just didn't want to scare you off. I thought that I could somehow break the news to you gently or something. It all sounds so stupid now. Dan told me repeatedly that I needed to tell you." He looked over at Oliver again and smiled as he stared at the mini version of himself. "That kid is my world though and I really think you'll fall in love with him if you just give him a chance...and give his dumbass father a chance as well."

Before I could say anything I heard the sound of little feet on the floor and saw Oliver running towards us with a big smile on his face. "Daddy are you asking Brighton to marry you?"

"What?" Phil laughed, obviously confused.

"That's how a boy asks a girl to marry him. He gets down on his knees and begs her to love him forever and ever. Do we have chocolate milk?"

"How did my child get Dan's a.d.d?" Phil asked, glancing at me. "Yes, we do. I'll bring you some in a minute." And with that he ran off again and took his seat back on the couch.

I honestly couldn't help but to laugh. No matter how shocking all of this was, that kid was adorable.

I looked down at Phil as I sat back down and rubbed my hand down the side of my face. "Where's his Mom?"

The mention of Dan reminded me of the chat I'd had with him in the coffee shop a few weeks ago and I'm sure my face fell as the memory came back to me. "Dan mentioned something to me.. about your last relationship being complicated.. Was he talking about _her_?" I tried my best not to let my devastation show or be heard. "Are you two like _complicated_ and on again off again or something?"

He wrinkled his nose and looked really disgusted. "God no. I got over that shit well before Oliver was even a year old. She and I just never worked. She's manipulative and evil. She's actually why we're here. She was moving here to take Oliver away from me but there's no way in hell I would ever let her do that. The only relationship we have is the one we are required to have because of him. I promise. There's only one woman in my heart right now and she happens to be you."

Hearing that made me feel a bunch of things. Relief in knowing they were through. Sadness because she tried to take him away from Phil. And butterflies because of his latter statement.

I reached out and grabbed one of his hands and held it between both of mine. "I'm sorry that she tried to do that to you. That's terrible," I spoke up. "I just wish-"

"Daaaaaaaddyyyyyy!" Oliver called out before the sound of his feet smacking against the hardwood floor echoed against the walls as he came running towards us. "You were supposed to get my chocolate milk!" He tugged on Phil's arm, causing him to topple over because he was still kneeling down in front of me.

Oliver made a shocked face and grabbed Phil's hand, trying to tug him up off of the floor. "I'm sorry! I'll help you up."

Meanwhile, I was cracking up, watching Mini Phil try to help big Phil up from the floor.

"Son, please stop," Phil laughed as he pulled Oliver so that he could wrap his arms around him. "You might pull a muscle then you can't beat up Uncle Dan for me."

"I beat up Uncle Dan," Oliver told me with a proud smile on his face before looking at Phil again. "Daddy, is Brighton going to stay and watch tv with us?"

"Do you want Brighton to stay?"

Oliver nodded, grinning like Phil always did. "Yes and I still want my chocolate milk."

"I'll get your chocolate milk, I promise," Phil laughed and kissed the top of Oliver's head before pulling himself up from the floor.

Oliver, who still had his lion tucked under his arm, walked over to me and picked up my hand before tugging at it. "Come on. Let's go sit on the couch."

"So bossy," Phil commented from the kitchen. "Brighton, would you like something to drink?"

"You can have chocolate milk if you want some," Oliver nodded at me. "Or some of Daddy's Fanta. Or or- but you can't have Uncle Dan's wine cause you're not big enough yet," he told me. "We gotta watch tv now. Come on!"

I was laughing as he tugged on my hand and I looked over into the kitchen at Phil, who was looking at me, grinning. "Some of Daddy's Fanta would be great," I smiled at him as I stood up.

Oliver lead me into the living room with his hand wrapped around my finger. He let go of it and pointed towards the couch. "You can sit there," he instructed me and I did as I was told.

He sat down next to me and held the stuffed lion he had been carrying around with him out so I could see it. "This is Lion. He was my Daddy's but he let me have him," he informed me with a smile.

"Is that so?" I asked as I looked between Oliver and the stuffed animal. "That was very nice of him."

"Yeah, Daddy's nice. But Uncle Dan let's me jump on the couch! Shh, don't tell him that though," he put his finger over his mouth and shook his head. It was so cute because even though he was trying to whisper, he was still quite loud.

"Uncle Dan isn't the greatest influence sometimes," Phil said as he walked back into the room carrying a cup that was obviously for Oliver because it was a sippy cup and a wine glass with orange Fanta in it for me. "Here you go," he said as he handed us both the cups.

As Oliver was grabbing for his he was also staring at the tv so he missed and knocked it out of Phil's hands. "Shit on a cow!" he yelled and Phil looked at him like he had lost his mind then quickly turned around and put his hand over his mouth to hide his own laughter.  
I had to cover my mouth as well while I watched Oliver hanging off the couch to pick up his cup. I didn't even have to ask to figure out where he'd gotten that from.

"Oliver," Phil cleared his throat as he turned around again. "You know you're not supposed to say things like that."

"Uncle Dan said it today!" he argued, looking completely innocent. "He threw the remote at the tv and looked like this." He made a very angry face and pretended to throw the remote. "And then he screamed that."

"Uncle Dan needs to be more careful of what he says around you," Phil rolled his eyes as he sat down on the couch next to me. "Please, don't say that again."

Oliver was too busy sipping his chocolate milk to answer so he simply gave his Dad a thumbs up. "Do you like Adventure Time?" he asked me while moving to sit up on his knees. He scooted closer to me and smiled up at me just like Phil always did. It was like having a little miniature version of Phil and the big version as well.

I nodded at him with a grin on my face. "I love Adventure Time," I responded. "People who don't are unacceptableeeeee," I tried to sound like Lemongrab and Oliver started laughing.

"Lemongrab is Daddy's favorite, isn't he Daddy?" He leaned over me to look at Phil. "I like Jake best!" He leaned back and looked at me. "You have holes in your face like Uncle Dan!" He giggled, poking one of my dimples and I immediately started cracking up.

"I love how he refers to them as holes in your face like he can see straight into the inside of your head or something," Phil laughed.

"You smell like cupcakes," Oliver informed me as he started to pet the side of my hair. "Daddy, she smells like cupcakes."

"She smells very nice. I know," Phil nodded, grinning at me.

"I like Brighton. Can she stay here with me? She can be my friend too?"

Phil started chuckling. "Of course she can be your friend too. I'm shocked that you are being like this. You usually don't like new people."

"New people usually don't like Adventure Time or smell like cupcakes, Daddy. Duh." Oliver rolled his eyes and shook his head like his Dad was supposed to know this already. "Are you gonna stay? Daddy makes good pancakes and we can eat them and go on adventures."

I looked from Oliver, to Phil, "I don't know," I started, glancing back at Oliver. "That's up to your Daddy to decide."

"You can sleep on my bed. I'll make room!" Oliver said excitedly.

"Oliver, your bed is tiny," Phil laughed. "But that's very sweet for you to offer and of course Brighton can stay if she wants to. But she might not feel like it."

Oliver's face fell and he gave me the pitiful Phil eyes. "You don't wanna stay with me and Daddy?"

Awww. Just. Awwww!

"Of course I do," I grinned at him. "Maybe I can help your daddy make pancakes in the morning and then we can go on an adventure before I have to go to work."

He instantly perked up and smiled at me. "Yay! Brighton is staying! Daddy will you let her help you make pancakes?" He asked him, but looked over at me before Phil could answer him. "You can sleep in Uncle Dan's bed if you want. He has a big bed."

I almost snorted at what he said and I raised my hand to cover my mouth to hide my laughter. "I don't think Uncle Dan wants to share his bed," I responded. "I'll figure out somewhere to sleep. Don't worry."

"I'll share mine if you can't find one," he nodded and looked at Phil again. "Daddy, Brighton needs her own bed so she can stay with us all the time."

"I'll be sure to get on that," Phil laughed as he put an arm around my shoulders. "Thank you for being so great with him," I heard him whisper in my ear before I felt his lips press against my earlobe.

"Daddy you can't bite people!" Oliver gasped, latching onto my arm. "My Brighton. No biting. You need to go to the thinking chair."

Phil cracked up laughing. "Oliver, I did not bite her and why are you already trying to steal her from me? She's my Brighton too."

He pointed at himself while shaking his head. "Nope. Mine."

"I think I have some competition here," Phil told me while nodding towards Oliver.

"I think you do too," I informed him, leaning towards Oliver who still had his arms wrapped around mine. "We have a lot in common, Oliver. What else do you like?"

I shit you not, he started tapping his chin like he was thinking. "I like pizza and cheese. Daddy doesn't like cheese. Oh I like Uncle Dan's video games and Sponge Bob, and chocolate milk and cupcakes and lions!"

"Daddy doesn't like cheese?!" I gasped, looking from Oliver to Phil and back again.

Oliver shook his head. "He bit his.. this off," he stuck his tongue out and pointed at it, "and he doesn't like cheese anymore!"

I gasped again. "That's terrifying!"

"Seeeee, Daddy! You can't bite stuff!" Oliver shook his finger at him. "You're scaring Brighton and if she's scared she won't stay anymore!"

"I didn't bite her!" Phil laughed, shaking his finger at Oliver to imitate him. "I gave her a kiss. There's a difference."

Oliver gasped and his eyes got wide. "Daddy! Why did you kiss her?"

"Because she's beautiful and I like her," he explained. "You'll do the same when you get older."

"Do you kiss me cause I'm beautiful and you like me?" he asked. Damn this kid was way too cute.

"I kiss you because you're handsome and I love you but those are different kinds of kisses. I kiss Brighton because I like her like how Flynn Rider likes Rapunzel."

Realization seemed to hit him as he glanced between Phil and I and tilted his head. "Ooooh. Okay. But she's still mine."

A couple of hours, a hundred questions, and another sippy cup of milk later Oliver fell asleep on the couch with his head on my lap while cuddling the stuffed lion he hadn't put down since I first saw him. It was so precious. I kind of wanted to squeal.

I mean, it was odd too, but the fact of the matter is that Phil meant a lot to me and this was a piece of him. It's hard to explain, really, but I had a major soft spot for him already.

I looked up from Oliver, to Phil, who was looking down at him with a smile that caused me to smile. "He looks just like you," I whispered, rubbing my thumb against the back of his hand.

"I know. Poor child," he whispered, laughing softly. "He really likes you which shocks me. He's weird like me about people. I've only ever seen him claim one person as his and that's Dan."

"He's adorable," I responded, glancing down at Oliver then back up at Phil. "He's like a miniature version of you," I chuckled quietly. "That makes me feel special, though. It would have been incredibly awkward if he was like ewww she smells, get her away from me, daddy!"

"Yes, it would have but apparently you smell like cupcakes so we didn't have to worry about that," he grinned at me before kissing my cheek. "I'm going to go put him in his bed."

I watched as Phil got up and very carefully lifted Oliver up from the couch. He still had a death grip on his lion even though the rest of him was like dead weight as Phil carried him down the hallway.

A couple of minutes later Phil came back into the room and he leaned down to kiss my lips quickly before sitting on the couch next to me. "I feel so much better now that you've met him," he sighed as he raised a hand to push a piece of my hair behind my ear. "Are you okay? I know this is overwhelming."

I shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, it was just really unexpected..." I sighed and fell silent for a few seconds as I thought over it. "It doesn't change how I feel about you, though. I just wish you would have told me," reached out and grabbed his hand and held it between mine. "If I wouldn't have found out tonight, do you think you would have waited longer to tell me?"

He brought my hand up to his mouth and kissed it softly before looking at me again. "I was actually planning to tell you the day before I wrote you the letter. Well, the day the Dean nearly walked in on us. I knew I was getting serious about you and it was only fair to you and to Oliver. Then all of this stuff happened and I never got a chance. I am so, so sorry though. I should have told you about it as soon as possible. I'm not doing very well and proving to you that I can be the kind of guy you need," he laughed and rolled his eyes at himself. "But I swear this was my only secret."

"You're what I _want_. I just wasn't sure where your head was at with that situation. I can only imagine having a kid and then being in the position with someone that you were in with me. If it were me, I would have been scared to tell you too, so I'm not sure that I can really judge you for not telling me," I shook my head. "Can I ask you something?" I shifted around on the couch so that I was sitting sideways on it, facing him.

"I mean, you knew you had a kid this whole time... So, did you think that.. Maybe I could be someone you would want around him?" I tilted my head.

"Of course I did," he replied. "Even though I never said anything about him before, the decisions I make are based on what is or is not good for him. I knew instantly and you are someone that I would love having in my son's life but I felt like we needed to get to know each other more before I introduced you to each other."

"Of course. I completely understand that. I'm sorry if it happened too soon. Us meeting, I mean. If you want to wait for me to be around him again, I'll understand that too. I know that it's a big deal. I don't want to overstep any boundaries."

"You are amazing, you know that?" he said as he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. "There's no way I'm going to deprive him of his Brighton now, though," he laughed as he pulled away. "Like I said, I was going to tell you a couple of weeks ago so I was ready then for you to meet him. I wish that you meeting him would've been under better circumstances...like you knowing he existed, for example. You're not overstepping any boundaries. You're so good with him already. Everything is fine concerning that."

"I just wanted to make sure," I smiled. "And I'm actually flattered that you were okay with the idea of me knowing him," I leaned in and pecked his lips before pulling away. "He really is precious though... And it's so funny because he takes after Dan too," I started laughing. "Shit on a cow," I tried to imitate Oliver's voice through my laughter. "I still can't believe he said that."

"I can," Phil laughed, shaking his head as he rubbed his hand down his face. "You should hear the horrible things that child has repeated to his mother and they all came from Dan. But he's pretty much the coolest little dude ever. I'm proud to be his Dad."

"I'll make sure to try and watch what I say around him. I would hate for him to go around talking about eating nerds out of buttholes," I started laughing before I could even get all of that that. "Which reminds me of _that_ night," I sighed happily as I moved my legs and leaned in against him and wrapped my arms around him. "I've seriously been craving this," I tensed my shoulders up so he would know that I was referring to cuddling with him. "I missed you so much."

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, his eyes looking intense as he looked down at me. "I missed you too, beautiful. I didn't know what to do with myself without you. I know that probably sounds crazy but it's true. Everything just feels right when I have you with me." He moved one arm from around me to cup my cheek with his hand before leaning in and kissing my lips so softly. "You're just perfect in my eyes," he whispered against my lips.

It was so quiet in the apartment. After Oliver had fallen asleep, Phil had turned the tv volume all the way down so when the front door started to open the sound literally made me gasp and tense up.

Dan walked in and stopped so abruptly that the person who was walking behind him, who just so happened to be Sydney, ran into him.  
He stared in our direction wide-eyed before he started grinning. "Well this is a surprise," he said quietly, motioning towards Phil and I as he stepped out of Sydney's way and started kicking his shoes off of his feet.

"Ow, dickbutt! Your back is boney and it smashed my-" Syd stopped mid-sentence when she glanced over at Phil and I and realized Phil was not alone. "Holy shit!" she started grinning like a cheshire cat. "Could it be true? Are the cutest couple ever back in the game?"

"Hello to you two as well," Phil laughed, tilting his head to the side as he watched Sydney holding on to Dan and attempting to take her boots off.

I didn't say anything back to her, I just grinned and nodded from where I was sitting.

Dan wrapped an arm around Sydney to help keep her steady and looked back over at us again. "When did this happen?" He pointed between the two of us. "Wait-" he held a hand up and looked at Phil. "Isn't.." he cleared his throat and nodded towards the hallway. I think he was trying to be nonchalant but he definitely wasn't.

"Yes, Oliver is here. They met," Phil told him, his hand rubbing softly up and down my side.

"Oliver?" Sydney spoke up, looking up at Dan and then back at us. "Who is Oliver?"

Phil cleared his throat and laughed. "Well, Sydney, I have a son and his name is Oliver."

Her eyes got huge and her mouth fell open. "Wait, wait. You're a Dad?"

"I believe that's what having a son makes me, yes," he smirked.

"Wow. That's really random and shocking and really cute, actually," she replied. "How old is he?"

"He just turned 4," Phil told her. "And he now loves Brighton more than anyone. Sorry, Dan. I think you've been replaced."

Dan's mouth fell open and he almost looked offended as he and Sydney started towards us. "That's rubbish," he rolled his eyes and plopped down on his bean bag, taking Sydney down with him. "I'm his favorite. He tells me that all the time," he went on, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. "He loves Uncle Dan the most. His words. Not mine."

"Aww. You're still my favorite if it makes you feel any better," Sydney told him as she turned her head so she could kiss his cheek.

"You two look like you've been dating for months or something," Phil commented.

"So do you two," Sydney laughed, gesturing towards us with her hand. "When do I get to meet Oliver?"

"In the morning if you're staying over," Phil answered her. "And I assume you are since Dan brought you here so late."

"I am. I was kidnapped," she laughed. "I'm supposed to be at work but someone dished out a ridiculous amount of money to get me out of it."

"Well when else are we supposed to spend time together?" Dan spoke up, laughing. "I work all day and you work all night. Something had to be done."

"You're the one who did that?" I spoke up. "Aww. Sydney, he really is Mr. Darcy!" I said with a British accent before laughing. "Oh, Dan!" I blurted out. "Guess what Oliver said earlier!"

"Did you teach him to call me Mr. Darcy too?" He asked, chuckling.

"No," I shook my head. "Phil was trying to give him his sippy cup and he dropped it and shouted shit on a cow," I couldn't keep myself from laughing at it all over again.

Dan's mouth fell open and he shifted his eyes around trying to look innocent. "I have no idea where he heard that."

Sydney was cracking up. "Uh, probably from the same guy who shouted shitting dick nipples in the cab when he dropped his wallet a few minutes ago."

"My point exactly. A Professor of Philosophy, ladies and gentlemen," Phil held his hand out towards Dan.

"I think he should've been a Professor of Sassology," Sydney said, grinning.

"Oh that's so funny," Dan rolled his eyes at both of them while pretending to laugh. "Hey Brighton, has Phil made you pretend to be Aslan yet while you feed him?"

I furrowed my eyebrows together, obviously confused as I started to laugh. "No..." I responded, looking from Dan to Phil.

"Oh... I was asking because when he was younger he wouldn't try new food unless he had some sort of lion around him. He usually made his Mum play the Lion the Witch and the Wardrobe while he ate with the lights off. She'd have to feed him 'cause he'd be holding his nose," he informed me.

I tried very hard not to laugh but I couldn't stop myself. "Awww," I put my hand over my mouth. Then I remembered that Oliver had been carrying around that little stuffed lion and I realized he obviously got that from Phil as well.

"I had issues, okay?" Phil laughed and then flipped Dan off. "Don't even get started with stories from when we're kids because you know I have plenty about you. I just hope my child doesn't end up as strange as me. Poor kid."

"He's got me around," Dan smirked. "Don't worry. My influence will help even out the weird genetics he got from you."

"He'll end up being a sarcastic dick who provokes innocent girls then," Sydney replied, winking at us.

"Because you're so innocent," I heard Dan quietly say against Sydney's ear.

I looked up at Phil, who was looking down at them with a smirk, and put my hand on his cheek to turn his face towards mine. I pressed my lips against his and pulled away before wiggling out of his arms. "Potty break," I said as I stood up and looked towards Sydney.  
"Same!" Sydney said before kissing Dan's cheek and peeling herself out of his arms to get up. Once again, she trailed behind me while slapping my ass as we walked down the hallway. "Shake dat ass girl, lemme see what you got!" she whispered as we walked since she knew Oliver was asleep.

"Twerkin in the hallway," I whispered back to her while attempting to twerk as I walked. When I got to the bathroom I pushed the door open, flipped on the light and waited for Sydney to come in before I shut the door.

I didn't actually need to use the bathroom, so I went and sat down on the counter next to the sink and looked at Sydney with a grin. "Well, how has your night been?"

Sydney sat down on the toilet and grinned at me like the most giddy person ever. "Amazing. I can't believe he came to my job to get me out of work. If I make at least 900 I can leave early and I had already made 700 so Dan gave 200 and gets me out of work just so we can spend time together. He took me to this amazing chinese restaurant and then we just walked around and talked. We have so much in common. It's amazing. He's amazing." She sighed happily. "But what's important here is what happened with you two! Oh my God I can't believe Phil has a kid. I can't believe y'all are fixed! There's so many things to not believe." She put her hands on the sides of her head before shaking it around, being overdramatic on purpose. "But seriously," she laughed, "how did this go down?"

"Awww!" I made a face and put my hand over my heart. Hearing all of that made me so happy for her. Dan really cared about her and that's something that she deserved.

He really was a modern day Mr. Darcy. I mean seriously, think about it. He walks around being an asshole to almost everyone, he holds in his feelings until they just explode out of him, then he goes around secretly taking care of people who thought that he hated them.

When she finished speaking I let out a sigh. So much had happened so quickly that I really hadn't had much of a chance to actually process how crazy all of it was.

"I waited around for him to come to this coffee shop that he always goes to but he never showed up. Not that he knew to," I rolled my eyes at myself. "So I just came over here because I had to talk to him. I was going to go insane if I kept waiting. Anyways, I gave him this speech about how he can't tell me what's best for my future or tell me what to do and he actually agreed."

Honestly, I was still a little shocked that he felt the same way about it. I mean, obviously I meant something to him, but I wasn't so sure that he was willing to go back on the reasons he had for stopping things between us.

"So we talked for a few minutes and then out of nowhere I hear this cute little voice going _daddy_," I tried to imitate Oliver's voice, "and obviously I was really confused. I thought that it was his neighbor's kid or something but then he got his look on his face and glanced down beside him and there stood a miniature version of Phil looking up at me with a smile that looks just like Phil's," I shook my head. "I couldn't believe it."

"That is so crazy!" she whispered, wide eyed and shaking her head. "I never would've thought he was a Dad but I bet he's a great one. I'm shocked you haven't found the nearest bottle of wine," she laughed. "That's just a lot to take in."

"From what I saw tonight, he's great with him. And that kid is so cute. He has the cutest little British accent and he pronounces his Rs as Ws," I let out a loud sigh. "The two of them together was adorable. I could feel my ovaries releasing all of my eggs and hear them screaming for sperm," I laughed. "I'm shocked that I actually handled it the way that I did instead of running for the hills."

"Awwww!" she squealed. Yes, Sydney actually squealed. "I cannot wait to meet him," she giggled as she stood up from the toilet. "I think if anyone can handle it, it's you. You're awesome like that," she told me as she fixed her hair in the mirror. "We better go back before the boys think one of us fell in the toilet or something."

I hoped that she was right and that I actually could handle the reality of Phil having a child.

"Yeah, we probably should," I hopped off of the counter and headed towards the door. I opened it and went to step out but stopped in the hallway and held my finger up to my lips. "Shhh," I nodded towards the hall where I could hear Dan and Phil talking.

Sydney got super close to my back and peeked her head over my shoulder so she could hear too.

"They're really quiet in there." We could hear Phil speaking. "I wonder what they're doing. I mean, you don't think they're..." he trailed off and Syd and I glanced at each other with a confused expression. "Has Syd mentioned being bisexual or anything?"

"No," I heard Dan laughing. "Girl on girl porn always happens in bathrooms though... What if they didn't even go to the bathroom and they're just laying in our beds naked waiting for us to come find them... Or laying naked together."

"Yeah!" Phil responded sounding a little too excited. "Wearing our button downs and ties and that's it."

Sydney covered her mouth to keep from cracking up laughing.

"Thanks, Phil, that's new fap material for me," Dan responded. "Seriously. So horny."

"I could definitely fix that for him," Sydney whispered in my ear. "I should just stop wearing panties when I'm around him because he just destroys every pair."

"What are you two doing?" Phil's voice caused us both to jump and the door opened further which made it obvious that we were standing there listening to them. "Were you two eavesdropping?" he asked, an eyebrow raised as he eyed both of us.

"Well, you two were in there having fantasies about us being lesbian lovers which is just as naughty as eavesdropping," Sydney informed him as she walked by. "Saucy thing, Phil is," I heard her say as she walked into the living room.

Phil looked down at me with a grin on his face. "It's not my fault you're so sexy. I happen to have several fantasies that you are a star of."

I'm sure I looked shocked because I seriously hadn't been expecting him to say that. "Is that so?" I arched my eyebrows as I looked up at him with my arms folded. "Do they all involve me wearing nothing but one of your button downs and a tie?"

"Not all of them," he said as he walked towards me, making me step backwards into the bathroom. He shut the door behind himself before reaching out to grab me around my waist and pull me close to him. He dipped his head down and began kissing softly along the side of my neck. "In most of them you're completely naked and completely at my mercy," he whispered in my ear before gently biting my earlobe. "You've been in my bed, my shower, kitchen, on my desk in my office and classroom and in various positions," he informed me as he kissed along the other side of my neck, his fingers slipping under the bottom of my shirt to roam over my lower back.

What the. No words.

I wrapped my hands around his arms to steady myself as he kissed my neck because I felt like I was going to fall over. What was he trying to do to me? I couldn't handle it.

I moved one of my hands to his cheek and forced his face towards mine to kiss him. I slid my hand off of his cheek and into his hair as I wrapped my other arm around his neck. Biting down on his bottom lip, I tugged at it as I pulled away, but went right back to kissing him without a second of hesitation.

The sexiest groan came from him as he backed me up again until I felt the counter pressing against my ass. He broke the kiss to bend down and lift me up a bit so that I was sitting on the counter before he stepped up between my legs. His hands slide up my thighs slowly, his eyes on mine the whole time, until they got to my hips and he gripped onto them before pulling me against him and I could feel just how much he wanted me pressing against me through his pants.

"I know that it's way too soon to do anything sexual but I want you so badly I can't stand it," he whispered before pressing his lips against mine again and kissing me with so much passion it literally took my breath away.

I didn't mean to do it, but I moaned against his mouth as he kissed me. I wrapped my legs around his hips, forcing him against me because I wanted to feel him. I gripped the sides of his shirt tightly and broke away from his lips to take a breath. "I want you too," I breathed against the side of his neck before grazing my teeth across it, up to his ear. I nibbled on it and leaned in to breath against it. "You have no idea what you do to me," I whispered and brushed my lips across his cheek and back to his so I could kiss him again.

"Dammit," he practically growled against my lips as he pressed his hips harder against mine, rubbing his dick against me right where I wanted friction so badly. "You have no idea of what you do to me. You've got me wrapped around your finger already. I just want to hide away in my room with you and be inside of you as much as possible," he whispered against my lips as his hands roamed up the sides of my shirt, his fingertips so soft against my skin.

I'm surprised that I hadn't started shaking from how badly I wanted him. I had never had this high of a desire for anyone. "No one said you couldn't have what you want," I mumbled against his lips before softly kissing them. I arched my back just so I could have a seconds worth of movement between our hips and slid my hand from around his neck and slowly rubbed my hand down his chest and then up it again.

I felt his fingers wrap around my wrist and he broke our kiss to bring my hand up to his lips and kiss the top of my hand. "Okay, we have to stop," he whispered, sounding like he really didn't want to. "As badly as I want you, I'd rather not have our first sexual experiences with each other take place in a bathroom while Dan and Sydney are probably somewhere listening for moans."

I really didn't want to stop either. "Our first sexual experience was in a bar with them sitting right across from us," I reminded him, squeezing my legs tighter around his hips to keep him close as I leaned in and kissed his lips again. "They didn't notice anything then. So I doubt they would now," I moved my lips to his neck and kissed it. "And I thought one of those fantasies involved me in the shower," I whispered. "The rest of me could get as wet as you've made me."

"Fuck," he whispered, biting down on his bottom lip and closing his eyes for a second. When he opened them again I could see just how much he wanted me and it was so incredibly sexy. He stepped back a bit and didn't say a word as his hands grabbed onto the top of my jeans and he quickly unbuttoned them then unzipped them. He was moving so fast I barely was registering what he was doing.

He pulled at them hard so they slipped down to the middle of my thighs before he leaned in and kissed my lips again. His hands moved up my bare thighs, squeezing at them as he got to the top of them. My heart started pounding in my chest when I felt his right hand move down my inner thigh and his fingertips slipped beneath the lacy fabric of my panties.

"Oh my God," he moaned against my lips, pressing his forehead against mine as his fingers slid slowly over my slit. "You are soaked," he whispered as his fingers pressed against my clit. "Do you have any idea of how incredibly sexy you are?" he asked as he began moving his fingers in a slow circle, torturing me. "Just seeing you in class makes me so hard it hurts. I can't stop thinking about how bad I want to be inside of you. I bet you're so tight."

He kissed me again, my moans muffled by his lips and I felt his fingers moving down until they got to my entrance. He slowly slipped his middle finger inside of me and groaned again but much louder this time. "And I was right."

My breath got caught in my throat and I tightly gripped the fabric of his shirt while arching my back again just to feel a little more of what he was doing to me. "This happens everytime I see you," I whispered against his lips before biting the bottom one. "I ache for you."

I slid my hand down his chest and onto his pants, wrapping my fingers around his bulge and squeezing it. "You have me at your mercy and I'm begging you to please end my agony."

His finger slipped deeper inside of me right when he moaned either from my touch or what I said. I'd like to think it was both. "I plan on ending your agony. I promise," he whispered as he positioned his hand so that he could rub my clit while he moved his finger inside of me. He leaned down and kiss my neck as he started moving his hand, his fingers rubbing my clit and g-spot at the same time. "I want you to cum on my fingers," he whispered against my neck before I felt his teeth grazed over my skin.

I gasped loudly and thrust my body against his involuntarily. "Fuck," I breathed, moving my hand from his bulge and gripping onto his arms. I slid my hands up until they were on his shoulders and I grasped onto them tightly as his finger curved inside of me while the other rubbed against my clit with more pressure.

It took a lot to stay quiet with everything he was doing, which was insane because I'm not really a loud person when it comes to things like that. I let out a whimper and buried my face against his chest, biting at it through his shirt.

I found myself grinding my hips against his touch and I looked up at him as I leaned back. My mouth fell open and a very quiet and heavy breath left my throat. I could feel myself getting very close and I'm sure my expression showed it. I bit down on my bottom lip and arched my back. My muscles tensed up and I let out a quiet moan. "I'm cumming," I told him with a shaky breath and my muscles tensed up even more and my body started to shake before it relaxed against his.

He had that grin on his face but I knew this time it was because he was proud of himself. He slowed down the movement of his fingers while he placed soft kisses against my lips over and over. "That was way hotter than I ever imagined it," he whispered against my lips before pulling back as he removed his hand. "Feel better?" he asked, rubbing his hands up and down my thighs as he looked down at me.

I nodded up at him while trying to make my breathing more even. "So. Much. Better." My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I let my forehead smack against his chest. I stayed like that for a minute before looking up at him again. "What the hell have you done to me?" I laughed while I shook my head and brought my hand up to the side of my face. "I have never had these kinds of self control problems before."

"Me either," he laughed as he continued moving his hands up and down my thighs. "Just think, we haven't even made it to bed yet."

"Daddy!" A loud shriek caused both of us to turn and look at the door. "Daddyyy!"

"That was actually really good timing," he chuckled. "He probably had a nightmare. It happens a lot. I'll be right back, okay?" He kissed my lips and moved to walk away but then came back and kissed my lips again before walking to the door and stepping out of it quickly so I wouldn't be visible.

I stood up from counter and pulled my pants back up before turning around to check my reflection in the mirror. I sorted out my hair a bit then turned to walk out of the bathroom. I flipped the light off and closed the door behind myself. I was about to walk down the hallway to the living room but I saw a light shining from the door down the other end and slowly crept towards it.

I leaned against the doorframe and peeked inside of what was obviously Oliver's bedroom. There was lion everything around the room and plush Adventure Time toys on the end of the bed. That kid really loved lions and Adventure Time.

Phil was sitting on his knees next to Oliver's little bed and was rubbing his side as Oliver stared at him, sucking his thumb and clutching his lion.

"You know Daddy is always here to fight off the bad things in your dreams," he said softly. "Even when you're at your Mum's and Dad isn't with you, I'm still right here," he told him while putting his hand over Oliver's heart. "Just close your eyes and imagine us going on adventures together and I'll protect you from anything bad, right?"

"Mmhm," Oliver nodded, his eyes barely open. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you more," Phil replied before kissing his forehead. He turned to his left where a little nightstand was and reached under a cube looking thing to switch it on which turned on lights that projected all along the walls to look like fish swimming.

"Is Brighton still here?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"Yes, she is," Phil told him, rubbing his side again. "She'll be here to have pancakes with you in the morning."

"I like her, Daddy," he said while yawning. "She's my new friend."

He chuckled and nodded. "I know she is. She likes you too. Maybe if we're lucky she'll come see us more often."

Oliver's eyes were closed and he didn't reply but Phil still sat there and just watched him, smoothing his hand over his hair and making sure his blanket was covering him. He stood up and turned around to walk out which is when he saw me and he grinned.

"Spying on me?" he whispered as he walked over to me and then wrapped an arm around my waist while pulling the door to shut it behind him.

"Just a little," I laughed softly. "Seeing you with him is so precious, though. You're so good with him," I told him as we walked down the hallway towards the living room. "He's very lucky to have you."

"Thank you but I feel like it's the other way around. I'm lucky to be his Dad," he replied. "I also feel very lucky because you're here." He kissed the top of my head as we made it to the living room which was now empty. "I guess Dan and Sydney retired for the evening."

"Do you want to do the same?" I asked, looking up at him. "I'm sure you had a long, hard day, today, professor," I made myself laugh by saying professor with his accent. I moved my arm from his back and reached out for his hand. "We can cuddle and you can watch Netflix again while I fall asleep."

He raised an eyebrow as he looked down at me and then suddenly ducked down a bit before wrapping his arms around my waist and picking me up before putting me over his shoulder. "No Netflix. I have more exploring to do," he said as he walked down the hall carrying me.

I had a feeling I was in for an interesting night.


	10. Boner Under the Breakfast Table

Sydney's POV

The night had been absolutely amazing. I didn't know when I would be able to see Dan other than at school or perhaps one afternoon that weekend if he was free so it was so exciting that he surprised me by getting me out of work.

I had literally never even been on a date and he comes up looking all gorgeous and sweeps me off my feet by taking me to a beautiful restaurant and actually managing to keep my a.d.d self focused on every single thing he said. That was another thing I adored about him. When he talked it was like it was impossible to not pay attention. Well, that's how I felt about him anyway. That's probably also why Philosophy was the only class I had an A in.

If you think I have an A in there because he has a thing for me; think again. If anything he's more harsh about my grades than any of his other students.

Back to what I was saying before (see? a.d.d), we were having an amazing night together. We walked around the city drinking coffee and just talking. I listened to stories about him and Phil when they were younger. We talked about all the music, movies, and books we loved. We discussed things that got on our nerves, pissed us off, and made us super happy. We talked about a lot and still hadn't managed to run out of things to say when we decided to go back to his apartment.

I knew when he asked if I would stay the night with him that I shouldn't expect anything of it. I mean, he didn't seem like the kind of guy who was going to try to fuck me very quickly into a relationship or whatever we had going on. I really wasn't that kind of girl.

But it's really hard to not be that kind of girl when the guy you have a thing for is so fucking sexy in every single way possible.

I was really shocked when we walked into the apartment and I saw B sitting on the couch. Well, part of me wasn't really that shocked. I knew that one of them had to cave soon and if they didn't then Dan and I were already planning an intervention.

Seeing her there with him made it feel like things were getting good though. Everything had been so shitty when the guys decided to end things with us. Nothing felt right anymore. I know that sounds unhealthy. No one should ever base their happiness on another person. Ever. But sometimes people walk into your life and you just miss the living shit out of them when they leave, ya know?

What really, _really_ shocked me was that I learned about Phil being a Dad when I got to the apartment as well. I mean, shit. I thought me being a stripper was a big deal. Phil beat me big time with that secret.

I wasn't shocked by how well B handled it. I swear I could probably tell her I was a chick with a dick and she would ask if I wanted a burrito.

After we heard the guys questioning whether we're into vages or not, she and Phil disappeared in the bathroom so Dan and I snuck off to bed to give them some privacy. After 10 minutes it was pretty obvious they weren't coming back to hang out.

I didn't have clothes to sleep in so Dan sent me into his walk in closet to find something to wear. Being the creeper I am, I took the opportunity to look around at all of his clothes. He had so many amazing t-shirts that I wanted so badly. I wished he could wear them to school because they were that kick ass but no one would ever believe he was a teacher if he did.

While I was snooping around, I spotted the shirt. You know the one.  
The Armani shirt.  
The one I threw coffee on?  
Yep. That one.

Oh, me and my wonderful ideas.

I stepped out of the closet a couple of minutes later to see Dan sitting on the middle of his bed in a pair of pajama pants and a white t-shirt flipping through the channels on tv. I leaned against the doorway and just watched him for a few seconds. It was so nice to see him outside of a classroom.

"Professor Howell?" I spoke up, putting my hand on my hip. "Is it alright if I wear this?" I asked, looking down at myself. I had the white Armani shirt on. That was it.

Bold? Yes. Are you shocked?  
I didn't think so.

He glanced over towards where I was standing and let out a quick "yeah," before looking back at the tv. A second later he slowly turned his head again and it was obvious that he was on autopilot the first time he answered.

His eyes, which were wide, traveled up and down my body like he _hadn't _seen me close to naked two other times. "Wow," he dropped the remote and let out a laugh. "When I told you that you could put on whatever you want I really wasn't expecting that kind of a choice... You're very naughty, Ms. Knight."

"Well, I spotted it and it looks so good on you so I figured I would see how it looks on me," I told him as I walked across the room and over to the bed. I crawled onto it and onto his lap, straddling his thighs. "I want to steal all of your t-shirts," I whispered seductively before kissing his lips and laughing at myself at the same time.

He put his hands on my sides and I could feel him smiling against my lips as he let out a quiet laugh. "Why?" he whispered back sounding just as seductive. "So you can get all hot and wet... after throwing coffee on them?"

I pulled back and laughed as well but covered my face with my hands. "Oh wow. I still can't believe I did that," I said as I shook my head. I moved my hands to the back of his neck and leaned in to kiss his lips again. "Sorry. Maybe this can make up for it?" I whispered against his mouth before kissing him again but not hesitating to deepen it this time. My fingers went into his hair and I pulled myself closer to him, our chests pressing against one another.

Kissing him was very, very quickly becoming my favorite thing to do.

He definitely responded to what I was doing. He leaned in against me and rubbed his hands, which were now gripping my sides, down to the hips and slid his hands under the shirt I was wearing. The feel of his skin against mine like that was enough to make me cum on his lap. Sucking my bottom lip, he broke away from our kiss to plant his big soft pouts against my throat, leaving a trail of kisses onto the side of my neck.

I felt his teeth graze across it, gently biting me until he got to my earlobe, which he tugged on before whispering against my ear. "You're going to drive me mad."

I tried really hard to keep myself from just dry humping him into oblivion or moaning but hearing him whisper what he said made me moan without really thinking about it. "I'm sorry. I need to control myself," I responded, leaning back a bit so I could see his face. "I'm going to go steal- I mean, borrow one of your awesome shirts since Armani isn't really for sleeping in." I winked at him and popped a quick kiss against his lips before moving off of his lap.

I didn't get very far. His hands were still on my sides and he pulled me back down on his lap then leaned in against me again, so much that I had no choice but to fall back against his bed. "Not so fast," he smirked as he crawled between my legs and leaned in against me. "I'm not quite done enjoying this," he whispered against my lips before kissing them.

He pushed his hips against mine and through the thin material of his pajama pants I could feel his bulge press against my heat. He supported himself on one his palms and his lips trailed away from mine and onto the other side of my neck as he put his hand on my chin, forcing my face the other direction. His teeth moved across my skin, biting down against it just below the back of my ear before he pressed a kiss against it.

"Oh fuck," I moaned, arching my back. I pushed my hips up closer to his and when that didn't feel close enough I wrapped one of my legs around his hip and slipped my hands under his shirt before gripping at his back. "Who is the naughty one now, Professor?" I asked, grinning up at him as he pulled back from my neck.

"You provoked all of that, Ms. Knight," he responded, smirking down at me before he leaned in and brushed his lips over mine, while simultaneously pushing his hips harder against me. "And that," he mumbled and once again, I could feel his mouth curve against mine and I knew he was smirking again without even needing to see him. He pulled away again and moved his hand brush my hair back and grinned. "We should probably stop before you provoke me further."

I had to bite down on my bottom lip pretty hard to keep from moaning. I actually didn't want to tease him anymore because I was quickly figuring out that if you teased him a little bit then he was going to tease you 100 times more and I was pretty sure I could not handle that at all.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath. "Oh shit. How am I going to manage to control myself around you?" I asked as I moved my arms up to wrap them around his shoulders before pulling him down so I could kiss his lips again. "Can you and your large penis let me get up so I can change into appropriate night wear?"

He started laughing before he pressed another kiss against my lips, though this one was just a quick peck, and pushed himself up and onto his knees. "There you go," he said, still laughing as he fell backwards and leaned against his headboard, fussing with the covers. "Shit on Oprah's tits, where did the remote go?"

I nearly tripped as I got off of the bed because I started laughing so hard at what he said. "Seriously? Where the fuck do you come up with this stuff?" I asked as I walked to his closet. "Oh hi. I'm Dan Howell, a Professor of Philosophy. Shitting dick nipples, shit on Oprah's tits, fuck shit piss, shit shit!" I rambled in his accent as I stepped into the closet to look for something else to wear.

"You forgot shit on a cow," he reminded me. "I also teach English. Obviously because of my extensive vocabulary. Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cockersucker, motherfucker, tits, fart, turd, and twat," I heard him singing that Blink 182 song. "I fucked your Mum!"

I could barely manage to put his t-shirt over my head because I was laughing so damn hard. The only person I knew who could make me laugh that hard was B. I never thought that Dan would be someone who could do that. Especially after all of our encounters before recently.

After I managed to get dressed into a black Muse t-shirt and a pair of his boxers, I walked back into his room and hopped onto the bed before rolling over him and onto the other side of the bed. "Is this better?" I asked, gesturing towards my outfit.

"For my large penis, yes," he laughed and reached out to wrap an arm around me and pull me towards him. "To be honest, though. You could wear a burlap sack and still look beautiful," he said then brushed a kiss against my lips.  
I had some seriously crazy butterflies going on right about then. He was very good at turning me into a pile of emotional mush like that. I snuggled up against him as I returned his kiss and sighed happily. "You have really pretty eyes," I told him, bringing my hand up to the side of his face to brush my fingertips over his jawline which had a bit of stubble. "Very mysterious and pretty."

"I think you're the one with the mysterious eyes," he countered, brushing his thumb across my cheek. "But they have a certain gleam in them, even in the dark. They're very beautiful," he informed me with a grin, his eyes studying mine. "Just like the rest of you."

"Wait, did you hear that? I think it was the sound of my vagina screaming for me to take my clothes off," I replied, grinning up at him. "You say things to me sometimes and-" I paused, finding myself at a loss for words. "I can't even wrap my mind around it. You're so amazing." I reached up and brushed my thumb over his bottom lip just as he'd done to my cheek. "I've never felt this way before," I whispered, the confession flying out of my mouth without me even thinking about what I was about to say.

He leaned in a little closer and rubbed his nose against mine. "Neither have I," he whispered against my lips before softly kissing them. He pulled away with his head tilted and his eyes studied mine again. It was silent for several seconds, the two of us just looking at each other. It felt like his eyes were telling me something that he couldn't put into words and I understood all of it.

I'm not sure of how long we laid there like that but at some point we both realized we had to pee and were hungry so we snuck out of his room like we were kids or something to go to the bathroom and get food. After eating too many chips and watching a movie on Netflix, we cuddled under the covers of his entirely too comfortable bed and fell asleep.

You know how when you're sleeping really good, and what's happening in reality starts to blend in with what you're dreaming about?

Well, that was happening.

I could feel the bed shifting but it played into my dream, that I was on a float in a pool and some peasant was splashing and making waves. I'm pretty sure I even started swatting the air at one point, because in my dream I was telling the person to stop but-

"Uncle Dan! Pancakes!"

I gasped and shot straight up on the bed to see a teacup human jumping up and down by Dan's shoulders.

"Uncleeeeee Daaaaaaan!" He plopped down onto his bottom and grabbed Dan's shoulders, attempting to shake them. "Wake up! Daddy and Brighton made pancakes!"

"Why," I heard Dan mumble against his pillow like he was being tortured or something.

"Because it's morning time, duh!" He responded, grabbing a pillow then hitting Dan on the head with it.

Dan rolled over and looked up at him and out of no where he grabbed him and pulled him down onto the bed and started tickling him. "What are you gonna do now you little peasant?" Dan laughed.

Oliver squealed and started flailing around on the bed. "You're a peasant!" He laughed, kicking his legs until Dan stopped tickling him.

Oliver sat up, only then realizing that I was even there. He looked from me to Dan while holding his hand out, pointing towards me. "Who is she?"

Dan looked over at me as he sat up then looked back at Oliver. "That's my friend Sydney," he informed him.

"It's nice to meet you, Oliver," I said as I reached out and tugged at the front of his shirt which had Jake and Finn from Adventure Time on it. "I love your shirt."

Okay seriously. This child was one of the most adorable little creatures I had ever seen. He really did look like a little mini Phil and seeing Dan with him made my ovaries start screaming the reproduction song.

Oliver looked down at himself and looked up at me again. "That's Jake and Finn," he pointed at his chest.

"Tell her who got you that shirt," Dan nudged him.

Oliver looked over at him then back at me, grinning. "Oprah!"

"What?!" Dan shrieked, laughing while shaking his head. "She did not, you little turnip. I did. How do you even know who Oprah is?"

He pointed at Dan. "You!"

"Me?"

Oliver nodded and looked over at me again. "Uncle Dan likes Oprah."

"Oh really?" I asked as I sat up on the bed, completely amused by the two of them. "What else does Uncle Dan like?"

"Cows!" Oliver giggled. "And umm those things.. you know they're chocolate.."

"Maltesers?" Dan spoke up and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah! Malvesers! And the Wii and llamas!"

Dan patted the top of Oliver's head before messing his hair up. "That's basically me in a nutshell."

"Maltesers, Wii, Oprah, llamas. I think I've got it," I nodded. "And what does a handsome guy like you like?" I asked, pointing at Oliver.

"Adventure Time! And Lions. And chocolate milk and uncle Dan's red bean bag and his video games," he said excitedly.

"For a second I thought he was going to say he liked me," Dan made a pitiful face before pretending to weep.

"Uncle Dan!" Oliver groaned. "You're being a tit!" He gasped and put his hands over his mouth like he knew he wasn't supposed to say that.

Dan looked up and it was obvious that he was trying very hard not to laugh. "Please don't let your Dad hear you say that, Ollie."

I covered my mouth to hide my laughter but then leaned forward before whispering, "he's totally a big tit."

Oliver giggled at what I said from behind his hands and Dan arched an eyebrow at us. "What's so funny?"

"Nothingggggg," Oliver responded looking like the most innocent child in the world.

"I think me and your nephew are going to get along very well." I grinned at him before sticking my tongue out.

"Is my son terrorizing you two?" Phil spoke up from the doorway to Dan's room.

"No. Just showering us with his cuteness," I replied, smiling at him.

"Of course," he laughed. "The pancakes are getting cold. Come on, kids."

Dan sat up on the bed and moved to swing his legs off of it when Oliver lunged at him. "Piggy back ride!" He squealed, wrapping his cute little baby arms around Dan's neck.

He made a gagging noise like he couldn't breathe. "Choke hold much?" Dan laughed, grabbing onto Oliver's hands with one hand and moving his other arm behind him to put it on Oliver's back.

"Daddy is chokehold a bad word?"

"No," Phil laughed. "Shockingly, your Uncle says some words that aren't bad."

I had to laugh at that too as I got off of the bed and followed behind them. We all walked to the kitchen together where there was a very large plate of pancakes, coffee, and bacon waiting for all of us. Brighton was there as well with her hair looking about as crazy as mine probably did right then.

"Morning B-sexy," I greeted her. "We missed you two last night." I winked at her and wiggled my eyebrows.

"We didn't miss you two," Phil replied, obviously joking but not really joking if you know what I mean.  
"We didn't really miss you two either," I laughed and tried very hard not to remember the events of the night before. I didn't want to start blushing or dry humping Dan's leg in front of everyone.

"Did you miss me?" Oliver joined in on the conversation as Dan peeled him off of his back and put him down.

"I did," Dan grinned, pulling out a chair for him to sit down but Ollie shook his head at him and ran around to the other side of the table and started climbing into the chair beside Brighton.

"I sit with Brighton!" I heard him, but I couldn't really see him too well until he sat on his knees and beamed up at her.

"What is that shit!" Dan blurted out looking offended.

Phil reached out and popped the back of Dan's hand. "Jesus, Dan! It's like you've got tourettes or something." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Oliver just has very good taste. He prefers Brighton over everyone else."

"I do too," I responded, winking at B and laughing.

"And you wonder why we said what we said in the living room last night!" Phil laughed as he picked up his cup of coffee.

"I don't think that's the only reason you said it," Brighton said before popping a bite into her mouth.

"Who doesn't have that kind of a fantasy once and awhile?" Dan mumbled as he chewed.

"What's a fantasy?" Oliver spoke up, looking around the table curiously.

"A sea of Fanta," Brighton said quickly.

Oliver's eyes got big, "I want one!"

"Oh you'll have plenty," Dan responded.

"Oh mylanta," I sighed, shaking my head. "I've had a few and I think B has too so we can't really say anything though."

Phil and Dan both turned and looked at me and then B which made me crack up laughing. "You should've heard what she said when I got home last Saturday night."

"Is it not appropriate for 4 year old ears?" Phil asked.

"It's not appropriate for 26 year old ears," I responded and I was totally lying but it was fun watching them squirm.

"Let's just say she had me thinking about going down to girly town," Brighton smiled from over the top of her coffee cup.

"This is not appropriate at the breakfast table," Dan stated, gesturing towards his lap with his fork.

"I agree," Phil said quickly while looking at B with this look in his eyes I had never seen before. I think it was his 'I want to fuck you repeatedly right now' look.

I picked up my coffee cup to take a sip and looked up to see Dan staring at me as well. I felt like we were in the wild and it was mating season or something.

Poor little Ollie was just nomming away at his pancakes completely oblivious.

I finally decided to take a bite of my pancakes and it had been so long since I had pancakes I forgot how amazing they were. "Oh my glob. These are so good," I said after chewing up my bite of food.

"Brighton made them!" Oliver informed me while thrusting his fork in B's direction. I could literally see syrup flying off of it and hitting her hair.

By the look on her face I could tell that she was thinking _I need to wash it anyways_ instead of gasping and spazzing out like she probably would have done otherwise.

She looked over at him and grinned and then looked at me and pretended to flip her sticky hair over her shoulder. "Yeah, I have skills."

I looked over at Phil and he was watching her and smiling like he'd just won a million dollars or something. They really were amazing together and it seemed Oliver made them even more amazing.

"Little dude, I've decided I'm going to call you Ollie. Is that cool?" I asked him as I watched him lick some syrup off of his hand. He glanced up at me and grinned just like his Dad.

"Yes, you can. What can I call you?"

"Hmmmm," I tilted my head while I thought of a name. "Well, people call me Syd."

"That will work until I think of something," he replied sounding much older than he really was.

I looked over at Dan who was smiling at me as he picked up his coffee cup to take a sip and then glanced around the table at Phil and B.

If someone told me a week earlier that I would be spending that morning at that table with those people, I would've laughed but right then it felt awesome and everything felt like it was falling into place.

Dan sat his coffee cup down and pushed his plate away from himself before looking around at all of us again. "So what are we getting into today?"

Brighton let out a loud sigh after taking a sip from her cup. "I have to go to work in a few hours."

"Why do you have to work? Daddy and uncle Dan don't have to work today," Oliver looked over at her.

"Your daddy and uncle Dan aren't peasants," B laughed.

"Uncle Dan is too a peasant!" Oliver responded quickly.

"And you're a little turnip," Dan grinned at him.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing at Ollie calling Dan a peasant. He was quickly proving himself to be the coolest kid ever.

"I have to work an early shift tonight," I announced as I pushed my plate away from myself and sighed. "I've actually never worked the early shift. I guess they finally feel sorry for me since I work 'til 6 am and have to go to school most of the time."

Speaking of school, I knew I had quite a few assignments to do but I couldn't bring myself to leave just yet. Going home to do homework didn't sound appealing at all. Especially when I was able to be with Dan.

That was around the time I realized I was turning into an actual girl in some ways and began judging myself silently.

Dan was looking at me while I spoke but didn't make a comment on the fact that I had to go to work. He didn't have to say it for me to know that talking and probably even thinking about what I did made him uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat and glanced across the table at Phil. "Well what are we going to do today, brother?"

"Let's go to Tesco!" Oliver clapped.

"Ew," Dan shot him a dirty look. "A, no. And B, we don't have a Tesco here."

"I do miss how they delivered," Phil replied as he stood up from the table while reaching over to pick up Oliver's plate then B's plate. "I'm not sure of what we're doing today. I hadn't made plans."

"Daddy, can we go to the zoo so Lion can see his family?" Ollie asked, resting his cheek against his palm, watching Phil as he walked into the kitch. "He really really misses them a lot."

"Okay, seriously. How can you even be an actual parent to a kid that cute? I mean, how can you tell him no like ever?" I asked, looking over at Phil who was now putting the plates in the sink.

He looked over at me laughing. "He asks some pretty crazy stuff that I have to say no to sometimes. Trust me. But this time, I will be saying yes. We can go to the zoo."

I poked my bottom lip out. "I wanna go to the zoo. Dammit."  
Oliver got a huge grin on his face and quickly started to climb off of his chair before running into the kitchen and latching onto Phil's leg. "Thank you!" He said excitedly then gasped. "I have to go get Lion ready to see his Mum!"

He let go of Phil's leg and then ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway.

"Awww. He's so adorable," Brighton commented as she leaned over in her chair, watching as he ran off.

"He takes after me," Dan said as he stood up from his chair. He leaned over and kissed my cheek before picking up my plate and walking into the kitchen with our dishes.

I grinned up at him and could feel myself blushing. What the fuck? Blushing? Oh hell.

"He's like a Phil clone," I told B as I picked up my coffee cup. "All the little girls in his school are gonna be in love with him when he goes. Especially with that accent. He'll be like the classroom player with 5 girlfriends."

"Oh God," Phil groaned as he sat down next to B again. "Part of me wants that to happen because I would be so proud but the other part thinks about the fact that in 12 years he'll want to stick his dick in everything and might get one of those girls pregnant."

"Thank you for ruining my cute kindergarten crush story I had going on there," I laughed.

"Sorry," he grinned. "I guess it's a parent thing to even worry about things that are going to happen a very long time from now. Have you two ever thought about having kids?" I couldn't help but to notice how Phil looked at B for a bit longer than me when he asked.

I shrugged. "I honestly haven't. I know that sounds weird coming from a woman my age but my life hasn't exactly been normal. I guess if I'm ever stable enough and with the right guy then, sure."

Brighton took a sip of her coffee and sat her cup down before answering. "I definitely want kids one day. When I'm older and actually somewhat capable of handling that kind of responsibility."  
"You'd be shocked at what you can handle when you have no other choice," Phil replied as he put an arm around her shoulder. "I thought there was no way I would be able to be where I am right now in life while being a father but I managed it. I've just lost quite a bit of sleep."

"Remember that time when you were changing his diaper and he peed on you?" Dan laughed as he slid into his seat beside me. "He's been trolling people before he could even hold his own head up."

B scrunched her nose up before she started laughing. "Do you want anymore kids?" She asked, looking up at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, someday. I'd like for Oliver to have someone to grow up with like Dan and I did. It made my childhood a lot more fun."

I immediately found myself picturing a mini-Phil/Brighton running around the house and nearly melted into a puddle of cute overdose death onto the floor.

"And you?" I looked over at Dan who hadn't offered up his opinion on the matter just yet.

"Oh yeah," he nodded, grinning. "I love kids. I was probably more excited about Ollie than Phil was... Well, obviously, because he was so young," he rolled his eyes at himself "but you know what I mean. Kids are fun. I want a little version of myself to teach horrific things to."

His answer actually shocked me and I'm sure it was obvious from how I looked at him. "I never expected that," I laughed. "When I think of you with a kid I just picture a little kid like Oliver beboppin' around in a button down Armani and glasses calling people peasants."

"That sounds pretty accurate," Phil nodded, smiling at me.

I looked over at Dan again and reached up to attempt to make some of his crazy bed hair lay down. It was a lost cause. "I get off at 11 tonight. Is that too late for you to hang out?"

I hoped I didn't sound clingy. Part of me didn't care though.

"Nope," he shook his head while bring his cup to his lips, taking a drink from it. "You don't have anything that you need to do, do you?"

I scrunched up my nose. "Stupid school work. I wish I had someone super smart to help me." I batted my eyelashes and leaned towards him. "Do you know anyone like that?"

"She's worse than Oliver," Phil laughed, shaking his head. "He can pretty much talk Dan into anything."

"Speaking of the devil," Dan raised an eyebrow, looking to his left.

I looked over to see Oliver making his way towards the table with a stuffed lion tucked under his arm. He was wearing different clothes now too. Instead of his Adventure Time t-shirt he had on a plaid blue button down that was lopsided with one end much shorter than the other and instead of sweats he had on a pair of little blue jeans.

"We're ready to go to the zoo," Oliver announced, pulling his lion out from under his arm and holding it up so we could see it.

"Your shirt looks good, Ollie," Dan told him, laughing as he patted the top of his head.

"Awwwww!" I pretty much squealed at the sight of him. "I just want to hold him and cuddle him."

"Come here, buddy. Let me fix your shirt. It seems you got a bit confused on the buttons but otherwise you did very well," Phil told him as he reached out for him.

"He looks exactly like you. That's why you think he did very well," I teased.

"Well, obviously," he rolled his eyes playfully.

Oliver looked up at Phil as he re-buttoned his shirt, "daddy, are you ready to go yet?"

"I will be after I've taken a shower and gotten dressed," he replied looking down at the shirt while rebuttoning it. "It shouldn't take very long."

Oliver then looked over at Brighton who was watching the two of them. "Do you need a shower too? You can take one with Daddy," he told quickly, nodding. "Can't she, Daddy."

I literally got choked on my coffee when he asked that because I started to laugh.

Brighton's eyes were wide as she looked down at him and she subtly moved her hand to her mouth to hide her amusement. "As nice as that would be of your daddy, I don't have any clean clothes here," she responded. "And I have to go to work soon."

His face fell. "You aren't going to the zoo with us?"

"I can't this time. I'm sorry. Maybe next time you go I can go with you," she reached out and patted his arm.

"I promise that next time Brighton has a free day and you're with us that I will take both of you to the zoo and out for some pizza. Okay?" Phil spoke up quickly and I think it was to keep Ollie from going into teary eye mode which I'm fairly sure neither I nor B could have handled.

"Yeah, and then maybe me and your Uncle Dan can take you to do something one day," I offered, figuring Phil wouldn't care since Dan would be with us. I mean, I was sort of a stranger.

"Yeah," Dan agreed, grinning at Oliver. "It'll be fun. And until then, you'll have me with you today so I can give you piggyback rides."

Oliver didn't look very satisfied with Dan's offer.

"And buy you ice cream," Dan added.

"Ice cream?" Oliver asked quietly and Dan nodded. "Fine," he sighed and wrapped his arms around his stuffed lion.

"Ya know, I've had my eyes on a certain Adventure Time DVD. I guess it wouldn't hurt to buy more than one of them," I said as I looked over at Ollie and grinned.

"Are you bribing my child, Sydney?" Phil asked, laughing. "If you want kids you're already doing it right."

"Good to know," I replied as I glanced down at my phone on the table. We all slept in pretty late so it was after 12. "I'm about to have to leave," I told Dan before poking my bottom lip out. "Why can't I be a super rich kid and not have to work?"

"Seriously," I heard Brighton comment, but I couldn't see her because I was looking at Dan, who was leaning in towards me.

He pecked a kiss against my bottom lip and slowly pulled away. "Because they're annoying, entitled twats-"

"Uncle Dan! Twat is a bad word!"

Dan started laughing before pecking my lips again. "Don't worry, we'll hang out later."

A few hours later I found myself in a much different situation than the one I was in that morning. I went from a cute little PG movie to Striptease, so to speak. You catch my drift.

I had been working for a few hours and of course the time was creeping by because I knew that I would get to see Dan when I got done. I very rarely had something to look forward to when I got off work because it was usually almost 6am but on that night I was leaving early, thankfully.

It was a pretty good night. I made great tips and no one had been creepy and tried to touch my goodies.

It was almost 10:30 and I was by the bar. Sometimes instead of dancing on stage we were stationed by the bar to draw the attention of customers and get them to buy drinks. It was usually what I did during the last portion of my shifts which I liked because normally I talked to people instead of dancing for them.

So when one of the bouncers came up to me and told me that someone bought a dance from me for the VIP room, I was pretty shocked.

"It's a group of 4 guys. They just paid for 20 minutes so make sure to watch your time," the bouncer, who was new, told me as he walked me to the door.

Honestly, I hated VIP room dances. Even though people were stationed outside so I could have help in just a few seconds, it still made me nervous to have to go in there alone with a stranger who wanted to see me shake my ass and tits for him.

The bouncer opened the door for me and I walked in, mentally beginning to prepare myself to go into work mode. The room was pretty large with a booth that wrapped around it and had a pole in the middle so you could see the action from any angle. There were also mirrors on the walls.

Four guys were seated on the booth and I plastered on my fake flirty smile for them. "Well, hello there, boys," I said as I walked in, adding serious sway to my hips. "It's nice to meet all of yo-"

One of the guys took his mask off I swear I nearly fainted right there. I literally had to grab the damn pole to keep myself from toppling over. The 4 inch heels weren't helping me.

"What the fuck?" I blurted out, sounding as freaked out as I was. How the fuck did he find me?

He smirked at me while stretching his arms out, gesturing for me to come closer. "That's no way to greet anyone," he stated. When he saw that I wasn't going to budge from where I was standing, he stood up and slowly walked towards me. "Especially someone who has been so generous to you."

He put his hands on my shoulders and gripped them tightly, sliding them down my arms and onto my wrists. He grasped them pretty hard and pulled me towards him as he back up and fell onto his seat, taking me down with him.

"What are you doing in the place like this?" He asked, letting go of my wrists to bring his hand to my face. "You're the kind of slut that likes to bear it all," he brushed my hair back and then quickly grabbed a handful of it, jerking my head to the side. "Trust, I haven't forgotten what you're trying to cover up," he ran his finger down the middle of my chest. "Or the money that you owe me."

Obviously I was terrified. It takes a lot to scare me but this guy was pretty fucking scary.

Regardless, I'm a dumbass who doesn't know when to shut the fuck up.

"Trust, I haven't forgotten how little your cock is or how much of a complete piece of shit you are. Now get the fuck off of me," I said as I managed to jerk away from him even though I'm sure I lost a chunk of hair in the process. "There are guards all down this hallway and all I have to do is scream so I suggest you get the fuck out and don't come back," I told him quickly while trying to sound and look like I wasn't scared he was about to shank me or something.

He still had that fucking smirk on his face as he sat relaxed in his seat. "The one thing I've always admired about you, well, other than your ass... Oh, that ass," he bit down on his bottom lips and sighed before continuing, "is your ability to act like you have everything under control..." He picked his mask up and slid it over his head before slowly moving to stand. "Especially when it's obvious that you don't," he moved towards me and peered down at me. The look in his eyes made me even more terrified.

He slowly leaned in and brushed his lips against my ear before whispering, "pay up, slut, or you'll be paying in other ways." I felt his lips brush against my cheek.

I found myself falling to the ground because out of fucking nowhere he shoved me. "You might be able to keep me out, but they'll be watching you," he nodded towards the guys who were with him. "See you soon, Sydney," he winked and then turned and walked out of the door.

I scrambled to get to the seat in front of me and took a deep breath once the door shut behind them. My entire body was shaking. I couldn't remember the last time I was that fucking scared. Well, yeah, I could and the situation involved him.

It's funny how right when you think you've outrun your past is when you realize you haven't.

I quickly took my shoes off before getting up and walking to the door. I felt everyone staring at me as I quickly walked down the hallway and towards the back door that led to the room where all of the girls who worked there got dressed every night.

I walked right past everyone who was getting ready to take over for the next shift. I actually had about 15 minutes left on the clock but I didn't give a shit. I wanted to get out of there.

I got out of my outfit and into my jeans and t-shirt as quickly as possible without bothering to take off the make up or pull my hair back into a ponytail as usual. I just wanted to get home and see Dan.

Obviously I couldn't tell him what happened. It didn't take a rocket scientist to see that he didn't like my job. I understood why he didn't. I wouldn't really love it if he were on stage doing the helicopter with his junk in a cock sock for ladies.

Instead of walking, I decided to spend a little extra money and take a cab back to the apartment. I wasn't taking my chances walking alone. While in the cab I sent Dan a text to let him know I was on my way to the apartment and he informed me that he had just gotten there and was waiting for me.

I practically threw the money at the cab driver when he got to our building and ran into the building and up all of the stairs that led to our apartment door where I saw Dan leaning against the wall reading a book.

The horrible anxiety and fear I was feeling from what just happened to me at work seemed to go away and I couldn't keep myself from smiling as I walked up to him.

I didn't say a word. I reached out for the book and pulled it out of his hands. Before he even had a chance to realize what was going on, I'd grabbed his face and pulled him down to me to kiss him.

Every bad feeling just seemed to melt away and were replaced with something I would compare to that amazing feeling you get when the dentist slips up and gives you too much happy gas. His kisses were that good.

"Hi," I whispered against his lips as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "I missed you."

"Well, I missed you too," I could feel him grinning before he kissed me. "Mmm, this is much better than Oedipus," he mumbled against my lips before kissing them again and pulling away from me. "So are you going to make me stand in the hall or are you going to invite me in?"

"I thought I'd just fuck you out here so we could make sure that our first time is really interesting," I told him with a completely serious expression while toying with his belt buckle.

"Just kidding," I winked before kissing his lips one more time and then pulling away so I could search through my bag for my key. "Jesus. Why is my purse an abyss?" I mumbled to myself as I sifted through all of my things.

I finally managed to find the key and unlocked the door before we walked in. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked as I walked towards the kitchen. "Wait, you've never even been here before, have you?"

I think that I was a bit hyped up because of the adrenaline rush I had from the little altercation in the club. He probably thought I was snorting lines off someone's cock or some shit.

"Oh yeah, I've been here loads of times," he said as he shrugged out of his jacket, "got your address from your school file. Stopped by and sniffed your panties. Normal shit."

I put my hands on my hips and raised an eyebrow. "How do you even know I wear panties? Nevermind. You do know." I laughed remembering the little Armani shirt stunt I pulled on him the night before. "Oh and sorry about the make up," I said as I waved my hand over my face. "I was just ready to leave so I didn't bother washing it off."

My work make-up and normal make up were very, very different. For work I went with a super dramatic, dark eye make-up and way too glossy lips. It took forever to do and I hated doing it because of that. I knew Dan wasn't used to it and I found myself being pretty paranoid about anything involving my job when it came to him even though he really hadn't commented on it.

"You're acting as wound up as Oliver after three sippies of chocolate milk," he informed me as he slipped his arms around my waist. He leaned in and kissed my lips and pulled back. "Go wash it off. I'll pop in the movie I brought," he said before kissing me again.

"Sorry," I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek before pulling away from him to walk to the bathroom. I took a deep breath once I was in there in an attempt to chill myself out. I felt like I needed a fucking xanax or something. I really just didn't know what to do with myself. I felt like I was going to be petrified every time I went to work and I couldn't tell anyone about it because they would all want me to quit which was not an option because of the money issue.

After pulling my hair into a ponytail and washing my make up off I made my way back to the living room where Dan was sitting on the couch waiting for me. I took a seat next to him and immediately curled up against his side.

It was weird how comfortable I already felt with him. It was like we'd gone from student and Professor to couple in .5 seconds even though we weren't official. I was just completely addicted to how amazing he made me feel when I was around him.

"What are we watching?" I asked as I looked at him while reaching up to run my fingers through the back of his hair.

"Kill Bill," he responded, looking down at me as he rubbed his hand down my side. "It's my favorite Quentin Tarantino film."

"Very nice choice and so romantic," I laughed as I moved my hand to brush a piece of his hair away from his forehead.

"Well, as soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words," he responded.

Why was it that when he spoke like that it just went all over me? I mean _all. over. me. _"I'm going to end up just attacking you one day because of you saying things like that. Let's hope it's not in the middle of class."

"I'll be using that to my advantage," he smirked at me. "Knowing that I drive you mental in so many ways is so satisfying."

"Oh, I'm sure it is," I replied as I moved around to make myself comfortable by laying with my back across his lap so I could lay my head on the arm of the couch next to him. "Are there things I do that give you the urge to attack me? It's only fair that I know since you know one of my weaknesses."

He too adjusted himself and brought his hand down to mine and laced our fingers together. "Hmmm," he looked like he was thinking, a crooked grin slowly curving his lips. "Does it make me sound like a twat to say everything?" he asked, an eyebrow raised. "Because I can't think of anything you do that doesn't make me want to attack you."

"Seriously?" I laughed. "Jesus, you are scary perfect sometimes, you know? You're a challenge but you're not. You're confident but not too cocky. You're tall and sexy. You can randomly quote shit that would make any girl's panties drop. You're a great kisser. Shall I go on? The only thing I've found that's not good is the fact that you're a Professor who is insane enough to risk his career for some crazy stri-" I caught myself and quickly changed what I was going to say, "girl who had the balls to go against him in his class."

"You forgot to mention my very large penis," he smirked. It was obvious that he was avoiding the comment that I almost let slip out. "And the fact that I was mental enough to go after someone who chucked a pint of steaming coffee on me, scolding my skin and nearly ruining my favorite shirt," he laughed. "No one is perfect, Sydney. You shouldn't put me on a pedestal. You can put my penis on one though. It deserves it."

"Or you could put me on your penis. That'd work out great for both of us," I informed him, grinning as I wiggled my hips a bit.

He gave me a dirty look. "What do you think I am? Some kind of common whore? You need to buy me dinner or at least take me out for drinks first. Gah. Women these days," he rolled his eyes.

I started laughing. "Um, excuse you, good sir. We have already been out for dinner and drinks. We have also spent the night together in the same bed twice and you haven't even slipped a digit under the panties. You are obviously far from the common whore."

"It's not because I don't want to and just so you know, I'd rather slip my tongue under them," he informed me with an intense gaze. "I'm comparable to a woman in this department, as I like to wait until I'm committed. No sex before monogamy.. and I find it's almost always worth the wait."

I just stared at him because I was floored. I had some experience with men, obviously, and it was so bizarre to me to have one in front of me who wanted me for the right reasons. That made me wonder if I was able to even live up to that. Was I right for him at all?

"Do you think I'm commitment worthy?" I asked, turning the conversation towards serious mode. "I mean, I'm so different from you. It seems to me like you should be with one of those educated chicks who wears those pencil skirts that make your ass look awesome and has minions to pick up her Starbucks and tampons."

"That's everything that I don't want in a woman," he laughed. "Although, I'm imagining your ass in one of those skirts and I have to say, I like what I'm picturing..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "You being different is a good thing, I think. I mean, we're obviously alike in temperament, which could potentially be catastrophic," he chuckled. "I like you. You're fun, and I want to see where this goes. If I didn't think you were commitment worthy, I wouldn't have bothered or put so much on the line to even try to find out."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. "I definitely think you're commitment worthy, Professor Howell. Now I'll shut up so we can watch the movie."

As usual, Dan succeeded in making me forget my problems for a few moments but during the movie I realized the severity of my situation. I couldn't do anything but hope that security at the club was good enough to keep me safe and also that for once in my life things were going to go the way I wanted them to.


	11. Queef of the Roundtable

"Dan's POV 

I had been a bit nervous about how things were going to go for Sydney and I once we were faced with reality which was my Monday afternoon lecture.

After spending so much time alone with her over the weekend I wasn't sure how I was going to handle seeing her in class where I couldn't touch her, let alone speak to her like I wanted to.

It was hard to keep my feelings in check but surprisingly, I was capable of doing so and so was she.

She got there early, sat in her usual seat in the front row, and we went on with our usual banter before and during class.

Honestly, I had been a bit paranoid that someone would just know, you know? Like they could see how I felt for her in my eyes, or just knew the things I was thinking about her. But it was just that; paranoia.

No one who didn't need to know, knew, and, so long as we were careful, no one would find out.

Also, can I just mention how much torture it is to look at her and have to hold back what I want to say and do and put on this show that she's just some unfortunate student who ended up being stuck in my Philosophy class?

It really fucking sucked.

What made it worse was our schedules being so different. I worked days, which made it impossible to see her outside of class unless she stopped by my office, which she had done every day since my confession to her last week. But twenty minutes alone with her here and there wasn't enough.

Of course we couldn't see each other at night because she worked until about the time that I would be waking up to start my day.

I really did not like her job. At all.

The only real time we would get to spend together would be on the weekends and I knew that, but I still felt like it wasn't enough.

I never got enough of her. Honestly, even if she didn't work nights and we spent every evening together, I still don't think I would ever get enough of her.

I had a thirst for her that could not be satiated.

Luckily, Tuesday came and went and it was Wednesday which meant two things. I would get to see Sydney in class and then I would get to see her again before she had to go to her dance class.

As bad as the whole schedule conflict thing was, I think it drove my attraction towards her. I appreciated the little time we did get to spend together and it always left me wanting more.

She left me wanting more in general.

After collecting my things from my office I headed for the lecture room and I wasn't surprised at all to see her sitting in her usual spot with her notebook open in front of her, sipping coffee from the massive mug I'd gotten her when I peeked through the window at her.

I opened the door and smirked at her when she turned to look over at me.

There was no one else in the room, which doesn't really justify my course of action, because someone could have easily walked in or looked in through the window.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Knight," I said as I stalked towards her desk, I lifted her chin up and pressed a kiss against her lips, lingering there before pulling away. "I missed you."

"Mmm, I missed you more," she replied gazing up at me. "You smell like walking sex, just so you know." She informed me of this while sitting up a bit straighter and crossing her legs. "You should be careful with that. Some random student might grope you or something."

"If only I could be so lucky," I smirked, scooting her notebook over so I could sit down on top of her desk. This was pretty normal behavior, so if a student or even a faculty member happened to walk in on it, I doubt they would think much about it. I leaned over and sat my things down on the desk beside me and turned back to her. "I really appreciate being able to see you for an hour each day like this, but it is absolute torture," I said quietly while putting my hand on top of hers.

"I know," she sighed while looking down at my hand on top of hers and then up at me. "I wish that I could do something about it but right now it's totally not possible unless you plan on buying the club any time soon."

"Have you thought about maybe finding something else to do?"

Oh Jesus, Dan, why would you even ask that?

Oh, that's right, because you hate her job.

But still.

"Every single day," she answered, looking defeated. "But nothing pays as well as my job, sadly. I just wish it were something I could be a bit more proud of. I love dancing but I prefer to not have my boobs out and my nipples covered with bedazzled stickers."

I sighed and picked her hand up off of the desk. I honestly didn't know what to say back to any of that. I was kind of afraid that anything I had to say about what she did would offend her because nothing I had to say was even remotely encouraging. I did not approve and I never would.

I had finally come up with something half assed decent to say but I was stopped before I could start when I noticed a bruise on her wrist. I lifted her hand up further and turned it over. "What happened?" I asked without looking up from what looked like fingerprint-like bruises that wrapped around her wrist. "Who did this?" I finally looked up at her.

Her eyes got wide when she looked at her wrist like she hadn't noticed the bruises before. "Shit," she mumbled, pulling her hand from me and looking at it. "Oh, um." She looked up at me while rubbing the bruises. "In dance class we had to do this lift thing kinda like in Dirty Dancing and the dude fucked up and almost dropped me. He grabbed me so I wouldn't hit the floor so I guess he grabbed a little too tight."

"Oh," I was literally on the verge of getting ready to beat someone senseless until I heard her explanation. "Well he needs to watch what he's doing next time," I said as I picked her hand up again and then kissed the bruises on the back of her wrist. "Is there any other part of you that needs to be kissed better?"

She dragged the tip of her tongue along her top lip which I'm sure she did just to torture me. "Yes but I doubt that it would be a good thing for anyone to walk in and see that part of my body exposed with your amazing lips on it."

Seriously? _Seriously_?

Ugh.

How was I supposed to _stand _in front of my class without my dick trying to fight its way out of my bloody trousers?

"You'd be surprised what would be good for certain people to walk in on," I smirked at her as I leaned in and brushed my lips against her ear. "Like you bent over this desk with your pretty little dress pulled up and me behind you," I whispered before moving my lips to the side of her neck and gently biting it.

Woah, Dan. Calm those fucking tits of yours.

Just as my teeth touched her skin, I felt her hand slide across my thigh until her fingers came in contact with the shaft of my dick over my pants. I heard a little moan of approval leave her lips as she rubbed her hand down the length of it slowly. "Or perhaps you sitting on your chair with me straddling you and bouncing on your cock," she whispered.

Oh fuck.

I could feel my dick getting harder and the grip I had on her hand tightened just as my lips moved to her shoulder, where I began to kiss it.

Dan.  
Hey Dan.  
Daniel.  
Daniel James Howell.  
YO, DAN. PIPE THE FUCK DOWN.

I don't know what I was thinking. Why was I allowing this to happen? We were in a fucking classroom that someone could walk into at any given second.

Hi, I'm a red flag. Nice to meet you.

Actually, knowing _that _made it even more hot...

"You have no idea what you do to me, Ms. Knight," I whispered, my lips against her neck again. I licked her soft skin before sucking it into my mouth and tugging at it as I pulled away to look at her again.

I leaned in and without any hesitation whatsoever, I started to kiss her.

I mean, really kiss her. My tongue slipped past her lips and into her mouth and I slid my hand off of hers and onto her lap, not waiting a second to move it between her legs and press my fingertips against the fabric of her dress.

I heard her moan into our kiss and felt her legs part a bit further as she pushed her hips up towards my touch. Her hand started to move against my dick, rubbing it and of course paying more attention to the head of it just to make it even worse. Or better. I'm not sure.

Her teeth tugged at my bottom lip as she broke the kiss and she pulled back a bit to look up at me. "You know how I always joke about not wearing panties?" she whispered, her eyes locked on mine. "I'm not joking this time."

War.  
This. Was. War.

I leaned in against her and started kissing her fervently, my hand pushing the fabric of her dress up until it was at her hips and I slipped my fingers between her legs, pressing them against her clit. "Fuck," I practically moaned. "You're so wet," I pressed my fingertips against her clit a little harder, slowly stroking them against it.

"Dan," she moaned my name as she began moving her hips against my touch while pressing harder against my cock which was obviously very hard at that point.

"While I'm sure that Sydney's vagina is wonderful for you to explore like that, you two might want to be a bit more careful. Just thought I'd let you know!"

We both gasped and turned towards the door to see Phil's head poking in and him grinning like a damn mad man.

"I was coming to see what you wanted for lunch but apparently you've got that sorted," he continued, wiggling his eyebrows after he spoke.

I think my heart actually stopped before it started to pound adrenaline throughout my entire body.

"Fucking hell, Phil," I sighed loudly, putting my hand over my heart, which was racing.

It was only then that I actually realized that I hadn't even heard the door open. I had been that focused on what we were doing. I was thanking God that it had been Phil who walked in and not anyone else.

"How about a fucking Xanax with a side of wine?" I shook my head at him. My hands were shaking, that's how badly he had scared me. Any type of arousal I had was completely gone now.

"Well, that will dry up your vagina in 2 seconds," Sydney said as she attempted to get her dress back in place.

"So glad that I could help," Phil winked at us and he looked like he wanted to laugh so badly. "I can't wait to tell Brighton about this."

I really didn't want to laugh because the entire thing had been terrifying and seeing Phil looking all proud like that was annoying in the older brotherly sense, but I couldn't help myself. "Yeah, thanks for everything. I'm sure she'll find it just as amusing as you," I rolled my eyes. "Better you than the dean, though, yeah? Also, I want Chinese."

"I'm just glad I didn't call you Professor Howell like I wanted to in the middle of that. Phil might have walked into an entirely different situation if I had," Sydney said as she leaned back and sipped her coffee like what just happened wasn't a big deal at all.

"Okay, class is about to start so I'm going to head back to my room. You two try not to re-enact any porns while I'm gone," Phil said as he walked out the door.

"Well I think I've learned my lesson," I laughed and glanced down at Sydney. "That could have been a horrible, horrible situation had-" I stopped myself and shook my head and let out a sigh. "Whatever. Please, for the love of my penis, start wearing panties to class."

"Babe, it's not my fault! I didn't want to have panty lines. I wasn't thinking about your long fingers bringing me extreme pleasure before class for once," she replied.

Babe? Did she just call me babe?

"Babe?" I repeated her, grinning. "Lies. It's all lies," I leaned in and pecked her lips quickly before pulling away. "Okay, no more kisses, inappropriate touching, or _babes _until after class," I told her as I ran my hands over my pants.

"Okay baby," she replied, grinning like mad because she was obviously proud of defying me. "Oh, I'm sorry. I mean, Professor Howell. I'll do whatever you want."

"I actually think it'd probably be better for you to just call me babe," I laughed. There was something about the way she called me professor Howell that made my penis want to come out and play.

I heard the door opening and looked towards it to see that little fucker Scott walking in with his backpack hanging off of one shoulder.

It's 2013. Who the fuck does that?

"Good afternoon, Howell," he smirked at me as he walked towards Sydney's desk, which I was still sitting on.

Howell? What a fucking turnip.

"Not anymore," I responded with a sarcastic smile as I moved to stand up from Sydney's desk but sat right the fuck back down when I noticed that he slipped into the one on her left. "That's a nice quiff you've got there," I gestured towards him.

"What?" he looked down at himself and I rolled my eyes.

Such an idiot.

"Your hair," I said as I gave myself a quiff. "It's called a quiff."

"Oh," he laughed. "I thought you said queef."

"It's about as nice as a queef," I responded as I started to picked my things up off of the desk on my other side.

I'm not sure if she tried to control it or not but a loud sort of cackle laugh left Sydney's mouth before she covered it to quiet herself. "Sorry," she managed to say without laughing anymore and then cleared her throat to compose herself.

"Hey, Professor Howell. Do you know of any great philosophers who wrote stuff about bumpin' uglies with people?" Sydney asked me.

"Ron Jeremy," I looked over at her once I had all of my things together. "Oh, you said philosophers. I thought you said porn-stars. Easily mistaken when all you talk about is sex though, yeah?"

"Yeah. I can quote him though. I believe he once said suck my cock. That's a beautiful quote. It can be used in many situations. As an insult, as an invitation, a demand." I couldn't help but notice how her voice got lower when she said the demand part.

Mr. Queef next to her cleared his throat as if he was feeling awkward.

"Sorry," she apologized to him and shrugged. "I think people should be more open about sexual things. Sex can be an incredibly beautiful thing. It doesn't have to just be about being horny or finding the hottest person to fuck. It's the closest two people can be physically. It's a great thing. Or, it can be. I personally would not know since most guys my age just try to copy what they've seen on free porn sites online."

"Oh, I completely agree," Sir Backpack-Shoulder of Queefland grinned at her. "But I have to disagree with the last bit of that. I do my own thing."

"So you masturbate?" I blurted out. "Good for you," I raised my hands and clapped them together a few times before turning my attention to Sydney. "Ms. Knight, we've had this discussion several times already and though I'm sure we'll have it many more, my classroom isn't the place to discuss or partake in sexual acts."

She raised her hand but didn't bother letting me call her name before speaking. "I masturbate. I do it a lot. In the shower, in my bed, on the couch. I did it this morning."

My poor penis and balls.

Scott, or, Sir-Queef-alot, looked absolutely mesmerized by what Sydney had just said, while I, on the other hand, pulled my best annoyed face. "Perhaps you should get yourself a boyfriend," I responded, my brows raised. "Maybe he could make you stop talking about sex so much."

"Oh, hey Sydney," Master Queef spoke up, reaching out to pat her arm. "There's this party tonight my roommate is throwing and I was wondering if you would be interested in coming."

I had to grip the papers in my hands to keep myself from coming derailed and saying something to him. Firstly for the way he was looking at her, secondly for asking her that.

"Aw, I'm sorry. I actually have to work tonight. I'm not really a partying sort of girl anyway though I'm sure I come across that way. But thanks for the offer," she replied and smiled over at him before turning her attention to her coffee cup and quickly taking a sip. She crossed her legs and under her desk I could see her hand slide up her thigh and over her lap like she was trying to remind me of what happened before Phil interrupted us. It was confirmed that that was what she was doing when I saw her eyes on me as she sipped her coffee and somehow I just knew that's what she was thinking of.

I took it upon myself to get up from her desk. Many students had already started to come in and I knew it was getting close to time for class to start. Though, as I walked away, I couldn't help but overhear Queef of the roundtable asking Sydney out to lunch.

Class went by pretty quickly. I think it was because Sydney kept the banter up between us pretty well. Honestly, with the way we acted towards each other in front of everyone people were probably convinced that we couldn't stand each other.

Though, I treated all of my students like that, so they were probably convinced that I couldn't stand any of them.

A couple of hours later I found myself in my office sifting through some papers that had come across my desk while I was out of my office.

Apparently I was going to have a TA from the graduate program working with me, but before I could read through all of the details I heard a knock on my door. I glanced at the time on my computer screen and knew that it was Sydney on the other side of the door.

"Come in," I called out, sitting the paper down on the desk. I smiled when she walked it and waited for her to close it before speaking. "Ms. Knight," I folded my hands. "What a pleasant surprise."

Apparently she was about to go to her dance class because she was only wearing some kind of sports bra and a pair of yoga pants. "Hello Professor Howell," she greeted me as she walked over to my desk and sat her bag down on one of the chairs. "I just wanted to come by and tell you how much I enjoyed your class today," she said as she walked around the desk and over to my chair. "I think it's important to show my Professor just how much I enjoy his," she cleared her throat, "intelligence."

I reached out and grabbed her hips and pulled her down onto my lap so that she was straddling it. "Mmm, it seems as though you're as good at stroking my ego as you are at stroking other things," I smirked, rubbing my hands up her sides as I leaned forward and kissed the side of her neck.

I felt her arch her back to press her body closer to mine. "If you think I'm good at stroking your ego wait until you see at how amazing I am at sucking up," she responded as she pushed her hips forward and grinded them against mine.

Oi. Bloody hell.

I drug my palms down her sides, onto her hips, gripping them tightly and forcing them against mine as I shifted in my seat. "Congratulations," I mumbled against her neck, "I have nothing rude to say that can match that," I informed her while brushing my lips onto her shoulder. "My class is only going to get harder, though. You're in for a very rough ride."

Her fingers slipped into my hair and she started scratching my scalp lightly with her fingernails. "Lucky for you, I like a challenge and I really like it rough," she replied while also giving my hair a pull that was hard enough to tilt my head back so that I was looking up at her face. "And I really like you," she informed me before leaning in  
and pressing her lips against mine.

I smiled against her lips as I kissed her and smoothed my hands up her sides again, wrapping them around her. I slid my tongue over her bottom lip, about to kiss her deeply when I heard a tap on the door. I felt Sydney's body tense up but I didn't stop what I was doing. "Go away, Phil," I mumbled. "I'm busy."

"Um... It's not Phil," I heard a female voice call out from the other side of the door and my eyes popped open. Of course I sat there like a bloody idiot, frozen like a deer looking into a set of headlights, my arms still wrapped around Sydney.

Sydney had a similar look and we just stared at each other for a few seconds before she finally scrambled to get off of my lap. I watched as she quickly moved away from me and to her bag before pulling her notebook, flipping it open and sitting down on the chair in front of my desk. "Just pretend you were going over some bullshit with me," she whispered quickly, waving her hands around like a maniac.

I nodded at her and then looked down at myself. Hello erection. There was no way I could stand to answer the door.

"Er, sorry about that," I finally responded. "The door is open, you can come in."

The door started to open and a girl walked through it. "Hi," she smiled at me then at Sydney. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything. I'm Eve Summers from the graduate education program. I've been assigned to assist your Monday, Wednesday, Friday Philosophy class."

"No, no, you didn't interrupt anything. We were just- uh, going over some notes," I shook my head. "I'm Daniel Howell," I moved to stand up so I could shake her hand then remembered that standing would be a very bad idea, so I cleared my throat instead and started to straighten my tie. "Ms. Summers, this is Ms. Knight, she's a student in the class you'll be assisting," I motioned towards Sydney.

Eve smiled at her again and extended her arm to shake Sydney's hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Knight," she released her hand and then looked at me again. "Really, if this is a bad time I can-"

"It's not," I interrupted her, shaking my head again. "Sydney and I were just finishing up."

"Right. I've got to get to class," Sydney said as she closed her notebook and stood up from her seat. I tried to force myself not to look at her body.

"You're going to class in that?" Eva asked her, an eyebrow raised as she looked her over.

I saw the urge to pop back with a smart ass remark but was shocked when Sydney spoke. "Dance class," she responded.

"Ah! That makes sense. It was lovely to meet you," she said as Sydney walked by her.

"You too," Sydney replied while walking out the door taking my boner with her.

When Eve sat down I noticed that she was wearing one of those pencil skirts that Sydney had talked about on Saturday and I couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. Luckily she didn't notice my laughter but she did notice my smile and she grinned at me as she started pulling a few papers out of her bag.

"I suppose you need me to sign those," I gestured towards the papers she was holding. "You know, I'm shocked that you're doing this with me. I just graduated myself."

"You were highly recommended," she responded as she offered the papers to me. "I hoped I would get someone younger. I usually enjoy classes taught by younger Professor because they tend to be more passionate."

"Yeah?" I asked as I picked up a pen and looked the paper over, trying to find where I was supposed to sign. "I thought the same thing when I was doing my internship," I told her as I scribbled my name across the first line I saw then looked up at her. "But there are some older professors who still really love what they do and are really excited about helping others learn. I think I got lucky in that department back in London," I chatted, offering her the papers after I'd signed all of them.

"Oh, London is wonderful," she smiled, taking the papers back from me. "I've been there several times. It's an amazing place. I wish I could have gone to school there."

"I loved it, but I imagine that it wouldn't really be worth the tuition money to study abroad," I shrugged, clicking my pen. "Plus, you're getting your education from an ivy league school. I don't think very much trumps that."

"London trumps everything, Professor Howell," she replied, laughing. "I just wanted to stop by to meet you before tomorrow so it wouldn't be as awkward. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"It's not a problem, really," I grinned, leaning forward and offering her my hand. "Hopefully it will be a good experience for you."

"Oh, I'm sure it will be," she replied as she took my hand to shake it. "Have a nice day, Professor," she said after she stood up and gathered her things to walk out the door.

"You too, Ms. Summers," I responded, leaning back in my chair as I watched her walk.

Being a man, I looked at her ass and one thought came to mind.

Buy Sydney a pencil skirt.

Phil's POV

I love my son. I really, really do love my son so much.  
But when I have plans for a date with my incredible hopefully soon to be girlfriend and have plans to touch her in places I have never touched her before, I don't really want to get a phone call from his mother informing me that she needs me to come get him.

I was hitting the back of my head against the wall of the elevator as it made it's way up to the floor Oliver and his mother lived on. The apartment she stayed in was entirely too nice for someone who didn't work.

I bet you can guess who was paying for that.

Their apartment was at the end of the hall so I took the opportunity to take my phone out and text Brighton as I walked. I was letting her know that our plans had changed and that I'd be by her apartment within the hour.

I sighed loudly and just stood in front of the door for a few seconds before I finally decided to knock. Encounters with the mother of my child were not my favourite thing in the world. In fact, I think I would have rather been anally probed than deal with her but I did it because I would do anything for my son.

"It's about time," she said when she jerked open the door while putting on an earring. It was obvious that she was getting ready to go out which pissed me off because that's what I planned on doing. "He's been whining about you for two bloody days. He just picks at his food and yells at me for not making chocolate milk the way you do," she rolled her eyes as she glared at me, one hand on her hip like she was my mother chastising me for something.

"And who the fuck is this Brighton person he keeps talking about?"

Oh shit. I had not thought about Oliver telling her about Brighton.

"Your new boyfriend? I didn't know you swung that way, Philip," she smirked.

"Girlfriend," I responded quickly and rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh," she looked shocked. "Well, she obviously spends a lot of time with my son. Who is this girl? I don't know how I feel about my kid being with some random girl you're fucking."

How the hell did I ever love this woman or feel any urge to place my penis near any part of her body?

I rubbed my hand down my face. "First of all, he's our son. Second, she's not a random girl I'm fucking. She's very nice and treats Oliver quite well. I'm not an idiot. Where is he?"

Right as I said that I heard the sound of little feet on the hardwood floors before I saw Oliver running towards me with his arms, and lion, raised in the air. "Daddy!" he squealed, jumping up and down once he got to me. I immediately picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I missed you. I didn't wanna wait to see you," he told me as he squeezed my neck as hard as he could. He pulled back to look at me. "Are we gonna hang out with Brighton?"

I glanced over at his Mum to see her glaring at us. "Yep, we are," I informed him.

She huffed as she turned around and walked into the living room before grabbing his bag and walking over to us again. "Here's his stuff," she said as she held it out towards me. "Do you want to give Mummy a kiss?" she asked Oliver as I put him back down.

"Ew. Do I have to?" he asked which nearly made me crack up laughing.

"Yes," she answered, sounding agitated. She bent down and Oliver hesitantly pecked her cheek before turning back to me and grabbing my hand.

"It's been a pleasure as always, Lucy," I said as Oliver and I turned to make our way down the hall. The only reply I got was the door slamming loudly behind us.

Oliver was practically bouncing off of the walls of the cab when I told him we were on our way to Brighton's apartment. I'm pretty sure he was way more excited to see her than me which I was okay with because I was really excited to see her as well.

The only issue was that she didn't know about Oliver coming along with us on our little date just yet. I hoped that I wasn't about to disappoint her or anything.

When we got to the door, Oliver insisted on knocking on it and then ran behind me to hide so he could pop out and surprise her.

The door opened and Brighton was standing on the threshold looking absolutely gorgeous, grinning up at me.

"Hey you," she stepped towards me and put her hands on the sides of my face and kissed my lips, pecking them a few times before pulling away. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I grinned against her lips and kissed her back but was quickly interrupted.

I heard a little gasp and looked to see Oliver standing next to us staring up at Brighton.

"Brighton, you look beautiful!" he told her but the word beautiful sounded more like boot-a-full.

I heard another gasp, which came from Brighton as she looked down beside us. "Oliver!" she beamed then leaned down so she was closer to his level. "Your daddy didn't tell me you were coming to see me," she told him while fixing his shirt collar. "You look very handsome in this shirt, by the way," she grinned. "Would it be okay if I got a hug from you?"

I was watching her and in complete awe of her. She showed absolutely no signs of being disappointed at all. In fact, she looked excited. If I wasn't falling in love with her already, I started to right then.

"Hugs!" Oliver said before flinging himself into her arms and hugging her tightly. "You smell like cotton candy today!"

"He loves cotton candy," I informed her. "Watch out. He might try to eat your hair or something."

"That's disgusting, Daddy!" he replied sounding like he was much older than he really was.

"Maybe I'll buy you some on our date," she told him before rising back to full height. She looked at me and put her hand on Oliver's shoulder and smiled. "Thanks for dropping my date off. You can go now."

"Bye Daddy!" Oliver waved to me but the thing of it was that he was being completely serious while Brighton was joking.

"Hey now! You can't just steal her away like that," I laughed as I reached down and ruffled the top of my hair. "You two are just going to have to put up with me tonight. Are we ready to go eat?"

"Food, food, food!" Oliver chanted while bouncing around.

"If you must tag along," Brighton sighed while rolling her eyes playfully. "I need to grab my purse and keys," she said before turning and walking back inside, only to come back a few seconds later. She shut the door and locked it before reaching for Oliver's hand and looked up at me. "Are you ready Mr. Lester?"

"I've been ready all day, Ms. Kennedy," I told her as I took her other hand. It was bizarre to be walking along with a woman and my son like that. We never had that experience with his mother since we split up so long ago. I was shocked at how Oliver was so comfortable with it so quickly. He obviously really liked Brighton being around which made me love having her around even more.

I planned a romantic dinner for two at a small cafe that had a live band every night but it was going to be a dinner for 3 and I was actually excited about it. Seeing how happy Oliver was to be with us made me wish that I had full custody of him. I wished that everyday.

They seated us at the restaurant and Oliver sat between the two of us holding his own menu to 'read' the selections. He was holding it upside down which made that even more cute.

Brighton flipped hers upside down too and leaned over towards Oliver. "I don't know what this says, do you think you could help me read it?" she asked while pointing to what looked like the pasta portion of the menu.

"Yeah," he nodded and tilted his head while 'reading' it. "It says cupcakes," he informed her then turned his attention back to his own menu.

"So cute," Brighton laughed and leaned away from him, continuing to look at her upside down menu.

Of course I had to turn my menu upside down as well. "Son, I don't think that cupcakes are a great food for a meal," I informed him.

"I want basketti," he replied while laying his menu down on the table and then folding his little hands on his lap like he was a proper, grown man.

"Basketti it is," I grinned, unable to correct him because he was just too damn cute. "And what is the beautiful Brighton having this evening?"

"Cheese lasagna," she said as she looked over at me and shut her menu. "I still can't believe that you don't like cheese. Are you going to be able to kiss me after I eat it?" she asked, laughing.

I looked at her like she was completely mental. "I can't think of much that could touch your lips that would make me not want to kiss them."

"Am I supposed to kiss Brighton?" Oliver asked and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind but just try not to kiss her too much. I don't want you to steal all of her kisses."

Of course as soon as I said that he was scrambling on his chair to get on his knees before leaning over and kissing Brighton on both of her cheeks. He then turned to me with a huge grin on his face. "I got two, Daddy."

"You better be glad I love you so much." I winked at him.

Brighton leaned over and kissed Oliver's cheek before grinning at him. "Now you got three," she told him before glancing over at me then leaning towards me like she was going to kiss my cheek. "And none for Gretchen Wieners."

My mouth fell open and I stared at her in horror. "We should totally just stab Caesar," I replied before leaning in and kissing her lips. "I got the best kiss. I win."

I felt her grinning against my lips before she pecked them again and leaned back. "I got kisses from both of you, so I think I win," she told me, looking between Oliver and I.

Oliver was busy with the sheet of paper and crayons that the restaurant had provided that he wasn't paying any attention to either of us.

"Can I ask you something without you taking it the wrong way?" She asked and I nodded at her. "Why did you bring your competition with you?" she laughed, glancing down at Oliver then back at me. "Not that I mind the company, or care that you did, please don't think that," she said quickly, shaking her head. "I'm just curious because I thought that his mom had him this weekend."

"Mum was being so boring!" Oliver answered for me while looking up at her with a very agitated expression. "All she does is sit on the couch and text and talk on the phone. She never lets me watch Adventure Time and she never talks to me and she always invites people over so I have to go sit in my room. Daddy doesn't do that stuff."

"There's your answer," I sighed before picking up my glass of wine and taking a rather large sip. Hearing all of that just made me dislike her even more than I already did.

Brighton looked uncomfortable after hearing all of that and she too picked up her glass. "Sorry," she said, sounding like she thought she shouldn't have asked. She took a sip of her wine and sat her glass down on the table and cleared her throat. "That was none of my business and I shouldn't have brought it up."

I reached behind Oliver's chair and placed my hand on her arm. "You can ask whatever you want to ask. You didn't do anything wrong. I promise. He probably would've told you all that before the night was over anyway," I laughed. If anyone was going to out Oliver's Mum for who she really was, it was Oliver himself.

She let out a soft sigh before nodding at me and offering a grin. "I just don't want to overstep, you know?" She brushed her hair away from her face and glanced down at Oliver again. "If you want me to, I can come hang out with you and your Dad tonight after dinner. Maybe we can play jenga again, or one of Uncle Dan's video games."

"You have to come hang out!" He told her a little too loudly before covering his mouth and giggling. "Oops. Inside voices."

"I think he's cool with you coming over," I laughed, still blown away by the fact that he was so attached to her. He was incredibly picky about who he spent a significant amount of time around and it seemed that the only person he really wanted to spend time with was Brighton.

Like father like son.

Dinner went very well and Oliver managed not to make a huge mess of the table or himself with his _basketti_. After we left the restaurant we stopped by a store and Brighton surprised Oliver with a bag of cotton candy like she'd mentioned doing when we'd gone to pick her up.

When we finally got back to my apartment Oliver was so excited about being able to watch Adventure Time that playing jenga and Mario Kart had completely slipped his mind. I think Brighton might have been a little disappointed, though I'm not sure if it was because she wanted to hang out with him or if it was because she wanted to play and act like a 5 year old. She was shockingly good at that, by the way, considering how mature she acted most of the time. Last weekend she and Oliver had a contest to see who could roll on the floor from the lounge into the kitchen the fastest. It was a lot funnier to see than you would think. What was really funny about it was that it was her idea.

We were all sat on the couch together, Oliver drinking his chocolate milk and Brighton and I drinking another glass of wine.

"I love birds," Brighton said out of absolutely nowhere. "I want a parrot. Or a penguin. Well, if penguins could be pets anyways. I'd totally have one. They're so cute and they just waddle around," she rambled while moving from side to side, bumping into me then into Oliver. "What?" she looked up at me while laughing. "Haven't you ever wanted a penguin?"

"I've always been a lion kind of guy," I grinned at her. She was entirely too cute. How the hell was I supposed to be able to handle the cuteness of my own child and Brighton in the same room for long periods of time? "But penguins are definitely cute."

"I'm an owl!" Oliver announced before turning his attention back to the tv. I could tell he was very well on his way to falling asleep because he had gotten quiet and was slumping further and further down on the couch. "Where's Uncle Dan?"

"He ran way and joined the circus," I answered while I messed with his hair. "I think he's with Sydney."

"Sydney's the circus?" he asked, looking up at me. "Where was her tiger?"

"He sleeps at the zoo," Brighton answered him. "So does her elephant."

His sleepy eyes got wide. "She has an elamaphent?"

Brighton started laughing while she nodded. "Yeah and a clown. That's what your Uncle Dan is. A clown."

"Uncle Dan is a peasant," he informed her with an even sleepier smile. "Thanks for the cotton candy Mum. I mean, Brighton."

"You're very welcome, Oliver," she smiled, patting the top of his head.

"And thanks for the chocolate milk, Daddy," Oliver yawned. "And for letting me watch Adventure Time and for letting Brighton come over again."

"You're welcome, sweet boy," I replied as I leaned down to kiss the top of his head. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him against my side knowing that he would drift off to sleep rather quickly. I attempted to pay attention to the tv but I couldn't stop thinking about how he slipped up and called Brighton Mum. It was rather sad to me that his real Mum wasn't at all like Brighton. He deserved someone like her.

Maybe there was a reason that I grew so attached to her so quickly and my son followed suit. It was so early on, I couldn't really think of things so intensely but I had to wonder what exactly all of that meant for us. I could easily see a future with Brighton. She was everything I wanted and needed and more. The way she got along with Oliver was a huge plus.

About 15 minutes after I pulled him against me, Oliver was passed out. I managed to pick him up and get him to his bed without him waking. He had to have been tired because he usually woke up as soon as I moved to pick him up.

After getting him settled in bed I walked back into the living room and smiled when I saw Brighton sitting there completely lost in the episode of Adventure Time that was still playing.

"I finally have you all to myself," I told her as I sat down on the couch next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Tonight has been amazing. Thank you for being so understanding. I know it was supposed to just be the two of us."

She leaned forward to sit her glass down on the table before cuddling a little closer to me. "It's really not a big deal," she smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I really do like spending time with him as much as I like spending time with you. He can come on all of our dates," she said then started to giggle. "All of our. _Oliver_. Maybe that's some sort of sign."

"You continue to amaze me," I told her as I brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. She tasted like wine and a certain sweetness I'd only ever tasted on her lips. It was incredibly addictive. "You're so beautiful," I sighed as I studied her face. "I mean, you're gorgeous. Truly, you are. But the kind of woman you are makes you even more gorgeous. I feel very lucky to be the man you want to spend so much time with." I glanced towards the hall and grinned. "Well, one of the men."

"You know, I still can't believe that someone like you actually exists," she told me, her voice a little softer than before. "You make all of this so easy for me.. We've never really talked about relationships and dating and stuff but I've never been able to be so open with someone, you know? It's like this is the most natural thing in the world," she motioned between us, "like breathing or something." She let out a little laugh while shaking her head. "I feel like I'm the lucky one though, really," she cupped the side of my face and leaned in to kiss me.

Of course I returned the kiss without hesitation and probably with a little bit more enthusiasm than she expected. I couldn't stop myself. I always felt the need to be as close to her as possible.

Thinking over what we had just said to each other, I realized something and pulled back to look down at her. "Brighton, would you like to be my girlfriend?" I asked, grinning down at her as I rubbed my thumb over her cheek.

She got the cutest grin on her face that showed her dimples and her cheeks started to turn a little red. I'm pretty sure I had surprised her with that question but she definitely looked happy about it. "I would love to be your girlfriend, Philip," she responded using my accent before brushing her lips against mine to give me a kiss. She lingered there for a few seconds before pulling back a little. She started to giggle a bit and moved her hand to her mouth. "Sorry, but that was so cute. The only way that could have been any more adorable would have been you writing a note asking me to check yes or no."

I laughed too because I actually would have done something like the note had I thought of it instead of blurting the question out. "Well, I wanted to make it official. I want to be able to say you're my girlfriend and not be in that awkward in between stage where you don't know what to call the person you've been thinking and/or talking about obsessively like a weirdo for weeks."

"Are you saying you think and or talk about me obsessively?" She asked, laughing. "Poor Dan," she brushed away the hair that was covering my eye. "It's okay though, because I was wondering what I should call you when I obsessively talk about you."

"You could just tell people that I'm yours." I took advantage of our alone time and kissed her again. I was fairly certain that I couldn't possibly kiss her enough. I smoothed my hand down her back and slowly over her ass before pulling her towards me so that she would be on my lap. Our kiss had gotten quite intense at that point and I was feeling the urge to be closer to her more and more.

"Are you staying the night?" I asked as I trailed my kisses from her lips down to her neck. She smelled so good and felt so good.

I was already feeling like I was about to have some self control issues.

"It depends," she started, her fingers curling against my hair as she ran them through it. "Are you going to keep kissing me like that if I do?"

"Yes but your clothes will most likely be on my bedroom floor," I mumbled against her neck while pulling her body closer to mine.

"Mmmm. Does that mean I'll get to wear you?" She asked while smoothing one of her hands down my chest, playing with the button at the top of my shirt.

"I think we get to wear each other," I replied as I pulled back so I could look at her face. "Ready for bed?"

Brighton grinned and dipped in towards me while unbuttoning the second one on my shirt. "Ready for you," she whispered against my lips before kissing them.

"Bed. Now." I mumbled against her lips before grabbing her around the waist and standing up, holding her with her legs wrapped around me. I managed to navigate down the hallway without running us both into any walls before I got into my bedroom, kicked the door closed behind us, and carried her over to the bed.

I laid her down and hovered over her before I began kissing along her collar bone, slipping the strap of her dress off of her shoulder as I continued kissing her.

I propped myself up with my hand next to her head so that I could look down at her as my right hand trailed over her body, cupping her breast just to get a feel of it before I moved my hand down her stomach. Her dress stopped at the middle of her thigh so it didn't take long for me to find the smooth skin of her leg. I pushed the dress up a bit before I slid my hand slowly up her upper thigh, my eyes locked on hers as I moved it.

"Remember that night in the bar? This is what I wish I could have been doing," I told her as my fingertips came into contact with the lace of her panties which I immediately noticed were quite damp already. There suddenly became less room in the front of my trousers because of that.

I pushed my fingertips beneath the lace only to be met with smooth, warm, wet flesh which literally sent a shiver over my entire body. "You're soaked," I told her, grinning as I teased her by sliding my fingertips up and down her slit.

I imagined touching her like this so many times. I wanted to watch her reactions to everything I was doing. I wanted to feel her body respond to my touch and I was finally getting that.

My fingertips found her swollen clit and I leaned down and kissed her lips quickly as I began rubbing slow circles around it. Her eyes were locked on mine and her fell open as soft moans began filling my room. Her hips pushed up towards my touch and I could feel her becoming more and more wet as I touched her.

Curiosity got the best of me and I pulled my hand out of her panties before bringing my fingers to my lips and tasting her.

Holy fuck. That was it. The slow stuff was over with.

"You taste entirely too amazing, Ms. Kennedy," I informed her as I began shifting down further on the bed until I was kneeling between her legs. I pushed her dress up so that it was bunched up around her hips before I grabbed the sides of her panties and slipped them down and off of her.

I didn't give her any warning before I pushed her legs further apart and leaned in to drag my tongue along her slit, letting the tip of my tongue press down on her clit when I made my way back up. My eyes were still on her and the shock plus the look of pleasure on her face was enough to make me want to start humping the fucking mattress.

I began sucking her clit hard while flicking my tongue over it as I moved my hand to her pussy and slipped two fingers inside of her.

Of course she was even tighter than I could have imagined and just feeling her walls around my fingers made me moan. I slid my fingers deeper inside of her until I heard her gasp so I knew I hit the spot.

I curled my fingers upwards and began moving them inside of her while my tongue continued to flick over her clit quickly. Her hands were in my hair and she was pulling it quite hard but I didn't care. Even if it hurt I wasn't feeling any pain right then. Nothing could possibly distract me from pushing this gorgeous woman I had beneath me to orgasm.

"Brightoooooooooon!"

Except for that.

We both froze except for Brighton's hard breathing and stared at each other wide eyed. "Brighton!" We heard Oliver yell and it was obvious that he was crying.

I very reluctantly pulled back from her and straightened her dress out giving her an apologetic look. "I swear, my luck is just horrible," I laughed, shaking my head as I rubbed my hand down my face. "I'll go see what's wrong."

I attempted to adjust myself as I made my way out of the room and down the hall. No one's child should ever see something like that.

When I walked into his room I could hear him sniffling and see him sitting up on his bed clinging to his lion. "I wanted Brighton!" he whined, a fresh batch of tears rolling down his little cheeks.

I have to admit, I was a little jealous. My own child shunned me for my girlfriend while he was upset.

"What's the matter?" I asked, kneeling next to his bed. He shook his head and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his cheeks while giving me a defiant sort of expression.

"Where is she, Daddy? Did Brighton go away?" he asked, sounding so pitiful it nearly made me want to cry.

"No, I'll go get her," I told him as I stood up again. I leaned over and kissed the top of his head before walking out and back into my room.

"I don't know what is going on but he wants nothing to do with me. He wants Bwighton," I told her, imitating the way he said her name.

She was still laying on my bed trying to collect herself and was obviously shocked by what I told her. "What?" she sat up on her elbows looking confused. "Really?" The confusion faded into a look of awe.

She didn't hesitate to stand up and laughed when she nearly fell over. "You have my legs shaking and we barely even got started," she informed me, using my shoulders to steady herself. She pressed a kiss against my lips before pulling away. "I'll be back after I check on my other boyfriend," she grinned and flipped the ends of her hair back.

"Very funny," I replied, laughing at her as I followed behind her. I stood outside the door in the hallway to listen to their conversation once she walked in.

"Brighton!" I heard Oliver cry out and then sniffle loudly. "I had a nightmare. I don't want to sleep alone. Me and lion are scared."

"Shhh," she knelt down in front of him. "It's okay, I'm here buddy," she put her arms around him and pulled him against her, hugging him. "You don't have to sleep alone," she told him, picking him up from his bed as she stood back up. "You can sleep with me and your Daddy."

My first thought: Holy shit. She is so amazing for being this way with my son.

My second thought: Dammit. My penis is so sad now.

"I can sleep in the middle?" he asked while giving her his puppy dog eyes as powerfully as possible. "Lion can sleep with us?"

"Of course you can sleep in the middle. That way me and your Daddy can both protect you and lion from the bad dreams," she responded, pressing a kiss against Oliver's cheek while turning to walk out with him on her hip.

I smiled at her as she walked towards me. "You look pretty good with my kid on your hip, you know?" I told her while following behind them to my room.

"Cause she's Brighton and she's beautiful!" Oliver informed me, now sounding much happier than he had before.

"You are very correct about that, son." I walked over to my wardrobe or closet as it was called in America and picked out a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants for Brighton.

"Here you go, beautiful Brighton," I said as I walked over to her holding them out.

"Thanks, _Amazing_ Phil," she grinned while taking them from me. "Can Daddy hold you while I go change?" She asked, looking at Oliver. He sighed but nodded at her before reaching out for me.

"Hey now. I'm starting to get a bit sad about these disappointed reactions towards me," I told him as I held him close to me. "I feel no love."

He gasped and pulled back to look at me, letting go of his lion to grab my face. "Daddy! I love you forever and ever and ever. I promise."

I think my heart pretty much melted.

"But Brighton is pretty and smells good and she's a girl and I like girls."

I laughed. "Yeah, I do too. Especially her."

"Daddy, are you gonna marry her?" he asked while simultaneously reaching over sideways for Lion, who was still on the floor. "You expeshally like her. If you marry her you can love her forever and ever and ever and then she could live with us all the time and have her own bed."

I froze.

Honestly, I thought about whether he would end up asking me a question like that. I explained marriage and whatnot to him in the best way I could for a 4 year old a few months earlier but at that time I had no idea I would meet a girl that I would actually have around him often.

"Um," I managed to finally speak. "Well, when you decide to marry someone it's after you've been with them for a bit longer than I've been with Brighton. But for now she will still come over to see us and I don't mind sharing my bed with her. It's big enough."

I wondered if Brighton could hear all of this from where she was getting dressed in my pajamas.

"Daddy," Oliver looked at me and sighed. "I don't want it to be like you and Mummy," he told me looking pitiful. "If you don't love her forever and ever she won't come over anymore," he shook his head. "Mummy never comes to see you so if you don't marry Brighton she won't either and me and Lion won't get to see her until she comes and picks me up from Mum's."

Wow. My child was like the king of pulling at your heart strings and making you speechless.

"Listen, buddy," I sighed. "Your Mum is much different from Brighton and sometimes two people just cannot get along. Me and your Mum tried very hard to but we couldn't. Brighton and I do get along. We fit well. We never fight. Things are very different with her and I so you shouldn't worry over her not being around right now, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded.

I'm not sure how much of that Brighton heard but she came in as Oliver was agreeing not to worry about anything. She sat her folded dress down on my dresser before walking over to where we were standing.

She picked Lion up from the ground and handed him to Oliver, smiling. "Are you and Lion ready for bed?"

He nodded and reached out for Brighton, who took him and walked around the bed with him to lay him down before she crawled across it to lay on his other side.

I stood up and slipped off my clothes before putting on a pair of pajamas I grabbed for myself when I got some for Brighton and crawled into bed with them.

Oliver was already falling asleep at that point which didn't shock me. He was curled up against Brighton's side and hanging on to her shirt with the hand that wasn't latched onto his lion.

I reached over and turned the light off before cuddling up close to the both of them. I reached over and brushed the back of my hand over Brighton's cheek. "Good night, girlfriend," I grinned and laughed softly at myself.

Brighton put her hand against mine and moved it to my lips, kissing my palm. "Goodnight, boyfriend," she responded and I could hear her giggling a little. She laced her fingers through mine and let our hands rest between us at Oliver's feet.


	12. Lesbehonest

**Brighton's POV **

The weekend went by far too quickly just like the rest of the time I got to spend with Phil always did.

The perk about this particular weekend though, was getting to spend a lot of time with Oliver. Phil had apologized numerous times because it was supposed to be time for the _two _of us and he didn't want me to be disappointed.

I wasn't at all, obviously. I genuinely really liked hanging out with Oliver. I think some of it might have been repressed childhood longings of wanting a sibling to act ridiculous with, though I knew that the main reason was because he was _Phil's. _

I adored this man and his child was a miniature version of him; how was I not supposed to adore him too?

It was a weekend well spent to say the least.

Monday had a nice added bonus, which was Phil taking me out to dinner after we had already spent close to five hours together for work study, where we didn't do anything but talk and his stack of papers we were supposed to read over hardly got touched.

That part still shocked me, being able to just talk. It was like we had some sort of epic friendship or something.

With the guys I dated before the conversation was never so open like this. It wasn't necessarily a comfort thing but more like realizing that in every other relationship I'd been in, every word we exchanged was trivial or just something to say so there would be something to say. You know what I mean?

Talking to Phil was seriously just like talking to someone I'd known my entire life. I know I've said this before but it really was the most natural thing.

Anyways, we'd been spending quite a bit of time together and I was on my way to spend a bit more with him.

Sadly it was going to be spent in a classroom but I have no complaints because a few weeks ago seeing him in said classroom was absolutely nothing like seeing him now.

I made my way up the stairs and down the long hallway to the room at the same time that I always did and I was a little surprised to see that Phil was already sitting at his desk.

He had a couple of students standing by his desk talking to him but he shifted his eyes towards me while I made my way to my desk.

I grinned back at him as I sat down. As usual Annie and Sebastian were already there and both were playing against each other on some game.

Since cancelling the date with Sebastian a few weeks ago he had asked me out to do various things with him and I was starting to run out of excuses.

Also, I'm pretty sure Phil was running out of patience because almost every time he asked me to do something with him, he asked in class.

Just telling him that I'm not interested would have been the best thing to do but how do you even do that? I've never had to before. Okay, well that's not true. I'd had to tell quite a few drunk sloppy guys at work stuff like that - but they were disgusting drunk idiots. Sebastian was a decent guy.

Now I could go with the _sorry I'm seeing someone _thing but would that really be the smartest thing to do?

I mean, Annie would probably want to know who I'm dating, then everyone else we associated with us would want to know, then I'd have to make up up a fake person, which honestly wouldn't have been that hard because I make people up in my head everyday... But it would be a lie that I'd have to keep up with and that always gets messy.

So I guess I would just have to google some excuses for why I can't go out with him if he asked me again.

That would go well.

Hey Brighton, wanna go to the park with me?  
Uh... hang on, I need to google an excuse to say no real quick.

I didn't realize the room was full until I heard Phil speak up to start class.

"Okay, so, I went over all of your work from last week's assignments and I'm not going to lie, I'm a bit disappointed," he said as he took off his glasses and sat them on his desk. "You guys have got to learn to step outside of your comfort zone. Use your imagination. Make it weit. I don't care. Just don't bore me to the point of falling asleep with my laptop like I did last week," he laughed. "Today I want you all to talk to each other and see if you can help each other out. Get some inspiration."

He glanced up towards me and grinned. "And please do come to me if you need any help."

It was so hard not to make a comment because he was looking right at me when he said the last bit but I managed.

I grinned back at him as I picked up my pen then turned my attention to Annie, who was still looking at her computer screen.

"Do you need some inspiration?" I asked while clicking my pen.

"Apparently,' she responded. "He wrote on my review that my writing was comparable to a broken vibrator. Pointless."

"What?!" I said louder than I meant to, immediately starting to laugh, also without meaning to. I knew without question who wrote that on her review and it wasn't Phil.

She picked the paper up and offered it to me. She wasn't lying. That's literally what it said.

Dan, did you really? Well, obviously.

"Even broken vibrators are pleasurable," I commented as I sat the paper back down.

"How did you do on yours?" She asked.

I shrugged, I honestly hadn't even looked at it yet. I don't know why but I always got really nervous over what Phil thought of the things that I wrote. "Let's find out."

I picked up the paper sitting at the end of my desk and flipped it over.

There was a star drawn on it with **you tried **written inside of it.  
**Srsly tho, get it 2gether xx. **

Annie leaned in and started laughing as she read what it said. "At least he's funny about his criticism," she offered.

It was funny but it wasn't his criticism and I was sure of it. I looked up from my paper to him to see him looking at me and I raised an eyebrow him.

I wonder if he knew that Dan had gone through and written those things.

"Can I help you ladies with anything?" Phil's voice being very close to me stole my attention and I saw him standing next to Annie and I. I could smell his cologne from where he was standing and had to cross my legs to try to calm down my entirely too excited vagina.

Seriously, no amount of masturbation could make me able to control how horny I got when I remembered Phil between my legs that night. We never got to finish what we started and I think it was making me lose a bit of sanity.

"Hopefully," Annie looked up at him. "Maybe you could tell what I need to do so that my writing is more more like a functional vibrator."

The look on Phil's face was priceless. He looked shocked, confused, and amused all at once. "I'm sorry but I don't follow," he laughed.  
She held the paper up for him and he picked it up before reading it and then he bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. "I'm so sorry," he responded and cleared his throat. "It seems that I should never allow to let my brother help me grade papers. I'm sure your writing is better than that."

"Your brother helped you?" Annie asked, looking and sounding confused as she took the paper back from him.

"His brother teaches English and Philosophy here," I said before I realized I was actually saying it. I was close to freaking out over it but remembered that knowing that isn't incriminating. I knew that the first day that I met him. "I think he got mine too. Unless you draw stars on people's papers," I laughed, turning the paper around for him to see.

"Yeah, definitely not me. Again, I'm sorry about that. Now, is there anything I can assist you two with?"

Annie took advantage of his offer for help. I still felt like my work was good regardless of Dan's lovely star informing me that I tried. I was spending my time wisely by sending Sydney an email full of bullshit that only she would probably laugh at when I felt someone at my side.

I turned to see Sebastian looking at me.

"Hey Brighton, I was wondering if you're free tonight? There's this band that only does covers of Pink Floyd songs. I figured we could go to dinner before or something," he told me while reaching out and brushing a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I didn't have to look. I could feel Phil's eyes on us. He was only about 5 feet away so I knew that he could hear everything that was being said.

"Uh..." was my genius response. I looked away from him and to my computer as I tried to wrack my brain for some sort of excuse as to why I couldn't make it.

"Uh.. huh? Was that a yes?" He leaned in, grinning.

"Uh..." I looked over at him again.

"Come on," he looked desperate but was still smiling at me. "You've been doing this every time that I ask you. I know how much you love Pink Floyd and food."

"I do but-"

"But what? It'll be fun. We'll get dinner, we'll go see them play and after we can go back to my place and hang out and listen to real Pink Floyd. On vinyl."

I'm honestly shocked that I didn't see a fist go flying past my face and smash into Sebastian's.

I had no idea what he was implying with the going back to his place comment but I wasn't interested.

"Don't even try to say that you're not a Pink Floyd fan. I remember-"

"I am a fan of Pink Floyd I just-" brain, please, help me. "I'm not a fan of penis," I blurted out loudly. "I'm gay.." Really, Brighton. Did you have to?

It felt like everyone in the room turned to look at me. I could feel them staring at me.

Sebastian looked the most shocked. "Uh..um." I obviously left him speechless. "Alright then. My apologies. I had no idea." He looked very confused and still very, very shocked as he stood up from the chair and moved back over to where he'd been sitting.

Well there was an attempt at not getting caught up in some huge lie. I'm sure I looked just as shocked as Sebastian had because I honestly couldn't believe that I actually just announced that I was gay.

I immediately looked up to see Phil with his hand over his mouth obviously attempting not to laugh.

I was still in shock and everyone was still staring at me like I had just birthed something from my forehead.

"What? I kissed a girl and I liked it. Stop judging me," I said while uncomfortably shifting my eyes around the room.

"Wait, wait, wait," a guy who sat a few seats in front of me finally spoke up. "Are you serious or are you just saying that to keep dude from bothering the shit out of you everyday? I mean, I'd probably say that if I were a chick."

"Yeah man. She's always with that chick with the boobs who lives with her," the guy next to him replied while holding his hands out from his chest to exaggerate the boob comment.  
"Okay, seriously. How did you two even make it into my class?" Phil asked while not even hiding the fact that he was laughing at them. "That chick with the boobs? Are you unable to find any other way to describe her?"

He cleared his throat. "That female with the large breasts?"

Phil shook his head, still laughing. "That's better. I guess. Can we please focus on our work instead of Ms. Kennedy's sexuality?"

"Do we have a choice?" The first guy who spoke up asked sounding hopeful.

"Yes. You can choose between leaving my classroom and doing the work I've assigned you today," Phil replied, getting sassy. He must have been hanging out with Dan more than usual.

"I think I'll stay and do the work on Ms. K's sexuality," the guy responded, smiling up at him. "I doubt you'd fall asleep reading about that."

I was reduced to laughing because what else was I supposed to do? It wasn't really an amused kind of laugh. More so a _are you fucking serious _kind.

"And I doubt your painfully low GPA can handle receiving a failing grade in my class so I suggest you leave Brighton alone and get some help on this assignment," Phil replied, his eyebrow raised like it always was when he got really agitated or intrigued by something.

That seemed to shut the guy up and with a roll of his eyes he turned to face the front of the room.

"And people wonder why I'm gay," I said loudly enough so that the guy would hear it while rolling my eyes. I glanced up to see Phil looking at me, appearing to be amused. "Thank you Professor Lester," I smiled at him. "I'm sorry for interrupting class with that."

"That's alright, Ms. Kennedy. Trust me when I say that not all men fail so horribly at being gentlemen." He replied as he began making his way to his desk. I didn't miss how he glanced back at me with that cute grin on his face before he sat back down.

"I know they don't," I grinned back at him. "I know a couple of guys who are very good at it." You being _the couple of guys _I'm talking about, actually.

Obviously I couldn't say that.

The rest of class went by fairly quickly. The volume in the room picked back up once Phil was back behind his desk.

I could tell that Annie was trying her best not to say anything about what I'd said. She was probably more confused than Sebastian because I'd been friends with her the entire time that I'd gone to Columbia and she knew me pretty well. Well enough to know that I've dated guys before.

She didn't mention my sexuality in our conversations but I knew the time would come and she would ask. I needed to plot up some sort story to tell her so I wouldn't get the deer in headlights look when she decided to bring it up.

Poor Sebastian. I don't know why, but I felt so bad for him.  
Probably because I lied to him.

I packed up my things slowly like I always did and once I had everything neatly stacked on top my desk I waited for the room to clear while pretending to send a text.

When I saw the last person leave I looked over at Phil's desk and smiled at him from my chair. "Professor Lester, can you help me with something?"

"What exactly might you need help with, Ms. Kennedy?" he asked as he stood up from his desk to begin making his way towards me.

He pulled a chair out from one of the tables and sat down in front of me, leaning in on his elbows.

I leaned in too, picking up the end of his tie. "Oh I need help with lots of things, Professor," I told him while toying with the fabric. "Things that are in your area of expertise," I grinned and leaned in a little closer. "You tried to help me with them on Friday, well, your lips and tongue did," I brushed my tongue against his bottom lip and into his mouth while pulling on his tie. I lingered there, slowly pulling away to let go of his tie to pick up his hand. "If I remember correctly, these guys helped too," I brought his fingertips to my lips and ran my tongue over them before kissing them.

"They would have helped a lot more if we hadn't been interrupted," he told me while staring at his fingers as my lips moved over them. I  
heard him inhale sharply before his hand moved up to wrap around my wrist and he pulled me towards him, his hands moving to my hips before he sat me down on his thighs so that I was straddling him. His lips were on my neck kissing, sucking, and biting at my skin so quickly I barely had a chance to process the fact that he'd gotten me on his lap. "Do you realize how badly I want to know what it feels like to be buried deep inside of you?" he whispered against my neck, his hands pressing hard against my ass to push me against his very hard dick.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I could hear a rational voice telling me to peel myself off of him and sit back down in my own chair- but said voice was faint and nothing was screaming louder than my hormones.

I moved on his lap, practically dry humping him to feel a bit of friction between us as I started tugging at the top of his tie, loosening it enough so I could get to the top button on his shirt. I know I got at least four of them undone before I decided to let my hands roam further down his torso. "Then find out," I mumbled against the side of his neck before biting it and sliding my hand between our bodies so that I could grab his bulge.

I squeezed it while forcing my hips closer to his before pulling my hand away, only to force it down the front of his pants which had magically un-buttoned themselves. I grabbed his shaft and I couldn't keep myself from moaning. I'd never touched him like this. "Oh my God," I breathed against his lips. "You're huge."

He laughed and leaned back a bit before looking down at himself like he'd never seen his own penis before then looked up at me. "I feel like I'm in a pornographic dream come true." He leaned in and kissed me again while his hand wrapped around mine and squeezed it to make me squeeze his shaft harder. The moan that I heard come from him was hot enough to make me worry about managing to get his pants damp from how insanely wet I was.

His hand moved off of mine and to my side again before he slipped it beneath the bottom of my shirt and wasted no time in sliding his hand beneath the top of my pants and into my panties. "I love when you wear these legging things. Your ass looks amazing and now I realize that they're good for easy access," he told me as his hand moved down further until his fingertips finally reached where I wanted him the most.

"Dammit," he groaned as his fingers began moving on my clit. "Feeling how wet you get for me makes me want to fuck you so badly," he whispered before gently biting at my bottom lip.

I tightened my hand around his shaft and slowly slid it upward to the head and back down again, simultaneously grinding my hips against his touch. "I get that wet because I want _you_ to _fuck me_ so badly," I whispered back at him before kissing him, not wasting time in deeping it while continuing to move my hand and my hips.

I trailed my lips across his neck, kissing and biting it until I got to his earlobe, which I started to nip at before speaking. "Imagine how I would feel against you right now," I whispered, slowly and tightly stroking my hand upwards again. "Riding your lap," I pressed my hips in and another moan left my throat.

"Oh holy fuck," he gasped, his head leaning back while he took in a deep, shaky breath. "Brighton, please. This is torture. Amazing torture but it's still torture," he told me while still moving his fingers on my clit. "I want to know how that feels. Trust me. I want it so badly but I don't want my first time with you to be in a classroom. Call me old fashioned but I think it should be a bit more special than that and you're making it incredibly hard to resist right now."

Brighton, listen to him.

"It wouldn't be special?" I mumbled against his lips, squeezing his shaft. So much for listening to him. "I think it would be," I insisted even though I was full of shit. My hormones really needed to pipe the fuck down.

I pulled back to look at him and he really did look like he was being tortured. I wasn't even sure if what we were doing was pleasurable for him anymore because he looked so stiff. A few seconds of looking into his big blue eyes caused my grip to loosen on his shaft and I slowly pulled my hand out of his pants.

I pressed my forehead against his shoulder and let out a quiet sigh before looking at him again. "I'm sorry," I shook my head, laughing. "I'm just so into you and it's done a number to my self control," I tilted my head and kissed his cheek. "I want our first time together to be as special as you are to me," I informed him, looking at him again while starting to fix the buttons on his shirt.

He pulled his hand out of my pants as well and looked down at my hands while I buttoned his shirt then looked up at me with the cutest smile on his face. "So, I'm pretty special to you, hm?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me forward so that our chests were touching. He kissed my lips softly and rubbed his nose against mine. "You make me so happy," he whispered out of absolutely nowhere.

"Very," I corrected him, grinning against his lips. "You are _very _special to me," I rubbed my nose against his then kissed him. I wrapped my arms tighter around him, hugging him as I let out a soft sigh of happiness. "Thank you for being so amazing," I whispered before turning my head and kissing his cheek again.

"Oh, you know. It just comes naturally," he shrugged, grinning at me when he leaned back to look at me. "I'm glad I managed to stop you. I was afraid you were going to rape me but the sex didn't scare me. The possibility of Oliver having a new little playmate in 9 months did though," he winked at me before leaning in and kissing my lips quickly. "I've got a meeting to get to in a few minutes. What are you doing tonight?"

"As cute of a child I believe we could make, I'm not interested in trying that out anytime soon," I laughed, attempting to fix his hair which I'd messed up. "I've got work this afternoon but I get off at 7. Were you wanting to do something?"

"You, actually, but I mean we could watch a movie or have a doughnut first," he replied with a completely serious expression.

I pulled a surprised face and gasped. "Doughnuts?!" I asked excitedly. "Can we get the chocowate ones wif frinkles?" I imitated Oliver.

He started laughing and shook his head. "Yes we can. But only if you're a very good girl." He gave my ass a rather firm slap before standing up with me still wrapped around him and then lowering me back down to my seat. "Come to the apartment when you get off work?"

I pulled my bag over my shoulder and picked up my purse and notebook. "Duh, you're gonna have doughnuts wif frinkles, of course I'm coming over," I mumbled against his lips. "I should probably stop talking like a 4 year old."

"Please do," he laughed before kissing me again. "I already have one of those. I would like to keep my Brighton the way she is, please."

"_My _Brighton?" I laughed. "Maybe I'm not the only one who has issues controlling the urge to act like that adorable little boy of yours."

He started laughing. "I can hear him declaring that you are his in my mind right now. But, for the record, you're mine. I win. I'm taller and I can grow facial hair."

Sydney's POV 

There are times when I hate my job. One of those times is when I have to wake up after only sleeping for 4 hours and then I have to go sit in a class that is more boring than a silent fart.

Thankfully I made it through the class without falling asleep and was able to grab a coffee from the school's cafeteria. "Hazelnut makes me jizz in my paaants," I sang to myself after taking a sip while walking down the sidewalk. I'm pretty sure a few people passing by heard me but no fucks were given.

I had about 30 minutes before my next class so I decided to find a bench to sit on and go over my notes before I got to class to take a test. I would have gone to see Dan but he was teaching another class. I wished I had his class everyday. I felt like I didn't get to see him enough at all.

Of course even if I saw him every single day for hours and hours it wouldn't be enough.

I was totally zoned into my notes when I heard my phone vibrating in my bag. It took a second to dig through the abyss until I finally found it.

**Hey Peaches. Shouldn't you be working? **

Peaches. Peaches? Oh shit. Are you fucking kidding me?

**Who is this?**

I was feeling some serious anxiety when I sent that text. I was hoping that someone I worked with got a new number and they were just fucking with me but I had a bad feeling that this person definitely didn't work with me.

A new message popped up on my screen only a few seconds later.

**Think real hard, Peaches. I'm sure you will figure it out... By the way, you shouldn't hide those amazing stems of yours under that dress.**

I stupidly looked down at myself to make sure I was wearing a dress. Of course I knew I was wearing one but I think I was hoping I remembered incorrectly. That anxiety I had before flew straight into full blown panic mode.

I looked up from my phone and glanced around me. There were people all over the place, of course. I was sitting in the middle of the courtyard on campus which was always busy. I couldn't spot anyone who seemed to be paying attention to me but several people were on their phones.

**I'm not playing these little games. Who the fuck are you? How did you get my number and why are you texting/watching me?**

I sent the text and forced myself not to look around or look nervous. Pretending to read my notes seemed like a good enough plan but I wanted to jump up and run.

My phone sat in my lap for less than a minute before it started vibrating again and I reluctantly picked it up and unlocked it.

**Sydney, sweetheart, if anyone is playing a game here, it's you. Don't pretend you don't like it when people watch you. You've let me watch you several times... **

**But let's not bring up everything from the past. Just the important things. Like the money you owe me. **

I literally dropped my phone like it was the person who sent that text. My entire body started to tremble and I felt my heart start beating way faster than it had been before. I wanted to kick the phone away from myself. I knew that wouldn't help but I wanted to.

How the fuck had he gotten my number? How did he know where I was going to college? How long had he been watching me?

I'm not oneto get scared very often but when it came to a guy like Hugo Lewis I knew that you couldn't fuck around.

After getting over my moment of nearly shitting on myself, I grabbed my phone and gathered my things as fast as I could before standing up. I wasn't really sure of where I was going but I was making sure that people were around me. I would need an excuse to not be alone whenever I left campus that day.

Fuck my life. This was not happening to me. The timing could not have been worse.

"Sydney!" I heard someone shout my name and I think my heart actually stopped beating for a second or two. I don't know where the courage to turn around came from, but I did.

I mean there were people everywhere, so if Hugo was going to try anything, surely someone would stop him...

I was relieved when I faced who had been calling for me because it wasn't Hugo. It was Scott from my philosophy class.

He was still a little bit away, running towards me in gym shorts and one of those shirts that used to be a tshirt but had the sleeves cut off.

"Hey," he smiled down at me once he had come to a stop. "Was that weird?" He started laughing, showing his cute smile while nodding behind him. "I never see you on campus unless we're in class together, so I had to come say hi."

I had never been more relieved to see that dude so I'm sure I was all smiley like I wanted to lift up my dress and give him the goods right there in front of everyone.

"Hey!" I laughed. "It's not weird at all. Where are you headed?"

"I was just leaving practice," he informed me while looking down at himself. "So nowhere in particular... Why? Do you want some company?" He shot me a grin while putting his arm around my shoulders.

HA! Try and fuck with me now, Hugo. I happened to have the arm of a man who was about 210 pounds of solid muscle wrapped around me.

I had to fight the urge to raise my hand and just spin in a circle with my middle finger up to make sure he could see me.

"Some company would be cool. I'm thinking about skipping my next class," I shrugged. I knew I didn't need to skip that class. I had a test but I also didn't want Hugo on campus.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, his eyebrows raised as he looked down at me. "Well, if you're going to skip, you might as well make it worthwhile. You wanna go grab some lunch? It's on me."

My mind immediately went to Dan. I knew he could not stand the sight of Scott but I was sort of in an odd situation in that moment. A bodyguard wasn't something I wanted to pass up.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled, nodding.

"Awesome," he smiled back at me, letting his arm fall from my shoulders. "Anywhere special you want to go? I'm kind of in the mood for pizza, but-"

"Hey man," said a guy who was walking towards us. He had almost shoulder length brown hair and was just as tan Scott. He actually kind of looked like him now that I could see him up close.

He looked down at me and smiled then up at Scott. "Two things. Who is your friend and where the hell are we going for lunch?"

Scott laughed but I had a feeling that this guy had just, in his mind, cockblocked him. "This is Sydney," Scott tilted his head towards me. "Sydney, this is my brother Sebastian."

"Well, hello Sebastian," I smiled up at him and extended a hand for him to shake. "Will you be joining us on our lunch adventure today?" I asked as he shook my hand.

How did I always manage to get in such random situations? I wished a wild B would have appeared.

"I will indeed," he grinned at me before going to stand on my other side. "You never answered my question though. Where are we eating?"

"I can't answer that question for you. Sydney is picking," Scott glanced from Sebastian to me.

"All of our names start with an S," Sebastian pointed out. "Anyways, sorry. What's for lunch, Syd?"

I shrugged. "I'm down for whatever. I am not hard to please." I thought about how that could be made perverted and I wanted nothing to be made perverted around those 2 even though they were both incredibly good looking. "I'm not hard to please when it comes to food, I mean," I laughed.

"But you're hard to please in other ways?" Scott asked. "Duly noted."

"What woman isn't hard to please?" Sebastian spoke up. "No offense."

"Don't listen to him," Scott rolled his eyes. "He's a little bitter right now."

"Oh no, it's okay. Most women are just batshit crazy, drama loving, bad blow job giving assholes. I figured that out a long time ago. I'm down for some pizza if y'all are," I replied, looking between the two of them.

They were both laughing and looking each other like there was some kind of inside joke I wasn't picking up on.

"You were right, Scott," Sebastian chuckled. "She is pretty awesome."

"I know," Scott looked down at me. "Pizza it is!"

Fifteen minutes later we were all sitting together at a table in some pizzaria I'd never been to before but knew was going to be amazing because what kind of pizza isn't?

There was some dramatic Italian music playing and Sebastian was attempting to sing along with it while looking over his menu, which called a lot of attention to us, but whatever, it was funny.

I heard my phone go off several times but didn't bother checking my messages. Although I knew it could have been Dan texting me, I also knew it could have been Hugo and that wasn't a mess I wanted to deal with.

I didn't need a menu to know that I wanted two slices of pizza with pepperoni and mushrooms so instead of looking at one, I just looked around.

We were seated in the middle of the room which was pretty small so I could see the door when it opened and I wanted to jump with joy when I saw Brighton walking in.

Two seconds later I wanted to piss myself because Phil was walking in behind her followed by Dan.

Do you ever have anxiety for other people? Like you see them in a situation and you know something stupid could happen and you just start to freak out?

Welcome to my life.

I was watching the three of them hoping that at least Brighton would notice me before she decided to have any kind of PDA with Phil in front of two people who went to our school and probably had classes with him.

They started making their way towards one of the tables before Brighton noticed me.

She literally just stopped walking and stared, not at me, but at Sebastian.

"Well it was really nice running into you Professor Lester," I heard her tell him before she shuffled away from him and over towards the table I was sitting at.

Luckily Sebastian and Scott were too busy paying attention to their menus to have noticed B before she spoke up; and of course Phil and Dan were oblivious to me even being there until they saw her walk to my table.

"Wow, I'm so sorry I'm late," Brighton said as she pulled out a chair to sit down. "Lost track of time. I didn't know you were bringing company."

Scott and Sebastian looked at each other and it was very obvious that they were confused. Probably because I didn't even know I was going to be there at all. Though I knew she was just trying to cover her ass so it wouldn't be obvious that she had come there with Phil and Dan.

"I didn't know that you two knew each other," she gestured between Sebastian and me.

"She just met him," Scott informed her. "I'm Scott. Sebastian's brother."

"I'm Brighton," she smiled at him while reached to take the hand he had extended towards her.

"Brighton?" He responded, shifting his eyes to Sebastian. "It's nice to finally meet you," he said, turning his attention back to her.

"It's nice to meet you too... So how do you know Sydney?"

"Oh we have a class together," he told her while shifting his eyes to the table Dan and Phil were sat at before looking at her again. "What about you? Are you two roommates or?"

I nodded then felt a hand grasping mine and looked down to see that said hand was Brighton's.

"Or. Sydney is my girlfriend," Brighton said quickly before looking at me and smiling. "I missed you today, baby," she informed me and out of fucking nowhere she leaned in and kissed me.

To say that I was shocked and incredibly confused would've been the understatement of the fucking year. I'm sure my eyes were the size of baseballs when she pulled away from me. Knowing B the way I did, I knew she had a good reason for saying what she said and doing what she did.

"I missed you too, babe," I replied, smiling up at her. I felt like every single person in the room was looking at me. I wondered if Dan and Phil had been looking. I wondered what the actual fuck was going on. I also wondered what the hell B used on her lips because they were really fucking soft.

What the fuck kind of day was I having?

"Wait... You two," I looked up to see Scott looking at B and I and he looked completely shocked and kind of amused. "You're gay?" he finally just blurted it out while laughing.

"Only on days that end with Y," Brighton smiled at him.

"Wow," Scott shook his head. "I never got that impression."

"Me either," Sebastian mumbled.

"It's hard to get that impression unless we both walk around wearing shirts that say I heart pussy on the front," I replied, laughing. "

"Sexuality isn't even an important thing to know," Brighton shrugged. "Some girls like to have penises in them, others like to scissor. It is what it is, which is a tiny detail that doesn't really matter. Like, you like to stick your penis in a vagina, right? Good for you! What kind of pizza are we getting?" Brighton rambled.

If the kiss didn't do it, I think that everything she said almost made me want her to be my girlfriend.

"You know what kind of pizza I got," I replied, smiling up at her. "Same as usual. Did you want something different, honey?"

"Pepperoni and mushrooms? Of course that's what you got," she rolled her eyes at herself and Scott and Sebastian looked kind of impressed. "I want supreme. You know me.. Always surprising you."

"Oh yes indeed," I laughed. "Always full of surprises. I tend to surprise you to though, don't I sweetie?" I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers before sucking her bottom lip into my mouth for a second then pulling back and grinning at her. Two could play her game.

I could tell she was trying not to look or act as shocked as she actually was. "More than you know, darling," she responded, grinning back at me before she kissed the corner of my mouth and leaned back in her seat.

I glanced over at the table across from ours to see Dan staring at us with his mouth hanging open. I could only imagine what in the actual fuck was going through his and Phil's minds.

"I feel like I'm on one of those nature watch shows where you get to see two animals mate," Scott laughed. "I mean, I hear about lesbians all the time but I've never seen two of them up close. I think I like it."

"Really, Scott?" I laughed, giving him a look that clearly told him I was judging him. "I'm sure you've fapped to lesbian porn several times so I'm not shocked."

The rest of the lunch adventure went on in the same manner. Brighton and I kissing each other at random, or touching each other in some form or fashion. B was really putting it on and it was kind of turning me on...

What? She's hot.

Scott seemed to be amused enough by it while Sebastian on the other hand didn't have too much to say in regards to mine and B's fake relationship.

About an hour later Scott and Sebastian were walking out of the door and Brighton and I were watching them from our table.

Once they were outside and we saw them walking by the window B let out a loud sigh of relief.

"I'm so sorry for all of that," she shook her head. "I wish I had an actual explanation for it but I don't. Well I do... I told Sebastian that I'm gay the other day in class but I have no idea why I picked you to be my girlfriend. Well, you're hot and I just panicked because I was on my way here with-" she paused because Phil had started sitting down next to her and she looked over at him. "Please don't be mad for what I just did."

"Mad?" Dan laughed while sitting down on my other side. "You'd have to be mental to get mad over _that. _I'm the most jealous creature on the planet and that didn't make me mad at all," he told her before pressing a kiss against my cheek.

"Exactly," Phil agreed as he put an arm around B and pulled her closer to his side. He was probably trying to get her away from me. "The only thing I'm bothered by is the fact that those two blokes get a show like that and we never do," he joked. Well, I think he was joking.

"I was the one who was mindfucked," I spoke up, pointing at myself. "I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that my best friend kissed me and I was suddenly in a relationship with her. I'm not sure if the fact that it was so easy to go along with it should be cause for concern or not."

"You should have seen me," Dan laughed. "I was so shocked that I didn't know what to think. Luckily Phil explained what he assumed was going on."

"I didn't know what else to do! I about peed on myself when I saw that Sebastian was here and I had just walked in with you guys... I'm sorry, Sydney," she put her hand over her mouth and started laughing. "Thanks for going along with it."

"Like I said, going along with it wasn't an issue. I'm having some serious concerns about myself over here," I laughed, looking over at Dan. "You better step up your game, baby. Don't forget that I live with her."

"Oh, let me assure you, she has nothing on me," Dan smirked, sliding his hand from my knee and onto my thigh.

"I don't know about that... She just kissed me like 10 times," Brighton laughed. "Did you like my lipbalm, Syd?"

"I did, actually. It was delicious. I can still taste it," I replied, grinning at her before licking my bottom lip knowing that Dan was watching. It was just too easy to tease him with this. "Now I can see why Phil was so infatuated with you so quickly," I nudged her playfully with my elbow.

Phil cleared his throat. "Actually, I was pretty much hooked the moment she walked into my classroom." He looked over at her and smirked. "But the amazing kissing definitely sealed the deal. I won't lie."

"So I have a question," Dan spoke up and I looked at him to see how amused he looked. "Does this mean you two are going to walk around campus kissing and what not all the time?"

"I mean you can't really go back from telling two guys you're dating," Brighton shrugged, looking at me. "And it's not like I didn't enjoy kissing you."

I laughed. "Well, if you think about it it's actually perfect. If people think that we're together then they'll never think we're dating these two," I told her, pointing towards Dan and Phil with my thumbs. "You're pretty much a genius."

"I agree," Phil nodded. "If people think you're lesbians we'll be the last ones they suspect you two are up to anything with." He took a sip of his drink and then looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Though, I must admit, now I'm a bit worried about you, Ms. Knight. You two talking about enjoying each other so much is going to make me become paranoid that you're going to still my woman with those hip swaying skills of yours."

I nearly spit out my drink laughing. "Hip swaying skills? Please. I can sway any part of my body. Ask Dan. He's paid for my skills."

"Well, when I see something I want, I'll do almost anything to to get it," he smirked at me again. "And as you can see, I usually get what I want."

Oh that Professor Howell cockiness. Why did I have to find it so sexy? I had to cross my legs under the table because he managed to have such a strong effect on me just by saying that. His hand on my thigh didn't help matters much either.

Nor did all those kisses from Brighton before. My body was having some issues.

"Cocky much?" I asked, tilting my head as I looked over at him. "Last time I checked, we're not really official so you can't say that you've gotten what you want, Professor Howell."

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a second," Phil spoke up and I looked over at him. "I thought you two were official. Dan was on the phone with his Dad and called you his girlfriend."

My eyes probably looked like they were the size of saucers. I turned to look at Dan with a very shocked expression. I mean, I hoped we were headed in that direction. It'd be sort of pointless if we weren't but knowing that he called me his _girlfriend_ while speaking to his father was a pretty fucking big deal to me.

"You look surprised," Dan raised an eyebrow at me while picking up his cup to take a drink from it. "Perhaps I should have ran the idea by you first," he laughed and sat his cup back down. "I just assumed we were exclusive."

I tried to speak but a weird noise popped out of my throat before I cleared it. "Well, I mean, I just- I didn't-," I stumbled over my words, talking with my hands and then sighed loudly, laughing at myself. "I've never actually had a boyfriend. I don't know how this works. I thought there was supposed to be some moment where it was declared like when Phil asked B to be his lady."

"We're not in highschool," Dan laughed. "I guess maybe we should have talked about where our relationship was going, but I figured we both saw it going the same."

"I know we're not," I replied, smiling at him. "But I don't really know how that sort of thing works. I guess I should've asked."

"How the hell have you never had a boyfriend?" Phil asked.

"I'm a bitch and people don't know how to handle me I guess?" I laughed, shrugging. "Plus, most guys who tried to get with me were trying to entirely different reasons and not really looking for a relationship if you know what I mean. This is a whole new ballgame for me."

"Well, I'm sorry, Syd. Not all guys can be as awesomely romantic as me and actually ask you to be their proper girlfriend," he replied, looking over at Dan with a grin on his face. "Which is not just for high schoolers, by the way."

"You poor hopeless romantic," Dan laughed at Phil. "You've always been the old fashioned fairy tale kind of guy. It's not for everyone, and I can be well romantic. I can recite Shakespeare from memory."

The thought of hearing him recite Shakespeare literally made me want to moan out loud.

I was WAY too sexually frustrated.

"So, we can just declare right now that I am your girlfriend?" I asked, moving my hand down to rest on top of his hand which was still on my thigh.

"Yes," Dan grinned, "you are my girlfriend."

"Awwww. You look so much happier being his girlfriend than you did being mine," Brighton informed me.

"Awww! I'm very happy being your girlfriend too," I told B as I leaned towards her and pressed my lips against hers, lingering for a few seconds before sucking on her bottom lip then pulling away and smirking at her. "See?"

"Okay, seriously. I'm not going to be able to stand up from this table if you two don't stop doing that," Phil said while wiggling around in his seat and pulling at the front of his pants.

"I know right?" Dan cleared his throat. "Jesus on a jet ski."

I looked at Dan and noticed that his cheeks were a bit red which wasn't really normal for him unless...  
I moved my hand off of the top of his and slid it onto his thigh then slowly upward until I felt it. He was so hard I wondered how he wasn't in extreme pain from how tight his pants were against it.

I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing before I spoke in a whisper. "You okay over here?"

"Oh, I'm brilliant," he whispered back at me, smirking. "What about you?" He smoothed his hand up my thigh, pushing my dress along with his movement until he got to my underwear.

He kissed below my ear as he stroked his fingers against my panties. "Mmm. It feels like you're doing excellent."

I'm pretty sure my entire body was about to go up in flames or something. My eyes were darting around the room looking for the nearest exit so I could drag him out of there and beg him to fuck my brains out.

The extremely horny part of me was winning the fight with the part of me that wanted our first time to not be in an alley or something like that.

I quickly grabbed his wrist and moved his hand away even though my body was screaming for him to continue. I just felt a little weird letting him do anything like that while I sat so close to B and Phil.

"Are you coming over tonight?" I asked as I leaned towards him. I pressed my lips against his before he could answer and didn't hesitate before slipping my tongue past his lips. He tasted like coffee which made me want to kiss him for much longer than I did. "I think I could use your help on some of my assignments."

"She needs help solving for the D," Brighton laughed at herself.

Dan raised an eyebrow and looked at me like he was amused. "Oh she finds the D well enough on her own," he told Brighton, still looking at me. "I'll come over as soon as I get off of work."

"Brighton, would you like to come to my apartment so you don't have to hear them bumping uglies?" Phil asked B.

"Yessss. Will my other boyfriend be there?" She asked him while looking down at her cell phone.

"No, not until tomorrow. So sorry to disappoint you," he replied but I looked over to see a big smile on his face.

"I know who else will be bumpin' uglies," I said while moving my hips  
around in a suggestive motion.

Brighton made a pouty face while turning her attention away from her phone and up at Phil. "But I miss him," she poked her bottom lip out a little more. "Who is going to play Crash Bandicoot with me now?"

"Phil?" Dan offered.

Brighton looked over at him and shook her head. "Oliver is better at it."

"Hey! No he's not!" Phil laughed. "I cannot believe I am being shunned here. I think you're dating me because you like to hang out with my son." He poked his bottom lip out and went into full pouty face mode.

"Oh Jesus! That's just entirely too cute. Make him stop," I said while nudging B.

"Yeah! Stop that," Brighton laughed as she leaned in to kiss his bottom lip. "You know that I kinda like you too."

"I wouldn't be surprised, honestly. Oliver is awesome," Dan nodded. "I shun you to hang out with him all the time."

"Yeah but I don't care if you shun me," Phil responded, rolling his eyes.

"My vagina feels shunned," I sighed.

"Sorry, Syd. I can't help you there," Phil laughed.

I grinned what I'm sure was an evil grin. "Yeah but B could."

"I should," B responded without hesitation. "But then Dan would never be able to fulfill your needs."

"My erection is never going to go down," Dan said, not caring how loud his voice actually was. "Also, I'm sure I could fulfill needs she never even knew she had."

"Oh Jesus on a boat," I sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm not going to make it through the rest of the afternoon without having to go home and masturbate."

"Wow! What has become of us?" Phil laughed, shaking his head. "We're horrible."

"I don't think we're horrible," Brighton laughed. "I just think we all have a bunch of hormones."

"Yeah. We're not horrible. We're all just really horny," Dan agreed before he started laughing at himself.

"Really horny," I nodded as moved my hand down to find his and linked our fingers together. "Can't you just like run away and skip work to have sex with me all afternoon?" I asked him, pulling a pouty face even though I knew it wasn't possible for him to do that.

"As nice as that would be," he pecked my lips, "I can't. I will come by and see you before you have to go to work, though," he said and pecked my lips again.

Work. Fuck.

A wave of anxiety hit me because that reminded me of the text messages I received earlier. I wondered if he was still watching me. If he was then he could see who I was with. He knew who my friends were and I knew that he would not hesitate to come after them as well.

The easiest solution would be to pay him what I owed him but that was impossible when I didn't have the extra money to pay him. I didn't work in the kind of club where I made thousands every night. Rent in New York was expensive and I was having to hold back part of my pay every week to save enough money to pay for my tuition and books for my next semester.

It looked like school might have to take a backseat if he didn't leave me alone though. I was scared of myself being in danger but worrying about my friends possibly being in danger was something I couldn't handle.

What was going to happen when I went to work? Would he show up again? What if he tried to follow me home? I knew that I should tell Dan. I needed to tell someone but I didn't want to drag any of them into my bullshit. I would just have to have a talk with the security at the club that night and hope that would be enough.

"Syd?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see everyone staring at me with odd looks on their faces when Phil said my name. "You alright? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"Oh," I forced a laugh, "no, I'm okay. I just zoned out." I cleared my throat and reached for my drink which was a mistake because my hand was a little shaky. Apparently I worked myself up a bit too  
much.


	13. Poop Cramps & Cotton Mouth

**Dan's POV **

Do you know what the worst thing about having gas is? Not being able to relieve yourself by letting out a massive fart. I mean really, do you know how uncomfortable it is to walk around holding one in and feeling those horrible abdominal cramps? Of course you do.

Oh God. My insides. Note to self: Stop drinking coffee with your beef and broccoli.

Normally I would never torture myself like this, but seeing as I was in the company of someone else, I found it to be a bit rude to just cut loose on what could possibly be disgusting enough to wilt flowers if the breeze carried it towards them.

I was also worried that said fart would quickly turn into a shart and who wants to shit their pants? No one. Especially not at work. So I clenched my cheeks together and tried my best not to look like I was in as much pain as I actually was.

My new TA, Eve Summers was walking along side me going on about something I'd stopped paying attention to as I was more focused on not having her smell the end product of chinese mixed with Starbucks.

We'd just finished our last lecture of the day and were headed back to my office so I could sign some papers- though if those poop cramps didn't go away, I might have been wiping my ass with them instead.

I felt the urge to poop reach a nearly uncontrollable level, causing me to stop abruptly in the middle of the hallway and almost double over in pain.

I heard her heels click a few more times and I guess she finally realized I wasn't beside her anymore, because the noise stopped along with her chatter and I could feel her eyes on me without looking up.

"Sorry," I cleared my throat. "Something I ate is making my stomach-" I groaned because the worst cramp of all hit me, "hurt."

"Oh my God!" I heard her say as her heels clicked quickly across the floor. I felt her hand on my back and she bent down a bit to get on my level since I was bent over. "Are you alright? What can I do?"

I took in a couple of slow deep breaths. Oh fuck me. Was I about to birth something?

Yeah, Dan. A giant turd.

I nodded as I gripped the strap on my bag and started to stand up straight again. "M'fine," I mumbled. "Just need to lay off of the beef and broccoli."

Luckily the cramps ceased and I knew I'd be able to start walking again without soiling myself.

"As you were saying?" I spoke up after I composed myself.

"What I was saying?" she asked, her hand still on my back. "Oh! Yes. I was telling you that if you need any extra help that I am available for whatever," she shrugged. "I had plenty of time during the afternoons and I could come by for any extra work."

Extra work? Thinking about it.. I could use a peasant to grade papers for me. "Yeah? That would actually be really nice," I smiled at her as we continued down the hall. "And it'd be some experience for you, with grading papers and whatnot."

"Exactly!" she smiled up at me, nodding. "I would be more than happy to help out. I can just come by when I'm done with my classes for the day. You can leave whatever you want me to do on your desk."

"Perfect!" Absolutely perfect. Of course I would have to review everything she did, but she'd already have errors pointed out. All I would really have to do is skim over them and that beats actually reading the rubbish most of my students would write. "I'm actually leaving after I sign your papers but you could stop by tomorrow if your classes end early enough."

"That's awesome. I'll be here," she said as we walked into my office. "I'm really enjoying working with you already. Your class is very interesting. I love how passionate you are."

I laughed without really meaning to. "How I mock my students," I offered while sliding my bag off of my arm and taking a seat at my desk. "Thank you, though. That's quite the compliment and does a great deal for my ego since this is one of the first classes I've ever taught."

"Well, I'm just being honest," she replied, sitting down on one of the chairs in front of my desk. "I think the way you treat students is effective. They need to be provoked to realize their true potential most of the time. I have noticed that some take it differently than others though."

"That's exactly what I think," I said while opening my bag. "And yeah, they each have their own reactions to it but I'm sure that all of them agree that I'm more or less an asshole."

She laughed. "That might be true but I think you just tell it like it is and, let's face it, most of the students here have probably been told they are perfect their whole lives so they don't know how to take it when told otherwise."

"I agree," I laughed, pulling a couple of papers out of my bag. "I think everyone could use a swift kick in the ass every now and again.. I don't want to hurt any of their feelings though. I just want to push their buttons... Unfortunately I've already made a few of them cry and I've had hot coffee thrown at me."

"Ah, yes. I've heard about the coffee incident. A few students told me about that," she said as she reached into her bag. She pulled out the papers she needed me to sign and sat them on my desk. "They had a lot of interesting things to say about you and that particular student."

I raised an eyebrow at her, wondering what exactly these interesting things were. "Oh? She and I do go back and forth quite often in class, so I'm not surprised people talk about it."

"That's what they told me," she replied. "She's probably got a crush on you or something," she laughed. "You know how girls love a challenge."

"All too well, actually," I responded, smirking. "She's a good student, though, so I can tolerate her being a constant pain in my ass."

She laughed. "Well, that's good. I'm rather interested in seeing you two interact in class sometime."

"Oh you'll be seeing it soon enough," I nodded while reaching for a pen. I picked up the papers she had laid out for me and started to scribble my signature across a couple of lines. "So do you have any questions for me before you go?" I asked as I offered the papers to her.

"Nope. I think we covered everything," she said while taking the papers from me. She put them in her bag before standing up. "I'll be seeing you in the morning, Professor," she told me as she walked towards the door. "Stay away from that beef and broccoli," she laughed.

"Will do," I grinned. After the door shut I waited until I could no longer hear the sound of her heels clicking and let loose.

I mean, woah. I felt physically drained after that fart left me.

Wow.

I could literally only tolerate the stench for a few seconds so I quickly started to gather my things to leave.

I was planning on stopping by Sydney's so we could spend a little time together before she had to go to work that night. I had a couple of stops to make before I could get there. One of which being a bathroom.

Once I was closer to her apartment I stopped by Subway and got us dinner. Of course, I would rather take her out on an actual date to eat good food, but neither of our schedules really allowed for much time like that.

After arriving at her apartment I knocked on the door and waited for her to come answer it.

A few seconds later the door opened to reveal her wearing what looked like pajamas since she was only in a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Hey there, handsome," she grinned as she reached out and grabbed the front of my shirt before pulling me into the apartment. She pressed her lips against mine and I could feel her smiling. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I mumbled between pecking her lips and wrapping my arms around her. "I brought dinner," I informed as I pulled away and held up the bag. "It was the fastest, east disgusting sounding fast food I could think to get.. And I reckon it'll be easier on my stomach since I've had the worst gas imaginable today."

"Ooo. It smells amazing," she said as she took the bag from me and then cracked up laughing over my informing her about having gas. "Oh no. I hope you didn't get it while teaching. That would be so awkward. I could just see you up there quoting something and all of the sudden-" she made the most horridly gross fart noise with her mouth before laughing loudly at herself. "That would be so damn funny!"

"It started towards the end of my last class," I responded through my laughter as I started shrugging out of my blazer. "I was like oh fuck. I knew beef and broccoli was a bad choice," I continued laughing as I sat down on the couch. "Don't worry though, it's calmed down quite a bit since then."

"Good to know," she laughed, sitting the food down on the counter in the kitchen before turning to look at me. "So, are you hungry right now?" she asked as she walked towards me looking very much so like some sort of wild creature stalking it's prey.

"Starved," I smirked up at her as I reached out and grabbed her hips, pulling her down on my lap. I let one arm wrap around her while I moved my other hand to her face, cupping her cheek as I leaned in and kissed her lips.

She giggled against my lips as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled herself closer to me, her hips pressing against mine so that I could very easily feel her heat through the thin shorts she was wearing. "I've got a few hours before work," she whispered against my lips. "B is with Phil." She pressed her hips harder against mine. "I'm all yours."

I slipped my hand under the back of her shirt and slowly smoothed it up and then back down her spine, continuing to kiss her. "Yes you are," I whispered back, moving my hand to her thigh and trailing my lips from hers to the side of her neck, kissing it.

My hand smoothed over her warm skin and further up her leg until my fingers met with the fabric on her shorts. I slid the material over and my fingers rubbed against the warm between her legs.

I pressed them against her clit and bit down on the side of her neck, slowly grazing my teeth down to her shoulder.

She moaned out and tilted her head to the side as she pushed her hips towards my hand. I felt her arms move off of my shoulders and then she leaned back from me before her hands moved down to the bottom of her shirt. She quickly lifted it up and threw it behind her leaving her in a little, lacey black bra. She grinned down at me, biting her bottom lip as her hands moved to my shirt and she started unbuttoning it. "I have a habit of thinking about doing this while you're teaching."

"Is that so?" I asked, adding a little more pressure to my touch as I rubbed her clit. "Because I have a habit of thinking about doing exactly what I'm doing to you right now."

It was obvious that she was having some issues unbuttoning my shirt because of what I was doing to her. She was trembling and little moans kept leaving her lips. "I have a habit of imagining what it would feel like to have you inside of me," she informed me as she slipped a hand into my shirt and moved it across my chest before dragging her fingernails lightly across my skin. "Exactly how much longer do I have to wait to find out how that feels, Professor Howell?"

"You don't," I responded, leaning forward. I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled the strap of her bra off of it before I started kissing and biting at it. My lips trailed down her collarbone and onto her chest as I forced the black lace away until it revealed her breasts.

I kissed her nipple before I let my lips wrap around it, sucking it into my mouth as I slipped a finger inside of her, curling it against her.

I let out a quiet moan. Fuck, she was so wet.

I moved my curved finger inside of her while my lips traveled back up to her neck, biting it once again.

"Oh God," she moaned, her hand moving into my hair. She tugged at it quite hard when I bit her neck and I could feel her thighs starting to shake against mine. Her tugging at my hair made me tilt my head back and she leaned down quickly to press her lips against mine. Her hips were grinding against my hand and her hands moved from my neck to my shoulders, to the sides of my shirt as she clung to me, attempting to somehow get closer. "We have way too much clothing on," she mumbled against my lips before beginning to trail soft kisses across my jawline and down to the spot just below my ear where she bit down on my skin gently.

"I agree," I whispered back to her. I slid my hand out of her shorts and moved her off of my lap so that she was sitting beside me. I turned towards her and put my hands on her hips, gripping the fabric of her shorts so I could pull them off of her.

I tossed them away and looked down at her, studying her body. My penis wanted to bust out and join the party and my balls were probably really pissed off at me because I was about to torture myself a little more.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer as I leaned in towards her, my hand trailing all the way down her completely bare body.

It disappeared between her legs but before I touched her where I wanted to, I grabbed her thigh and forced her legs further apart as I looked up at her.

Just as our lips met I pressed my fingertips against her swollen clit and stroked slow circles against it while my freehand groped at her breast.

I was rewarded with one of the sexiest moans I ever heard and feeling her get even more wet which I didn't even think was possible at that point. As she kissed me back, I felt her hand touch my stomach and begin trailing down until she got to the very obvious bulge in my pants.

She grinned against my lips while grabbing my shaft through the fabric and giving it a squeeze. "Mmm. I missed this part of you," she whispered against my lips. "I think you need to get out of your clothes and let me meet him properly, don't you?"

I pulled my hand away from her without hesitation and unwrapped my arm from her waist so that I could sit up. I kicked my shoes off while I unbuttoned the ones Sydney couldn't quite get. I shrugged out of it then started to unbutton and unzip my pants, Sydney watching the entire time, like she was amused.

I stood up so I could wiggle out of them and then turned to face her. I didn't waste anytime to sit down and quickly leaned in against her so that her back was against the arm of the couch, and kissed her.

Her hands were on me as soon as I was within reach and she smoothed them up my sides and around to my back, moving them over it slowly as she pulled me down closer to her while we kissed.

Her right hand moved away from my back and slipped between us, sliding down until she found my very hard cock which was already pressed against her lower stomach.

A little moan left her lips into the kiss as she wrapped her fingers around the shaft and squeezed it, stroking upwards and rubbing her thumb in a circle over the head. "Well, hello Professor," she whispered against my lips, giggling at herself.

"Hello," I whispered back, slowly swaying my hips against her touch as I swatted around the floor for my bag. I leaned in a little further, placing kissed against the side of her neck as she continued moving her hand against my shaft.

After fussing with my bag for a few minutes I finally felt what I knew was a condom, so I reluctantly pulled away and sat up on my knees to slide it on.

Sydney watched me, giggling the entire time and once I was finished I looked down at her and smiled. "This view of you is absolutely beautiful," I informed her, taking another second to admire it before I started to lower myself between her legs.

I slipped my hand under her back and smoothed it down, over her ass, and onto the back of her thigh. While pulling it closer I slowly slipped myself inside of her.

I didn't mean to moan as loudly as I did as I started rocking my hips against hers, still pushing her thigh upwards.

I looked down between our bodies and saw my shaft sliding in and out of her and nearly moaned at the sight before I looked up at Sydney again.

Her mouth was open and her eyes wide as she arched her back, pushing herself closer to me. "Oh holy fuck," she whispered, a moan following what she said. Her hands moved up to grab my sides and her eyes drifted down to where I'd been looking between our bodies which made her moan even louder.

She looked up at me again as her fingernails pressed against my skin and she bit down on her bottom lip which didn't do much for muffling her moans each time I slipped deeper inside of her.

One of her legs wrapped around me as she began pushing her hips up against mine, forcing my thrusts to become deeper and harder. "Dan," she moaned my name as one of her hands moved up to the back of my neck so she could pull me down to kiss me.

I slipped my tongue inside of her mouth, moving it against hers as our bodies continued to hit together, harder and a little faster. It didn't take too long for the kiss to get a little sloppy. I slowly pulled away, glancing back down between us, watching her hips buck against mine.

Oh fuck.

I looked back up at her again and slid my hand up her thigh and onto her ass, squeezing it tightly before letting go and slapping it as our bodies collided again.

I moved my hand again, this time to her hip. I wrapped my fingers around it, slowing my pace down before stopping completely. I held her in place so that she couldn't buck against me before I started to pound myself against her.

I hoped I wasn't hurting her with how hard I was holding her, or by what I started doing next, forcing her hips against mine while slamming myself against them.

Her moans turned into screams but she didn't tell me to stop. In fact, her hands moved down to my lower back and I could feel her pulling at me like she was trying to get me closer. Her eyes stayed on mine, the only moments she looked away being when she arched her back and her head tilted backwards to let out a very loud moan. Her body looked fucking amazing beneath mine. Her tits were bouncing with my movements and her pale skin had a bit of a pink tint to it from the body heat we were creating.

"I'm gonna cum," she informed me, saying the words quickly. I could feel her attempting to move her hips against mine and her walls getting tighter around my cock as she got closer and closer.

"Fuck!" she practically squealed, her body going rigid beneath mine as she started to cum, nearly pushing me out of her completely with how much she tightened up around me. Her fingernails were pressing hard into my back and I was sure they'd leave a mark.

The feel of her pussy so tight against my dick was all that it took for me. My hips pressed in against hers one last time before I collapsed on top of her, sweaty and breathless.

"That was definitely worth the wait," I mumbled against the side of her neck, still breathing quite heavily. "Definitely."

She didn't make any effort to move beneath me. All I could feel was her trembling and her chest moving up and down with her heavy breaths. "I think I almost died," she said slowly after a few seconds of silence. "Wow. Wow. You just fucked up big time," she laughed, finally moving and wrapping her arms around my back. "Now I'm going to be wanting that all the time," she said as her fingertips moved softly up my spine. "And yes, it was definitely worth the wait."

"I'm glad you agree," I responded, laughing. "But you already wanted it all the time," I raised my head up so I could see her face and my lips curved into a smirk. "Don't feel bad though, because I wanted you just as badly."

"Oh, I don't feel bad. Any female in their right mind would be insane not to want you," she grinned. "But will you want me just as badly now that you've had it?" she asked while pushing her hips up towards mine, making herself gasp from still being sensitive.

"No," I shook my head and I could see her eyes widen. "It makes me want you even more," I finished, my lips against hers, causing my words to come out in mumbles. "Over and over again."

She giggled against my lips while returning my kisses. "Well, you can have me over and over and over again. I promise you that," she informed me while bringing her hands up to the sides of my face, her thumbs rubbing over my dimples. "You know, it's actually pretty damn ridiculous how beautiful you are."

I grinned at her as I raised one of my hands and put it over hers. "You're pretty damn ridiculous yourself," I laughed as I leaned in to kiss her again. "You're gorgeous, smart, funny... but my favorite trait of yours has to be the fact that you're a raging smartass."

She cracked up laughing and rolled her eyes. "I bet you do love that. You've finally met your match, Professor Howell. What will you do without me to push your buttons in class next semester?"

"Celebrate the fact that our relationship could no longer get you kicked out of school or get me fired," I responded as I pushed myself up so that I was on my knees again in front of her and I could slip the condom off. "I'm sure someone else will be there to annoy me, and you'll find another teacher to piss off."

"Aww, baby. I'll never want to annoy another teacher the way I annoy you," she informed me while wrapping her legs around to my back and trapping me from moving any further away from her. "And let's hope some hotter girl doesn't come in with her tits out trying to get the mighty Howell cock or anything."

I cracked up laughing because, wow, that was hilarious. "Well I know I don't have to worry about any guys hitting on you, since most people are convinced that you're a lesbian now."

"Good point. I forgot about that," she laughed. "That will actually be pretty awesome. Not that I get hit on a whole lot. I think that I must give out the evil bitch vibes. Or maybe rumors of my throwing hot coffee on you have floated through most of the campus."

"It definitely got around to my TA," I informed her while I grabbed her knees, pushing her legs apart so that I could get out from between them. "So I'm sure others have heard about it too," I shrugged. "But I think it's more of a, wow, she showed that asshole, kind of thing and not, oh fuck, that girl is batshit crazy," I laughed as I headed towards the bathroom.

I came back out a few minutes later and kicked all of my clothes closer to the couch so I could put them back on, since I couldn't be bothered to bend over and actually pick them up.

Though, before I sat down, and I went and got our food from the counter.

"So what time do you have to go into work tonight?"

She sighed loudly as she sat up on the couch and ran her fingers through her hair which had gotten a bit messy. "10 o'clock," she replied, glancing towards the clock on the wall before looking at me again. "I'll probably leave here at around 9:20 or so."

I just nodded in response as I picked up my boxers and started to put them back on. It was known that her job wasn't something I cared to talk about. "We have time to watch a movie before you have to start getting ready," I spoke up as I grabbed my shirt and slipped my arms into it. "I think there are a couple of movies in my bag."

She laughed. "You have a little bit of everything in that bag, don't you? Condoms, movies. Do you have some popcorn or chocolate hiding in there?"

"Probably," I chuckled, messing with my hair a bit before I started buttoning my shirt. "I know there's some serious business stuff in there for work, some coffee straws I've chewed on, an old Maltesers box... oh and a menu for that Chinese place that delivers by Columbia."

"My purse is probably just as bad if not worse than that," she laughed and then tilted her head as she watched me. "Is it creepy that I enjoy watching you get dressed and undressed so much because I do."

I gave her a weird look before turning my head away from her and bringing my shoulder up, like I was trying to hide myself from her as I continued buttoning my shirt.

Of course I ended up laughing at myself in the process and looked back at Sydney. "Is it creepy that I like watching you, watch me?"

"No. I think we're both just weirdos who like watching each other," she told me while stretching her leg out and laying it across my thighs.

Before I could say anything else there was a knock on the door. Sydney looked towards it and then back at me with what I can only describe as a scared expression on her face. "Umm. Could you get that?" she asked as she moved to lean over the side of the couch. She picked up a blanket and quickly threw it on top of herself since she was still naked.

I studied her expression for a few seconds, confused. She had always been hard to read, but the look on her face was definitely a scared one.

I wasn't sure why she would be scared. Actually, I was probably thinking too much into the fact that she looked scared. The knock on the door probably just startled her. I mean, it did that to me.

"Don't want Brighton to see you naked?" I laughed while leaning in to kiss her lips before standing. She smiled back at me and her worry seemed to be gone.

After puttong on my pants, I walked over to the door, opening it to find a guy who was probably about my age holding a massive bouquet of flowers.

"I have a delivery for Sydney Knight?" The guy said while looking down at his clipboard then up at me.

Who in the fuck sent these?

"Alright..." I took the flowers from the guy, sounding just as confused as I know I looked.

The guy didn't say anything before turning and leaving and I just kind of stood there a little dumb founded before turning around and going back inside.

I shut the door behind me and started towards Sydney, the huge bouquet stretched out in front of me.

"Whoa!" she laughed. "What made you send me flowers, babe?" she asked, scooting to the edge of the couch while holding the blanket against her chest.

I sat down beside her and sat the flowers between us, looking from her, down to them, and back again. "I didn't send them."

I was really trying not to get pissed off, but that task was getting harder and harder the more I thought about the fact that some guy was sending her flowers.

I plucked the card from the middle of them and opened it up to read what the note said, and if there was a name on it.

**Peaches, **

**I'm getting impatient... **

**See you soon? **

Okay, trying not to get pissed off wasn't going to work because that little note sealed the deal with my jealousy.

"Peaches, I'm getting impatient. See you soon?" I read aloud, looking from the little card and up to her. "Is there something I should know about, Sydney?"

"What?" she responded, leaning forward and jerking the card out of my hand. Once again, I saw that scared look go over her face as she looked down at the card and her hand actually started to shake. She stood up from the couch and wrapped the blanket completely around herself before bending down to take the flowers out of my hand.

I watched as she walked into the kitchen and threw them into the garbage before ripping the note up all the while looking completely frantic.

She turned towards me again, one hand wrapped around herself to hold up the blanket and the other on her forehead like she was trying to keep herself from flipping out. "It's not what you think," she said as she walked towards me.

She let go of the blanket once she got into the living room and bent down to pick up her shorts before slipping them on and then did the same with her tank top. "There's this guy from the club and he just will not leave me alone," she informed me after sitting back down.

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at her, "he won't leave you alone?" I repeated her, but my tone was very different from hers. "What do you mean he won't leave you alone? Does he work there or something? What's he doing?"

She shook her head. "No. He's just this stupid guy who thinks I'm something he can own, I guess. I'm going to talk to security about it tonight and hopefully get something done about it. I swear, there is nothing going on at all. I would never do that to you."

"Wait, wait, wait," I held my hands up. "He doesn't work there? So he's some customer then? How did he get your address?" I asked her, tilting my head like I was confused. "Has he been here before?"

She shrugged, shaking her head again. "I don't know. I don't know how he got my address and I don't know if he's been here before. If he has been I wasn't aware of it." She scooted closer to me on the couch and took one of my hands in hers. "Look, I don't want you worrying about this shit. I will handle it. He's some weirdo who I want nothing to do with."

"You keep saying how he's just some weirdo like you're forgetting the fact that some random guy obviously knows who you are and where you live and acting like it's no big deal," I pulled my hand away from hers. "It doesn't matter if you don't want anything to do with him, he's clearly going out of his way to get your attention, and I'm sorry, but I don't like it."

"Well, I don't exactly enjoy it myself," she replied. "I don't expect you to like it either. I'll talk to security tonight and make sure the club is handled and have someone make sure I get home alright. It'll be fine."

"Are you serious?" I literally started laughing. "Yeah, talk to security, because they can keep him away from you at work, but he knows where you live, Sydney, and he's sending you bloody flowers," I threw my arms out in front of me.

It was the simplest thing in my mind and it seemed as though she wasn't quite catching on.

"Who knows who else knows these things about you. You said yourself that you don't like the guy messing with you, so why don't you just quit your job?"

"Because I have bills to pay, Dan. I have absolutely no one other than B to help me out with this stuff," she told me while waving her hand around. "No other job out there is going to pay as much. It's either keep working in that club or no New York, no college, no nothing. Excuse the double negative."

"I'm sure some job, somewhere in this enormous city pays enough for you to live comfortably where you don't have to go in and get naked for someone's entertainment and have weird guys send you bloody flowers because he can't wait to see you naked again. Fuck," I took in a sharp breath and ran my hand down the side of my face.

"Well, if you can find that job for me then please be my guest. It's not like I haven't tried. I know you hate my job. I can tell by the way you look at me when I mention it. Hell, you can't even fucking touch me when I mention it," she responded, her voice sounding rather shaky. "And don't forget that the first time you ever saw me, you were one of those guys who paid to see me naked for your entertainment."

"Oh, forgive me for not liking the idea of hundreds of guys seeing you naked every night of the week," I rolled my eyes. "And thanks for reminding me of that. I was just one of the many who got to see you in one night. That's lovely," I started laughing again. "Obviously I'm also just one of the many who know your real name and where you live, though I may tip a little shy on that scale since I don't have a disgusting pet name for you, or call you by Peaches."

I saw how angry she was because of the look in her eyes before she said a word. "You are a complete asshole," she said as she stood up from the couch. "I seriously cannot believe you just said that to me." She walked over to where my blazer was and picked it up before throwing it at me. "You can get the fuck out now. Oh, and if you want to leave behind a bit of loose change or something, feel free. Since you're one of the many who know where I live I'm sure that you think those many pay for services like what you got here tonight."

I started laughing again as I slipped my shoes back on. "Yeah, because I said that," I responded, still laughing as I looked up at her. "You're putting words in my mouth, remember that. I never thought any such thing, but I'm very glad to know what you think of me, so thanks for that," I told her as I started putting my blazer on. "You're obviously too thick to comprehend why I don't like your job, or why I don't like that fact that fucking weirdos from it know your address while you go on like it's no bloody big deal."

I stood up off of the couch and grabbed my bag before heading over to the front door. "I'll be getting the fuck out now," I plastered a smile on my face as I opened the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I was quite certain I had never been so pissed off before.

**Phil's POV**

"Daddy!"

"Daddy!

"DADDDYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Jesus on a boat, Oliver!" I laughed as I attempted to pull my key to the apartment out of my pocket while holding onto several bags of groceries. "What is it?"

"Can we please, please call Brighton now?" he asked right as I managed to find the key.

I picked him up from his Mum's earlier that day and he'd been asking about Brighton all day. For some reason during our trip to the grocery store he decided he was on a never ending mission to get me to invite her over and had literally been asking just about every 5 minutes.

"Come on, Daddy. Just give me your phone. I know how to call her," he told me while holding his hand out and look up with me with his sassy Dan expression.

I raised an eyebrow as I pushed the door open while still looking down at him. "You spend too much time with your uncle."

He sighed loudly and stomped into the apartment which just amused me further. I took the groceries into the kitchen and about 5 minutes after putting them away I realized it had gotten far too quiet in the apartment.

I walked towards the hallway thinking that Oliver was in his room but I found him sitting on the couch holding his lion and looking straight ahead with a very mad expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him, tilting my head.

"You won't let me see my Brighton and I'm mad!" he informed me, his bottom lip starting to quiver which I knew meant a breakdown was on the way.

I really did want to see Brighton too but I planned on cooking a nice meal for all of us. My son's patience didn't care about that though.

"Fine, I'll call her," I said as I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

He looked like a kid on Christmas bouncing around on the couch and giggling as he watched me pressing the buttons on my phone to call her.

"Hellooooooooo," she answered sounding ridiculously cheerful. In the background I could hear people laughing and music playing and I immediately started to wonder where she was. "How are you doing, sugar? I miss you."

I couldn't help but noticed that she sounded a bit different... Like she was way more relaxed than usual.

"I'm great, baby. I miss you too," I replied as I walked towards the kitchen. "I was just wondering if you were free tonight? I'd love for you to come over. I'm going to make some pasta and watch a movie. Both would be much better with you involved."

I heard her giggling from the other end of the phone and could almost see her cute smile in the process. "Yeah, that would be great. I'm actually not that far from your apartment right now. Do you care if I come on over? Well, I need to stop and get something to drink first-" she started smacking her lips before continuing, "but it'll only take like ten minutes to get there."

"Okay babe, just come whenever you want. I have plenty to drink here if you can wait though," I responded as I opened the fridge to put a few things away. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Uhhhhhh... What? Ohhhh, sorry I got a little sidetracked," she laughed again. "I'm on my way now. I'll see you soon. Byeeeeeeee!"

Okay there was definitely something off about her but at least it wasn't bad. I would rather her seem oddly happy than sad.

"Okay little man. She's on her-" I paused when I turned around to see that my son was busy with blankets creating a pallet on the floor in front of the tv. "What are you doing?"

"I want you and Brighton to lay down here and watch movies with me!" he said as he laid several of his stuffed animals down on the pallet as well. My kid was so cute sometimes even I couldn't handle it.

"Alright," I smiled as I walked into the living room. "Do you want to watch some tv while I cook?"

"No! I want to help you cook," he nodded, smiling up at me. "Can I help?"

"Of course you can. Come on, Chef Oliver."

About 15 minutes after we began preparing the food, there was a knock at the door and Oliver practically turned the chair he was sitting on over because he got so excited and jumped up to stand on it.

"Please be careful," I pointed towards him while making my way to the door. I opened it and as soon as I saw Brighton I knew that something was a bit strange about her.

"Hey babe," I greeted her as I pulled the door open for her to walk in.

"Heyyyyy," she smiled, pecking my lips before she walked by me and inside of my apartment. "Mmmmmmm. Something smells amazing, what are you-" she paused and gasped. "Oliver! I didn't know you were here! Come here and let me love on you, cutie," she said while patting her thighs.

Was she really calling my child like a dog?

"Brighton!" Oliver squealed as he hopped off his chair and ran over to her. He threw his arms around her neck and hugged her tightly. "I missed you," he said while looking like he was squeezing the life out of her. He pulled back and looked at her with his nose scrunched up. "You smell funny."

Brighton started cracking up as she patted the side of his face with one hand, reaching into her purse with the other. "Here. I'll make myself smell like..." she pulled out a bottle of perfume and held it out so she could read the name. "Cookies," she laughed. I'm guessing cookies wasn't the actual name, rather what Oliver said she smelled like when she wore it.

She sprayed it around her a few times before hugging him again. "Is that better?"

He leaned in and sniffed her again and shrugged. "Your hair still smells weird. It smells like when my Mummy goes to the bathroom for a really long time for bubble baths."

I'm sure my eyes looked like they were bulging out of my head. I stepped forward and leaned over to smell her hair and I knew instantly what it was. "Uh, Oliver why don't you go finish the salad? Brighton and Daddy are gonna talk for a sec."

"Okay Daddy," he said as he pulled away from her and ran off to go finish what he thought was a salad.

I helped her stand upright and rubbed the side of my face as I looked at her. "You smoke pot?"

"Uh..." she shifted her eyes around, laughing quietly. "Sometimes?" she shrugged, finally looking directly at me. "It's obviously not something I do everyday."

"Wow. This is totally new to me," I responded, laughing dryly. "I mean, that's not exactly something I want my child exposed to whether you did it around him or not."

"Wait.. Are you like mad at me right now?" She asked, raising her hand to scratch the side of her face and she looked genuinely confused. "I totally understand you not wanting Oliver around it, but I had no idea he was even going to be here. You didn't tell me."

I sighed and glanced behind me to make sure he was okay. "Yes, I'm aware of that but I didn't even know that you did this occasionally."

"Well you never asked and that's not something that ever came up in conversation," she laughed again, like none of this was a big deal. "Plus, I rarely even do it. I can't afford 's just something I like to do sometimes. It's relaxing and it doesn't hurt my creativity either."

"To a parent it is a big deal," I replied as I rubbed the side of my face in frustration. "I am aware that you're not a parent and you can do whatever you want but-" I paused and sighed, "I don't know. I just have to be really careful about things because of the custody situation and-"

"Brighton, why do you have grass in your purse? Did you go to the park without me?"

I turned to see Oliver sat on the floor next to Brighton's bag which was spilled over and he was holding up a little bag of pot.

"Put it down!" I said, pointing towards him. "Now."

He dropped it immediately, looking at me like I was crazy. "I was just lookin' for some of that candy Brighton gives me all the time!"

"See? Shit like that cannot happen," I whispered to her, pointing towards her bag.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back to before bending over, though instead of just kneeling like I figured she was going to do, she sat down on the floor next to Oliver.

"It's not grass, it's stuff you make green tea with," she told him as she picked the little bag up and shoved it into her pocket. "It's super top secret though, okay? So you can't tell anyone you saw it, because then the aliens will come and fight the unicorns," she rambled as she started digging through her purse, finally pulling out what Oliver was looking for. "You can have all of those if it's okay with your dad," she told him, leaning over to kiss the side of his head while she handed them to him.

I nodded. "It's fine. You and Brighton can go watch tv while I cook if you want," I told him as I walked by them and back into the kitchen where the pasta I'd been cooking was boiling already.

Too much shit was running through my mind for me to even attempt to conversate more on that topic. The truth was that Brighton could do whatever she wanted to. She was a college student who lived on her own and didn't have a child so she could do things like that. I had never really realized how being with me put her in a position of having to watch her step a bit more.

Was that really fair at all?

"Pssst," I jumped a bit at the noise and looked over to see Brighton standing beside me, grinning because she'd scared me. "I know we need to talk about the whole weed thing, but can I just say I really am sorry about what just happened? It was my fault, I just dropped my bag on the floor because I always do, and he always digs in it and finds my candy and gum stash and I forgot that I had the weed in there because I'm stoned and then I was worried because I thought you were mad. Actually, I'm pretty sure you're still mad, which is okay, but- I'm sorry."

I tried my best to avoid looking at her because she was so fucking beautiful and adorable I wouldn't be able to think clearly about everything going on in my head. "I'm not mad. You have the right to do whatever you want," I said as I continued mixing ingredients into the pasta. "But this made me realize that there's probably a lot that we don't know about each other and maybe we need to slow things down. I have to be so careful because of the custody situation with Oliver. It's a very shaky thing already."

"Of course there is," she said while reaching out and putting her hand on my back, rubbing it. "But I thought you said that dating was about getting to know someone better?" She grabbed my hand to stop me from mixing the food and leaned over, trying to force me to look at her. "You had a kid, Phil and you didn't tell me, so you can't possibly think that this should set us back on anything. I get the custody thing, and I would never want to put you in a position where you could lose him. If you don't want me to do it then that's one thing, and that would be okay but saying that we need to _slow down, _whatever that's supposed to even mean, isn't."

"This whole situation is just screwed up," I said as I put the lid back onto the pot I was cooking the pasta in just a bit too hard. "You don't understand how complicated shit gets in my head. Not only do I worry about people at school finding out about us but then I worry about how we're effecting Oliver and then I worry about you and how you're not really a parent so things like you doing what you've done today shouldn't even be something you have to think twice about. But, now you will because of me. Like, what am I even doing?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air.

"Daddy! Stop being mean to my Brighton!" I looked to see Oliver standing on the couch with his hands on his hips giving me his mean look. He stomped his foot on the cushion. "You are not being nice. You need to go stand in the corner."

I didn't think I was even raising my voice when I was speaking to Brighton but apparently I had been because of how Oliver was reacting. "Son, please sit down and stop yelling at me like I'm some peasant instead of your father."

"You're gonna make her leave me!" he yelled as he jumped off of the couch and ran down the hall to his room.

"Oh fuck me running," I sighed, rubbing both of my hands down my face. "He's already so attached to you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," she responded. I heard her walking away from me then heard the water turn on and off before she came back and leaned against the counter, sipping on a glass of it. "You know, I asked when I found out about him if you wanted me to wait to be around him again and you said no, that you were ready for us to be around each other. Now we've been around each other a lot and I'm just as attached to him as he is to me, and I'm even more attached to you. So I'm just trying to figure out what you meant by that comment, because it sounded like you wished that he wasn't."

"What I meant by that comment was that him already being so attached to you scares me because I don't know what's going to happen in the future. You could realize this isn't what you want. You could realize I'm not what you want. I don't know. I just don't want to screw up my kid. He needs at least one decent parent." I stepped up next to her to pull down some plates for the pasta. "I know I sound like a crazy, worrysome old man but I can't help it."

"Or you could realize all of this might have been a mistake?" Brighton offered, throwing her arms out by her sides. "I mean, right? You're risking a lot here. You could lose your job because we're together, or screw your kid up because your irresponsible girlfriend likes to smoke weed, or lose him completely because of that, further screwing him up," she laughed but I could tell she wasn't really amused. "What are you even getting out of any of this, you know? Gray hair?" She laughed again and picked up her glass, taking another drink out of it. "I know exactly what I want, Phil. It's just insane for me to hear you say that you're afraid I'll change my mind. It sounds like you're changing yours."

Her saying that made me feel like a complete dick. I felt the exact opposite about her. I'd gotten to the point to where I couldn't imagine a day without her.

"No, babe. I'm not changing my mind," I sighed as I moved to stand in front of her. "I'm getting more than gray hair out of this. You make me happy, you do. Sometimes I just freak out because I think too much and what just happened made me do that," I told her, motioning towards her purse. "His Mum smokes pot quite frequently and she does it around him as you can tell from him making his little comment about her bubble baths. I tried to prove it in court to get full custody but couldn't pull it off so I'm just a little sensitive about it. Otherwise I wouldn't give a damn, to be honest."

She scrunched her nose up like she was disgusted at the mention of Oliver's Mum and she reached into her pocket and pulled the bag out of it. As she opened it she walked towards the sink and turned the garbage disposal on.

I watched as she held the green bud up and kissed it before tossing it down the drain, waiting a few seconds before she turned the disposal off, and let some water run. She turned to face me and put her hands on the counter behind her as she looked at me. "I won't touch it again," she informed me with a shrug.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head but couldn't keep myself from smiling as I walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her against me. "You know you didn't have to do that, right?" I asked before leaning down and pressing my lips against the corner of her mouth.

"I know, but I wanted to," she replied while wrapping both of her arms around my neck. "Well, I kinda wanted to and I kinda didn't. I mean that was 20 bucks and it was so tasty," she licked her lips and laughed at herself. "But you and Oliver mean more to me than 20 dollars," she said before pecking my lips. "I don't want you to have to worry about anything else than you already do," she pecked my lips again. "And you are way more tasty."

"Well, how about I buy you some burritos and finish what got interrupted that last weekend you stayed with me? Would that make up for the 20 dollar loss?" I asked as I reached up to run my fingers through her hair. "Oh and, by the way, you are quite tasty yourself. Trust me." I winked at her before leaning in to kiss her lips once more.

"Burritos?!" She gasped and leaned back a little. "You're just trying to seduce me now," she shook her head at me like she was ashamed. "Before we start negotiating any deals, I need to speak with my other boyfriend. He's very upset with you right now. He might think I also deserve doughnuts," She told me before moving away, only to spin around and look at me before she even got out of the kitchen. "We're good, right?"

Normally I would've been quite sad that she was running off from me like that but the fact that she was choosing to go tend to my child instead of standing there and having a make out fest with me made me more happy than I could really express.

"Definitely good," I replied.

"Good," she grinned at me before literally skipping away. "Oliverrrrrrrr," I heard her call out as she disappeared from my sight.

It was silent for a while and out of nowhere I heard really strange sounds on the floor and poked my head around the hallway to see both of them crawling down it like they were animals or something.

Oliver stood up first and then reached out to help Brighton up.

Once she was standing she picked him up and put him on her hip before she started spinning around with him.

"Weeeeeee!" Oliver squealed until Brighton finally stopped, both of them laughing.

"Daddy, Brighton said you weren't being mean to her and that she wasn't going to leave, I'm sorry for yelling," Oliver apologized. "But you should give her chocolate cause she deserves it."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked at him, laughing. "Did she put you up to asking for chocolate or do you actually want chocolate because I feel like somehow you are going to get some chocolate out of the deal?"

"Noooo," he shook his head at me while wrapping his arms around Brighton's neck. "Brighton and me both deserve chocolate!"

"Oh how I adore this child," Brighton sighed while she squeezed him. "I really didn't put him up to that. Your kid is just that smart, aren't you?"

"I smart!" he pointed at himself. "Daddy, one day will you be as smart as I am?"

Brighton cracked up and didn't even bother trying to hide it. "No one will ever be as smart as you are, Oliver."


	14. Brighton Doesn't Try!

**Brighton's POV **

Oliver and I were sitting on Dan's red beanbag playing Mario Kart while Phil was- I'm not sure what he was doing because I was too busy getting my ass kicked by a 4 year old.

"Brighton! Are you even trying?!" Oliver yelled while he tapped on the buttons on the controller.

"Harder than you know," I laughed while holding down one of the buttons. "You're just really good at this game."

"I know but you're not trying!" He yelled again. "Ughhh come on!"

"Yes I am!" I cracked up, which made my little go-kart spin out because I couldn't focus on the tv over Oliver's sass.

"Uncle Dan!" I heard Oliver gasp and the pause button popped up on the tv.

I looked over to see Dan walking down the hallway looking really agitated.

"Will you play Mario with me? Daddy and Brighton don't try."

Dan looked at Oliver and sighed while he ruffled his own hair. "Maybe later. I don't really feel like it now," Dan responded before shuffling into the kitchen.

Poor Dan. He came back to Phil's last night looking the same way he looked right then. Miserable.

Apparently he and Sydney had gotten into a big fight that ended with Sydney telling Dan to get the fuck out.

I hadn't been able to talk to Sydney about it. By the time Dan got home she'd already gone to work, and now she was most likely sleeping since it was still early.

I did make sure to text her though and I had plans to go by our apartment if I didn't hear from her by that evening to check on her.

"Brighton!" Oliver squealed and I looked at the tv again to see that the round was over. "You need to pay attention!" He pointed at me while sitting the controller down. "I'm exhausted," he stretched his arms out and leaned back against the bean bag. "Will you turn the game off for me?"

"How can I say no to that face?" I commented because he was giving me his big blue puppy dog eyes. "Do you need anything else Prince Oliver?"

"Chocolate milk. But I want daddy to make it cause he makes it the best," he told me while wrapping his arms around his stuff lion. "Can you turn on cartoons?"

"Do you want me to watch them for you too?" I laughed while grabbing the remote.

"No thank you," Oliver replied.

After turning the tv on cartoon network I walked into the kitchen to find Dan slumped against the counter waiting for the coffee to get done.

"Good morning," I smiled, walking towards him to get two coffee cups and one of Oliver's sippies.

Dan grunted in response while holding his iphone out in front of himself.

"No word from Sydney yet?" I asked as I turned around.

He shook his head without looking up from his phone.

"Have you tried calling her?"

He shook his head again.

"Texting?" I offered.

Again, he shook his head.

"Maybe you should."

He looked up at me like I was crazy, yet again shaking his head. "Not sure that'd be a great idea," he finally spoke up.

"Why not? You want to talk to her, right? Call her."

"She basically told me to fuck off. I'm not calling her," he replied sounding annoyed. "She knows my number, address, and office hours if she wants to talk to me."

I rolled my eyes and laughed to myself as I moved to the other side of the kitchen to get the creamer. "Okay," was all I said in response as I started pushing things around in the pantry.

"It's bullshit. She blew the entire thing out of proportion," Dan went on when he realized I wasn't going to say anything else. "I mean seriously, it's like she can't see my side of it at all."

"Oh?" I looked over my shoulder at him as I pulled the bottle of creamer out. "Well, Sydney can be stubborn."

I'd only heard one side to this story, which was obviously Dan's, so I didn't have much of an opinion on who was right or wrong.

Honestly, knowing both of them, they were both probably wrong on some level but couldn't see it.

When Sydney gets mad, just like anyone else, it's hard for her to see beyond what she's mad about. Clearly Dan was the same way and just as stubborn.

"Yeah, and she went on putting words in my mouth. Ugh, that pisses me off. You have no idea."

"I bet," I nodded, standing next to him again.

He was still ranting and not paying attention to the fact that the coffee was done so I started pouring Phil and I glass.

I ended up taking Dan's from him too while he continued going over the argument he and Sydney had the day before.

What he seemed to be the most upset about was that he didn't really think that she understood why he was so upset.

I needed to talk to her before I could attempt to try and give either of them advice on what they could do. Though I don't think that Dan really wanted advice. I think he just wanted to talk about what had happened.

Or, talk at someone about what happened. Whatever.

"I mean, do you think I'm wrong for being mad about that?"

I shrugged as I took a sip of my coffee. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Are you still high? How could you not know?"

"No I'm not and I mean, I don't know. I wasn't there. I know what you said but I don't know what Sydney heard," I told him before I picked up Phil's cup of coffee. "You both probably have good reasons to be mad but that doesn't mean neither of you needs to say sorry. I'm sure both of you owe the other an apology."

He sighed as he picked up his cup and slurped loudly as he took a sip. "Maybe."

"Just make up with each other. All you have to do is talk. I promise, it's that simple," I said before starting to walk away. "Sydney cares about you and as stubborn as she is, she's not going to let a stupid fight ruin your relationship."

He sighed heavily, like he was annoyed before moving around me and walking away.

I paused in the living room to check on Oliver and he was still lying on Dan's red bean bag watching tv with his arms wrapped around Lion.

"Brighton? Did Daddy make my chocolate milk yet?" He asked me without looking away from his cartoons.

"Not yet. I'm going to go tell him you asked for some now," I informed him, grinning.

That child. He was just too adorable. It's kind of ridiculous. I mean, really. I'd never really been around a lot of children and I never really cared to be either, but I was so attached to him. He was the cutest, sweetest, sassiest little thing and I just wanted to squeeze him and then punch myself in the face.

I pretty much felt the same way about his father. Phil was so precious, and sweet, and cuddly. I just wanted to squish his cheeks but I resisted the urge. Often.

I finally found Phil in his bedroom looking down at some papers and I walked towards him to give him his coffee. "I was wondering where you'd wandered off to," I told him as I reached down and ran my fingers through his hair. "Oliver needs your services. He wants chocolate milk, but daddy has to make it, because his is the best."

He looked up at me with that cute grin of his as he took his coffee from me. "Yes, I heard," he replied before taking a sip. "I'm about to go inform him that he needs to stop running around speaking to people like they're bloody peasants," he laughed as he stood up and sat the papers down. He stepped towards me and cupped the side of my face before dipping down to kiss my lips. "He uses his cuteness to his advantage too much. I have no idea of where he could have learned that from."

"Certainly not you," I laughed and rolled my eyes playfully. "You don't use your cute grin to your advantage, or those big pitiful eyes, or poke your lip out and pout," I kissed his bottom lip before kissing both of them. "Honestly... we kinda are his peasants."

"I know," he sighed. "I've got to attempt to control that a bit before he turns into one of those little asshole kids no one wants to have around them." He kissed my lips a few more times before finally pulling away and taking my hand to lead me down the hall.

When we got to the living room we discovered that Oliver was not alone in enjoying his cartoons now. Dan was on the couch looking like he was in full on pout mode or something.

"Oliver, could you calm down the treating others like your peasants stuff, please sir?" Phil asked as we walked into the kitchen. "I could hear how you were talking to Brighton and there's a fine line between cute and entirely too sassy. Also, I am not giving you chocolate milk this early in the day. That'd be like giving Dan 2 shots of espresso on an empty stomach and letting him loose in a toy store."

"I wasn't being sassy," Oliver folded his arms like he was offended as he sat up. "Brighton doesn't try!" he defended himself, causing me to start cracking up and I even saw Dan crack a smile. "I'm sorry Brighton but you don't! I'm not being mean! Can I have a little bit of chocolate milk? Just a little?" He pouted.

Phil was trying to make it look like he was rubbing the scruff on his cheeks but he was actually hiding the fact that he was smiling before he composed himself. "Brighton is very sweet to you so I don't care if she lays on the floor and drools instead of playing the game the way you want, I don't want you to yell at her like a peasant again," he told him and then grinned at him. "And no go on the chocolate milk but you can have some apple juice. What does everyone want for breakfast- er- lunch. Brunch? Something. What do you all want?"

"I want pancakes!" Oliver gasped, obviously excited at the mention of food. "Or basketti!" He nodded while standing up from the bean bag. "Can we have basketti and pancakes, daddy? Can I have orange juice and not apple juice?" He asked Phil while standing in front of me making grabby hands at me until I picked him up. "I'm sorry for treating you like a peasant," he told me while squeezing my neck with his cute little arms. "Your hair smells good today!"

I laughed as I squeezed him. "I accept your apology," I told him while pulling away so I could see his face. "And thank you. It's your favorite."

"Chocolate milk?" he asked before sniffing my hair. "It doesn't smell like chocolate milk."

"It's cotton candy, not chocolate milk," I laughed.

"That's my third favorite. Chocolate milk is my first favorite and basketti is my second and- daddy, can we get doughnuts?"

"Where in the world does your appetite come from?" Phil laughed while reaching out to ruffle Oliver's hair. "If you want doughnuts we're going to have to go out. I'm sure I know where Brighton will want to go." He grinned at me and winked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You have doughnuts on your bed?" I asked seriously before glancing back at Oliver. "I want doughnuts too," I told him while putting him back down. "Since I already showered and got dressed I can go get some," I looked into the living room before looking at Phil again. "Maybe you could talk to Dan in the meantime?"

He nodded understanding why I wanted him to talk to Dan. "Doughnuts on my bed can be arranged, by the way," he told me, his eyebrows raised.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Oliver pretty much hopped towards Phil before latching onto his leg. "Can I go with Brighton to get doughnuts? I'll be good and I won't ask for chocolate milk and I won't talk to strangers and I won't let go of her hand and I-"

"Oliver, breathe," Phil said while placing his palm against Oliver's forehead to make him stop. "You can go if Brighton is okay with you going. I'm not sure how she feels about walking around New York with a 4 year old."

"I'm almost 5!" he defended, holding his little hand up to show him 5 fingers. He turned to look at me and folded his hands while holding them against his chest like hew as begging. "Brighton, can I please go with you? Please?"

I was actually a little surprised that Phil didn't care if Oliver went with me. I mean, that's a big deal, right? Letting your kid loose with someone.

"I don't care if you come with me-"

"Yay!" Oliver interrupted me, throws his arms out then around my legs, hugging them. "Thank you Brighton!"

"You're welcome. But you have to promise not to run away or let go of my hand, okay?"

He nodded, still hugging my legs. "I promise I won't!" He let go of me and then looked up at Phil. "I need money so I can buy you and Brighton and uncle Dan doughnuts."

Phil cracked up laughing. "You are just taking care of business this morning, aren't you son? Go get Daddy's wallet off of the nightstand and I'll give Brighton my card, please."

Oliver took off running down the hall and Phil looked up at me from his spot on the couch next to Dan. "You know you don't have to take him if you don't want to. He really won't run off or anything but if you're not comfortable with it, it's completely fine."

"I really don't care to," I smiled while stepping into one of my shoes. "But, if you don't want him to go I can try to escape before he comes back so I don't have feel guilty over the waterworks show he'll probably put on."

He glanced over at Dan then back at me. "I think that if my brother and I were left here to deal with that wrath that Dan might actually drown himself in his cup of coffee. I'm comfortable with you taking him. It's only a few blocks away and I know you're not going to stop by a crack den or something."

"A crack den?" I repeated him, laughing as I leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Thanks for letting him go with me," I said before kissing him again and standing up straight. "Do you need anything while I'm out, Dan?"

Dan looked over at me, his cup at his lips. "Is it too early for wine?"

"Okay!" Oliver announced as he ran back into the living room, completely dressed including his shoes which were actually on the right feet, and also holding Phil's wallet out for him to take. "I'm ready to go."

Phil looked him over as he took the wallet from him. "Nice job getting dressed, kid. I taught you well." He opened his wallet and pulled out a card which Oliver tried to reach out for but he held it up for me. "Get whatever you want. Get a lot of doughnuts so we can have a midnight snack," he smirked at me. "Oh and if you don't mind, stop by that little shop on the way that has all the wine so my brother can medicate himself."

I took the card and slipped it into my back pocket and leaned down to give him another kiss.

"We'll be back later, daddy!" Oliver informed Phil while I grabbed my purse off of the table.

Phil reminded Oliver to behave himself before we left the apartment.

It took a total of five seconds of being outside with him for me to start to get a little nervous. I had a pretty good grip on his hand so he wasn't going to get away from me, but the streets seemed a lot bigger and a lot more crowded knowing that I had him with me.

"Umm Brighton?" Oliver spoke up and I looked down to see him staring up at me. "I kinda can't feel my hand."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" I loosened my grip on it and grimaced. "I didn't hurt you did I? I just don't want you to get too far away from me."

"No, it doesn't hurt," he shook his head. "I promise I won't go anywhere. You don't have to worry."

"You're right," I laughed, because he was just too cute. "But I'm still scared that you will. Can I carry you instead? That way I know you won't go anywhere."

He sighed like he was disappointed but nodded and reached out for me to pick him up.

"Thank you," I said once I had him in my arms. "I know you're a big boy and you want to walk on your own but-"

"Brighton?" Oliver interrupted me, "do you exspecially like daddy?"

Oh wow. Of all the things he could have said, I wasn't expecting anything like that. "I do especially like your daddy. Very much," I informed him, grinning.

"Daddy exspecially likes you too," he told me while nodding. "Does that mean you're going to get married forever and ever and live with us?"

I stopped walking and I'm pretty sure the guy behind me called me a very colorful word for doing so. How the hell do you explain this stuff to a kid?

"Not exactly," I finally spoke up, starting to walk again. "I like your daddy a lot but people don't get married until they love each other.. a lot."

"When does that happen?" Oliver asked me but went on before I could respond. "Does it take as long as Christmas?"

I laughed. "Sometimes, yeah. Sometimes it doesn't take as long, and sometimes it takes longer."

"So when it's Christmas you'll love each other and get married?"

"Maybe," I shrugged. "I hope we love each other at least by the time Christmas gets here. But getting married would probably take a few more Christmases."

"So in a few Christmases you'll live with us forever and ever?"

"Maybe... You should probably talk to your dad about this. He's the one who is going to buy the ring."

"I already did," Oliver sighed. "He doesn't know when."

I imagined Phil and Oliver having a similar conversation and nearly melted. I mean, it was an uncomfortable conversation to have, but at the same time, it was so adorable.

"Well I'm sure he'll tell you when he decides he wants to," I said while pushing open the door to the little shop Phil had mentioned before we'd left.

"Hmmm, I wonder what kind I should get," I thought outloud as I started down one of the aisles, eyeing the selection.

I could feel someone staring at me, and when I looked up I saw a very tall girl very obviously giving me a dirty look.

Ugh. Bitch. Why are women like that? Why? Why do some of them have to walk around looking like that?

I was getting closer to her and she continued looking at me and I was honestly just waiting for her to say something to me.

However, Oliver was the first to say anything.

"Mummy? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking right at the girl who had been giving me the stink eye.

Mummy.

Mummy?

Are you fucking kidding me?

Her gaze finally moved from me and down to Oliver. "Hi sweetheart!" she said as she stepped closer to us. It was obvious that she was forcing herself to be cheery for his benefit. It was also obvious that she was looking around us for someone else. "Where is your Daddy?"

"With uncle Dan," he told her while pointing behind us. "He stayed at home so we could go get doughnuts."

I continued to stand there and probably looked as shocked as I was. She wasn't addressing me at all but I mean, I had her friggin child on my hip, so was I supposed to say something to her?

"And who is your friend?" she asked, finally looking over at me again. I could tell she was judging me so hard it wasn't even funny. "I'm pretty sure we've never met before."

"I'm Brighton," I informed her while tugging Oliver up my hip a little more. "Phil's girlfriend. No, we haven't met."

"Brighton is my friend," Oliver informed his mother, grinning at her.

"Ah. I see. Well, I'm Lucy," she plastered a very fake smile on her face. "I haven't heard a single thing about you from Phil so I was a bit shocked to see some strange woman with my son." She pursed her lips as she tilted her head, her eyes wandering up and down like she was studying me.

Freak.

"It does seem he's quite fond of you, though. Oliver, I mean."

What a bitch.

"Yeah," I forced myself to laugh. "He takes after his dad with more than his looks, that's for sure," I said while looking from Oliver back to Lucifer. I mean, Lucy.

A very annoying, fake laugh left her over-glossed lips. "Cute," she replied, not hiding the fact that she was rolling her eyes. She turned her attention back to Oliver. "I've been missing you, sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay," Oliver said before looking at me. "Mummy- I mean, Brighton, can we get the doughnuts with sprinkles?"

"Your daddy said to get whatever you want except for chocolate milk," I responded. Is it bad that I felt a little victorious over the fact that Oliver just shunned his own mother?

She leaned in and kissed Oliver's cheek but didn't bother to glance towards me before walking off quickly. I turned and watched as she put her empty basket down and headed for the door while bringing her phone to her ear.

"What the fuck, Phil?!" I'm sure I wasn't the only one who heard her yelling that as the shop door closed behind her.

Damn it. This wasn't going to be good. Not after everything Phil had told me the night before. But, I mean, I wasn't doing anything wrong. Okay, yeah I had a 4 year old in a shop as I searched for wine but I wasn't going to be drinking it.

Maybe I should have elaborated on why I had her kid in a place like this... But fuck, man, she was such a bitch.

And what was that little comment supposed to be about? He never mentioned me to her?

It's not like he's supposed to share every intimate detail with her. I wouldn't want to share any details with her.

She didn't look or sound too happy and I was extremely worried about what she was saying to Phil.

I grabbed the first bottle of red wine that I saw and hurried to pay for it so I could head to the coffee shop to pick up the doughnuts.

Honestly, though, the only thing I wanted was to get back to Phil's so I could find out what was going on.

After getting way too many doughnuts and Oliver insisting that he pay for them, which really meant that he was giving the lady the card to swipe, we headed back to his apartment.

The walk took forever and I couldn't feel my arms from carrying Oliver and the bags but I finally got there and let Oliver down so he could open the door for me.

The first thing I saw was Dan sitting on his red bean bag with a bag of chips in his lap and an xbox controller in his hand.

"Where's Phil?" I asked while walking to sit the bags down, looking at Dan from over my shoulder.

"In his room," he informed me, looking over at me with an eyebrow raised. "On the phone."

They were still on the phone? It had been well over 20 minutes since our little encounter.

"Brighton, can you get me a doughnut please?" Oliver asked while grabbing my hand.

I think Dan could see the worry on my face because he sat the remote down on the floor and picked up the chips as he moved to stand. "I'll get you one," Dan offered. "He's pissed," he mouthed while he pointed towards the hall with his thumb.

I looked down it and took in a deep breath before actually moving towards it. His voice was muffled but he was definitely yelling and I was kind of afraid on walking in on it but for some stupid reason, I did anyways.

"No, you are flat out fucking stupid if you think you can throw that in my face. Do you know that every single time you bring home some random guy and make our kid hide in his room that he tells me about it? Yeah, he does." I could hear her yelling something on the other end but I couldn't make out what. "Oh please!" he laughed. "You're just pissed off because I'm not sitting around letting you make my life miserable and that someone actually wants to spend time with your child unlike you. You can't do shit, Lucy. Nothing. You were in there buying wine, you have alcohol and God knows what else in your house, I gave Brighton permission to go out with our child and I have the right to do that so no, there's nothing you can do besides looking around for some sanity and some dignity and trying to grab them both. I'm sick of this psychotic bullshit from you. Grow up."

He threw his phone onto the bed and I could see that he was rubbing his face even though his back was facing me. It looked like he was taking a few seconds to calm himself down before he turned around and he jumped when he saw me like I had startled him.

"Shit, I didn't even know you were standing there," he said as he put his hand over his chest. "I'm sorry if you heard any of that. Did that insane twat say anything rude to you?"

"While she certainly wasn't nice Oliver was there so she didn't say a lot. Even though I'm sure she wanted to.. That's not important, though. What did you she say to you?"

"You don't want to know," he rolled his eyes. "Basically she was pissed about Oliver being out with someone she didn't know. She's making threats she can't back up. It's pretty normal for her."

"Yeah... She said she'd never heard about me either, so that probably didn't help. Is she always that bitchy though? And what kind of threats is she making?" I asked, sounding protective. If he didn't seemed to be worried about it, I probably shouldn't have been, but I was.

He rubbed his hand over the side of his face and sighed. "She has heard about you because she complained to me about Oliver talking about you too much. She was just trying to piss you off because she doesn't like me having someone. Yes, shes always that bitchy and she's making threats about taking me back to court to get my custody limited even more than it already is." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not worried about it, honestly. I've done nothing wrong and my lawyer is better than hers. She's just being a psycho as usual. Please, do not worry about it."

I let out a long, soft sigh as I nodded and folded my arms across my chest. "I think I just freaked out a little over everything you told me last night and then how I ran into her, in a friggin liquor store," I rolled my eyes at myself and shrugged. "At least I got doughnuts?"

"Hey," he reached out and pulled my arms apart before wrapping his arms around to my back and pulling me against his chest. "All of this shit is my fault. I hate that you have to deal with it. I never thought you'd run into her." He kissed my forehead. "And also, she happened to be in a liquor store as well so she can't say a bloody thing about that."

"I know she was but I could have tried to explain the situation instead of just.. gawking at her. Maybe if I would have told her I was getting the wine for Dan she wouldn't have freaked out so bad?" I shrugged. "I don't know.. I'm sorry though. Even if it's not my fault."

"You didn't have to explain a thing to her. It's not like you were sitting there offering up wine to Oliver in a cup or something," he smiled down at me. "You had permission from his father to be out with him and to be in that store with him. If she were a woman who I could say was a good mother or I had any respect for then I wouldn't say it doesn't matter but the fact is that she's not a good mother and she's a shitty person. The only reason she's freaking out is because she wants me to be miserable and her kid wants to see you more than her. Plus, you're far more gorgeous than she is."

"Oliver kind of made that obvious when we saw her. He didn't pay much mind to her," I told him while reaching behind myself to grab his hands. "And right before she left he slipped up and called me Mum and I mean, she was in slapping distance, so I know she heard it," I sighed and hit my forehead against his chest a few times before looking up at him, grinning. "Well I hope I'm far more sane than she is too."

His hand moved to the back of my head and he stroked my hair. "He called you Mum?" he asked, laughing lightly. "Wow. That child has it bad for you, darling. Though, I know exactly why he does." He kissed the top of my head and pulled me closer to his chest. "I was serious about those midnight doughnuts, by the way."

"It's not the first time," I laughed. "I think he does it out of habit more so than loving me so much," I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed the side of it before laying my head on his shoulder and looking up at him, laughing. "I'm sure you were. They'll be the perfect snack for right after Oliver or Dan interrupts us."

He laughed. "I know. I'm sorry. I know that being with me isn't exactly easy. It's sad when you can't even properly have sex with your girlfriend. At least I can feed you doughnuts, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," I nodded, looking like that was the easiest question to answer. "Doughnuts trump even the most proper sex... And you happen to have a detachable shower head with the perfect amount of pressure so it's a win, win, really."

"Whoa!" he pretty much yelled. "Did you just admit to masturbating in my shower?"

"Yes," I nodded, laughing this time. "Three times now, I believe. You could always join me sometime so you can see for yourself. I mean, it is your shower after all. It's only fair."

"That does sound pretty fair," he nodded, grinning. "Except if or when that happens, I might not be able to see much since I'll be fucking your brains out while you're using the shower head which, by the way, I would be doing right now if we were in alone in this apartment."

"Someone is frustrated," I responded and raised an eyebrow as I looked up at him. "I'm not sure if I should feel proud or degraded but I'm definitely a little turned on."

"I am beyond frustrated. You kept rubbing your bum all over my dick during the night as well. I thought I was going to injure you with my boner by the time I woke up. If my shower had cameras there would be all kinds of interesting footage apparently," he informed me while letting go of my hands and moving his hands slowly over my ass then squeezing it rather hard. "I'm not sure if you realize how fucking sexy you actually are."

"I'm not sure that I do either, even though you seem to enjoy reminding me," I grinned, moving one of my hands from the back of his neck into the back of his hair. "How sexy do you think I'd look lying across your bed naked?" I asked, but didn't give him a chance to respond before I started speaking again. "Or across your desk in your office? Although, it's kind of hard for me to focus on how I'd look in your office because I get distracted with imagining how your tie would come into play."

"I'm thinking it would give me something to hold onto while I have your hands tied behind your back and I'm fucking that tight pussy of yours from behind. Or maybe I would need to tie it around your mouth so people walking down the hall won't hear you scream," he responded, sliding his hands beneath my shirt to move his fingertips over the skin of my lower back and let them creep into the top of my pants and panties as well.

"Mmmm," I practically moaned without meaning to. I was still so sensitive to his touch and I was very aware of his hands. I stepped in a little closer to him and kissed his earlobe. "But what if I want you to hear me scream?" I asked softly against his ear before kissing just below it. "Or want you to watch my face so you can see every bit of pleasure you give me?" I kissed over his jawline and to his lips. "What if I want you to do it now?"

I could actually feel him tremble slightly and I leaned back to look at his face. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was taking deep breaths to calm himself. The best part was the feeling of his dick pressed against my lower stomach and it was very, very hard. "You. Are. Going. To. Make. Me. Explode," he said very slowly as his hands slid over my ass once again.

His eyes finally opened and he focused on me. I could see how badly he really wanted me and I think my legs nearly gave out on me right then. "When I finally can do what I want to you, you will be screaming. I promise you that," he whispered before slapping my ass quite hard and then pulling away.

He pushed his hand down the front of his jeans and did a very amusing little dance as he attempted to adjust his boner so it wouldn't be visible.

"Ouch!" I reached behind myself and rubbed my ass through my jeans. "That's not the kind of screaming I had in mind," I told him while reaching my other hand out and slapping his ass just as hard. "You're a-"

"Brighton!"

I gasped and looked down to see Oliver pointing up at me. "Why did you hit my daddy? You're not supposed to hit people!"

"He started it," I defended, pointing at Phil just like Oliver was pointing at me.

Oliver's eyes got huge and he gasped as he looked up at his dad. "Daddy! You hit Brighton?" He ran towards me and wrapped his arms around my leg. "She's my Brighton. Don't touch her!"

Phil started laughing quite hard even though it was obvious he tried not to. "Buddy, I didn't hit your Brighton. She's just joking," he told him while looking up at me with an expression that told me I better go along with what he said. "And I'll touch her if I want," he said while leaning towards me. He kissed my cheek quickly then ran out of the room looking like a 4 year old himself...except way taller.

"Rude," Oliver commented, glaring at the door that Phil had ran out of. He looked up at me and sighed before reaching his arms out for me to pick him up.

"Aw, he's just joking with you," I told him once I had him in my arms. "And trying to make you jealous."

"Yeah cause you like me most," he nodded with a big proud grin on his face. "Cause I buy you doughnuts and don't hit you!"

"Your daddy didn't hit me, silly. I was joking," I said while trying to figure out some sort of explanation. I mean, how do you explain playfully smacking someone's ass to a four year old?

You don't.

"I was being mean and I smacked him on the butt and I shouldn't have. I'll go tell him I'm sorry," I said while walking out into the hallway.

"Good but you still have to sit in the thinking chair," he told me while pointing at me.

"For how long?"

"Four. That's how long daddy makes me sit there. You can't talk to uncle Dan and you can't turn the chair around and look at the tv. You have to look at the table and think about why you were mean and how you won't be mean again."

"Phil," I started as I put Oliver down. "I'm sorry for smacking your bum. I won't do it again," I smiled at him then walked into the dining room to do my time on the thinking chair.

I was about to sit down when I felt my phone vibrating against my thigh and I stopped to pull it out.

"Brighton! You can't have your phone when you're in the thinking chair!" Oliver informed me and I heard his little feet hitting the floor as he ran towards me.

"I'm not on the chair yet and it's Sydney. It'll only be a minute," I told him before answering the call and holding the phone up to my ear. "Hey!"

As I started to walk out of the dining room I heard some sort of weird muffled sound from Sydney's end of the line and froze. "Sydney? Hello?"

"B.. help me."

Sydney's POV

5 hours earlier

"Well, it looks like the weirdo decided not to show. I'm kind of pissed off. I wanted to fuck his shit up," Grant, one of the body guards at the club, flexed his muscles and then laughed at himself. "Seriously though. His ass is grass if I ever see him."

"Let's hope you never see him," I told him as I picked my bag up off of the bar where I'd sat it to put my hair up in a ponytail. The club was closed already but people were lingering behind to clean up and there were also a few dancers changing into their normal clothes like I did.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your cab," he said as he patted my back. He'd been bugging me about riding in the cab with me to the apartment just in case but I thought that was a bit too much.

If Hugo was going to do anything I figured he would be right outside the door of the club. He usually liked to at least make a little show of things he did. Coming to my house would be way too private for him. I think he got off on people fearing him.

I was just ready to go home. I wanted some alone time. Actually, I wanted Dan time but it didn't look like I'd be getting that. Just thinking of what happened between us was enough to make me start feeling all emotional again. I wasn't used to that sort of thing. I wasn't used to being attached to anyone anymore. How fucked up is that?

"Make sure she gets there safe, alright?" Grant said to the cab driver as I slipped in.

"Yeah, yeah," the cab driver replied sounding annoyed. Dude had probably been driving drunk dumbasses around all night. I couldn't blame him for not sounding too thrilled.

"See you tonight, Syd," he said as he closed the door. "Call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Grant. You're awesome," I said through the crack in the window as the cab driver pulled away from the curb. He was one of my favorite of the newer guards at the club. He was married and had two daughters so he was super protective of all of us.

I pulled my phone out of my purse and of course I had nothing from Dan. I didn't really expect to though I hoped for something. I mean, I saw where he was coming from but I felt like he did not see me the way he should. I don't know. I was probably completely wrong and at that point I was so tired I couldn't even think over the situation properly. My eyes were literally crossing as I tried to read the numbers on my phone because I was so sleepy.

The car coming to a stop in front of the apartment building pulled me out of my daze and I quickly paid the guy before stepping out of the car. Of course he drove off before making sure I got in alright. It wasn't his job to watch over me. That really wasn't anyone's job.

My trip up the stairs took much longer than usual. My feet were sore, my back was sore, my fucking vagina was sore because damn, the Professor did not play around with his sexual adventures. I knew I would be feeling that for a few days.

Thinking about him again made my stomach do a weird flippy thing. I missed him and I was terrified that I'd lost him. I knew I needed to call him but I decided that 7 am on a weekend wouldn't be the best time to call. Plus, I needed sleep.

By the time I got to the apartment door, I was so lost in thought I didn't even think to dig through my purse to find my keys. I groaned as I dropped my bag on the floor and then started looking through my purse for my keys.

Then it hit me. You know that weird feeling you get when you're being watched? I felt that. I felt it big time.

I raised my head and then turned slowly to my right to see two guys standing at the end of the hallway with their arms folded and my heart sank. I turned to the left to see another guy standing there as well.

Deep down I knew that running was pointless. I was fucked. But the crazy girl inside me who would fight no matter what still came flying out. I turned to run towards the stairs but was stopped before I could move a foot by a body standing in front of mine.

I was nose to nose with Hugo and he immediately brought a hand up to cover my mouth before I had a chance to scream.

_3 hours later_

I woke up and for a split second I thought it was all a nightmare but the pain I felt from head to toe let me know otherwise. It even hurt to breathe deeply.

When my vision cleared I realized I was lying face down on the living room floor. The place was completely wrecked. I don't know what they thought they might find but if there was anything of value I was sure they got it. What I knew I needed was my cell phone.

I managed to pull myself up to my knees but collapsed again. Those movements were enough to bring me to tears and the crying made it all hurt worse. I was more than sure that several of my ribs were at least cracked.

I glanced around myself trying to find my bag so I could get my phone. It took quite a few minutes but I finally spotted it by island in the kitchen on the floor which looked like it was a mile away.

My only option was to literally drag myself over to wear the bag was. I kept trying to make myself not look down at my hands which were covered a bit by the sleeves of my grey hoodie which was now stained with spots of blood because my nose was busted or something was busted on my face because I was bleeding from it.

I started feeling weaker and weaker as I forced my body across the floor. Part of me wanted to just scream and hope someone came to help but what would I say? A mafia fucktard beat the shit out of me? No. I'd be as good as dead.

_2 hours later_

My eyes opened again and the pain felt like it had subsided a bit. Then I moved. I think the pain was actually way worse than before. I wasn't sure how long I'd been passed out for. It felt like 5 minutes but the sun was rather bright coming through the kitchen window when it hadn't been before.

I kept crawling and finally reached my purse before somehow pulling myself up into a sitting position, my back leaned against the wall. I was so out of breath and it hurt so bad to breathe that way. I could feel tears streaming down my face and my hands were shaking so badly as I looked through my purse through my phone.

I finally found it and thankfully B was number 1 on my speed dial so calling her didn't take a lot of effort but right as the phone started to ring I could feel myself fading fast. It was like the most intense urge to sleep I'd ever felt in my life kept slamming into me. I heard her voice and managed to at least ask for her help before everything went black again.

The sound of someone screaming woke me up again and when I opened my eyes I saw a very blurry Brighton and a very blurry Dan running towards me, their voices sounding much further away than they actually were.

I could hear what they were saying, though they sounded like they were screaming at me underwater or something.

I felt my body being moved and I could faintly smell Dan's cologne, so I knew it was him touching me. He was talking to me and he looked so scared but his words sounded like they were worlds away. I couldn't focus on them and the strong desire to sleep started to hit me again.

Everything felt so strange. I kept going in and out of consciousness but nothing was ever clear when I woke up. The people around me changed and I didn't see Dan or B during the last few times that I woke up. I knew that wherever I was it was very bright and very cold. The pain was gone though and I felt so odd. Weightless, sort of.

After that I guess I went completely out because when I woke again I could actually see. I turned my head, which did not feel very nice, to see windows and it was pretty dark out them so I had no idea of what time it was. I could hear an annoying beeping sound close by and also so an IV bag hanging towards my left.

Oh yeah. I was definitely in the hospital.

I turned my head to the right and it finally registered with me around then that someone was holding onto my hand. I tilted my head a bit to look and I saw hair that I immediately knew was Dan's. It looked like he was asleep with his head lying on my bed. The position he was scrunched up in looked horribly uncomfortable and I immediately felt badly for him.

"Dan," I tried to say his name but it came out as more of a weird, hoarse whisper because my throat was so dry.

I wiggled my fingers a bit and his grip was loosened so I pulled my hand out of his and moved it to the top of his head. My knuckles were busted to hell and back. Obviously I'd thrown a few punches as well.

I ran my fingers through his hair softly, not wanting to scare the shit out of him or anything. "Dan," I said his name again after clearing my throat and it didn't sound quite as pathetic.

He rubbed the side of his face against the bed and squeezed his eyelids tightly together before slowly opening them.

He stared at me like that for a couple of seconds, I think he had been in a pretty deep sleep because he had that silly confused look on his face like he always did when he first wakes up.

However he then sat up rather quickly and cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?" He asked me while rubbing the side of his face, which was red and had indentations from the blanket.

"Like someone beat the hell out of me," I rolled my eyes and laughed lightly at my own joke. "How bad is the damage?"

I couldn't believe he was there. It shocked me. I mean, I knew he cared about me but I guess maybe I didn't want him to be there. Okay, I did want him to but I didn't want him to be there feeling like he had to make sure I was okay because I couldn't take care of myself or something. The situation was just fucked up and I hadn't even been awake for 5 minutes before my brain went into overload thinking about it all again.

"Fuck," I groaned and brought my hand up to cover my face which was stupid because my face was really fucking sore which made me wince. "I'm so sorry you're having to deal with this shit. You didn't have to spend your day off up here with me. I'm the one who got myself into this stupid situation."

"If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here," he responded, reaching out for my hand and putting it back down on the bed so I couldn't inflict any more pain on myself. "The doctor said you have a few broken ribs, a couple that are cracked and a concussion. They said you were lucky that the damage wasn't worse, all things considered," he told me while leaning back a little. "Did the guy you were telling me about do this to you?"

I nodded as I looked down at his hand which was still on top of mine. "Yeah," I responded, thinking back on what happened. It was a little bit hazy but I could remember enough. "They were waiting for me when I got home from work this morning. They cornered me, forced me to let them into the apartment, then Hugo tied something around my mouth so no one could hear me scream. After that they all just took turns raging out on me I guess." I swallowed hard and cleared my throat because I could feel the weight of the situation hitting me and I was not ready for that yet. "He said a lot but I don't remember that stuff just yet. I know I punched him in the face and knocked a tooth or two out. That must be why my hand looks horrible." I sighed as I looked up at his tired but still entirely too beautiful face. "Can I have something to drink? My throat is really dry for some reason."

He reached down beside himself to the floor and when he sat upright again I saw that he had a bottle of Dr. Pepper in his hand. "It's not very cold anymore. I got it a few hours ago," he told me while handing it to me. "So there was more than one person there?" He asked, but went on before I could answer him. "You're not staying there alone again."

"Dan, I can't just ask B or you or Phil to drop everything and sit around at the apartment with me when I'm there," I responded after taking a sip of the drink which tasted fucking amazing despite it's warmth because I was so thirsty. "And yes, there was more than one person there," I told him, going back to what he'd asked. "There were 4 of them all together."

"Then you can go to my place when no one will be at yours. I'm not trying to fight with you, Sydney," he said softly, picking my hand up so he could lace his fingers through mine. "They could have killed you today. I'm trying to protect you."

I just stared at him for a few seconds as I let that sink in. It was such a bizarre thing to me. I'd never had a man in my life who really wanted to protect me like that.

"You're not still mad at me?" I asked, thinking back to all of the bullshit that happened right after the amazing sex.

"We need to talk about that," he glanced down at our hands before looking back at me, taking a deep breath and letting it out with a sigh. "I don't like your job and you know that but what I'm about to say comes from a place of being genuinely concerned for your safety and not a place of selfishness or jealousy... I can't be with you if you're going to knowingly put yourself in danger. The fight we had the other day would just be one of many. I know you don't want that, and neither do I.. I can't tell you, or even ask you to quit your job but I can't be with you if you keep it."

Right when he began talking I knew that he was going to say something like that. Of course the way he said it sounded much more Professor Howell like than I imagined it sounding.

I let out a long breath and chewed on my bottom lip as I thought over what he said. He was right about everything but the fact of the matter was that I needed the money I made there. Every cent of it.


	15. Cute Little Shit

**Dan's POV **

Keeping my eyes on Sydney was quite painful. She was so bruised up all over, her face was swollen, her eye was blackened, she had a gash on her chin that had to be stitched back together, the list goes on, really...

What I couldn't get out of my head though was how Brighton and I had found her. So lifeless.

It made me feel like I was going to be ill every time I thought about it, but I couldn't make myself stop replaying it.

I had been so scared but still so angry. Not necessarily at her, rather the situation as a whole. I felt like it could have been avoided had she just listened to me, or not gotten into that fight.

Of course

I knew there was no point in trying to think over all of the what-ifs, it had already happened. Neither of us can go back and change anything.

However, I couldn't see either of us moving forward - at least not together - unless something did change.

I felt like such a twat basically leaving her to make a choice between our relationship and her job. But I had good reasons that stemmed beyond my jealousy.

I could deal with guys seeing her in ways that only I should, but I could not cope with knowing her safety was at risk. If she didn't quit her job and we attempted to stay together, we would fight nonstop, and as much as I adored her, that's not something either of us deserved to be apart of.

If she picked her job- well, I would certainly still worry about her, and I would definitely be upset, but I would understand, and I would do my best to move on.

"I sort of figured you would say something like this," she responded with sort of a blank expression on her face. It bothering me because I couldn't read her very well to figure out what the fuck she was about to say to me. "My choice should be pretty obvious. You know how important it is for me to have a job that pays well. I have no idea of what the hell to do without that."

"Right," I cleared my throat and nodded at her. "Well, I'll see myself out then."

Even though I'd kind of been expecting that, it honestly didn't help to lessen the blow. I really cared about this woman and I wanted to be with her more than I would openly express.

I moved to stand and pulled my hand away from hers; without another word, I turned and walked away.

"Dan?" she spoke up again and I turned back to see her looking at me like I was an idiot. "You didn't let me finish." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "While I may not know what the fuck I'm going to do without my job because I need that money, I _really_ don't know what I would do without you. That's why my choice should be obvious."

I'm sure I looked as surprised as I actually was. "Oh," was my response as I stepped back towards the chair I had been sat in. "You're sure that's what you want to do?" I asking, sitting back down. I reached out for her hand and held it between both of mine as I studied her face.

"No. I have a concussion. I could think you're Dumbledore right now for all you know." She grinned at me and started laughing at herself. "Yes, I'm sure. I mean, it isn't really my job that got me hurt but obviously it didn't help since that's where he found me. I'll explain it all later because there's a few things you don't know." She looked down at her hand in mine and smiled as she rubbed her thumb over my hand softly. "I remember a few weeks ago thinking that it sucked that I met you because I felt like the way I felt about you was fucking everything up for me. It's odd how things like that can change so dramatically. Now if I go a day without seeing you I get antsy and I couldn't be more thankful for meeting you."

I grinned at her and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her but I was worried that I would hurt. her. "I believe I had those exact thoughts," I told her, laughing softly. "What's more odd is how fast those things changed for both of us. I was set on staying away from you and you saw how long that lasted."

"Yeah and now you're in this fucked up situation," she sighed. "Where are B and Phil? I hope I didn't scare the hell of her. Fuck, I hope she's not mad at me about the apartment."

"Phil is at home with Oliver. He didn't think it'd be a good idea for him to see you like this," I told her while rubbing my thumb over the back of her hand. "Brighton is here. She went to get coffee right before you woke up again."

"When can I go home?" she asked, looking and sounding so pitiful it made me want to pick her up and carry her there myself. "I want to lay in your comfy bed with you."

"I'm not sure," I shrugged. "The nurse should be back in soon to check on you. Maybe she'll know."

She looked over at the side of her bed before fiddling with something on the railing and then her bed started to move so that she would be sitting upright. I could tell she was fighting to keep from wincing in pain in front of me.

"Oh fuck. It feels like someone hit me in the head with a fucking hammer or something," she groaned, bringing her free hand up to the side of her head. "I was scared my fucking brain was bleeding or something crazy because I kept passing out over and over. I don't know how long it took me to get to my phone."

"They asked what time all of it happened... Brighton and I had no idea, but we didn't get there until around noon. Do you know what time you got home? Oh, also, the police need to speak with you about everything."

"It was a little after 7 am when I got out of the cab, I think," she said as she leaned her head back against the pillow. "I can't tell the police anything. If I do that's basically like signing my death certificate. People like Hugo don't fuck around. He's crazy, obviously."

"Why can't you tell them?" I asked immediately, confused. "Why did he and three other guys go after you? I don't understand. I thought he was just some guy who knew you from work..."

About two seconds after I finished speaking I heard the door opening and looked over to see Brighton walking through it.

She gasped seeing Sydney sitting up and pushed the door shut with her elbow. "Oh my God, you're awake! I was so worried about you," she told her, handing me my coffee as she sat down on the side of Sydney's bed. "What happened?"

Sydney smiled at her but I could tell that she hated being fussed over like this. "This creepy asshole and his friends beat the hell out of me. I'll give you all the details later. I'm just so sorry you guys are having to deal with this and I'm even more sorry about the apartment."

Brighton looked completely shocked by Sydney's response but didn't push the issue as Sydney went on to apologize. "The apartment is the last thing I'm worried about right now," she told her, shaking her head. "I'm just glad that you're okay. When we found you... it was so bad. I can't believe this happened to you."

"Yeah, me either," she rolled her eyes, laughing lightly. "I'll be okay though. You know me." Her eyes shifted to me and she gave me that cheeky grin of hers that she always flashed when she was about to do something she probably shouldn't. "I can has coffee?"

I laughed while reaching out to offer her the cup. "I r give coffee," I responded, still laughing, though now at myself instead of her.

Sydney was helping herself to a drink of my coffee when someone started knocking on the door before it started to open, revealing her nurse.

Brighton moved out of her way and the nurse started to examine her, asking her if she knew who she was, where she was, and the date before she checked her pupils.

Fifteen minutes later the doctor let himself back into the room and let us know what she was fine to go home and instructed us to keep any eye on her while she slept that night.

I already felt like I needed more coffee because I knew I wouldn't be resting at all.

We took a cab back to mine and Phil's flat after stopping to get the medications that the doctor had written for Sydney.

I let the three of us in and found the light in the lounge to be on as well as the tele and I assumed my brother was putting Oliver in bed.

I helped Sydney over to the couch before going into the kitchen to get her a glass of water so she could take her pain killers.

I came back and sat down next to her, offering her the pills and the glass and giving her a kiss on the cheek after she took them from me.

"Remind me of this the next time you piss me off in class or something so I can remember how sweet you can be," she said after taking the medicine and a sip of water. "I hope I don't scare Oliver when he sees me. I saw myself in the mirror when I went to pee earlier and I look like something from The Walking Dead."

Brighton and I both laughed while she went and sat down on the other couch. "He thinks you're in the circus, so you could tell him it's your circus make up," Brighton offered.

"Why does he think I'm in the circus?" she asked, looking confused. "The closest I've come to the circus is wearing titty tassles."

"I don't know," she laughed, shrugging. "Me and Phil told him that one night when he asked where Dan was. He also thinks you have a tiger and an elemaphant," she chuckled, imitating Oliver. "And that Dan's a clown."

"What the fuck? Why do I have to be a bloody clown? Why can't I be something cool? Like a lion tamer?"

"Because you're a peasant," Sydney replied, giggling at herself. "I don't think you're a peasant, of course. But your nephew does."

"Oh my God, Syd," Phil spoke up as he walked into the room. "I'm so glad you're alright." He walked over and took a seat next to Brighton before putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing the side of her head.

"Thank you, Phil," Sydney smiled over at him as she struggled to turn herself to the side. I realized what she was doing and helped her so that she could lay down with the upper half of her body laid across my lap. "You're a good pillow, Professor Howell."

"I know," I smirked down at her, running my fingers through her hair. "You've told me this before."

"Do you need anything, Syd?" Brighton asked. "I could motorboat your boobs or something."

Sydney reached up and pulled the front of her top down so that you could see her tits and bra. "Go for it, babe," she laughed.

"What the hell?" Phil laughed, looking between them. "That escalated quickly. Neither of you have even had wine."

"Yes, but I have had pain killers and absolutely no food today so I'm headed straight past drunk and into crazyville in a few minutes," Sydney replied.

"Are you hungry?" Phil asked, going into Dad mode.

"Um. Kinda."

"I have chinese food."

"I'm hungry," she said quickly, sitting up a bit more but then letting out a weird little whimpering noise. "Fucking tits on a tree stump," she mumbled, her hand rubbing over her side.

"I'll go heat some up for you," he told her, kissing Brighton's cheek quickly before he stood up to walk to the kitchen.

"Thanks so much," Sydney told him as he walked by us. She looked over at Brighton and cleared her throat. "So, uh, I decided I should quit my job considering what happened tonight. But as soon as I'm better I'm going to get another job. I'll get 2 if I have to."

It looked like it took Brighton a few seconds to understand what Sydney quitting her job meant for both of them.

"We'll figure something out," she finally spoke up. I don't think she really wanted to add anything else to Syd's current problems by freaking out over it. "Do you think they'll come back there, though? I'm more worried about that than anything else."

Sydney shrugged. "I really have no idea. I can't remember what he said if he said anything before he left."

"I'm going to be honest," Phil said as he reappeared with a plate of food for Sydney and she very happily took it from him. "I don't like the idea of either of you staying there anymore. Not to sound like an overprotective twat or anything."

"Neither do I," I responded without hesitation. "I don't think it would be wise to chance staying there. Sure, he might not come back, but what if he does?"

"I'm not a fan of the idea of him coming back either, but we don't really have much of a choice," Brighton sighed. "We're on a monthly lease, so we could move but that wouldn't be possible until refund checks come out, if we could even find an apartment we could afford by then."

Phil looked over at me while rubbing the scruff on the side of his face and I somehow knew what he was about to say before he said it. "Then you two can just stay here," he offered. "It's not like bedrooms would be an issue because I'm sure we know where you two would be sleeping."

"On Oliver's bed," Sydney giggled.

Phil raised an eyebrow, looking over at her. "I think someone's meds kicked in. But, I am serious. I'm sure I speak for Dan when I say we'd be more than happy to have the two of you here. I would feel a lot better about your safety."

"I agree. I'd feel loads better knowing some psychopath and his goons can't run in on either of you whenever he so pleases," I said while shifting around on the couch, taking care to move slowly so I wouldn't cause Sydney any pain. "Plus, you're going to be out of work, and Brighton can't pay rent on her own."

"I really don't want to bother either of you by doing that," Brighton said, looking between Phil and I. "I mean, that's a lot, you know?"

"Not really," I shook my head. "Not with the situation being the way that it is."

"We could pay you guys rent in sexual favors," Sydney offered after taking a sip of her water. She was eating happily like we weren't having a serious conversation so I knew her meds had definitely kicked in. Especially after that lovely comment she made.

Phil started laughing. "I honestly would love to have you two here. I mean we walk around constantly wanting to spend time with each other anyway. It just makes sense for you guys to stay here. I mean, you don't have to decide now. But the offer is on the table if you want it."

"Exactly," I nodded. "But don't think you're going back there alone," I looked down at Sydney, who was still noming away on her food like all was well in the world. "Can I has bites?"

She stopped chewing and looked up at me. "You want to bite me in front of B and Phil?"

"Yes. I want to play out my Walking Dead fantasy right here, right now."

"I think he meant your food, Syd," Phil spoke up.

"Oh!" she laughed before getting a bite of the noodles she was eating on her fork and holding it up to my lips for me to take a bite. "Did y'all know that we had sex?" she asked them, giggling like she was a 12 year old who just said a naughty word.

"Nope," Brighton kicked off her shoes before laying down on the couch, putting her feet on Phil's lap. "Did you know we still haven't?"

"Phil! Give her the D," Sydney told him, shaking her finger at him like he was a child being scolded. "B, you should see Dan's D. It's very impressive," she nodded. "It's big and pretty and lovely and I'm actually still sore from it."

"Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. Why am I having to hear this?" Phil said as he put his hands over his ears.

"Oh, wow," Brighton laughed. "I'm good, thanks. But I'm glad you enjoy his penis."

I looked down at my lap and raised an eyebrow at it, smirking, before looking at Sydney again. "Oh how I love pain killers."

"I'm finiiiiished," she announced much like Oliver did when he was done with his food. Phil stood up and took the plate from her before petting the top of her head and walking away.

Sydney brought her hand up to the side of my face and started petting it. "Awww. I have the cutest boyfriend ever," she sighed happily. "Sometimes I just wanna jump on you and squeeze the living shit out of you because you're so adorable. But then you do something and I realize how sexy you are and my vagina tells me to get naked and pounce on you."

"This is more entertaining than television," Phil commented while walking by to sit down with Brighton again.

"Right? I'm going to be sad when she runs out of those pills," I told Phil while laughing.

She poked her bottom lip out, going into full pout mode. "When I run out you won't love me anymore." She looked over at Brighton and grinned. "Then we can finally be together. No more hiding our love."

"That's right," Brighton grinned back at her, winking. "You can go back to making me eat candy corn out of your ass like you did before he came along."

"That is so disgusting," I said through my laughter.

"Psh, you'd watch it," Sydney laughed. She wiggled her bum around a bit and raised an eyebrow at me. "I can feel your package against my buttcheeks."

Phil literally facepalmed himself. "I'm still trying to tell myself that I will be able to eat candy corn and feel alright with my life in the future."

"Better get that sorted, love. Halloween is right around the corner," Brighton laughed, propping her head up on her arms. "I want candy corn now."

"I want a glass of wine," I commented, finally calming down from laughing so much. "And something to eat. I've literally only had one doughnut all day."

Sydney gasped. "Unacceptable. You need noms. Go get some and wine. I think you deserve it after what all you've been through today. Of course, you'll have to get me off of your lap." She started laughing. "You could get one of those carrier things that you see Dad's beboppin around with and their kids are sort of just like hanging off of them looking like they hate the world and I can sit in it."

"Hmmm," I looked at her, blinking a few times. "I'll consider that. Thanks," I told her while putting my hands on her hips to slide her off of my lap so I could stand to go get myself some food.

I hadn't had a chance to drink any of the wine Brighton had brought home earlier, so I helped myself to a rather large glass of if, though now I was drinking for a completely different reason.

I probably stared in the fridge for five minutes, sipping my wine before deciding to just heat up some of the Chinese Phil had apparently made him and Oliver for dinner.

Second glass of wine in one hand, my plate in the other, I went back into the lounge to see that all three of them were looking at the tele.

I didn't have to look to know what they were watching and I found myself very amused at the fact that three 20-something year olds were watching the bloody Lion King like it was some sort of intense film.

I was taking a bite of my food when I heard someone singing and looked around to see Brighton moving her head to the beat of the song that was playing.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware! We'll I've never met a mighty beast with quite so little hair! I'm gonna be the main event, like no one was before. I'm brushing up on looking down, I'm working on my roarrrrrrr."

Phil started clapping slowly. "Ladies and gentlemen, my girlfriend," he laughed. "And this is part of why my son barely lets me within an inch of her when he's around."

"B has that thing about her that makes you wanna be around her all the time," Sydney spoke up, wiggling her feet around to the beat of the music. "She's awesome like that. That's why shes my bff and also pretend girlfriend."

Brighton stopped singing and looked away from the tele to look at Sydney, only to start singing again. "I'm in best friend love with you and I think we should go all the way, in the 100% friendzoned way."

"Are you two sure that you don't want Dan and I to step aside so you both can be together because I'm starting to get a bit worried," Phil laughed, looking over at Brighton.

"Nah, I love B. She has great boobs and is sexy as fuck but I love the D. Specifically Dan's D. It's wonderful. So are his hands, and his mouth, and-"

"I think we got it, Syd," Phil groaned, picking up a pillow and pretending to smother himself with it. "So much talk about my brother's penis. Damaged."

"Do you want me to start talking about how great your fingers are?" Brighton asked, lifting her foot up to rub it against the side of Phil's face. "I can tell them about your mouth too."

Sydney gasped. "Oooo! Tell us, tell us! Phil has a pretty mouth."

"I what?" he asked, dropping the pillow. "It's okay if you talk about my finger and mouth skills, by the way," he smirked and winked at her.

"Phil has skiiiills," Sydney sang, holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers.

"Oh yeah he does," Brighton wiggled her hips against the couch. "I probably shouldn't go on about them too much, though. I'll end up taking a really long shower and I already did that this morning."

"Oh, the disappointment," I sighed, putting my hand over my heart. "We don't need to discuss any of Phil's body parts."

"Doughnuts!" Brighton gasped out of nowhere. "I just remembered we had some left!" She rolled from her back onto her side and shot straight up, hurrying into the kitchen, coming back a few seconds later with the entire box. "Ohhhh, so many choices," she said after she opened the top. "Do I want the normal kind, the kind with the stuff in the middle, or the kind with frinkles?" She tapped her chin, obviously imitating Ollie before pulling one out. "Frinkles! Do you guys want one?"

I nodded as I sat my plate down on the coffee table and Brighton leaned over Phil to hand me the box.

"I don't know who sounds cuter when they say that; you or Oliver," Phil told Brighton as he leaned back on the couch again.

"Noooo!" Sydney whined out of nowhere and I looked to see she actually had tears in her eyes. I was about to ask what was wrong but then I looked at the tv and realized that she was still watching the movie which was on the part where Mufasa dies. "Stupid movie!" she grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

I literally couldn't keep myself from laughing even though she looked completely pitiful sitting here, crying over the Lion King. "Here," I opened the box and held it out towards her. "This will make you feel better," I said while leaning in towards her so I could kiss her forehead.

"Yeah, doughnuts make everything better," Brighton informed her. "Exspecially the ones with frinkles. They're the bestest."

Out of nowhere Phil pretty much attacked Brighton, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her close to him. "You're so damn cute. I can't handle it."

"Baby, when are we going to go to the wonderful bed of wonderment?" Sydney asked, looking like she was seconds from falling asleep. "This medicine makes me want to be in bed bed."

I crammed the rest of my doughnut into my mouth and moved to stand. I took the doughnuts, my plate, and empty glass into the kitchen and came back to help her up from where she was sitting.

Her balance was obviously off because of the meds she had taken so I slowly and carefully helped her into my room and onto my bed.

I didn't bother changing into pajamas before turning off my bedroom light and crawling into bed with her.

I carefully pulled her onto my chest and gently wrapped my arm around her, holding her close as I brushed a kiss against her forehead. "I'm glad you're here," I whispered, running my fingers through her hair. "Try and get some rest. You need it."

I felt her hand slide up the side of my shirt and heard her yawn while she rubbed her hand against my side. She stayed quiet for quite some time and I figured she'd fallen asleep until she spoke up out of nowhere. "I was really, really scared today," she whispered. "I kept thinking that I couldn't let them kill me because I didn't want B or you to find me and be damaged for life because I was an idiot." She raised up a bit and even though it was dark in the room there was just enough light for me to see her. "I didn't feel safe again until I knew I was in your arms. Everything was hazy and still is now that I think about it but I remember knowing you were holding me. I could smell you and I finally knew I was going to be okay."

Hearing her say all of that made me want to hold her tighter, but I was too terrified of hurting her to actually do it. So instead I picked up her hand up and laced our fingers together, rubbing my nose against hers.

I was actually shocked that she remembered me being there at all. She had been in and out of it the entire time.

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you," I whispered back to her, rubbing my thumb against the side of her hand. "That's why I got so upset yesterday. I just want to protect you."

"I know that now. I'm just not used to anyone looking out for my best interests, I guess. Not trying to sound all pathetic or whatever. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions. But part of me is glad I did because if I hadn't you might have been at my apartment when that happened and I can't even begin to think of what I would do if anything happened to you. Especially because of me."

"Shhh," I hushed her, kissing her forehead again. "Nothing happened, so please don't torment yourself over it. Our fight was so bloody stupid to begin with. Neither of us are very good at controlling our tempers, obviously," I laughed quietly. "What's important is that you know that I'm sorry and that you're okay and with me now, yeah?"

"I'm more than okay with you now," she replied, leaning up a bit and pressing her lips against mine. "You're like my very own Prince Charming but with more sarcasm and better hair."

"So I really am Mr. Darcy," I started laughing and shaking my head. "Brilliant."

**Oliver's POV**

I sat up and rubbed my hands over my eyes because I was sleepy but it was morning time so I had to get up.

My daddy must have carried me into my room while I was sleeping cause I wasn't in the lounge anymore.

I fell asleep watching the Lion King waiting for Brighton to get home. She went with Uncle Dan to visit Sydney's circus or something and I couldn't go cause... I forgot why but daddy gave me chocolate milk.

I picked Lion up because he was awake too and I petted the top of his head. "Good morning Lion," I yawned.

He told me good morning too and then asked me if I had any bad dreams and I told him no.

I was really thirsty and I wanted chocolate milk but I knew daddy would make me drink orange juice or apple juice or not chocolate milk.

Me and Lion went to the potty and washed our hands when we were done and then walked into the lounge.

Nobody was in there and daddy always told me that if I'm up and no one else is up that I gotta go wake him up so me and Lion won't be alone. Once I told him that I wouldn't be alone cause Lion was with me, duh and he laughed but told me to stop being sassy.

Daddy's door was shut so me and Lion opened it.

I couldn't see my daddy at first and I got scared but then I saw his feet and knew he was there.

Daddy's bed was really tall so me and Lion had to climb to get on it. That was hard because my pajamas covered my feet but Lion helped me.

I started climbing over daddy's legs but stopped when I saw that Brighton was laying beside him.

I didn't know she was here and I really wanted to wake her up cause I liked Brighton.

I crawled between them and laid down in front of Brighton.

"Brighton," I whispered and put my hand on her face. "It's morning time. Wake."

Brighton moved a little but her eyes were still shut.

"Brightooooon," I rubbed her hair. "You gotta get up."

She finally opened her eyes and then made some noise and looked like she was scared while she jumped back.

"You scared me," she laughed being quiet.

"Sorry," I reached out and hugged her and she smelled like my daddy. "I just wanted to wake you up cause me and Lion missed you last night and I wanna watch cartoons."

"I missed you and Lion too," she hugged me really hard and let go of me.

"Brighton?" I asked as I laid my head on her arm. "Is it Christmas yet?"

She laughed and shook her head at me. "No. Christmas is still a few months away. Why? Did you see a toy on tv you want?"

"Why does it take so long?" I sighed. "I want it to be Christmas because you said when it's Christmas you and my daddy will get married and you can stay here all the time."

"I said that would take a few Christmases, if it's going to happen," she told me, smiling. "It takes so long because it's something very special."

"Special how?" I tilted my head.

"Lobster tacos," Daddy mumbled while rolling over towards me, almost smushing me.

"Daddy!" I screamed,wiggling around trying to push him away. "You're too big!"

"What?! What's wrong?" he asked, sitting up really fast. He turned and looked at me for a second before lying back down. "You almost gave me a bloody heart attack, Oliver. What are you doing?"

"You almost made me into a pancake, daddy!" I pointed at him. "I was talking to Brighton about Christmas and then you rolled over on me!"

"But you'd be such a tasty pancake," he said as he wrapped an arm around. He pulled me away from Brighton before squeezing me close and kissing my cheek. "Why are you already talking about Christmas?"

"Cause, daddy. Brighton said that when it's Christmas time you'll marry her," I told him, wiggling around in his arms.

"Brighton did not say that!" Brighton said and I felt someone start tickling my side.

"Yes you did!" I laughed and kicked my legs.

"I said maybe in a few Christmases."

"See?! That's what I said!" I told her when I got out of my Daddy's arms.

"Wait, wait," Daddy said as he rubbed his hand over his face. "You've been talking to Brighton about me marrying her?" He looked at Brighton and laughed. "Are you seriously that attached to her? I mean, I don't know why you would be. She's stinky."

I opened my mouth and looked up at Brighton who was looking at my daddy like she was going to cry.

"You're stinky!" I pointed at him and crawled over to Brighton. "Don't be mean to my Brighton! She's beautiful and smells good! And I love her!"

Daddy's eyes got big like they did when I said something bad sometimes but he was smiling so I knew I wasn't in trouble. "I'm not being mean to Brighton. Other than you, she happens to be my favorite person. I think she smells quite nice. Almost as good at you even though you're mean to me." He poked his bottom lip out and pulled his blanket over his head.

I didn't like it when daddy was sad.

"Daddy!" I pulled the blanket off of his head. "You were being mean first! You said Brighton was stinky and she almost cried. Even if you didn't mean to be mean you hurt her feelings and that's not nice, daddy."

I felt Brighton's arms wrap around me and she hugged me close to her. "Such a sweetie," she said and she sounded like me. "But you called your daddy stinky too. Maybe you hurt his feelings on accident."

I looked up at her then looked at my daddy and he still looked sad. "Sorry, daddy," I put my head down.

"It's okay. I might really stink," he laughed and then tapped the end of my nose with his finger. "But Daddy really was just joking about Brighton being stinky. She always smells nice like cupcakes and girly stuff. Your Uncle Dan is the one who stinks."

"Yeah, cause he's a peasant!" I nodded, smiling. "Daddy? Do I have to go back to Mummy's today? I wanna stay here again."

"I wish you could stay here again, buddy. But you know the rules. Your Mum will be wanting you to come home today," he told me while he petted lion.

"I don't want to," I folded my arms. I didn't want to go to mummy's yet. It was so boring and no one I liked was ever there. "Can I please stay with you? Please?"

"I don't want you to either," Daddy sighed. "I would have you here all the time if it were my choice but it's not. The week will be over and it'll be Friday before you know it and you can come back, okay?"

"Okay," I looked down at Lion. He didn't wanna go back to mummy's yet either.

I picked him up and wrapped my arms around him and fell back against the bed between Daddy and Brighton.

"How would you feel if Brighton lived here at Daddy's house? Well, Brighton and Sydney," Daddy asked.

I gasped and sat up again, looking down at my daddy. "Brighton is gonna live here forever and ever?" I looked at Brighton next, "I thought you said it wasn't Christmas time yet! Daddy, did you get Brighton a bed?"

"Calm down," he laughed, reaching out to pet my head. "Brighton and Sydney need somewhere to stay for a little while so they're going to live here with me and Uncle Dan. It doesn't mean that Brighton and I are getting married."

"Oh. Well she's still gonna stay with us?" I asked daddy then looked at Brighton again. "You're gonna stay with us all the time for a little while?"

"I think so, yeah," she nodded and smiled at me and I could see the holes in her face that looked like uncle Dan's. "Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah!" I nodded, leaning on her. "I can go with you to get more doughnuts? We can play uncle Dan's video games too and go on adventures and me and daddy won't have to miss you when you're not here!"

She smiled at me and reached out and hugged me again. Brighton did that a lot. She would just grab me and squeeze me and tell me that I'm cute and she always sounded like me when she said it.

"You're just too cute," she told me before she finally stopped squeezing me.

"I think you're both cute," Daddy told us before he wrapped his arms around me and Brighton at the same time and squeezed us. "Who is hungry? I'm super hungry. We probably need to check on Syd and Dan too."

"I'm hungry!" I nodded. "So is Lion. Can we have eggs and toast, daddy?" I asked while sitting on my knees. "Brighton, can I have orange juice?"

Brighton sat up and held her arms up over her head while she yawned. "If it's okay with your daddy I can get you some."

"Of course you can," Daddy said while reaching out and tickling Brighton's side. "Come on. We'll see what cartoons are on as well." Daddy off of the end of the bed and held his arms out for me to come to him so he could help me down.

I climbed across the bed with Lion and let Daddy help me off of it.

As soon as I was on the floor I took off running out of his room and down the hall into the lounge.

I saw the remote but I couldn't reach it because where it was was too big even if I stood on my tippy toes.

I heard someone coming and looked over to see Brighton walking towards me rubbing the side of her face.

"Brighton, can you-"

I stopped asking her if she could get the remote because she already grabbed it and turned the tv on.

I ran over to the couch and sat down while she looked for cartoons.

"Scooby-Dooby doo, where are you? We got some work to do now," Brighton started singing and sat the remote down again.

"How do you know all these songs?!" I gasped as I listened to her.

"I retain a lot of useless information," she laughed even though I had no idea what she was talking about. "I'm going to get your orange juice."

I heard a door shut down the hallway and Daddy smiled at me while he walked by to go to the kitchen. "Dan is awake but Syd is still sleeping. He said she's been out like a light for hours now so that's good," I heard Daddy tell her.

"Yeah, she definitely needs rest," I heard Brighton tell him and then heard the refridgenator door close. "Do you want me to make some coffee?"

Eck. Coffee is so gross. Uncle Dan let me try his once and I spit it out.

"I can do it," Daddy told her and I peeked over the side of the couch to see him kiss her on her lips. "I'll bring you some when it's done. Go relax, okay?"

Brighton kissed my Daddy and nodded at him then turned around.

I smiled at her because she was holding my cup and it had orange juice in it and I was still really thirsty.

"Here you go, booger." She sat down next to me and gave me my cup.

"I not a booger!" I told her and then took a drink from my cup. "Mmm. Brighton you're the bestest at making orange juice."

She laughed and patted my head. "You like that? I squeezed the oranges myself."

I didn't know what squeezing oranges meant so I asked her what that meant but I don't remember what she said because Shaggy was eating pizza for breakfast on Scooby-Doo and I wanted some.

"How come Shaggy gets to eat pizza for breakfast and Daddy won't let me have pizza for breakfast?" I asked Brighton. "That's not fair, is it?"

"Because Shaggy is silly and doesn't know any better. Your daddy is smart and knows that you aren't supposed to eat that kind of stuff for breakfast."

"Yeah, daddy is smart but pizza is still good even in the morning time," I informed her. "Mummy just makes me cereal. Brighton, are you a mummy?"

"Uh.. no," she shook her head. "I don't have any kids."

"Oh. When you have kids they live in your tummy until they are big enough to crawl out," I sat on my knees and looked at her. "I wanna live in your tummy! I bet it smells good like your hair!"

Daddy started laughing in the kitchen. "Oliver, buddy, you can't live in Brighton's tummy. You already lived in your Mum's tummy once when you were a tiny baby. We only do that one time in our lives."

"Why?" I asked Daddy and looked at Brighton. "I don't remember it and I wanna live in your tummy!" I reached out and rubbed Brighton's tummy. "Am I too big?"

"Just a little," Brighton told me as she laughed. "Once you come out of a tummy you don't go back in. Like your daddy said, you only do that once."

"Are you going to have a baby in yours? A little one that will fit?" I asked her.

"One day, yes," she smiled and pulled me onto her lap. "Are you going to have one in your stomach?"

"No!" I shook my head. "I'm not big enough!"

"Something tells me you're never going to have one in your tummy," Daddy told me as he walked over to us and handed Brighton a cup of coffee. "Only girls get to do that and I'm pretty sure you're not a girl."

"But yesterday uncle Dan said he felt like he was about to have a baby!" I told him, nodding. "He said his tummy hurt. Maybe he had a baby that was trying to crawl out of it."

Brighton started to cough as she took a drink of her coffee and covered her mouth up with her hand.

Daddy started laughing again. "I think your Uncle Dan was joking about having a baby in his tummy cause he needed to go poop really bad."

"That's disgusting," I said while making a face. "Daddy can we get a puppy?"

"Uhhh. I don't think so, buddy," Daddy told me as he walked back into the kitchen. "Why not get some fish or something? We could put a tank in your room."

"Because if we get fishes in a tank they'll be stuck there. Can we let them swim in the tub? That's more bigger than a fish tank. But if we got a puppy it could run all over the apartment and that's biggest."

"Awww," Brighton said while looking down at me and I have no idea why she did.

"Mummy, I mean, uh, Brighton, do you think daddy should get me a puppy?"

"I think that is your daddy's decision," she said while she sat her cup down. "But I think it's sweet that you don't want the fishes to be stuck."

"See! Brighton thinks I need a puppy too!"

"Oliver, having a puppy is a big job and you're only here on weekends. The puppy would be all alone during the day. That's not very fair. Maybe if Daddy manages to get a house with a back garden someday."

I watched more Scooby-Doo until Daddy had breakfast cooked for us.

Uncle Dan came out to see us but he ate in his room with Sydney. I wanted to go say hi but uncle Dan told me that she wasn't feeling very good and that she would be here when I came back.

Daddy and Brighton helped me make her a card so she could get better faster.

I didn't want to go back to Mummy's yet but Daddy said that I had to. Daddy always got sad when he would take me there.

I wanted Brighton to go with us but she had school work to do so she stayed at Daddy's like I wanted to do.

"Daddy?" I asked while looking up at him. "Are we gonna visit Grandma and Grandpa sometime?"

"Probably around Thanksgiving since Daddy will be off work. We don't celebrate it but they do here in America so I will have time for us to go see them," Daddy answered as we walked down the sidewalk towards my Mum's house.

"What is Thanksgiving? Is it as long away as Christmas?" I asked as I swung our hands. "Just me and you will go?"

"It's almost as far away as Christmas but not quite. It's an American holiday where they make lots of yummy food and they do that because a long, long time ago when the people came here from England they didn't have food so they were very hungry. Then they met the Indians who taught them how to plant foods and hunt and they cooked a bunch of food and ate it to show that they were thankful."

"Why don't we celebrate it?!"

Daddy laughed. "Because you were born in London, England. You're not American. Brighton and Sydney are Americans because they were born here. That's why they talk differently from us but I'm sure you knew that."

"Brighton talks like me sometimes," I told him while jumping as we walked. "I'm happy she is gonna stay with us! Her orange juice is the bestest cause she squeezes them herself."

"I'm happy she's going to stay with us too, son. She's quite lovely and I know she adores you," Daddy told me before pulling me along to cross the street. Daddy always held my hand tightly when we crossed the street because we had to walk very fast.

We hurried to the other side and onto the sidewalk again. "Daddy, when I get bigger will you be my teacher? Will uncle Dan? I want to go to school now."

"You'll be much older if uncle Dan or I are ever your teacher. We teach older people. I've been trying to talk your Mum into letting putting you into a pre-K class of some sort but obviously she hasn't looked into it yet." He sighed and rolled his eyes. Daddy did that alot when he talked about Mum.

"If I call will you come get me?" I asked Daddy as we walked inside of where my mum's house was. "If Mummy says it's okay?"

Sometimes she would let me go to Daddy's early.

"Of course I will," he smiled down at me. He stopped before we got to Mum's door. "It might be a good idea if you try not to talk about Brighton too much in front of your Mum, okay? You can just talk about Brighton to me."

"Why? I like Brighton," I said while looked up at my Daddy. One day I wanted to be just like him. "You talk about her!"

"Yes, but I'm not around your Mum all the time. Your Mum doesn't want to hear about a new girl in Daddy's life. She probably feels like you and I are trying to replace her so just don't talk about Brighton. Whenever she asks what you did this weekend just tell her we hung out and watched cartoons with uncle Dan as usual, okay?"

I nodded at him and grabbed his hand. "Okay," I looked at Mum's door and walked towards it, pulling Daddy behind me.

I knocked on the door and could hear my Mum coming to open it for me.

She opened the door and gave Daddy a mean look but then looked down at me and smiled. "Hi sweetheart! I missed you!" she told me while picking me up and pulling me away from Daddy.

"I missed you too," I said while hugging her. "But can I hug Daddy before he leaves?"

"Oh. Sure," she sighed and handed me over to Daddy. He hugged me tightly against his chest and kissed my forehead.

"Be good for your Mum, okay? I'll see you on Friday."

"Okay, Daddy, I will," I squeezed him back. "I love you!" I wiggled until he put me down and walked around my Mum and inside.

"I love you too, little man," I heard Daddy say.

"By the way, Phil. Don't forget what I said to you yesterday," Mum told Daddy.

"Lucy, I-"

"I'm serious. If I ever find out about you letting some girl take our child around the city again, you'll-" she stopped talking and turned to look at me before looking at Daddy again, "you know exactly what will happen."

Daddy rolled his eyes and sighed loudly. "Have a good day, Lucy. Bye Oliver!" He waved at me before Mum slammed the door hard.

"Can I watch cartoons, Mummy?" I looked up at her. "Just for a little while?"

"Sure, go for it," she sighed as she walked past me and towards our kitchen.

I knew she would leave me alone until it was time for me to take a bath and go to bed.

I missed Daddy already.


	16. British Super Sperm

Phil's POV

I'd just gotten out of the shower and was standing in front of my bathroom counter looking down at the new items sitting on top of it. Normally it was very obviously only occupied by things belonging to myself and Oliver. Now there was a purple tooth brush, a bottle of perfume, some sort of other spray that smelled like Brighton, odd looking hair tools, and a make up bag.

It was bizarre to see that sitting there. It was bizarre to know that there was a woman sitting on my bed waiting for me to finish getting ready so we could go out for the evening together and come back later to our home.

Even at my young age I'd sort of decided I wouldn't have that again. My life became all about Oliver and seeing as though his mother was a nut case I didn't think that I would ever give another female a chance again.

I never expected to meet someone quite as amazing as Brighton though.

Our weekend had been quite interesting and thankfully that Monday was an off day for students and staff at the university so Dan and I used it to move Brighton and Sydney from their apartment to ours. It didn't take as long as I figured it would. They didn't have a whole lot of stuff which I was thankful for. Dan and I had more than enough space for the both of them to stay there.

I kept imagining how Dan felt. I couldn't even wrap my head around it. I would have lost my mind if I saw Brighton the way Sydney looked. Sydney was only my friend and I still found myself fighting the urge to go all Batman and try to get revenge on the assholes who hurt her. I tried to get him to talk to me about it but he was being rather closed off, like usual, and just kept saying he was happy she was okay and he could look after her.

I was happy for those things as well and as horrible as it might sound, I was just beyond thankful that she'd been alone at their apartment when it happened. Like I said, I would have lost my mind if that happened to Brighton.

A few minutes later I walked out of the bathroom and left the door open for Brighton who had already showered before me so she was waiting for me to finish up getting ready. "It's all yours if you need it," I told her as I walked into the room and towards my closet. "Did you ever decide where you want to go eat?"

Seeing as though the weekend had been rather rough and the moving madness was done with, I thought it'd be a great idea for me to take Brighton out for a proper date. Just the two of us.

"No. I told you it's your turn to pick," she said while looking at herself in the mirror by my dresser. "You already know that if it were up to me I'd live off of refried beans and burritos." She laughed and messed with her hair while looking at my reflection. "You should wear that black and blue button down, though, if you're letting me pick stuff."

"Will the black and blue button down help you get naked when we get home?" I asked, already pulling the shirt she was talking about out of my closet to put it on.

"I can already feel my bra unsnapping itself," she grinned at me before looking at herself again. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and she looked amazing. "I should probably excuse myself so it doesn't go flying across the room."

She turned around from the mirror and looked me over, grinning some sort of mischievous grin before she walked out of my room.

I was starting to roll the sleeves of my shirt up when I heard a very loud noise followed by an even louder scream.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Oh my God!"

That was definitely Brighton.

"Brighton?" I called out anyways, stepping out of my bedroom and into the hallway.

I followed the sound of her screams, which lead to the bathroom. The door was shut and for a second I hesitated, wondering if I should open it. The fact that she was still screaming told me that I should.

I wasn't really prepared for what I walked in on.

Brighton was in the toilet.

Literally.

All I could see were her legs and arms, which were flailing around as she tried to get herself out of it.

She gasped when she noticed me and her head smacked against the back of the tank of the toilet. "I'm stuck. Please get me out of here. Please. Oh God, this is so disgusting."

The last thing I should have done was laugh but...oh my God, you have no idea of how hilarious it was to see her that way.

I started laughing while making my way over to her to pull her out of the toilet. "I'm so, so sorry. I shouldn't be laughing. Especially because I'm the one who left the seat up but you looked so hilarious." I didn't even know if she was able to understand a word of what I was saying because I was laughing simultaneously.

"It's not funny!" She whined while grabbing my hand. I was laughing so hard that it was making it very hard to pull her out. So hard that once I had a firm grip and started to pull her up, my shaking body made her hand slip from mine and she fell back in. "When I get out of this I'm giving you a swirly," she threatened me as I attempted to pull her out for the second time.

For some reason it was even funnier once she was standing. The bottom of her shirt was soaked and her pants had fallen down to her ankles. The best part, though, was the look she was giving me as I continued to laugh.

I never thought I could see her half naked and not be turned on in some form or fashion, but then again, I guess I never thought I'd see her stuck inside of a toilet bowl.

"I'm going to give you a wedgie and a swirly!" I faintly heard her say before I felt her hands on me. One digging into my ribs and the other somewhere against my bum groping for my boxers. "Mean. You are mean, Philip!" She stopped tickling me and started, what I'm guessing she thought was, slapping me, but it felt more like she was patting me while continuing with trying to pull my underwear up my ass.

"Okay, okay!" I said through my laughter as I tried to pull away from her. "I'll buy you a whole box of doughnuts as an apology. Stop trying to shove my pants up my ass, please!" I begged through my laughter. I just couldn't manage to stop.

I finally took a deep breath and was able to calm myself down a bit. "I really am sorry. As you can see, I'm not used to having a girl around. Forgive me?" I poked my bottom lip out and gave her my best pouty face.

"Ughhhhhh," she groaned and wiggled around in place, kind of like Oliver did when he was really annoyed over something. "That. Is not. Fair!" She poked my chest with every word. "You see me stuck in the toilet, laugh, drop me back into the toilet and when I try to get my vengeance you give me that look," she paused to pull the face I was giving her, "and I have no choice but to forgive you. Ugh. You annoyingly cute man!" She folded her arms over her chest and I had to fight the urge to start laughing again because she hadn't even bothered pulling her pants up. "Can you bring me a clean pair of everything and a shirt, please?"

I stopped making my pouty face because she did have a point. "Yes I can," I replied as I walked out of the room. I did this silent laugh thing that probably made me look like I was having a complete fit while I looked through her things to bring her something else to wear. She had some very interesting looking pairs of panties and I found myself having a bit of a pervie moment wondering what they each looked like on her.

I walked back to her with the clothes and sat them on the counter. "Clean clothes, my lady," I bowed and raised my head to wink at her. "And again, I do apologize."

"I forgive you," she smiled at me while kicking her shoes off and then stepped out of her pants. She bent over. I repeat, she bent over, and started messing with the knobs on the bath, turning the water on before turning back around. "Should I hang up a post it or something so this doesn't happen again, though?" She asked me as she pulled her shirt over her head and walked by me to the shelf where the towels were stacked. "Because I'd rather not get stuck like that again and I'm sure Sydney wouldn't enjoy it very much either," she went on, turning around and walking back to the tub again.

She stepped inside of it and sat down. If I wasn't so confused I probably would have been a little turned on. But she was sitting in there only wearing a bra.

"Did you decide what you wanted to eat?" She asked while wringing a wash cloth. "Or did me falling into the toilet distract you from that?"

"Sorry, my mind is still focused on how amazing you looked whilst bent over with no pants on in front of me. Everything before that has been erased because of my penis," I explained, my eyes looking over her form in the water.

She laughed while washing herself, not appearing to be bothered at all by the fact that I was standing there watching her like some sort of weirdo. "It's like you're a wizard and your penis is your wand. It just goes around obliterating minds," she chuckled at herself and looked up at me, amused. "You could be like accio orgasm and it would come. Cum. Get it?"

I cracked up laughing while facepalming myself. "Okay, I'm exiting the room before I attack you and we never make it to dinner." I walked out to leave her to cleaning up and went into my room to finish up getting dressed.

Of course it didn't take me much time to do that so I sat on my bed and got online to see if I could find any restaurants that sounded appealing for us.

"Brighton, did you like the food from that mexican place I ordered from when we first met?" I called out.

"Yesssss!" I heard her respond. "I'm almost done. I'm bending over to put my panties on... I'm bent over again.. pants are going up.." I heard her make a weird noise before she started laughing. "No idea why I'm giving you a play by play..."

The sound of her voice got closer and I looked up from my computer to see her walking in, pulling her shirt over her head. "Are you Googling some spells for your penis?" she asked, sitting down on the edge of my bed to put on the shoes I'd carried out of the bathroom. "You could try Expecto Patronum. It would probably make your cum come out in the shape of some sort of animal. I bet yours would be a lion."

I raised an eyebrow. "Have you been sneaking some wine today or something?" I laughed. "I was looking up restaurants for us to go to and I saw the name of the one I ordered that food from. I figured it would be nice for us to go there."

"Noooo. You're just not used to having me around so much and you're realizing how ridiculous I can be," she laughed as she got up and then walked down to the end of the bed I was sitting on. "And that would be great," she smiled, reaching down to run her fingers through my hair. "I totally told you I wanted to snog you that day you ordered all that food. And I got to see Dan with his hand down his pants. That was... awesome."

I started laughing again. "Ah, yes. That did turn out to be a very interesting day, didn't it? I believe that was also the day Sydney gave Dan the fleshlight."

"Oh wow, it was," Brighton started laughing. "I was so shocked that she actually gave it to him and I don't know why because I really shouldn't have been. She's Sydney." She rolled her eyes at herself and moved her hand away from my hair and took the laptop from me, closing it and laying it down on the bed beside me. "I'm really hungry and if we don't go now, I'm going to eat my dessert first."

I stood up from the bed and leaned down to kiss her lips quickly. "Then let's go get you fed, gorgeous," I told her while running my fingers through her hair. If it were up to me we wouldn't be making it out of that room but I was also really hungry and also really wanted to take Brighton out to get her minds off of all the craziness of that weekend.

The restaurant wasn't very far from our building so we decided to take advantage of that and walk there instead of taking a cab. The weather was also still rather warm and since it was a little bit after 7, it was getting dark out as well.

We held hands as we made our way down the few blocks it took to get there and I was thankful when we walked inside and I saw it wasn't that busy. We were immediately hit by the delicious smell of the food they were cooking and I realized how hungry I really was.

A host seated us at a booth towards a rather secluded corner of the restaurant and I ordered us both a margarita.

"So, what are you going to be having" I asked her, peeking over the top of my menu at her.

"Chicken burritos," she answered, rolling her R's while looking down at her menu. "What are you getting, senor? Almost everything they have is smothered in queso."

"Chicken and steak fajitas," I told her while closing my menu and sitting it down on the table in front of me. "You look stunning tonight, by the way. It's hard to make myself stop looking at you."

She looked up from her menu, grinning as she folded it. "It must be the essence of the toilet water," she flipped her short hair back, like she was pretending to flip it over her shoulder before she started laughing. "Thanks. I love you in that shirt," she smiled and picked up her margarita, taking a drink before speaking again. "I wish my sidekick was with us. I think he'd like this place.. and it would be kind of hilarious to hear him order his food."

I laughed because the thought of him ordering his food was quite funny. "I miss him. He really didn't want to go back to his Mum's this time. It gets harder each week." I sighed before taking a long sip of my drink. "If there's ever a chance for me to work up a strong enough case against her I will try to get full custody. He tells me things that just do not settle well with me. I worry about him every minute that he's there. I wonder who the hell she's got coming over. I wonder if she's smoking in the flat with him sitting right there. I wonder if she's even watching him. I'm shocked I'm not completely mad by now." I took another long sip of my drink. "Sorry. This is our date night and I shouldn't be going on about that."

She reached across the table and put her hand over mine, squeezing it. "It's okay," she offered a small smile before pulling her hand away. "You don't have to be sorry. He's an important part of your life. I understand that. I wish you could have him all the time. You're such a great father.. Whenever I have kids, I hope I'm as half as good with mine as you are with Oliver," she smiled a little wider before sighing. "I hate that you have to go through this."

"Trust me, you're going to be a wonderful mother. It shows already. I've never seen someone who can be as patient with him as you are. I've also never seen him get as attached to anyone outside of our family the way he's gotten attached to you. Do you realize that when he's with me he never asks about his Mum. He only asks about you. That says something right there."

Part of me had been hesitant really discussing my son's intense attachment to her with her. While Brighton seemed to be more than okay with all of it, I didn't want to push my luck. When she fell for me she wasn't asking to be a parent and I didn't want to push that on her. I never wanted her to feel as though she was pressured to take on a parental role too quickly.

"And, as odd as it may sound, seeing you with him just makes my feelings for you even more intense. There's nothing quite like the love a parent has for their child and to see the woman I care so much for to be so amazing with him is beyond wonderful to me."

"Well, it means a lot to me," Brighton told me as she sat her cup back down. "You wanting me to be around him, and trusting me enough to, and then letting him go places with me," she grinned. "I don't have any kids but I know that it's a big deal to let someone into their life like this," she motioned between us, "and to be honest, I feel really lucky that I get to be a part of it. He's like this special part of you, and I think he makes me feel closer to you in certain ways," she shrugged. "So, yeah, hearing you say that means so much to me, really."

I stood up from the chair and leaned over the table before pressing my lips against hers. "I'm very glad you feel that way," I told her as I took my seat again.

The waiter arrived a few seconds after that and we ordered our food along with getting our drinks refilled.

"So, since we rarely get to sit and talk like this, tell me some things about yourself that I don't know yet. What were you like when you were younger and all that fun stuff?" I really wanted to know everything about her. She could've sat there and told me about the most boring details of her day and I would still be interested because I was that infatuated with her.

"Hmmm," she tilted her head, thinking over my question. "I used to think that Chicago was a state when I was a kid. I also thought Detroit was a state... Oh, and growing up I always wanted to wear glasses. Like, you have no idea. I was so envious of people who got to wear them that I once purposely read the letters wrong on the chart at the optometrists, hoping they would give me a pair," she laughed at herself while shifting around on her seat. "Of course when I actually got the glasses I couldn't see out of them so that didn't really work out for me. Stupid perfect vision."

"Oh, don't feel bad," I laughed. "I remember wanting to have braces when I was younger. I thought they were the coolest thing ever. I remember lying in bed one night before a dentist appointment and I was literally pushing my teeth to make them crooked so that I would need them." I rolled my eyes at myself and shook my head. "I was a very bizarre child. I feel bad for my parents."

Brighton laughed along with me while picking up her margarita to take another drink of it. "I was a pretty quiet kid. I kept to myself. Once though-" she held her hand up and chuckled "-my neighbors cat had kittens and I really wanted one, but my parents wouldn't let me have one.. so I stole one of them," her hand moved to her mouth, hiding it as she laughed. "I put it in my jacket and no one noticed! So when I got home, I knew I couldn't just take it inside.. so I put it in our garbage can," she shook her head. "Oh my God, that's so horrible now that I think about it... But anyways, my dad got up for work the next morning and heard it inside of there and took it back, so it didn't get hurt or anything. That's so bad. I can't believe I actually did that."

"Oh God," I laughed. "Remind me not to ever buy you a cat." I was joking of course. I took another sip of my own margarita as I tried to think of a story I could tell her. "Before Dan came along, I was pretty quiet. I kept to myself a lot as well. Most kids really got on my nerves. I was content being alone playing video games or reading. Dan just happened to be the same way but, of course, we managed to get into trouble together. When we were around 14 we decided it would be a good idea to sample some of Dan's Dad's scotch." I nearly gagged even thinking of it. "Oh my God. It was so horrible tasting and we both knew it but we weren't going to be pussies so we just kept drinking it. Needless to say, we both ended up very drunk, very sick and very much so grounded. We never would've gotten caught if Dan hadn't mistaken our parent's bedroom for his own then crawled in bed with them and started screaming thinking someone broke into the house."

"I feel so deprived!" Brighton laughed. "I never got to do things like that because I don't have any siblings. I honestly don't think I ever even got grounded growing up. I mean, I never did the drinking or smoking thing until I was 18. I didn't sneak out. I never had guys sneaking in, which is probably because I didn't have an actual boyfriend until I was 18," she rolled her eyes at herself. "I read a lot a lurked around on the internet."

I had to admit, I was pretty happy to know she hadn't had a lot of boyfriends before. I was really shocked by that though. Not just because she was beautiful but because she was one of the sweetest, most intelligent women I'd ever met.

"Same here," I replied. "The internet thing not the boyfriend thing. I've yet to have one of those and don't plan on getting one anytime soon," I laughed, winking at her. "I didn't do a lot of dating myself. I only dated one girl before Lucy and that was for maybe a month during year 11."

"Me either. I don't know why, but I've never had a huge desire to be in a relationship. I'm really picky too," she laughed and picked up her glass and took a sip before continuing. "So were you and Lucy together in high school?"

"No," I shook my head. "I met her during my first year at uni." I rolled my eyes at the thought of it. "At the time I thought she was amazing. I claim temporary insanity."

Brighton gave me an amused look as she sat up a little. "What happened?" She asked, tilting her head. "I mean, you two were together for a while. Did something change?"

"Yes. She changed," I laughed, remembering how crazy all of it was. "She had us all fooled in the beginning. Well, except for Dan. Dan hated her right from the start but I didn't pay any attention to that because Dan hates everyone." I took another sip of my drink and leaned forward a bit. "We'd been together for about a month when she started being really obsessive. She wanted to know about everything I was doing. She didn't want to give me any time to myself. She wanted me to put her before my education and family. The list goes on. I only made it 3 months into the relationship before I called it quits. Then, of course, she ended up being pregnant. I tried to make it work for Oliver's sake. I wanted him to have his Mum and Dad around together but I just couldn't do it. She got even worse because she was pregnant. She would show up wherever I was like she was stalking me. It was weird. She's a very strange girl. I ended up finding out she'd been cheating on me the entire time we were together which made all of the psycho girlfriend stuff even worse, in my opinion. I got a DNA test as soon as I possibly could before she tried to say that some other guy's child was mine but, I'm sure you can tell that there's no denying him," I laughed. "I don't regret becoming a father so young and I can't say I regret meeting Lucy because then I wouldn't have Oliver. I do wish that she was better to him though. I feel like she needs to get herself sorted before being a decent mother."

"Wow," she said, looking quite surprised by my explanation. "I don't even know what to say," she slowly shook her head. "I never understood the point in cheating, or wanting to be so far up someone's ass that you could be called their hemorrhoid," she laughed, brushing her hair back. "Oliver deserves a great mother, but I don't think anyone could be quite as wonderful for him as his father," she smiled at me and reached out for my hand. "And I promise, I don't have any intentions on changing like that... Although, we do kind of live together right now so I don't really have any reason to stalk you."

I took her hand in mine before leaning down to kiss her knuckles. "I know you are nothing at all like her. I think I have a radar detector in my head for females like her now," I laughed. "I really only skimmed over the story. There's much more to it that I'm sure you'll find out at some point. She is the reason we're here, actually. Her moving to New York was a way to get back at me. She knew that taking Oliver away would kill me but I followed her so I could see him."

"Yeah, you mentioned that," she said, looking a little sad. "That's horrible. She seems horrible... and selfish. How can someone be that way?" she shook her head again appearing to be disgusted. "She wants to hurt you but she's hurting him in the process. It's not fair for either of you."

"No, it's not at all," I agreed. "But he's always had me and Dan and my parents. Now, he has you and Sydney. Nothing can really replace a Mum but at least he's got a great support system and I'm so thankful for that. I'm thankful for meeting you. I can't remember ever seeing him as happy as I've seen him lately."

Brighton started to grin and looked kinda mischievous. "That's what she gets," she said while raising her glass to her lips again. "She tried to make you miserable but actually ended up making you happy. Well, happy all things considered," she went on after taking a drink. "Also, I'm thankful for meeting you too. I mean, I did meet my boyfriend through you."

I started laughing. "See? This is why he thinks that you're his. You encourage that behavior. What am I going to do with you, Ms. Kennedy? How could I possibly compete with such a great guy?"

"That's the beauty of it. You don't have to compete. I adore both of you," she informed me while leaning over the table to give me a kiss. "You're mistaken, though. He claimed me before I started encouraging it. Did you forget when I first met him?" She asked, laughing. "He was clinging to my arm telling you not to bite his Bwighton."

"Okay, you got me there. That was another thing that was crazy to me. His attachment to you was almost instant. It was so weird but a good kind of weird. I knew that if he didn't like you or you didn't like him then I'd have a serious deal breaker sort of issue but thankfully I lucked out." I picked up my drink to take a sip right as the waitress showed up again with our food which looked so good I almost started drooling.

"Oh, and for the record, you're my Bwighton," I told her, pointing my fork at her and grinning.

She had her bottom lip poked out looking pitiful and I was about to ask her what was wrong but she spoke up before I could. "Sorry, but I think the thought of him not liking me just broke my a heart a little," she told me as she picked up her fork and started to smile. "You're right. I am very much _your _Bwighton and that makes me happier than chocowate milk and frinkles."

I nearly spit out my bite of food because I started laughing at her imitation of Oliver. "Even happier than coffee and doughnuts from our special place? With frinkles?"

She nodded quickly as she chewed, her eyes wide like she was an excited child. "Way happier," she informed me, grinning once she could. "I like you as much as I like burritos and that's some serious business."

I put my hand over my heart after dropping my fork to add dramatic effect. "Oh! That's a big deal," I laughed. "I'll make sure not to tell your boyfriend that. He might get a little bit jealous."

"It's a very big deal, and thank you. He's very protective over me. He shuns his daddy for me sometimes. He's very serious about his feelings for me," she told me after taking another bite of her burrito. "But, I mean, he does go on about me marrying some other guy all the time, so maybe he's not _that _crazy about me."

"It's probably the age difference," I replied, winking at her. "Otherwise I'm sure he would've asked you already seeing as though you're all he talks about. But the other guy sure will be lucky if he gets his chance with you."

"I would consider the other guy. He's taller, has facial hair.. he's also very good with his hands," she smirked and popped a chip into her mouth, looking at me as she chewed. "Enough about him and his magic hands, though. I don't want my underwear to dampen any further."

I reached up and touched the side of my cheek to stroke the stubble there. "Oh, how saucy! I think you're talking about me," I gasped, pretending to be shocked. "But are your panties damp because of me or because of that water from earlier?"

Brighton sat her fork down and looked at me; it was obvious to me that she was trying not to smile. "Oh no, they're wet because I'm peeing on myself. Your jokes are hilarious," she cracked a little and grinned but looked down at her food to hide it. "You're mean."

I sat my fork down and reached across the table to rub my knuckles over her cheek. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise."

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and tilted her head against my hand. "By falling into the toilet and letting me laugh while you struggle to get out? Can I take pictures?"

"Well, I actually had an orgasm or a couple in mind but I guess if seeing me fall into the toilet would make you happy then we can do that instead," I answered, shrugging like it didn't matter to me either way.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Can we get our check now and get to that? I've been waiting far too long to see a man get stuck in a toilet bowl."

I laughed, shaking my head. "Well, I'm so sorry to disappoint you but you're not going to see me fall in the toilet. Not tonight anyway. I can't promise it won't end up happening at some point later on. It has happened to me before if it makes you feel any better."

"That makes me feel a little better," she shrugged, picking at her food before looking up at me, smiling. I loved how playful she could be sometimes. "A kiss would make me feel even more betterer though."

"More betterer?" I asked, laughing. "Ms. Kennedy, do you need some extra tutoring from me?" I didn't wait for her to answer. I leaned over the table and pressed my lips against hers, almost immediately dragging the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip to have a taste of her before I sat down again.

She was giving me a really big smile with her eyes closed. It legitimately reminded me of one of Dan's big goofy grins where her dimples, or holes in her face, as Oliver liked to call them, were from prominent. "Most goodest?" She offered before laughing at herself. "I'm sorry, being around your child has ruined my ability to have a normal conversation, I think. It's just so fun to talk like him because he's so cute..." she pinched her own cheeks and then started cracking up "Oh God, I've talked about him so much tonight. Am I overreacting or is it really as weird as I think it is in my head?"

"It's not weird to me at all," I replied after taking a sip of my drink. "I mean, think about it. I'm his parent so obviously I'm going to be worried about talking about him too much. If you talk about him or even talk like him it completely takes the anxiety away because it obviously doesn't matter if I do or not. That's part of what makes you so great."

"Whew," she wiped the back of her hand against her forehead. "Good. I just need to keep myself in check so I don't do it to Annie or anyone again," she chuckled, picking up her drinking and finishing it off. "And I think I've caught a buzz off of these margaritas," she informed me as she sat the empty glass down. "I'm having flashbacks of the last time I had a significant amount of alcohol with you around. Too bad Dan and Syd aren't with us. We could do a reenactment."

"I'm feeling the same way," I said as I tilted my head to examine the very tiny amount of drink left in my own glass. "Though I must admit, I'd rather have you all to myself. Do you want another drink?"

"If I have another drink I'll be joining you on that side of the booth to whisper inappropriate things in your ear while letting my hands run free," she smiled. "So if you're up for that, then yeah."

I cleared my throat and found myself already looking around for the waitress to ask for the check. "I'm up for that, believe me." I leaned forward and lowered my voice. "But I've also been waiting entirely too long to find out what it's like to be inside you so we'll be heading home now if that's alright with you?"

She had been leaning in towards me as well, and no sooner than the last few words left my lips she sat straight up and looked around. I laughed because I'm pretty sure she was looking for our waitress. "I have no objections to that," she said, finally looking at me and she was grinning. "Oh! Hey," Brighton leaned over towards the outside of our table, catching the attention of the waitress who was passing by while looking quite excited.

She asked for our check, which is what the waitress had been on our way to bring us.

I'm not sure I'd ever seen Brighton so motivated. It was like she was a woman on a mission trying to get us out of that restaurant.

I think she was rushing because any time we had attempted to do anything even slightly intimate, something would come up. If not Oliver, then Dan, or work. The night before would have been an opportunity but by the time we'd made it to bed we were both too exhausted to do anything other than drool on our pillows.

She had my back pinned against the wall in the lift, kissing me when the doors slid open and she literally ran out of them, leaving me standing there.

"Um, hello?" I laughed, calling out to her as I walked along behind her. "You're leaving a key part of this deal behind. You sort of need me, yeah?" I caught up with her and wrapped an arm around her waist while pulling my keys out of my pocket to unlock the door.

The flat was dark and quiet apart from what sounded like the tele playing in Dan's room. I wasn't sure if he and Syd were awake or not because they usually fell asleep with it in but to be honest, I didn't care much at that point if anyone heard anything. I was tired of having to put things on hold for everyone else's benefit.

Our trip to the bedroom was like something out of a movie. Shoes were being kicked off and articles of clothing were being taken off sloppily while we attempted to kiss and touch each other. Of course it would have made more sense to just wait until we got to the bedroom but what's the fun in that?

By the time we got into the bedroom and I locked the door behind us, she was only in her bra and pants and my pants were around my ankles. I kicked them off quickly then grabbed her hips before pulling her against me. "Do you have any idea of how sexy you are?" I whispered against her neck as I placed kisses down it, moving my lips down the center of her chest as I backed her up.

She fell back on the bed when her knees hit the mattress and I continued kissing down her chest until I reached her stomach. My hands were trembling as I unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. I was that excited.

I slipped them off of her with the help of her raising her hips which left her in her bra and panties. They definitely looked better on her than they did in that drawer I'd seen them in earlier.

I placed my hands on her knees and slid them up her smooth thighs slowly, my eyes fixated on hers, until my fingertips reached her panties. My fingers hooked into the top of them and I made quick work of slipping those off of her as well. I wasn't really in the mood for dragging everything out. I think I was scared that if we didn't take advantage of our rare moment 'alone' I didn't know when we'd get another.

Had my dick still been held back by pants, I'm sure I would've been in some pain at that point. I cannot stress just how incredibly sexy she was. I had imagined seeing her lying under me that way for quite some time but actually seeing it was far better than anything my brain conjured up.

I crawled up a bit so that I was hovering over her and propped myself up with one hand while the other slid slowly down her stomach. I dipped down and pressed my lips against hers, not hesitating to kiss her deeply.

My hand continued moving down and I couldn't keep myself from moaning into her mouth when my fingertips came in contact with her warmth and - "Holy fuck. You're so wet," I whispered against her lips as I began rubbing my fingertips over her clit. "That's all for me?" I asked, nipping at her bottom lip.

She mumbled something against my mouth while kissing me; I'm not quite sure what, but I'm certain I heard the word fuck in whatever she was saying.

Her hands trailed down my sides and onto my hips, meeting with the thin fabric that was clinging to them.

She pulled my boxers down as she leaned up off of the bed, breaking from the kiss. She was breathing heavily as she glanced between our bodies and then back up at me.

"Oh my-" her words turned into a moan that were muffled against my lips as she started kissing me again. She had herself propped up on her hand as the other grazed through my hair.

She kept leaning forward until we were both sitting upright and she somehow climbed onto my lap.

Her warmth pressed up against the head of my dick as she straddled me, causing both of us to moan quietly.

Brighton pulled away to look at me. However, before I could say anything, she was kissing me again, her arms wrapping around my neck as her warmth moved against my shaft.

Again, she pulled away and looked between our bodies before looking at me.

It was like she was studying me or something and there was a pause in what we were doing.

Of course the pause didn't last that long and her lips were on mine again, though this time she was kissing me slowly and I felt her hand move down my chest, torso, and finally between us and she gripped my shaft as she settled her hips closer to mine.

She leaned back and looked at me while tightening her grip around the base. She was smiling at me and then out of nowhere she just let go if it and then climbed off of my lap.

I was confused. I also almost wanted to cry when she climbed off of the bed.

Instead of actually asking what she was doing I just stared at the back of her amazing body as she opened up my dresser drawer.

"I'm not quite ready for my eggs to meet your British super sperm," she said as she turned around to face me and I saw that she was holding up a condom.

She made her way back to the bed and climbed on my lap again, sitting on my thighs as she leaned in and started kissing me again.

I chuckled against her lips, taking the condom out of her hand while kissing her. "British super sperm?" I asked, breaking the kiss only to slip the condom on. I was so bloody excited I hoped my hands would be able to complete the task without me looking like a super moron.

Thankfully, I got it on without any issues and immediately moved my hands to her hips to pull her closer to me while my lips found hers again. When I pulled her closer to me I could feel her heat rubbing against the shaft of my cock and it took everything in me to not throw her back on the bed and attack her like a caveman probably would.

I moved one of my hands from her hip and wrapped my fingers around the base of my cock, guiding it so that the head was rubbing along her slit just to tease her a bit. I could tell she was even more wet at that point and that very quickly stopped the teasing.

I broke the kiss but pressed my forehead against hers as I lined myself up with her entrance. I moved my hand back to her hip and slowly pulled her towards me, letting my length begin sinking slowly inside of her.

Feeling how tight, hot, and wet her walls were around me literally took my breath away. I'd never felt anything quite like that in my life. Inch by inch I moved deeper, taking my time and not forcing anything. I was completely lost in her. A bloody explosion outside probably couldn't have torn my eyes away from hers in that moment.

Brighton let out a quiet moan and put her hands on my shoulders, her head falling back a bit as she moved slowly against me; though she lifted it again and looked down at me, watching me as intently as I was watching her.

The smile on her face contorted as another soft moan escaped her lips, her body still slowly grinding on top of mine.

She leaned in and let her forehead rest against mine before our lips touched and she kissed them tenderly. I felt her arm wrap around my neck while feeling her touch smooth over my arm until her hand found mine.

She picked it up and laced our fingers together and moved our hands between us, holding them at our chests as she continued to kiss me and sway her body against mine.

Every bit of the urgency I felt just moments before was gone. I was completely captivated by her and what our bodies felt like as one. "You feel so incredible," I whispered against her lips, my other hand sliding slowly up the middle of her back while pulling her closer to myself.

I began raising my hips to meet hers each time hers met mine which caused me to move deeper inside of her. When my hand reached the back of her head I slipped my fingers into her hair before tugging at it gently causing her neck to tilt back a bit before I pressed my lips against her skin there. Every part of her seemed to taste so fucking good. I couldn't seem to get enough of her no matter if we were kissing or doing something far more intimate like what we were doing in that moment.

I let go of her hand and wrapped my arm around her waist to hold her against me while I began raising my hips faster to up the pace just slightly. My lips continued moving over her neck, my teeth grazing gently over her soft, sweet skin in various places while we continued moving together.

I'd imagined and fantasized over this moment countless times but nothing I daydreamed could even begin to touch how being with her felt. It seemed as though she did everything with as much passion as she had within her.

Heavy breaths left her lips and pressed against my neck as I continued kissing hers, our hips moving in sync just a little faster.

She breathed my name against my ear, holding on tighter to my shoulder, and I could hear pleasure in her voice.

I gently moved her head again and pulled back from her neck to look up at her face.

I watched her eyes, her face, and listened to her short breaths as she continued bouncing against my lap, my still gentle thrusts meeting hers.

She was so into what she was doing, it was as though she had lost herself in it, but was still so aware of me and the way I was watching her and how I was touching her.

She slid her hand up my chest and around the side of my neck until her palm was cupping my cheek and she leaned in towards me, kissing me again.

"This," her breath caught in her throat when she tried to whisper something against my lips, "is incredible," she finally got it out. Her voice was shaky and it was only then that I realized that she was actually trembling.

"_You_ are incredible," I whispered while wrapping my arms around her again to pull her body closer to mine. "And all mine," I groaned against her lips before kissing her again, my hands moving from her back down to her ass.

I gripped onto her there and began helping her move against me, speeding up our pace and making my length push harder and deeper inside of her. She wasn't alone in trembling at that point. My heart was pounding like mad in my chest and my breathing was just as heavy as hers.

Obviously that situation was one I found myself in before but with Brighton it was a completely new experience. With her everything was just better and that was not an exception.

"Are you close, baby?" I whispered, pulling back a bit so I could see her face. Pieces of her hair had fallen in front of her eyes and I reached up to tuck it behind her ear before kissing the corner of her mouth, unable to keep myself from it for long enough to get an answer from her.

She moaned quietly against my mouth as she tried to kiss me back, her heavy breathing interrupting her.

Our lips parted and both of her arms wrapped tightly around me. I could feel her face pressed against the side of my neck, her teeth lightly nipping at it as breathed against it.

"So close," she finally whispered back to me and I could feel her forcing her body against mine, even though there was no way we could possibly get any closer.

One of her hands found the back of my hair and she tugged on it as she took in a sharp breath.

Her walls tightened around my dick and I could feel her body tense up against mine as she practically clinged to me, heavily breathing my name and moaning against my neck until she started to relax.

Hearing and feeling her cum was something I couldn't possibly put into words. It was mindblowing. Mindblowing enough to drive me straight over the edge with her within the first couple of seconds of her orgasm beginning.

I came so hard I swear I was seeing stars and I probably could have fallen over but I kept my arms around her and holding her up because I just didn't want to let go yet. I didn't want the moment to be completely over.

I'm not sure of how long we sat there like that but I know it was for quite a few minutes because when I pulled back to look at her we both were breathing completely normally and our bodies weren't shaking like leaves.

"I know it's so cliche' to say after sex but _wow_," I laughed, rubbing my hands up and down her sides softly.

She had her hand in my hair, playing with it as I spoke and she laughed with me once I was finished. "I was actually thinking the exact same thing," she responded, grinning down at me. "That was just- _wow_," her smile faded a bit and she looked and sounded shocked before chuckling. "I'm legitimately speechless.. but I'm pretty sure that if my life had background music, A Whole New World would be playing right now," She laughed rather hard at herself.

I cracked up laughing because that was the last thing I'd expected her to say. "That's probably the best compliment I will ever get after sex. Ever," I told her before placing several kisses on her cheeks and lips. "It was definitely worth the wait. So worth it."

"Don't you think it's accurate though?" She went on about the song, laughing again. "I mean the lyrics are perfect. Especially when Aladdin gets all serious with Jasmine and he whispers, don't you dare close your eyes," she leaned in and whispered. "A hundred thousand things to see! Hold your breath it gets better! I'm like a shooting star, I've come so farrrrr... Okay I'll stop now."

"Actually, yes. I think it is very accurate," I responded through my own laughter. "That's a very good ego boost for me. You know you have skills when you can make a woman start singing a song from a Disney film."

"Well, what if I told you that's not the first time you've made me break into song?" She asked, tilting her head a little, smiling. "Or the first time it was a Disney song?"

"I've made you break into song at other times? That sounds very High School Musical-ish of you. I know the words to way too many of the songs from those damn movies, by the way. But you doing that is just incredibly adorable and sweet so it's alright."

She sighed and reached her hand out, bringing it up to my face so she could stroke her thumb across my cheek. She stared down at me without saying anything, just smiling and I could literally see her start to blush. "I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm fairly certain that I'm falling in love with you."

I know I've said it a few times but as usual, I was not expecting her to say that. My heart went from calm to pounding like mad in about 2 seconds as I let myself process it.

It was just so bizarre to me that I'd gone from not even considering meeting someone new to finding this brilliant woman who was telling me that she was falling in love with me. Part of me wanted to ask her to repeat what she said because it was so unexpected.

Though it was true that we hadn't known each other for long and we definitely weren't a normal couple considering the fact that I had a child and also that Brighton was one of my students, I couldn't deny what I think I'd known for a while to be true...

"I'm falling in love with you as well," I replied, then paused. "Actually, no. I know that I am in love with you."

She suddenly looked like a deer looking into headlights as she leaned back a little. I had obviously shocked her.

It took a few seconds but she started to smile. "You are?" Her smile got wider. I don't think I'd ever seen her look _that _happy before. She brought her fingers to her mouth, hiding her smile before she leaned in without warning and gave me a soft kiss.

She lingered there and I could feel her lips curving against mine as she started grinning again; when she pulled away I saw that her cheeks were now very red. "I don't know what I was expecting you to say, but it wasn't that," she shook her head slowly, looking down at me as she raised her hand to her forehead. "You're in love with me," she laughed, moving her hand from her face to the left side of her chest. "No one's ever said that to me before. I think I might cry."

"No crying," I responded, laughing. "How in the world has no one ever said that to you before? I'm still shocked that you were even single before we met. You're so intelligent, funny, sweet, and gorgeous. I could go on and on. I am quite glad no one else managed to get you though."

She wiped under her eyes, shrugging as she laughed. "I don't know. I never even cared if anyone felt that way about me before. I was content with being alone and never shaving, then I met you, and started caring, and somewhere between then and now, I realized that you're the kind of guy worth shaving for.. Then, I don't know, maybe it was the way you looked at me, but it hit me and I got this feeling in my stomach and I realized what all of that really meant. That I'm falling in love with you.. and I wasn't even afraid to tell you."

I'm pretty sure I was grinning at her like a total idiot. "I'm worth shaving for?" I asked, feeling quite proud of that. "I'm glad you weren't afraid to tell me. I've almost slipped up and said it to you so many times over the past couple of weeks. Now I don't have to watch myself. I didn't want to throw that on you just in case you weren't ready."

"You can say it whenever you want to," she told me, nodding while wiping the corner of her eye, as a tear had managed to escape it. "Well, as long as it won't hurt your feelings that I don't say it back yet. I've never told anyone that, so when I say it, I want to really mean it," she sniffled, smiling at me. "Oliver is going to be so thrilled."

"Please don't cry," I said softly while leaning in to kiss her cheeks. "Even though they're happy tears. I don't like seeing you cry. As for Oliver, we should probably keep it from him for a bit. Him being so young and not quite grasping the idea of marriage could be an issue. I don't want him to hear we already love each other and get his heart broken when he finds out you're not going to marry his Daddy the next day or something," I laughed.

"That's true," she laughed. "Obviously I don't quite have the whole kid thing down yet, but I'm trying. Maybe one day, if I'm lucky, I'll be as good at it as you are," she took in a deep breath and let it out with a sigh, grinning at me again. "Thanks for the perfect night even though you did laugh at me for falling into the toilet and dropped me back inside of it."

I cracked up laughing as soon as I remembered what she looked like in that toilet. "I'm sorry. It's still so funny. But since you're saying that your night was still perfect, I'm guessing it's okay for me to laugh."

"Only because you're cute and I like you a whole bunch," she laughed and pinched my nipple. "Speaking of you being cute and me liking you so much..." she leaned in and kissed me softly, her arms wrapping around my shoulders. "Are you up for round two?" She asked, pushing her hips against mine.

Like she really had to ask.


	17. Sexual Harassment Panda

**Brighton's POV **

I was very confused when I walked in for my screenwriting lecture to find an empty classroom. Though, with a glance at the clock, I understood why no one else was there.

I was almost half an hour early because I'd left at the same time I always left _my _apartment without really considering the fact that I didn't live in _my _apartment anymore.

So much had happened over the last few days and I obviously hadn't processed much of it.

There was the whole thing with Sydney, which had been so terrifying. I'm actually surprised that the way Dan and I found her had yet to work its way into my head and give me nightmares.

Thankfully she was alright and getting better everyday. She wasn't quite ready to return to school just yet, so I told her I'd get any lecture notes she needed, or turn in any assignments for her so she wouldn't have to bother with it. All of her instructors had been informed on what had happened and they were all being very understanding.

Of course the chaos didn't end there. After what had happened to her, going back and staying in our apartment wasn't much of an option; even if our protective boyfriends wouldn't have been so against it, we would not have been staying there much longer anyways.

Without Sydney working, we wouldn't have been able to pay our rent.

Phil and Dan immediately offered for the two of us to stay with them until we got everything sorted out. We were hesitant to take that offer. Okay, I was hesitant. Sydney was too high on painkillers to care. Though I'm sure this wasn't ideal for her either.

Don't get me wrong because so far, staying with Phil had been so great. Well, minus falling into the toilet because he'd forgotten to put the seat back down.

I got to see him all the time, which I was enjoying, and of course he, Sydney, Dan, and I would hang out, which was fun. Plus you do learn a lot about someone when you live with them.

But it was also a situation that I wasn't really prepared for and I felt like it happened way too fast, even if it was only temporary.

Then again, almost everything between Phil and I had been happening in superspeed.

I'd had intense feelings for him from the beginning and he was proving to me, very quickly, that things I thought were completely impossible, were actually very possible, and very much so happening.

Falling in love had not been on my agenda, but somehow it became a daily routine.

Through lazy smiles, a brush of lips, a simple touch, 2am conversations, quiet gazes. I could feel it happening. I was falling so in love with him; and when I learned that he loved me? It only solidified my feelings.

I didn't question it at all. Not even for a second. Even though it had happened so fast.

No one had ever told me that they loved me but-

It was as if I could feel the way he felt about me. He made me _feel _like he loved me. Like he was _in _love with me...

It was so quiet in the room that I nearly fell out of my chair from jumping when I heard the door opening.

I looked up to see a small group of students walking in. Among them was Sebastian, who, after the embarrassment of me blurting out that I was gay, had moved seats to the other side of the classroom.

So when I saw him walking towards my table with his eyes on me, I was quite confused. I honestly thought he'd never speak to me again.

"Hey," he smiled, sliding into the seat on my right.

"Uh, hey," I grinned back at him, turning in my chair to face him.

"How have you been? I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you in a while," he responded as he took the lid off of his coffee to let it cool off.

"I've been alright. Just busy with school and work. How have you been?"

"I've been pretty good. Busy with the same things," he shrugged. "Hey, what's up with your girl Sydney? Scott said she hasn't been in class for a few days."

"She's been under the weather," I responded, making a bit of a sad face. "She should be back to class next Monday, though. Is Scott missing her company?"

"Yeah, I think he is. He says Howell is worse when she's not around. I hope she starts feeling better and that you don't manage to catch whatever she's got since you two are so...close and all."

"Professor Howell is probably annoyed that no one can really dish it out like she can," I laughed. "And she won't even let me kiss her, so I think I'll manage to avoid it."

He was sipping his coffee when I mentioned kissing and I swear he nearly spit it everywhere. "So, you work for Professor Lester, right?"

I nodded and picked my bottle of water up off of the table. "Yeah. You walked me to his office once, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember. But I didn't know if you still worked with him. Do you just work in his office or like what all does that really involve?"

I had to work really hard to control my face as I screwed the cap back onto the bottle. All of these questions were making me uncomfortable.

"It depends," I shrugged. "Most of the time we're in his office but we've worked in his classroom before. He teaches some film classes so it varies on what he needs help with. Why? Are you interested in doing work study for him next semester?"

"No," he laughed, shaking his head. "I was just curious," he shrugged. "It's just not that often that you see a student out with his or her professor. But I guess if someone does work study with one it might be different."

Oh. Fuck.

I cannot begin to describe the overwhelming amount of panic that started to hit me.

How was I even supposed to respond to that? And when did he see us? What were we doing?

I managed to give him a confused look as I fidgeted with the bottle of water in front of me. "What do you mean out with?" I asked, forcing myself to laugh. "I mean, we've walked off campus together a few times after work," I offered. "And I've ran into him at Starbucks before."

"Out with as in, ya know, just for example, a restaurant," he replied. "A mexican restaurant. Eating together."

"What?" I laughed, "I think you're confused or something. The only place I've been outside of school and work is at home, tending to Sydney."

"Is that so?" he asked, tilting his head as he looked over at me. "Because this girl looked so much like you she could have been your twin. She was even wearing clothes I've seen you in before. I mean, since you work for him and all I guess it's not that odd." He turned his attention away from me and stared towards the front of the classroom while picking up his coffee again. "It is rather odd to kiss your professor or boss though."

I nearly got choked on the drink I was swallowing when the last sentence came out of his mouth.

I stared at the side of his face in complete shock. I didn't know what to say, but I knew I needed to say something.

"Well, I can't be the only five foot-five blonde with dimples and great fashion sense in this city," I responded, shrugging and forcing out another laugh.

He looked over at me with an eyebrow raised and an expression that said "Do I look that stupid?".

"Hello class." I heard Phil greet everyone and looked up to see him walking in. That was also when Sebastian decided to pick up his bag and coffee before moving across the room without saying a word.

I watched him walk away and my heart felt like it was close to exploding with how hard and fast it was beating.

This could not be happening.

I honestly wanted to get up and walk out of the room and not look back but I knew that would not only make me look as guilty as I was, but it would also have Phil wondering what had happened that made me want to leave.

I knew I needed to tell him but... I was suddenly more terrified of what would happen if Phil knew about what Sebastian had just said than I was that Sebastian knew in the first place.

I could deny it until my teeth fell out of my mouth but it wouldn't change the fact that he saw us together.

I was thankful that Annie wasn't there to overhear the conversation. The less people to have any sort of suspicion, the better.

Sebastian must have felt me staring at him, because he looked right at me from his seat across the room and smiled at me.

He fucking smiled at me.

I was judging the shit out of his character. If he were the kind of guy that would run off and tell something like this to someone else... Then I guess I never really knew him. I mean, turning him down, despite my feelings for Phil, was hard. Obviously not because I was into him, but because I genuinely thought he was a decent guy.

I managed to hear what Phil told us would be our next assignment. We had to a romantic scene but he made it a point to say it couldn't involve sex.

"Professor Lester?" I heard Sebastian's voice and I swear my heart stopped beating. "So, like, could we write about maybe an inappropriate relationship?"

"What do you mean by inappropriate?" Phil asked, leaning back in his chair.

"Like a relationship that would be frowned upon. For example, a teacher and a student or a boss and his employee."

I looked at Phil and I swear he didn't seem phased at all. He just shrugged. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you want."

Sebastian looked away from Phil and over at me, once again smiling before turning his attention to his laptop.

I did the same soon after and tried like hell not to look at him again.

I couldn't bring myself to look at Phil either. I know what Sebastian said to him didn't seem to bother him, but he didn't know what I knew.

Focusing on the assignment was incredibly difficult, so much that halfway through it I stopped trying and just wrote stuff so I would actually finish it in the short time he'd given us.

A box flashed on my screen and I looked to see Phil was messaging me on Skype.

Phil Lester: Something wrong? You seem very tense up there.

Brighton Kennedy: Nothing's wrong! I'm just really focused.

I didn't even look up at him after typing the message back to him like I normally would have. I was so paranoid that Sebastian was watching us and I didn't want to call attention to anything by him catching us looking at each other.

Phil Lester: It's not nice to lie to the man who is in love with you, you know? I can see straight through you. You might look calm and focused to everyone else but I can tell your mind is definitely not on school work. What's going on? I didn't leave the toilet seat up again, did i?

I smiled at the last bit of his message but it faded quickly. I loved that he knew me well enough to notice things like that, but in that particular moment, it kinda sucked.

I didn't want to lie to him, though...

Brighton Kennedy: No, you didn't leave the seat up.

Phil Lester: You're starting to scare me a bit. Could you please tell me what's going on before I piss myself?

_The thing is, if I tell you that, you might actually piss yourself. _

Brighton Kennedy: Not here. I'll talk to you about it when I get home.

I finally looked up from my computer screen; first at Sebastian to see that he was far gone in what he was doing, and finally over at Phil, offering him a small smile.

He waited a few seconds before he started typing again.

Phil Lester: Did that wanker who used to sit next to you do something to you?

Brighton Kennedy: Not exactly. I can't explain it like this.

Phil Lester: That little asshole. I can't stand the way he looks at you all the time. It makes me want to shove my podium up straight up his ass.

I started laughing.

Brighton Kennedy: Well, he's not the man I'm falling in love with, if that helps you at all. :)

Phil Lester: Of course it helps. ;) I still think he's a total wanker. He seems like one of those little assmunches who runs around acting all respectable but then tries to stick his 2 inch cock into every girl that will fall for his bullshit.

I was really hoping that Phil's judgement of Sebastian came from a jealous place and not how he would have seen him under other circumstances; because what he just said did not help the way I was feeling at all.

Brighton Kennedy: I guess it's a good thing that you already think so badly of him.

Brighton Kennedy: What I need to tell you is just going to reinforce that.

Brighton Kennedy: You'll love me no matter what, right?

Phil Lester: ...of course. How would anything involving him make me not love you? That's absurd.

Brighton Kennedy: I guess I meant that question beyond anything involving him.

Brighton Kennedy: I just wanted to make sure.

Phil Lester: I promise you that nothing could change how I feel about you at this point. Please don't worry about that.

I glanced up at him to see him looking at me, offering me a small smile which I returned before responding.

Brighton Kennedy: That's all I needed to hear. I'll explain everything to you when I get home.

Phil Lester: Okay. Just know that whatever has happened, it'll be okay. I'll do whatever I can to make sure of that.

Brighton Kennedy: I know. That's what scares me.

When class ended I didn't stick around like I normally would have. I sent Phil a text telling him that I had to go to work a little early, which was a lie, but I could not risk being alone with him. Not when Sebastian knew.

Luckily my boss let me start work as soon as I got there and for the first time since I got that job, the time didn't drag on and on.

I felt like I'd been there for a few hours instead of a full shift.

I almost took a taxi home because I thought that with traffic, it would take longer than walking.

Instead, though, I stopped by a couple of stores to take up some time and got Phil a bag of chocolate Flipz Pretzels because I thought feeding him chocolate may help lessen the blow of the news I had for him, and I got Sydney a Kit Kat because she definitely needed a break.

Get it?

Sorry, ignore my stupid joke. I'm just nervous.

As soon as I opened the front door the smell of something amazing cooking hit my nostrils and I literally started drooling. I hadn't eaten lunch because my appetite was gone, and smelling that food made me realize how hungry I was.

I saw feet sitting on the arm of the couch, wiggling around to the Adventure Time song and knew said feet belonged to Sydney.

As I walked toward the dining room table to sit my bags down I noticed that Dan was by the stove, dancing around and Phil was grabbing something out of the refrigerator.

He looked so content and lost in his own little Phil world...

Nope. Not ready.

I quickly and quietly walked into the living room and stood by Sydney's feet and reached out to tickle the bottom of them.

"How are you feeling today, pretty?" I asked as I pulled out the candy bar I'd gotten her. "I got you a present."

Her eyes got wide and she held her hands out, opening and closing them. "Ooo. Ooo! Gimme gimme!" she said, sounding like Oliver. "I'm good. Sick of hurting and sitting around here all the time. Even though a hot dude is taking care of me. It just kinda sucks when you can't have sex with that hot dude."

"Hey there," I heard Phil's voice right as I felt arms snake around my stomach. "I didn't even hear you come in, little ninja."

"I'm sure he'll let you back on the horse soon," I laughed, putting one of my hands over Phil's while reaching out with my other arm to give Sydney her Kit Kat.

I then leaned my head back against Phil's shoulder and smiled up at him. "I didn't want to interrupt Dan teaching you his dance moves," I responded before kissing him under his jaw.

There was a loud scream followed by an "Oh fuck," and all of us looked toward the kitchen.

"I'm on fire! Help!" Dan shrieked.

"Fire?!" I heard Sydney yell as Phil and I scrambled to get to the kitchen. "Dan is on fire?"

I definitely saw flames but none of them were on Dan, but the stove burner.

"Dan is not on fire," I yelled back as I hurried towards the stove to try and see what the hell he'd done.

"What do I do?" Dan yelled, looking from me, to Phil, then back at the stove.

"Stop, drop, and roll?" I suggested while pulling the pot off of the burner then turned it off.

"Jesus, Dan. I thought we were going to come in here to find you running around in circles with your hand on fire or something since you screamed like a girl," Phil laughed, waving his hand in front of his face because the kitchen was smoky and smelled like burnt ass.

Dan rolled his eyes at Phil and picked up a dish towel to fan the smoke. "Forgive me for freaking the fuck out when I saw flames," he said while turning a different burner on. "I became one with that chicken and it made me feel like my soul was on fire with it."

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack! How many times am I going to get the shit scared out of me today?" I asked, shaking my head with my hand over my chest.

Of course Phil was looking at me like I was crazy. "What scared the shit out of you other than that today?"

Dan was looking at me too, like he was curious to hear my answer.

"Nothing." I sighed and shook my head as I turned to walk out of the kitchen.

I stopped at the table and picked up one of the bags I'd brought home with me and pulled the Flipz out I'd gotten for Phil and sat them down before I started to wad the bag up.

I turned around to take them to the garbage can only to see that Phil was standing right behind me with a look of concern on his face. "Brighton, will you please tell me what's going on? I can't stand seeing you like this. Just tell me and I'll see if I can help you."

I rubbed my hand down my face and moved around him to throw it away.

This was not a conversation I wanted to have but I had to tell him. The longer I kept it from him, the worse I felt.

Once I turned around again I saw that he was still staring at me and I let out a sigh. "I'm going to put my stuff up," I informed him, grabbing my backpack and laptop bag off of the table. "Those are for you," I picked up the Flipz and handed them to him before I started down the hallway to go to his room.

I got my stuff put away and kicked my shoes off, then nearly peed my pants when I saw his reflection in the mirror by his dresser.

"Jesus," I gasped, flinging my hand against my chest once more as I spun around. "Who's the ninja now?"

"Brighton, please tell me. You're about to drive me crazy because I can't figure out why you're avoiding talking to me about whatever is wrong. It makes me think it's something really fucking horrible."

"Because it is!" I responded, throwing my arms out to my sides. "Sebastian knows," I motioned between us. "He saw us together. He saw us kissing. That's what I didn't want to tell you earlier. He knows."

I saw it go over his face as soon as I said it. His eyes got wide and I swear he got even more pale. "I knew he was a little wanker!" he responded through clenched teeth while shaking his head. "What did he say to you? No wonder you looked so off during class."

I shook my head and moved to sit down on the end of his bed. "He was asking all of these sketchy questions about doing work study with you and I didn't understand why. Then he went on about how he saw us out together, at that Mexican place and I tried to deny it but- he saw us. So it doesn't matter if I deny it, because he knows and I'm terrified of what is going to happen."

He moved to kneel down in front of me and grabbed my hands, giving them a gentle squeeze. "Listen, I don't care what that little wanker saw. Unless he's got some way to prove that he saw us there then we have nothing to worry about. If he went above our heads and told the Dean, he would have to have a photo of us like making out or something for it to even matter. If it were as easy as you're thinking it is to get a student and teacher in trouble for having a relationship then people would be getting fired and expelled left and right all the time because of psychos who hate their teachers or friends and make up crazy shit, ya know? Until he's waving a picture of us in front of you, I don't think you should worry. I think this kid is pissed and now he's trying to find a way to get back at you. He can just fuck off. Seriously." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against mine before pulling back to look at me again. "Until this semester is over we'll just hold off on going out places like that together, alright? No matter what he says just stick to the story about you and Syd being together and act like he's a fucking idiot for thinking otherwise."

I was actually shocked by his reaction. I mean, considering the way he reacted when the dean had nearly walked in on us, I was expecting to soon find myself sobbing onto a cake the size of my own head.

"Really?" I responded, sounding as shocked as I was. "You're not going to... freak out? Like last time?" I asked. "I don't care about school. Well, I do care about school. I don't want you to get fired and I don't want to get kicked out but I was so worried about-" I paused. "I thought you would leave again."

He sighed and shook his head. "I learned back when I did that, that the decision was wrong. You're worth risking all that for. I also realized that I was being paranoid. Unless someone has some reliable evidence against us then we're fine. I doubt he has a thing other than what he says he saw. I know what it's like to have to walk around knowing how I feel about you and how you feel about me and that we can't be together. I intend to never go through that or put you through it ever again."

Hearing him say all of that was relieving, but it didn't take all of my worry away.

"So you really don't think Sebastian saying he saw us is enough? I mean I guess it would be his word against ours but that's a really big accusation to make, you know?" I sighed and rubbed my hands down my face. "Sydney and I are going to have to up our gay. Like big time."

"Yes you will," he laughed. "Seriously, don't let this get to you too much. You would be shocked by how often students make accusations about teachers just because they're pissed off about a grade. We just have to be careful when we're out in public together for now. This is where you living with me is a good thing. I can touch you however and whenever I want here. If you want me to, that is."

I laughed. "I like how you managed to turn a serious conversation into a sexual one. Sydney and Dan are getting in your head."

Leaning forward, I pressed a kiss against his lips then started to stand. "If Oliver saw us like this he'd think you were going to ask his Bwighton to marry you."

I started to laugh again. Not because of what I'd said but because I realized that while my boyfriend was starting to think like a pervert, I was starting to think like his four year old.

"He probably would," he agreed, standing up as well. "And he would probably tell me I'm not doing something right. I can just hear him saying something like, Daddy you're supposed to wear a suit and Bwighton is supposed to be in a pwetty dwess."

"Oh yeah," I sniggered. "It wouldn't be complete without a nice Bwighton doesn't twy! Bwighton you're supposed to cwy and say yes. You're not even twying!"

"No, Daddy! Let me show you how!" Phil added, trying to sound like Oliver. He took my hand in his and pulled me up to him so that our chests were touching. "Promise me that if you ever need to tell me something again, even if you think it'll upset me, that you'll tell me what it is. I don't ever want you to have carry that kind of burden."

"Of course," I replied, smiling, "I promise." I pulled our hands up and kissed the back of his. "There's something else you should know," I looked up at him and sighed, "I ate the last doughnut this morning and let Dan take the blame for it. I'm so glad I got that off of my chest."

He gasped, faking a look of horror. "Such a horrible thing!" he said while shaking his head. "It is pretty funny that you let Dan take the blame for it. Smart girl." He leaned down and kissed my lips softly. "But you totally owe me a doughnut now."

I smiled against his lips before kissing them and pulling away. "I got you Flipz to replace your doughnut, though. So you actually owe me two doughnuts and a kiss."

"Whoa, how did that even happen?" he laughed. "Flipz are amazing but you nommed my doughnut and blamed my poor brother. I think I should get at least one doughnut and a kiss."

"You're the one who blamed him," I corrected. "You're lucky though, because I think you deserve a doughnut and lots of kisses." I rubbed my nose against his before kissing his lips. "If you want I can treat you to it now."

"I would love that, actually. Maybe I'll get you a treat as well even though you're a doughnut thief," he replied before kissing the tip of my nose.

"I fell in your toilet. I'm allowed to be a doughnut thief at least once," I laughed. "I just need to grab my purse and we can go-" I paused "-wait. _We_ can't go anywhere."

"Shit," he rolled his eyes. "How about I go get it? You can go hang with Syd for a bit. I'm sure she could use some time with her girlfriend."

"But if you go get it, it's not even a treat," I whined, shuffling my feet against the floor while lazily flailing my arms. "Stupid Sabastard."

He started laughing and wrapped his arms around me to hug me. "It won't take me long at all. No need to have a bit of a hissy fit. Even though it was adorable to watch."

"I know," I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I just wanted to be whine because we all know that helps," I laughed and kissed his cheek. "Make sure to get yourself one with frinkles, because that's what I was going to get you."

"I'll make sure to get one with frinkles for both of us," he replied, kissing my lips one more time before walking out of the room. I could hear him talking a few seconds later then I heard Dan say, "Hell yes we want some doughnuts!"

I sorted through my bag until I found the notebook that had the notes I'd picked up for Sydney and started back into the living room.

Dan was sitting on the couch with Sydney's legs laying across his lap while both of them were holding a bowl of whatever he had made for dinner.

"I've got another present for you," I told Syd, leaning over the back of the couch to flash the notebook in front of her face.

She looked up at me with a completely unamused look on her face. "Unless there are photos of your vejazzled vagina in that notebook, I don't want it."

"There aren't," I sighed. "But I could always go take one and slip it in there?" I offered, grinning. "It's just notes from your classes. Professor Benson, your dance instructor said not to worry about anything you're missing in there," I explained, sitting the notebook down on the coffee table. "She's really sweet. I like her."

"Yeah, she's amazing. That woman can dance. Holy shit. She has her own studio and choreographs like legit shit. Music videos, broadway plays," she replied before leaning over to grab her drink. "And get this. She used to be a stripper. Maybe she's my real Mom or something."

"I don't think that's possible babe," Dan laughed. "She's only a little older than I am."

"Hey, suck my dick, Professor Howell. Anything is possible when you're on lortab 10s," Syd replied while pointing at Dan with her fork.

"But you're so much better at sucking mine," he replied, pointing his fork back at her. I could see that Sydney was about to retort but Dan silenced her with a kiss.

"Do you need anything Syd?" I interrupted as I started towards the kitchen.

"For you to come sit on my face!" she yelled.

"Yeah," Dan agreed, "and I need for you to let me watch."

"HA!" I yelled back, grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet. "You two are perfect for each other."

I got my dinner and went back into the living room, curling up on the end of the couch while Dan grabbed xbox controllers from the entertainment center.

"Hey B," Sydney said while sitting her bowl down on the coffee table. "Has Phil ever accidentally stabbed you in the eyeball with his dick?"

Dan stopped in front of her while I stared at her and we both started to laugh.

"What?"

"I asked if Phil has ever accidentally stabbed you in the eyeball with his dick," she repeated with a completely serious look on her face.

"I heard you," I replied, still snickering. "By what, I meant, what the hell, Syd? No. How do you accidentally get stabbed in the eye by a guy's willy?"

"Oh, I didn't. I just randomly thought of how funny it would be," she shrugged.

"That would not be funny," I laughed, shaking my head. "That would be painful and.. something else that makes me want to twitch."

"You're laughing though," Dan said, finally sitting down. "So it is funny."

"Okay, maybe it is, but it wouldn't be funny if it happened to me," I admitted. "Do you want to be stabbed in the eye with a dick, Dan?"

"No," he shook his head. "Unless I somehow become flexible enough to poke myself in the eye with my own dick."

"And that would only happen if you tried to suck your own dick. I mean, you've got a big dick. That's true. But it doesn't reach your face. Especially 'cause you have a long torso."

"That's a good point. I probably couldn't reach it even if I were flexible," he replied.

I just stared at them as I took a bite of my food, and they continued having a serious conversation about Dan sucking his own dick like that was the most normal thing to do.

By the time I'd finished eating it had gotten pretty quiet. Dan was playing some video game and Sydney was playing a game on her phone, while I was staring at my fork trying to figure out if I had to work a full shift the next day.

"Shitting dick nipples!" Dan screamed. I looked up to see him hitting the xbox controller against his legs.

I could probably sit around and watch Dan play video games for hours because of outbursts like that.

I watched as he sat the controller down, got up from his seat and disappeared into the kitchen.

He came back a few minutes later with a glass of wine and traded the controller for its spot on the table.

I felt my phone vibrating against my thigh just as Sydney's started to beep and Dan's vibrated on the table.

I froze while reaching into my pocket and looked at the couch where Sydney and Dan were sitting to see them staring at each other.

My first thought was stupid compared to the second, because I immediately thought of Pretty Little Liars and the possibility of having a stalker. Then I thought of the fact that Phil wasn't there, and that something could have happened.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and unlocked the screen to see that it was an email alert.

My inbox loaded up and the first email on the top of the screen was from school with the subject: **Mandatory seminar for stu... **

I rolled my eyes at what I could read of the subject line while waiting for the email to load.

**Mandatory seminar for students and faculty **

**It has been brought to our attention that students and faculty might be violating our policy against fraternization between students and faculty. **

**To insure that everyone at Columbia is up to date on our no fraternization policy, we have scheduled a mandatory seminar.**

I looked up from my phone to see Dan and Sydney looking at each other and then they both turned to look at me.

"Oh shit," flew out of all of our mouths at the same exact time.

The door flew open less than 3 seconds later and Phil walked in with a box of doughnuts in one hand and his phone in the other with the look of a terrified person on his face. "Did you all just get that email?"

"Yeah," Dan replied looking panicked. "That couldn't be about us though, could it? I mean, wouldn't they, you know, confront us or something?"

"They can't confront us if they don't have proof. Can you imagine how many of our students actually make up fucked up shit about us to get us in trouble? The administration would never get anything done," Phil said as he walked into the living room and sat the doughnuts down on the table. He sat down on the couch next to me and pulled me close to him before kissing my temple.

"Yeah, I mean. That college has a fuck load of students. There's gotta be some other random bitch fucking her Professor," Sydney added.

"That's true, but what the hell is this email about?" Dan asked. "I mean you're completely right, but do you think it's maybe a situation where they're giving a warning by doing this or do you think they've actually caught someone?"

"I would think that if they caught someone then the people they caught would be notified and kicked out already. They must be hearing rumors, can't prove them, and are doing this seminar thing to try to scare people out of doing what they might be doing," Phil replied.

Dan nodded. "You're probably right. Plus, I think that if they had suspicions they would come to us and speak to us, or notify them," he pointed between Sydney and I, "and question them about it. And it's not like anyone knows about us."

If by _us_ you mean you and Sydney, then yeah, no one knows about _us_.

Dan did have a point though. If Sebastian had gone to the administration and told them what he knew, wouldn't they come to Phil and I first?

That thought was comforting until I realized that it was kinda late. I mean, the school might have sent that email but the Dean would probably handle those kinds of meetings himself and Phil and I would probably have an email waiting for us the next morning so he could question us.

What would I say to the Dean? Could I lie under that kind of pressure? What if I could but it didn't matter because Sebastian had proof? What if he'd taken a picture of us together? How would we explain that?

I looked down at my phone. Maybe I wouldn't have to lie at all...

I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to put my dishes in the sink and immediately turned my attention to my phone.

I closed out of the email and went to my contacts and scrolled until I got to Sebastian's name.

I went to send him and message and was greeted with the ones he'd sent me while Phil and I weren't speaking.

Seeing them pissed me off. Even if I hadn't really been interested in him, what kind of an asshole could be so conniving to actually do something _this_ low? This could ruin both my life and Phil's and to top it off, this fucker wanted to date me.

I didn't hesitate to start tapping my fingers against the screen to text him in complete rage mode.

**Listen here you stupid long haired, knitted beanie wearing shit. I will shove your camera so far up your ass that the only thing you'll be filming is the back of your fucking throhjskhdfg- **

The end of that text turning into gibberish was Phil's fault because he reached over my shoulder and snatched my phone before turning me around to face him.

"I love you so much for wanting to send him that text which, by the way, was hilarious. But that text could also be considered evidence against us." He deleted the text before reaching around and sliding the phone into my back pocket as he ducked down to press his lips against mine. "Calm down. Let's not stress over this yet. It might not be anything to worry over. Alright?"

"How are you so calm?! I feel like I just drank a gallon of coffee and snorted a fat line of Coke!" I replied, trying to keep my voice down as I paced from counter to counter. "I also feel like punching him in the face repeatedly. This isn't any of his business. If we get in trouble for this I'm going to kick his balls back into his abdominal cavity."

"I'm calm about this because I know there's nothing we can do at this point besides wait to see if any of it really has anything to do with us. This really could be one big coincidence. I have to believe that since no one has said a word to us. This kind of thing is such a controversial thing, we would have both been confronted already if they suspected anything. I just keep looking at that kind of logic to keep me from freaking out as well," he replied.

I decided not to explain my logic behind being so wound up over this because I knew he was trying to keep me calm. But it didn't change the fact that those little paranoid thoughts were still there.

I stopped pacing around to smash my hands against my face and let out a loud groan. "Why did Professor Lennon have to get knocked up? This is all her fault. Oh, look at me and my occupied uterus. I need to go on maternity leave so Brighton's gorgeous work study boss can take my place and be her teacher too."

"Gorgeous work study boss, yeah?" he replied, grinning at me. "You should see if he'll have hot sex with you after feeding you doughnuts."

I really wanted to continue to freak out and whine but I couldn't help but actually smile. He was giving me his cuttle little crooked grin and we all know how weak I am when it comes to that.

He delivered on both the doughnuts and the hot sex and we spent the remainder of the night laying in bed in next to nothing while he graded papers and I worked on things for school.

If the doughnuts and sex weren't enough of a distraction, working on my short story that was due the following week certainly was.

We were instructed to write something aimed for children so I wrote about a little boy who was raised by lions. I'm sure you know who inspired that.

I got so into writing it that Phil actually had to take my laptop from me and make me go to sleep, like I was his child.

The next morning I woke up to several emails from Columbia but none of them were alarming.

We were notified that all morning classes had been cancelled because of the seminar, which was starting at 10 o'clock.

Dan and Phil had to be there at nine even though classes were cancelled so Sydney and I were left to freak out alone before leaving at around 9:30.

Sydney was the lucky one because she was getting to go to the seminar fucked out of her mind on pain killers. None of us thought she was well enough to go yet but she said she would lose her mind sitting at home while everyone else knew what was going on.

The performance arts center was packed with students and faculty when she and I showed up but thankfully we managed to find a seat that wasn't completely surrounded by people.

"I brought snacks," Syd whispered while holding her bag open for me to see.

She didn't bring snacks. She brought a portion of the fucking kitchen with her. There were two 20 ounce sodas, a bag of cool ranch Doritos, two doughnuts, some Sour Patch Kids, and two sandwiches in her gigantic purse.

"I got a little carried away, I think," she giggled. She was the only one in the room who happened to be wearing massive sunglasses since her eyes were still a little raccoon-ish from the 'accident' and somehow it made the situation even more hilarious. At least she was there for a bit of comic relief.

Normally I wouldn't drink anything but coffee or water that early in the day but I grabbed one of the sodas out of the bag without hesitation. It was the good kind too. None of that caffeine free, diet bullshit.

I unscrewed the lid and took a drink before looking around where we were sitting.

I was trying to see if I could find where Phil and Dan were but I wasn't having any luck.

Turning my attention to the front of the room, I saw that guy Scott I'd met through Sydney walking up the aisle, along with Sydney raising her hand, motioning for him to join us.

"Hey B, you remember Scott?" she asked, pointing at him. "He's the one with the prettiest teeth in all the lands. Come sit with us, Scott!"

"Yes, I remember Scott," I replied, sitting my hand on her knee.

Oh, Sydney, why do you have to be looped up on painkillers _today_? I hoped that she wasn't so messed up that she forgot that she was pretending to be in a relationship with me.

Scott grinned at Sydney while sliding into a seat in front of her. "How are you ladies doing this morning?"

"I'd be a whole lot fuckin better if I was still lying in bed and not at this happy horse shit," Sydney replied, waving her hand around. "How are you, good sir? Would you like a snack?" She held her bag out for him to look inside of.

"Feeling the same way," Scott laughed, looking inside of the bag. "I don't even have any morning classes, so it's extra annoying that I have to be here. Oh, cool ranch Doritos."

I watched Scott pull the chips out of the bag before I heard a voice very close to where we were.

"There you are, man. I was looking everywhere for you."

I looked to my left to see Sebastian standing a few feet away from Scott in the row of chairs in front of us. We made eye contact for a few seconds before he turned his attention back to Scott.

"Sorry bro," Scott replied while chewing. "I ran by the chem lab to pick something up. Sit. I'm sure Sydney won't mind sharing her goodies with you."

"What are you talking about?" I laughed. "Sydney saves all of her goodies for me. Isn't that right baby?"

"Damn skippy," she answered before leaning over and kissing my lips. "Oh, I meant to ask you. Have you been eating a lot of citrusy things lately? Cause your pussy keeps leaving this amazing aftertaste on my tongue."

"I take it you girlfriend is feeling better," Sebastian commented, looking amused.

"Yeah, I meant to ask you, where have you been?" Scott spoke up. "I've missed you in Howell's class."

"She's been sick," I said before Sydney could say anything. "Last night she started feeling better and we did a little celebrating."

Sebastian rolled his eyes while bringing his coffee up to his lips to.

"I begged her to sit on my face," Sydney informed them before throwing a Sour Patch Kid at her own mouth and missing. "If I wasn't so medicated I totally would've gotten that into my mouth."

"Medicated?" Scott laughed. "What kind of shit are you on? Anything good?"

"Lots of cold meds," I answered for her. "I think the doctor put codeine in her cough syrup."

"Yum," Scott licked his lips. "I broke my ankle a few years ago and got painkillers. Fun stuff. I didn't shit right for a month though."

Sydney gasped dramatically. "Dude, I broke my ankle dancing one time in high school and I felt like I was never going to poop again. It was horrible. Oh, Jesus on a boat. When are they gonna start this shit? I'm a sleepy bear." She turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Baby, I'm a sleepy beaaaar," she whined.

"I know sweetie," I sighed, bringing her hand up so I could kiss the back of it. "I'm sure it'll start soon."

"You know if certain Professors could just keep it in their pants we wouldn't even have to be here," Sebastian remarked.

"Yeah, well, if certain students would keep their noses in their own business and not make up rumors we wouldn't have to be here," I replied.

"Personally, I think it's pretty fucking stupid to have a fraternization policy at a college. Everyone here is 18 and over and can legally do what or whoever they want. Who gives a flying shit?"

A loud, weird screeching sound nearby made me jump and I looked up at the front of the room to see Dean Fitzpatrick standing in front of a podium, messing with the microphone.

Scanning the rows of students, he waited until it was quiet before speaking.

"Good morning students and faculty. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Dean William Fitzpatrick."

As I watched him speak I realized that he was a lot more intimidating up there than he had been when I'd met him. After he'd nearly walked in on Phil and I.

He went on about the school's legacy and how they pride themselves on professionalism among other things that are far too boring to mention.

"While we encourage our faculty in developing relationships with our students, there is a line that should never be crossed and we are here to remind you, that while these ties and bonds that are made between teacher and student are important, they should always remain strictly in the realms of a professional teacher-student relationship."

I heard a soft sound coming from my right and I glanced over to see Sydney sitting upright with her head back and mouth agape.

"Syd," I whispered, nudging her.

Nothing.

I tilted my head. This bitch fell asleep.

"Syd," I said a bit louder, nudging her again.

She gasped and sat up right, gripping her bag like she was scared. "Ooops," she giggled, yawning. "Is it over yet?"

"Sadly, it's not," Sebastian answered her, slumping down in his seat and sighing loudly.

"Hey B. Want me to diddle your clit while this rubbish goes on?" Syd asked me, grinning.

"I wish someone would diddle my dick," Scott interjected.

Dean Fitzpatrick went on for a little while longer about the school's policy on student-teacher relations before some woman took his place at the podium to give us an in depth lecture on sexual harassment and the boundaries in professional relationships.

"What if a student sexually harasses a professor?" Sydney whispered, giggling. "If you were a professor I would sexually harass you."

I laughed. "I would condone that."

By the time that the meeting was over it was around 11:30 and we were still clueless as to what was actually happening because nothing was outright said about the situation.

Sydney and I walked out together. She was going on about how pointless the seminar was while I was checking my email to see if the school had sent me anything.

Thankfully they hadn't. I was about to put my phone back in my purse when it started vibrating and I checked the screen to see that Phil had sent me a text saying that he and Dan wanted us to meet them at their apartment for lunch.

Syd and I took a cab back to the building and I spent the entire five minute ride refreshing my email and continued into the elevator before my phone lost signal.

At that point, if the school knew something, I just wanted them to go ahead and say something because this whole being paranoid thing sucked.

We walked into the apartment to see Dan and Phil sitting in the dining room sporting smiles that I believed were completely unrelated to the open pizza box on the table.

"We've got excellent news," Dan announced. "That seminar had nothing to do with any of us."

"What? How do you know?" I asked, shrugging out of my jacket.

"Oh, I dunno. I mean, it's not like we work there or anything," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Sit, we'll explain."

Sydney walked over and sat down on Dan's lap after pulling her hoody off and removing her sunglasses. She yawned, laying her head on his shoulder.

I sat down next to Phil, waiting for the explanation. "A professor did get caught with a student but obviously neither of us happen to be that professor," Phil told me as he placed a piece of pizza on a plate in front of me.

"What happened to them?"

"Not sure," Dan shrugged. "They have to do a disciplinary hearing. From what I've heard he's been suspended and could be facing permanent expulsion."

"What about her teacher?"

"_His_ teacher," Dan corrected me. "Like I said, they've got to do a disciplinary hearing. She hasn't been fired, though. Not yet anyways. They put her on leave. We'll know more once more happens."


	18. All Aboard The SS Bryndey

**Sydney's POV**

Nearly 3 weeks after the lovely seminar that scared the hell out of all of us, life had pretty much gotten back to normal. I'd been back at school for a week and with the help of B, Dan and Phil, I wasn't behind at all because they all helped me keep up with my school work.

Living at Dan and Phil's apartment was so much fun. I was always around the people I loved being around most. It felt like we were having a sleepover every night. The only thing that sucked was not being able to go out in public with Dan and Phil anymore. After the whole seminar scare we thought it was way too risky to be seen out like that.

However, on this particular night I did have a date. It just wasn't with Dan.

It was with B.

There was a banquet being held at the university for Professors and students who had maintained a 4.0 GPA through the semester so far. Of course, I was not either of those but B was. She couldn't exactly show up with Phil and I couldn't show up with Dan. But several people thought she and I were in a relationship so, we were attending together.

It was a formal sort of thing so I was pretty excited about getting all dressed up. I felt like I was going to prom with the hottest chick in my class.

I was in Dan's room after putting on my make up trying to decide on which dress to wear. I had a black satin strapless mini-dress but I also had a navy blue dress that was mid-thigh length and had one sleeve.

I heard the door to Dan's room open as I was standing in the closet. "Whoever you are, I only have panties on so you've been warned," I called out.

"I've seen you in much less," Dan laughed. I heard the door shut then footsteps coming towards the closet where I was standing, surveying the dresses.

I felt his hands slip onto my shoulders and slide down my arms before kissing just below my ear. "Are you going like this?" he murmured before kissing the side of my neck.

I leaned against him, grinning. "Nah. I thought I might put pasties over my nipples and wear one of your ties and some high heels."

Dan stopped kissing my neck and laughed. "The mental image of you walking into the banquet like that is hilarious."

"Well, I bet it would liven things up a bit," I replied, laughing. I turned around so that I was facing him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "It's going to be very hard to see you walking around in a suit all night and not be able to get my hands on you."

"I'm going to be very hard seeing you and Brighton walking around, because I know you," he replied, putting his hand on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed me but pulled back far too quickly. "You never keep things PG."

"I'm not a big fan of PG," I replied, smirking at him. "Plus, I know if you see us walking around all over each other then you'll be super horny when we get home and I'll get a few orgasms out of it."

"Right, because you standing in front of me in nothing but lace and five inch heels does absolutely nothing for me," he replied, mirroring my smirk.

I slipped one of my hands from his shoulder and down his body before I got to his crotch and found his dick which was definitely on it's way to being at full attention. "Yeah, I think it does do something for you, Professor Howell. Naughty, naughty."

Dan sighed, looking down at me like he was disappointed, "Ms. Knight, won't you ever learn?" he asked, sliding his hand down the middle of my chest, over my stomach and finally, under the lace that he had been talking about. "Two can play that game."

I looked down at his hand and then back up at him, an eyebrow raised. "Yes, they can," I replied while bringing my hands to the top of his pants and unbuttoning them.

He kissed the side of my neck while massaging his fingers against my clit; the hand on my cheek slid into my hair. He tugged on it, exposing more of my neck before biting at it.

I was mid-moan when I realized his hand was in my hair. "Whoa, watch the hair, Professor. I gotta look good for my girlfriend," I told him while unzipping his pants. "How much time do we have before we leave?"

With a laugh, he untangled his hand from my hair but continued kissing onto my shoulder. "Twenty minutes," he mumbled, sliding his hand down my side. He reached around my back and his hand slipped onto my ass, urging me towards him.

He left a trail of kisses up my throat and back to my lips and pulled his hand away from the lace it'd been hidden behind, only to tug the fabric off of my hips.

They fell to my ankles and I stepped out of them as Dan pulled me along.

He lowered himself onto the bed and pulled me down onto his lap.

I dipped down and began kissing the side of his neck while grinding my pussy against his hard length through the thin fabric of his boxer briefs. I was soaked already and he had barely touched me but that was an effect he always seemed to have on me.

He squeezed my ass with my action and moaned deeply before literally just falling back on the bed.

For a second I thought he was being dramatic, and falling back like that for a laugh but then I realized he was groping around his dresser with one hand while groping at his dick with the other.

He pulled it out and I watched as he squeezed it and slowly started stroking his hand up and down it, his face contorting with pleasure as he looked up at me.

"Tit jam on a fucking cracker where are the- oh," he lifted his hand off of the dresser and quickly sat upright.

His lips immediately went to the side of my neck and he pressed the condom against my palm.

"I'm kinda busy here," he moaned, wrapping one arm around me to pull me closer, his other hand slipping between my thighs. "I need my hands."

"Fuck," I breathed, biting down on my bottom lip. It was hard to concentrate on much other than the way his hands felt on me but I managed to pull myself together. I ripped the condom wrapper open with my teeth before pulling the condom out and rolling it down his length as quickly as I could.

I kept my eyes on his face while I raised my hips so he could position himself at my entrance. I moaned at the feeling of the head of his cock rubbing against my clit before slipping inside of me just enough to make my walls tighten up in anticipation of him filling me.

Slowly I lowered myself onto him, taking him in inch by inch at a torturously slow pace. I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer to me before pressing my lips against his and kissing him while I began to move my hips. "Can we just stay here and fuck all night?" I whispered against his lips.

"In a perfect world," he replied before kissing me.

Dan tightened his arm around me and pressed his fingertips harder against my clit, his hips moving against mine.

His lips parted from mine and he buried his face against the side of my neck, biting at it while sliding both of his hands onto my ass, forcing my hips harder against his with each movement.

Hearing Dan moan made my moans grow louder and my movement against his hips to speed up.

He pulled back to look at me and let his weight rest on the hand he slipped behind himself on the bed, the other arm still wrapped securely around my waist.

He watched my face as he thrust his hips against every bounce I made on his lap.

It was taking a lot of self control to keep my moans from being too loud. "You look entirely too sexy right now," I told him, my words barely coming out as a whisper because of how breathless I was.

I started to move faster, bouncing up and down at a much faster and harder pace. The sound of our bodies meeting over and over turned me on even more. I could feel myself getting close to cumming and started to move even faster, wanting to feel that incredible high that only he could make me feel.

I kept my eyes on him, focusing only on the way he felt inside of me and the way he looked, watching me ride him like that. Seconds later I slipped over the edge and a loud moan escaped my throat before my entire body tensed, my orgasm hitting me hard.

Dan's hips continued to thrust upward against mine before I felt him slowly start to tense up beneath me; and with a final thrust, his body seemed to spasm and he fell back onto the bed.

Again he looked so dramatic, laying there like he was absolutely spent, and if I could have breathed, I would have laughed.

We stared at each other while catching our breath and Dan finally started to sit up on the bed again.

He wrapped an arm around me and pecked my lips then smiled against them. "You never fail to impress me Ms. Knight."

"I enjoy being a star student in and out of the classroom, Professor Howell," I replied before kissing his lips again, getting a bit lost in the kiss before pulling back. "Now you can think about how it felt to have me riding you like that while we're at the banquet," I told him, winking at him before I climbed off of his lap to walk back to the closet.

I was still debating on which dress to wear and I heard Dan slip in and out of the bathroom before he came up behind me.

He draped something black against my shoulder and I looked up to see him smirking at me. "Your panties," he said before kissing my cheek. "Also, the blue one. You look good in blue."

"Keep quiet, nothing comes as easy as you. Can I lay in your bed all day? You look so good in blue. You look so good in bluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuue," I sang, dancing around in his closet. "Okay, I'll wear the blue one."

"You are my best kept secret," Dan laughed while walking back into the bathroom. "I don't want you to wear me like a locket around your throat though."

"Yeah, I don't think I'd look good in the shade of blue that would create," I replied, laughing. I grabbed a different pair of panties since someone made me ruin the others and slipped on my dress before stepping into a pair of heels.

I don't know how we managed to do it but my hair and makeup still looked awesome despite the hot sex.

"I'm ready for my hot lesbian date!" I announced to the entire apartment while I put my phone into my purse. "I even waxed in case I get scissored after."

"Oh, let me see what I get to take off of you later," I heard B reply.

I walked to Dan's bedroom door and opened it to see B with her head poked out of Phil's room.

Her approval of my dress was in the form of a sexual grunt. "You look good," she informed me, stepping into the hallway. She did a little spin in her white knee length dress and stopped once she was facing me and put her hands on her hips. "Shall we shag now or shall we shag now?"

"You look amazing!" I told her, looking her over. "It won't take much effort to grope your goodies tonight," I laughed. "We can shag now. Let the boys go and we'll just go down on each other in every room while they're not in the way."

"Excuse you, Ms. Knight!" Phil said as he walked out of his room looking incredibly handsome. "You could at least do that sort of thing when Dan and I are here so we can see."

"Perv," I replied, winking at him. "Everyone just looks hot tonight. I want to slut it up with all of you. Not even gonna lie."

"At least you get to slut it up with at least one of us tonight," B grinned.

"I can't decide if I'm turned on that you two are going on a date, or jealous," Dan chimed in, stepping up behind us.

"Probably both," B laughed. "Are you ready to go, babe?"

"Almost. I just need to grab my phone and wallet," Phil replied as he turned to walk back into his bedroom.

"I was talking to Sydney," B informed him through her laughter before turning her attention to me.

"So rude!" he called out from his room while the three of us were still in the hallway laughing.

"We should probably go ahead and go catch a cab before you guys since we're not going in the same one together," I said as I reached up to straighten Dan's tie. "You are the most gorgeous man I've ever known. I hope you know that," I informed him before kissing his lips which wasn't as difficult as usual since my heels brought me up a few inches.

"Mmm," he pecked my lips again before pulling away. "I'll see you there."

"I'm sure you will," B commented, snickering while she watched us.

Dan finally let go of me and stepped around me and I watched B smirk at him as he walked by her.

She looked at me and held her hand out, "Ready to be my arm trophy?"

"My body is so ready," I replied as I took her hand.

We were able to catch a cab pretty quickly and considering how crazy traffic was, it was good that we managed to get to the building the banquet was being held at in 30 minutes.

We hadn't even made it into the building when people who were standing outside the building started staring at us holding hands. Of course we didn't give a fuck.

Inside the massive room the banquet was being held in was like something out of a movie. There were people everywhere in their suits and fancy dresses sipping champagne and talking. A live band was playing on stage and there were tables and tables of fancy looking food I probably had never tried before.

"Don't be looking at any other girls or I'm gonna be super pissed," I told B as we picked up glasses of champagne that were being offered to us.

"Don't be silly, I only have eyes for you," she grinned, raising her glass to her lips.

There was a look of approval on the man with the serving tray's face before he walked away from us.

"At least he didn't give us the stink eye," B spoke up while looking around the room. "I wanted to throw my shoe at those people outside."

"I know. I did too. I mean, we're in New York. I'm shocked there are even people who would actually look at us all judgey like that," I told her before taking a sip of my drink.

"Right? Narrow minded motherf-"

"Ms. Knight?" a woman's voice interrupted B.

We both looked over to see Professor Benson, my dance instructor coming towards us.

"I didn't know you were going to be here," she said in her usual sweet tone.

"Hey Ms. Benson," I greeted her, smiling. "I came along with Brighton. B, this is my awesome dance instructor I always tell you about."

"We've met, briefly. I came to see you a few weeks ago, when Sydney was.."

"Ah, yes. I remember you now," she smiled at B. She stepped closer to us and her smile fell before she quickly glanced around at where we were standing, looking as though something scandalous had happened. "Can you believe they don't have anything stronger than this?" she whispered holding her glass up. "Ivy league school with lavish banquets and they serve this shit?" she laughed but finished off what was left in her glass. "I'm going to have a headache I can feel in my teeth tomorrow."

We both cracked up laughing. "Before you go to sleep tonight, try to drink some water and take some headache meds and you won't feel as bad. That's what I always do," I whispered back to her. "I would much rather be drinking a Jack and Coke than this stuff. It's basically beer with a fancy name."

"Rich people do silly things, like eat snails and drink like poor rednecks," Professor Benson laughed. "I mean, even the cheapest beer tastes better than this," she sat her empty glass down on a tray that was moving by. "Thanks for the tip, by the way. I'll be sure to try it out."

"No problem," I replied before taking another sip of my champagne.

I started to speak but I was stopped when Professor Benson gasped, her eyes following a man who was probably in his 50s as he walked by us.

"He's got scotch," she said, glancing back at me. "I'm going to find the good stuff. It was nice meeting you again Brighton. I'll probably end up seeing you two again before the night is over, but in case I don't, you ladies have a good time."

B watched her walk away, laughing. "Okay, is she the coolest person ever or what?"

"Definitely the coolest person ever. I adore that woman. You should see her dance. It's amazing." I leaned in closer to I could whisper to her. "Should we walk around the room to make it obvious we're here together?"

"Yeah, we probably should," she replied, reaching out to grab my hand. "We should also probably do this," she said quietly before leaning in and kissing my lips.

"You're gonna make me horny, B. Gah," I said before kissing her back.

We began walking around the room, never letting go of each other as we did. We stopped and talked to several of our professors and classmates while continuing to sip our shitty champagne.

"Well, aren't you two just a vision this evening." We both turned around when we heard Sebastian speaking behind us. "It's nice to see you together again. Feeling better, Sydney?"

"Yes," I replied, smiling at him as I let go of B's hand to wrap my arm around her waist. "You look handsome. You clean up pretty nicely, Sebastian."

"I'll take that as a compliment," he laughed. "You look stunning, Brighton."

"Thank you, Sebastian," she grinned at him, putting her hand on my back so she could rub it. "You look dapper."

"I try," he responded while straightening his tie. "I'm glad you two are here. Everyone I've talked to is just dull as cardboard. Scott got caught up in some nerdville conversation with some people and I ran for it."

"The alcohol sucks taint," I replied, laughing.

Sebastian looked down at our glasses and wrinkled his nose. "You're drinking the champagne? Why?" he laughed. "They've got whiskey and scotch at the bar."

"There's a bar?" B replied. "Where?"

He laughed and more or less forced himself between B and myself. "Let me show you," he insisted, looping his arm through hers before looking down at me and grinning, linking his arm through mine.

I glanced behind Sebastian's shoulders as we started to walk away, trying to read B's expression but I couldn't. She was in poker face mode.

"Did I mention how lovely you look?" he asked Brighton.

"You did, actually," she replied. "You did fail to mention how wonderful Sydney looks, though," she said, leaning forward to smile at me.

"My apologies. Sydney, you look fantastic," he informed me. "Truly. I was just so distracted by Brighton that I hardly noticed anyone else."

"Oh trust me. I know exactly what you mean. I hardly notice anyone else when she's around as well," I replied, looking over at B and winking.

What was funny is that even though I wasn't really in a relationship with B, I found myself getting pissy that Sebastian was so open about flirting with her. I guess it was because it was he knew she was taken and acted like it didn't matter to him.

When we got to the bar he was taking us to, I glanced to my right and the first person my eyes landed on was Dan. It honestly freaked me out because I wasn't expecting to see him and I also wasn't expecting him to be looking right at me with those mysterious, dark eyeballs of his. I couldn't figure out what he was thinking but it didn't look very good.

I forced myself to look away from him and continue looking around the room until we were next at the bar. I got a Jack and Coke just like I wanted. Sebastian got scotch and B also got a Jack and Coke.

"I'm glad we don't have class tomorrow because I have a feeling I'm going to be a bit drunk by the time we leave this thing," Sebastian said as we walked away from the bar. "What are you two going to be doing afterwards?"

"Depends on how drunk we are when we leave," B replied. "What about you? Are you getting into anything tonight?"

"Well, Scott and I were planning to have a few friends over for a party. It'd be great if you two came," he replied, smiling at us.

"Uh," B cleared her throat and looked at me. "Maybe? I mean, we don't really get to go out much together because of school and work and everything. It might be fun."

I wanted to say no and I know that B did but we also knew that if we were going to keep the whole relationship thing going, we needed to be seen outside of school and school functions together. "Yeah, I think it'd be good for us to go," I replied, nodding. "We haven't gotten to go out much lately at all."

"Great!" Sebastian said excitedly. "I'm sure Scott will be happy that you're coming," he told me, smirking.

"Text me your address and we'll stop by when we get out of this thing," B spoke up.

"You could just catch a ride with us," Sebastian offered. "I mean we'll be leaving at the same time. Unless you two needed to go do something after."

"No," B replied quickly. "We don't have anything to do."

"Sweet. I'll go find Scott and let him know you two are coming. Wait right here?"

"Mhmmm,"B grinned at him, waiting until he walked away to sigh loudly. "Phil is going to be so pissed."

"So pissed," I repeated, nodding. "Dan fucking hates Scott. I mean, _hates_. You should hear how he treats him in class. But we need to go if we're going to make this shit believable. We just won't stay too long."

"I know, that's the only reason I offered to go" B replied. "I mean really, think about it, we don't do anything together. I guess going to this party would be a good start."

"I think we deserve a girls night anyway. It's not healthy to not have a little us time, right?" I think I was really trying to make us going to Scott and Sebastian's sound better because I had a feeling that Dan and Phil were going to shit their pants when they found out where we were going.

"Right," B agreed, "I just feel like having _us_ time would be better if it didn't also entail Sebastian and Scott time." She raised her glass and took a sip from it. "Then again, they should trust us and people in college go to college parties. It's a part of the package."

"Yeah. Plus we don't like penis anyway so there's nothing to worry about," I replied, laughing at myself. "How long do we have to stay at this thing?"

"Probably another hour or so. I just need to stay long enough for them to announce the scholarship awards. Apparently I'm getting one for next semester," B explained. "Thanks for coming with me to this, by the way. I know it's boring."

I looked at her like she'd gone insane. "Oh yeah, ya know. Just getting a fucking scholarship. No biggie," I laughed. "That's amazing! I thought we were just here to look pretty and feel important or some shit."

She laughed, "No. They do something like this every semester if you have a high enough GPA. You'll probably get get invited next semester since this is your first year. I think you have to have a 3.5? I'm not sure."

"4.0, actually," Sebastian said as he stepped up beside B again.

"Psh. The only way my ass is getting a 4.0 is if every class I take is dance," I replied before taking a sip of my drink.

"Why don't, you babe?" B asked me, subtly moving away from Sebastian and closer to me. "I know how passionate you are about it."

"Well, when I signed up for classes this semester it was pretty late and only one dance class was still open. Next semester it will be all dance all the time for this lady. I hope I don't die," I laughed.

"Can I ask how you plan to use that in order to get a job?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm going to go to Nevada and build my own brothel," I answered, making him nearly spit his drink everywhere. "Kidding," I smiled. "I can give dance lessons, choreograph stuff for people, try out to be a dancer in certain things. Having a degree saying I've studied it helps me just like it would help any other person."

"Very nice," he smiled, nodding.

"It's no different than getting a degree in film," B butted in. "You could learn how to do everything on your own with a camera but no one is going to give you a job unless you have a degree to flash around."

"Oh, I wasn't meaning to sound critical or anything. I was honestly curious. I didn't know if I was standing here talking to someone who was going to end up being famous or something."

"Nice save," I winked at him.

"Who knows. Maybe one day I'll write a musical and Sydney will choreograph it," B shrugged, "and maybe if you're nice enough we'll let you film it."

He grinned at her. "So feisty."

"You should see her when she's horny," I replied

"Don't put any ideas in his head," B remarked, smirking.

"But I thought that's what you two were here together for; putting ideas in people's heads," he replied, giving B a weird look as he brought his scotch up to his lips.

I didn't know exactly why he said that but I could tell by the weird look on his face and by what he said that he was hinting to the fact that we weren't actually a couple. Something about him was seriously pissing me off and it wasn't just the little comment about my dancing. He was being just a little too cocky and not cocky in the sexy Dan Howell sort of way.

"We're here together because my girlfriend chose to bring me along for her special night. We're here together because we've been together for nearly a year now and we do everything together. We're here together because I love her and I love the sweet taste her cunt leaves behind after I make her cum repeatedly with my tongue. If any of that puts ideas in anyone's head then, alright. I'm glad to give people fap material."

The deer in headlights look that he and B were giving me was absolutely priceless.

He cleared his throat. "Are you always this blunt?"

"Most of the time I'm worse," I replied, giving him a fake smile. Why couldn't he be all smooth and nice like his brother? "Are you always this jealous?"

"Jealous? Am I suppose to be jealous?" he laughed.

"No. You're supposed to either act your age and be her friend even though she doesn't want to ride your cock or get the fuck away from her. That's what you're supposed to do," I replied, not bothering to smile this time.

"Look, I know that this isn't real," he told me, gesturing between the two of us with his hand. "Acting like it is in front of me is pointless."

"Oh, you know it isn't real?" I asked. "I'm sorry. I don't recall you spending enough time with either of us to be able to make a statement like that. Just because you don't want it to be real doesn't mean it isn't real."

"I know more than you think I do."

"No, you don't know anything," I replied, pointing at him. "You know what you are letting yourself believe. Big difference. Right now I'm letting myself believe that you're a complete dickhead."

He sighed, glancing around us since my voice had gotten rather loud. "Listen, I'm not trying to start anything. I'm not an asshole. Just forget I said anything, alright? I'd rather not have either of you hating me."

"Stop making dickheadish little comments and I won't," I shot back, rolling my eyes.

"Syd," Brighton said softly, putting her hand on my cheek, stroking her thumb across it "Calm down, okay?"

Okay, how could Sebastian not believe that we were real? I was starting to believe that we were. Fuck.

I nodded in agreement and B smiled at me before turning to look at Sebastian. "You can have whatever opinion you want about any of my relationships, unfortunately it's your right as a human being, as is your right to voice them, but it is my right to tell you that my relationship is none of your business. Who I care about and who I'm falling in love with is none of your business. I don't care how wrong you think it is or how much you don't like it, or how many many bad things you have to say about it. It's not going to change anything. You might get some sort of weird satisfaction out of making your little comments but the only thing you're doing is making an ass out of who I once thought was a decent guy. If you ever wanted a chance with me or to be my friend, you're ruining it with what you're doing."

He looked shocked as he stared at B while she said all of that. "Brighton, I didn't mean to piss you off. I just-" he sighed, "I just really like you and I want the best for you."

"She's fine. I promise," I replied.

"If that's really what you want for me, Sebastian, then you'll leave it alone," she said calmly, picking up my hand.

He glanced down at our hands and sighed, nodding. "Consider it left alone. I apologize for offending either of you."

"No worries," I replied before finishing off my drink.

"Thank you," B said to Sebastian before copying me and finishing what was left in her glass.

The three of us stood around talking quite awkwardly for a little while longer before Scott joined us.

Scott was so different from Sebastian. He was always so laid back and silly, constantly making nerdy jokes, and best of all, he actually embraced the idea that B and I were together.

He didn't have a lot to say about our relationship. Aside from the occasional pervie comment, of course; but he never questioned it. When I was around him, my sexuality wasn't the center of the conversation, or even a conversation at all.

So obviously, I was relieved when he showed up, even though B's little speech did somehow get Sebastian to back off. I guess she just had a way with words.

A little over an hour later, the awards had been given and speeches were made and we were so ready to leave. It was so crowded in that room I hadn't spotted Dan or Phil in quite some time. I also couldn't text Dan because Sebastian or Scott were right beside me the whole time.

We both planned to text them in the cab when we left to go to the party but again, we were not alone and way too close to the guys to be able to send a text. When we left the banquet wasn't over so I hoped that they would end up staying longer and we wouldn't be too late getting home.

When we got to their apartment building there were at least fifteen people standing outside of it and I immediately looked at B before I slid out of the cab.

I was thinking that maybe something sketchy was going on. I mean, it wasn't a bad part of town but you usually don't see that many people standing together for no reason.

Panic hit me because Scott and Sebastian started leading us over to them. Were we about to walk into a meth lab?

"Yooooo finally, man. We've been waiting out here for like half an hour," a guy called out from the sidewalk.

"Sorry," Scott laughed, "That banquet lasted longer than we thought it would."

"Woah," B spoke up, "I thought you said this was going to be a small party. Like you know, us and maybe two or three other people."

"Sorry. I should have told you what small meant in my head," Sebastian laughed, putting the key in the door before opening it. "Let's start this shit."

We all piled into their apartment, and I felt like I'd just stepped into the 1970s. Or maybe I only felt that way because their house smelled like a mix between a fresh bong hit and a dozen burning incense sticks.

The living room was very open with a couch, love seat and then random things like camping chairs, lawn chairs and bean bags scattered about for people to sit on with a table in the center that was made to look like a giant super nintendo controller.

There was weird art hanging all over the walls, though with how tall they were, they were still quite empty.

Along the walls were also doors that lead into different rooms and along the back wall of the open space was the kitchen. Or well, a stove, a sink and a refrigerator.

"I think I just got stoned from standing in here," B said while looking around.

"I think they were stoned when they decorated in here," I replied, laughing.

"Here you go," Sebastian said as he walked up to us carrying drinks. "I made you both a Jack and Coke. More Jack than Coke, of course."

"Thanks," we both replied before taking a sip. He wasn't lying. It was definitely more Jack than Coke.

"Hey ladies," Scott said, stepping between B and I from behind us. "The bathroom is over there," he pointed across the room while nodding in the same direction. "The drinks are in the kitchen and we're about to start up a game of beer pong if you want to join. Make yourselves at home," he said, patting both of us on the back before starting to move. "Oh and if you smoke crack, meth, or cigarettes, please do so outside."

"What about weed?" B joked, obviously referring to the fact that their house smelled like a grow room.

"Please do so with me," he flashed a grin before moving between us and walking away.

"He's smooth like some hot football player on a teen romance movie," I commented as I watched him walking around talking to random people. "Shall we go play some beer pong?"

"Sure," B replied, putting her hand on my shoulder. I felt her wobbling around and I looked down to see that she was stepping out of her heels. "I don't care. I'm not torturing my poor feet any longer."

"I could get you a pair of socks," Sebastian offered while bending down to pick B's shoes up. "You too if you don't want to wear those all night."

For the first time since I met him, I thought that Sebastian was having a sweet moment. "I'm fine, thanks," I smiled down at him. What he didn't know was that many nights of dancing in heels even taller than the ones I was wearing had gotten me pretty used to wearing them for long periods of time.

"Brighton?" he asked, standing back up.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks," she replied, smiling at him.

"Alright. I'll put your shoes up too," he said before walking away.

B sighed as she watched him go off into one of the rooms and raised her glass to take a drink from it.

"Brighton!" I heard a female voice call from our right.

We looked over to see a cute girl with short brown hair hurrying towards us, her dress billowing out around her.

"Annie," B grinned at her.

"I didn't know you were coming!" she went on. "You look good, were you at the banquet?"

"Yeah, I take it you were too," B said, reaching out to pull on the fabric of Annie's dress. "You look great, by the way," she said and Annie blushed. "Oh, this is Sydney," B introduced, "Syd, this is my friend Annie. We were in the same dorm last year and we've had a few classes together."

"Nice to meet you, Annie," I replied, smiling at her. "I love your dress. You're in the writing program with B?"

"Thanks," she replied, glancing down at herself before looking at me again. "Yeah, well I'm double majoring, but I won't bore you with it," she laughed. "I''m glad you came tonight, Brighton. We haven't gotten to hang out in ages."

"I know," Brighton sighed. "Things have just been crazy lately."

"Oh trust me, I know," Annie rolled her eyes. "We'll have a good time tonight though, like old times," she nudged her.

"Definitely," Brighton agreed.

I saw Sebastian coming back towards us holding what I knew was a pair of socks and B and Annie's gaze followed mine.

"So they don't match your dress," Sebastian laughed once he was standing in front of B.

B took them from his hands and studied them. They were just a pair of navy blue socks.

"Everything matches white," she laughed as she started to pull them apart. "Thanks for the consideration, though."

I helped hold B up while she started to put the socks on and it was actually hilarious because they looked like a pair of cotton knee-highs.

"I think they set the dress off," Annie offered while B was strutting around in front of us, like she was modeling them.

"I agree," B laughed, stopping so she could kick a leg out and look at it. "What about that beer pong?"

"Your outfit is turning me on too much to play beer pong," I replied, wiggling my eyebrows at her. "Come on. Let's go see how completely shitfaced we can get because I fucking suck at beer pong."

The four of us went across the room to where they had the table set up.

Scott and one of his friends, Toby, were playing against two girls who were giving them a proper ass kicking.

B and I finished our drinks while we waited for the next round to start.

We got to play against the girls since Scott and Toby had lost.

As I mentioned before, I sucked a beer pong, and I seemed to be sucking even more that particular evening because I had Scott behind me teasing me the entire time.

The game ended pretty quickly with B and I draining our triangle of cups.

Two more people took our places and we watched as the girls, yet again, beat their competition.

I know they introduced themselves but I couldn't remember their names. Especially not after the shots of tequila B, Annie, and I did in the kitchen.

At that point I was pretty drunk and I had little to no fucks to give about anything so I started dancing around to the music that was playing.

Before I even realized it, I seemed to have a bit of a crowd watching me. Kind of like on movies where a couple of guys start break dancing and everyone circles around them to watch.

Only, I wasn't break dancing, and there definitely wasn't a circle around me.

You can take the girl out of the strip club. But you can't take the strip club out of the girl.

I know by then I started asking if they had any sort of a pole anywhere, and when I was told no, I decided that I could use B as my pole. Kind of.

B was drunk enough at that point not to care so she allowed me dance around her a bit but thankfully stopped me before I could either undress myself or undress her.

We were stumbling downstairs to get another drink when I spotted Sebastian a few feet away. "Yo, Sebastian! What time is it?"

"Uhh," he said as he pulled his phone out of his back pocket. "15 past 3."

"Oh fuck. Fuck. Fuck. We are in deep, massive shit," I whispered to B as we got to the bottom of the stairs. "We better go."

B was dancing around like she didn't have a care in the world, her head tilted back as she finished off her drink.

Sitting the cup down on a nearby speaker, she let out a loud burp and looked at me. "Do you think Taco Bell is still open?" she asked, rubbing her stomach. "I need a burrito to absorb some of this tequila and beer and Jack."

"You're so sexy right now. My panties are soaked," I laughed. "I don't know if Taco Bell is open. We can ask the cab driver. Have you even look at your phone since we got here?" I was honestly terrified to pull mine out from between my boobs where I put it when I ditched my purse earlier in the night.

"Nope," B replied, grabbing my hand as we continued across the room. "I figure I'm going to hear enough when I get home so why bother? Do you want to split a nacho bell grande with me? I want a burrito but I want nachos too."

"Fuck yeah I will. I want a volcano taco or 3 as well."

Only Brighton could make me not think about the fact that my boyfriend was probably going to turn into satan when my drunk ass came rolling through his door after not telling him where I was going.

"Hey, Sebastian!" B yelled.

A few seconds later Sebastian popped his head out of the walkway we'd just come down. "What's up?"

"We're gonna head out," B informed him. "Thanks for inviting us. It was a lot of fun."

"Are you sure? I mean it's late. You're welcome to stay here," he offered.

"Thanks but I also really want some Taco Bell," she replied.

"Alright," he laughed. "You two be careful. Text me to let me know you got home?"

"Sure," she nodded and then we turned to walk out.

We stepped out onto the sidewalk. Excuse me, I mean we stumbled out onto the sidewalk and I pulled my phone out of my boobs to check it.

I had 28 missed calls and 10 text messages. All from Dan.

"We're in so much trouble," I groaned, putting my phone away again. I did not want to read those texts yet. I was still counting on being able to make a peace offering with Taco Bell. "Ooo a cab!" I yelled, dragging B along behind me as I ran towards the street. Thankfully he stopped and we hopped into the back.

"Good morning, ladies," the cab driver turned to look at us and smiled. "Where to?"

"Do you know where Taco Bell is?" I asked.

"Yes," he laughed. "Do you want to go there?"

"Yes!" we both answered at the same time with a little bit too much enthusiasm.

After paying way more than I'm willing to admit for the cab ride and ridiculous amount of tacos, we were finally at the apartment which I didn't know if we'd make it to because apparently drunk us didn't know how to tell the man where to go.

On the elevator ride up, B decided she couldn't wait to get into the apartment and was already chowing down on a burrito. In the bright lights we were standing under I got a good look at her and I lost my shit laughing.

"Oh God. Phil is going to kill me," I said as we stepped off of the elevator. "And I don't have a key."

The door to the apartment swung open right as I said that to reveal Dan and Phil looking down at us like we were the spawns of satan.

"We got Taco Bell!" I told them quickly, dangling the bags in front of their faces. I was opening the scent of the food would do some kind of aromatherapy thing.

"Brighton, where the hell are your shoes?" Phil asked, looking down at her feet which is what I was laughing at in the elevator. She looked completely clueless standing there with her mouth full of burrito, in her fancy little dress, and navy knee high socks.

"What? I'm wea-" she stopped as she looked down at herself. A loud laugh came out of her mouth as well as pieces of the bite of burrito she'd been chewing. "Oh. I forgot my shoes," she continued laughing as she looked back up at Phil. "I was wondering why my feet felt all weird. Do you want a bite of my burrito? I already ate the part of it that has cheese."

Phil sighed as he shut the door behind us. "We have been worried sick. Where the hell did you two go and why didn't you bother calling or texting?"

I glanced up at Dan who was still staring at me like he was wanting to rip my arms off and beat me with them. His arms were folded over his chest and he looked pissed. Like, more pissed than he was the time I threw coffee on him.

"Uh, well, okay. So, Sebastian was being a twat and acted like he didn't believe B and I were together so I was mean to him and then, then, uh, he asked us if we wanted to go to a party at their apartment afterwards and we were like, if we say no then they're really gonna think we're not a real couple so we were like fuck it, we'll go and then it ended up being a big party and we hung out with Annie and drank too much and then we were like, oh shit we miss our boyfriends let's go home so we got a cab and got Taco Bell and here we are," I explained, sounding like Oliver when he got in trouble for things.

"We got lost too," B added. "On the way home. We told the guy the wrong address. Hey, did you want a bite of this or not?"

"Sebastian?" Phil asked, looking at us like we were crazy. "That little asshole? Are you kidding me? You two went to their house and got drunk?"

"They didn't try anything!" I responded quickly. "We were lesbianing it up all night. Dan, you're starting to scare me staring at me like that."

"Oh," Dan tilted his head. "Sorry, I was just trying to figure out what possessed you to go hang out with King Queef, or why you know, you couldn't answer your bloody phone for the last six hours."

"Oh God. It was 6 hours?" I asked, looking up at him with what I'm sure was a frightened expression. "We put our phones in our cleavage and I never heard mine. We really didn't mean to scare you guys. We figured we'd just go hang out for a while."

"And I guess you two forgot that one of you recently nearly got beaten to death and we might worry because of that?" Phil asked, glancing from me back to Brighton. "I don't mean to sound like a overbearing father or something. We just were fucking terrified thinking someone kidnapped you two or something. Please, please remember to at least text us next time, yeah?"

"Okay," Brighton nodded as she chewed up a bite of her burrito. "We'll text you next time."

Dan sighed loudly, obviously agitated. "What I'm failing to understand is why you didn't think to text anyways," he spoke up. "You might not have heard your phone, but did, at any point during the night, one of your brains light up and think, _hmmm_ I should probably let them know what we're doing?"

"No," B answered then received not so friendly looks from Dan and Phil. "Okay, yeah I did but the first time they were like basically sitting on top of us and then the second time I was drunk and having fun and I didn't want to see how mad you were."

"While I thank you for being honest, that answer didn't exactly make me feel better," Phil replied, rolling his eyes. He and Dan turned their attention towards me like they wanted to hear my explanation as well.

"Oh, I figure B just dug our asses a deep enough hole. I'm not touching that one," I replied while taking off my shoes. "But hey, we got Taco Bell!" I told them again while holding the bag up. "Hot, delicious, crunchy, cheesy Taco Bell. Mouth orgasms."

Phil pinched the bridge of his nose and looked like he was having a 'I'm gettin real tired of your shit' moment.

"What did I say?" B asked, completely oblivious. "Are you mad?"

Dan laughed and shook his head like he couldn't believe the two of us. "You stay out all night, don't tell us where you're going, what you're doing, don't answer our calls or texts for hours, then come in drunk? No, we're not mad," he rolled his eyes. "It's absolutely fine that you do that. Especially when you're at another man's house."

B rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll give you all of the stuff about not communicating but there were so many other people at their house. It was a party. Not a candlelit dinner for four."

"And how would you two feel if we didn't come home for hours or call and then you found out that we were at some random girls' house getting wasted the entire time we were gone?" Phil asked.

"I would probably be really mad!" she answered, and Dan started laughing again while face palming himself.

"But we said that we're sorry and brought Taco Bell home for you guys," she went on, "I even offered you the part of my burrito that doesn't have cheese in it. I love you. Please stop being mad."

I felt like I watched Phil melt into a big puddle of sappy sapness as soon as 'I love you' flew out of her burrito filled mouth. "I'm not mad. I was just really scared," he said as he pulled her close enough so that he could bend down and kiss her lips quickly.

Phil needed to pass some of the softness to Dan. I was still feeling like laser beams might come from his eyeballs and shoot my tits off.

"Any chance I'm getting off that easy?" I asked him, smiling up at him innocently.

Dan sighed and glanced away from me.

It's weird how you can get to know someone so well and still not know what they were thinking.

Wait. Maybe that was all the alcohol. Whatever. The point was, I didn't know what was going through his mind.

He looked down at me again slowly bent down to kiss my forehead. "I'm glad you're alright," he finally spoke.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought he was slipping into that weird gap when you don't want to be mad but you still kinda are.

He had every right to be mad. After what I'd put him through with the Hugo thing, I could understand why my being away like that would upset him; on top of that, I knew how he felt about Scott.

"Tell me, did Queef boy spend the entire night drooling over you?"

"It wasn't like that," Brighton piped in. "I know you weren't asking me, but seriously. Scott actually gets the whole, we're together thing."

"The only person I got hit on or touched by tonight is B. I'd tell you the truth if someone else tried anything," I replied. "I know I fucked up. Especially considering what happened to me recently and I'm really, really fucking sorry."

I stood on my tip toes to whisper in his ear. "You can totally hate fuck the shit out of me if it makes you feel any better."

"Sydney!" Phil said with his mouth full of taco. Apparently I didn't do a great job at whispering.

"Don't worry about it," Dan laughed. He actually laughed. "Like I said, I'm glad you're alright."

"I also want to hate fuck the shit out of you," B added, trying to sound like Dan. "Hop on this Howell cock, bitch."

"I did that before we left," I told her while wrapping my arms around Dan's midsection. I'd only been away from him for a few hours but felt like it had been forever since I was that close to him. He smelled so damn good. I was also still pretty drunk so that might've also been why I was really happy about hugging him.

He tightened his arms around me and kissed the top of my head before starting to let go of me, grabbing my hand to lead to the table to sit down.

B was sitting across the table on Phil's lap, eating her seemingly never ending burrito while watching him chew.

"Volcano taco time!" I announced while opening the bag to look for it. "I wish I knew how to make these things. They're so fucking good."

"I remember being scared to try one because I thought it sounded like something that would make your asshole burn," Phil said, reaching up to wipe the corner of B's mouth.

Her eyes got big, "You just said asshole. You have to sit in the thinking chair."

"He's in the thinking chair," Dan told her before sneaking a bite of my taco.

"Oh yeah," she laughed. "No one talk to Phil. He's in time out. Is there any mild sauce left?" she asked, leaning over the table to grab the bag. I looked at what was left of Brighton's burrito and laughed. It was just the torillo shell all folded up with nothing else on it.

"B, how the fuck did you manage to do that?" I asked, laughing while pointing at her burrito. I looked into the bag and found a packet of mild sauce before handing it to her.

I spotted a certain one in the bag and gasped as I grabbed it and held it over my heart. "Dan, this is from you to me," I said while holding my hand out for him. The little quote on the packet said 'Will you marry me?'.

He gasped too and slowly grabbed the packet and held it against his chest while he looked up at me. "I thought you'd never ask," he replied, sounding like he was going to cry. "Can we have the services in Taco Bell?"

"Oh my God, I want to get married in Taco Bell," Brighton blurted out.

"Shut up, Brighton," Dan yelled dramatically. "This isn't about what you want!"

He turned his attention back to me just as something, apparently a mild sauce packet, hit the side of his head.

"There are moments when I think that it's hilarious that someone like you is a professor of philosophy. This is one of those moments," I laughed, leaning forward to kiss his lips.

He grinned against my mouth before kissing me back.

I saw a flash, which immediately caused me to jump and I looked over to see B grinning from behind her phone just before the flash went off again. "Sorry," she giggled, "I couldn't stop myself. You guys looked too cute."

"Send that to my phone, please, sexyface," I told her, grinning.

"So, how frisky did you two get with each other this evening?" Phil asked.

"We kissed a few times and I said something about how sweet her cunt tastes because Sebastian was being a tool," I told him before popping a chip into my mouth.

"It does taste sweet," Phil replied, smirking.

"Ohhh, my boyfriend is being naughty," she said while wiggling around on Phil's lap. Apparently all of that moving relieved some pressure in her stomach because a straight up man burp came flying out of her mouth soon after.

I mean, it was one of those burps that was not only loud, but also really long.

"Taco Bell burps are the best," Brighton sighed happily.

Phil laughed, rubbing her back. "Good job, sweetheart. I'm proud."

"I'm just glad it came out of that end instead of the other," I laughed.

"They skimped on the beans," B replied, "Taco Bell doesn't make me ass gassy though. I just burp."

"Ass gassy," Dan repeated, laughing. "I'm not sure which is worse on my intestines, Mexican or Chinese."

"Coffee," B laughed. "That first night we stayed with you guys, the reason I wanted to leave so early the next day was because we drank all that coffee at breakfast and I had to poop."

I nearly spit my drink across the table because I started laughing so hard. Phil was cracking up as well.

"You know, I would ask why you didn't just poop here but I'm weird about that kind of thing too," Phil said through his laughter. "I don't know why people get all weird about it because everyone poops."

"Girls don't want dudes smelling their poops," I spoke up. "We're supposed to smell all yummy and stuff so you'll want to fuck us. It's bad enough that we bleed out of our vaginas for 5 days out of the month and have to make sure it's in tip top shape so it doesn't smell like something crawled in us and died."

All three of them were laughing at me by the time I'd gotten all of that out.

"Yeah but like, I'm especially weird about the pooping thing," B went on. "Like, I didn't know your toilet that well. Like I didn't have a relationship with it, you feel me? I was scared I would clog it up or it would overflow. Like, you guys didn't have a poop basket and I get really paranoid that I'll break someone's toilet and that would be so embarrassing. Could you imagine that? Me having to be like, uh.. Phil, I clogged your toilet up, er it kinda overflowed onto the floor."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks about things like that," Phil replied, chuckling. "Seriously. In school I would straight up go home if I needed to shit. I was scared I would end up having one of those horrible smelling shits that could clear a room of people with gas masks on and someone would come in and see my shoes and then go around telling everyone about how my ass produced the most awful stench ever known to man."

"You two are going to have very special children," I told them, laughing.

"Like you two wouldn't," B laughed. "Our kids would be cute. They would look like Oliver with dimples and would probably ask permission before they poop in their diapers."

"I would argue that, but given what I've just heard and from what I know of Phil, I can actually see his child asking for permission to poop," Dan chuckled.

"I can see a mini us crawling around," B grinned, messing with Phil's hair. "I miss Oliver."

"Me too," Phil replied, leaning into her touch. "We would have cute mini us babies."

"Mine and Dan's kids would be smartasses that people either fear or love," I said, grinning at Dan.

"Or hate," he added, grinning back at me. "They probably wouldn't know if they're supposed to be short or tall. How horrific would it be if it came out half and half, you know? One side all long and then the other leg is like half the length?"

"Your legs are about as long as Syd's," B laughed and Dan shot her a dirty look. "They are! I'm sorry. You're 6'3 and all torso. Your legs are probably only two feet long."

"His dick feels like it's two feet long," I replied, laughing. "Seriously. I feel like the head is poking my esophagus when I'm riding him."

Phil had a look on his face that said he was more than disgusted which was hilarious because he was still eating.

"I know so much about your penis," Brighton shook her head, sighing.

"Sorry," Dan laughed. "I'm not the one sharing the details here."

"Yeah you are. Or you did. Remember when I caught you with your hand down your pants? I even know that you wear tight underwear and that's just too much," she laughed.

"I actually forgot all about that," he replied amused. "That was the same day some student left me a gift bag with a fleshlight and a bottle of lube inside of it."

I gasped and started laughing. "Holy shit. I forgot about that! Did you ever use that?"

"Oh, Jesus on a boat," Phil grumbled.

"Yes," Dan replied, laughing.

"Aw, if it makes you feel any better, that was also the day I teased you about kissing you," B told Phil while rubbing his cheek with her thumb.

"Everything about you makes me feel better," he replied before kissing her lips.

"Wait, wait. You used it?" I asked, Dan while giggling like a 15 year old. "Was it good? Did you think about fucking your annoying student who bought it for you? Details!"

"No, please," B whined. "That is serious bedroom talk."

Dan smirked at me, "What do you think?"

"I think we should talk about fear of public pooping again," B went on.

"Now I'm horny," I sighed, imagining Dan using that damn flesh light like the perv I was.

"I liked the public pooping conversation topic as well," Phil added.

"They should make pills we can take that make our poops smell like cotton candy or roses," I laughed. "We should invent that shit. No pun intended. Or maybe it was. But we'd be totally rich."

"Or burritos," B commented. "I love the smell of burritos. And refried beans."

"I think if your poop smelled like burritos you might try to eat it," Dan laughed.

"We're two professors and two students that go to and teach at an ivy league school and the most intelligent thing that has been said all night is that we need to invent something to make our poop smell good. I think we need sleep," B said.

"Can we have sex and then sleep?" Phil asked, looking very cute and hopeful.

"Yes," she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck before leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Will you carry me? I'm wearing a white dress. We can practice for our wedding night."

"Oo! Do you want us to throw some rice while you guys walk down the hall?" I asked.

Phil laughed as he stood up, holding Brighton in his arms. "That won't be necessary but thanks for the thought, Syd. Goodnight weirdos."

"May your orgasms be intense!" I yelled as Phil walked down the hall with B.

"So," Dan spoke up once they disappeared. "Did you have a good time tonight?"

I almost didn't want to answer him. I mean, what do you say to that? I knew he wasn't thrilled with our disappearing act and I was afraid that telling him I had a great time would be like pouring salt on the wound. But, I also had issues with lying to him. He saw straight through me.

"I did," I finally answered, searching his face for any sort of reaction. "B and I haven't gotten to hang out like that in a long time. It was also fun being an actress for the evening."

"Good. I'm glad you had fun," he said, the corner of his mouth curving into a half smile.

"So, you're not pissed anymore? Cause you seemed pretty pissed earlier."

"While I can't dismiss the fact that I _was_ mad, I was more worried than anything else," he replied. "I understand the position you're in. You're supposed to go out like that but I would really appreciate a heads up next time."

"I know and I promise that I'll make sure to let you know what I'm doing next time. Even though we've been together for awhile, I still tend to forget that there's actually someone around who gives a shit about what I'm doing now."

"Well I'm here to remind you." He leaned towards me and pecked my lips. "Are you ready for bed?"

"Definitely," I yawned while pushing my chair back from the table to stand up. "I'm ready to get out of this dress."

Dan stood up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders as we started towards the hallway. "I'm ready to get you out of it," he whispered, sliding one of his hands to the middle of my back. He planted a kiss against the side of my neck and I felt the fabric starting to loosen as he unzipped it.

It took quite a bit of effort on my part to keep from moaning at the feeling of his lips on my skin. "That is very naughty, Professor Howell."


	19. Jealousy, Tears, and Spanking

**Dan's POV **

Eve, my TA, was being unnaturally quiet as we walked down the hallway from my office.

From what I'd learned over the last couple of months, Eve had a lot to say about everything. So the fact that she wasn't chatting my ear off was odd. Really, odd.

I assumed it was nerves keeping her silent, as she was about to do her first lecture for my afternoon Philosophy class after numerous sit-ins. I was in her position not too long ago and I remember how painfully awkward it was to stand in front of a large group of undergrads who most likely didn't care about anything I was saying.

"Are you nervous?" I asked.

"No," she replied. I glanced down to see that she was looking up at me, smirking. "I was thinking."

I raised an eyebrow as I opened up my classroom door. "About?"

Eve paused in the doorway before me. "You're interested to know about my thoughts?"

"Maybe," I replied.

"Hmmm," she tilted her head. "_Maybe_ I'll tell you later, then, Professor Howell."

"You know, I meant it when I said that you don't have to call me Professor Howell," I told her. "You're not a student."

"Technically, I am a student," she countered.

"Well you're not one of my students," I said, stepping into the large classroom. "You can call me Dan."

"I'll think about it and let you know," she grinned, motioning for me to continue around her.

Most of my students had beat me to class that day, including Sydney who I noticed as soon as I had arrived.

Our eyes met briefly before she shifted hers to Eve and gave her an obvious look of disapproval.

The room's volume decreased as Eve and I walked to my podium, but the chatter didn't cease.

I looked towards Sydney's seat to see that King Queef was sitting next to her offering her his bag of Doritos, while saying something that I couldn't quite hear.

Whatever it was must have been funny, because Sydney threw her head back and laughed while reaching into the bag of crisps.

"Okay everyone, listen up," I began, (and purposely interrupted Queef boy and Sydney's conversation) waiting for near silence before continuing. "Some of you may have noticed Ms. Summers sitting in on a few of our classes," I paused to gesture towards her. "Some of you might not care while some of you will be thrilled to know that today she'll be lecturing you guys."

There wasn't much of a response from the class. Not that I was really expecting one. I'm sure some of them were relieved to know that they wouldn't have to hear me waffle on for an hour and repeatedly call them stupid.

Eve stepped up beside me and I looked down at her to see that she was eyeing the rows of students, smiling.

"You ready?"

She nodded, looking like the picture of confidence. I patted her shoulder and moved to sit at my desk while she stood in the center of the room.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Eve started to give an introduction to the class while I settled into my seat. I could easily get used to this whole having a TA thing. I didn't have to do anything other than fill out the paperwork she'd given me.

A couple of minutes later, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and pulled it out to see Sydney's name across the screen. I glanced towards her but her eyes were straight ahead. She had a blank expression on her face that made her look like she was going to fall asleep any second. I could see her phone under her desk from where I was.

**Is this my punishment for disappearing the other night? If so, touche'. Was my Taco Bell and blow job peace offering not good enough? ;) **

I stifled a laugh as I glanced over at her again.

**It was perfect. Perk up. You look like you're about to start snoring. **

I sent the text then turned my attention back to Eve's folder, scanning over the first sheet of things I was supposed to sign off on and fill out. For her first time giving a lecture, she couldn't have been more confident. Her speech was quite concise and I was actually impressed with the fact that it was all from memory because she wasn't using notes.

My phone vibrated again and I saw Sydney slump down a bit more on her desk while uncrossing and crossing her legs. Sometimes she was worse than Oliver about sitting still.

**I am. I'm sleepy and hungry and normally get to stare at your gorgeous self up there. Little Miss Tiny Cardigan over Fake Tits isn't doing it for me. **

I shook my head while tapping my thumb against the keys on the screen.

**We can't all be me. She's actually really good though if you would pay attention. **

I didn't bother sitting my phone down, but kept it in my right hand while continuing to scribble things down on the paper with my left.

A few minutes went by and I realized I didn't get a reply from her. I swiped my finger across the screen just to make sure before I looked over to see her normally beautiful blue eyes looking pretty fucking terrifying as she gave me an evil look. I looked to see if she was still holding her phone and saw that she was flipping me off underneath her desk.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. I didn't quite understand why she was glaring at me or why she was giving me the finger.

**What? **I typed and sent, confused.

I wasn't looking at her but I could hear her sigh and knew she'd just read my response. Seconds later, my phone vibrated again.

**Are you really that oblivious, sweetie? She wants your cock. I see the way she looks at you and how her body language totally changes when you're around. It's obvious. Therefore, I do not enjoy her. :p **

I looked up from my phone to see that Sydney was looking at me and I shook my head.

**You're reminding me of one of those Snickers commercials. You need to eat. You're going mental. **

The sound of a very tiny Sydney giggle sounding out in the room let me know she'd gotten that text and I looked up to see everyone staring at her while she looked up at Eve as though she was completely innocent and not bothered in the slightest.

"I'm sorry," Eve said, folding her arms. "Ms. Knight, right? Am I interrupting something?"

"Nope," Syd answered, shrugging her shoulders. "I was just clearing my throat."

"Oh," Eve laughed, "My apologies. I could have sworn that, between looking like you were seconds from drooling on yourself and playing with your phone, I heard you laughing."

"Ah, I see," Syd responded, her lips curving into a wolfish grin which scared the hell out of me. Part of me didn't even want to know what was going to fly out of her mouth. "I guess that sort of behavior must stand out to you since you tend to do that while staring at Professor Howell when you're here."

Quiet laughter filled the room after and I found myself sitting on the edge of my chair, looking between Sydney and Eve.

"Ms. Knight, could you not?" I spoke up, narrowing my eyes at her. "That was completely uncalled for."

Eve looked over at me, smiling. "Don't worry about it, _Dan_. I can handle this."

Oh, but I don't think that you can.

"I really appreciate all of the special attention you give me in regards to your teacher. Perhaps you could put that much effort in paying attention to what I'm saying?"

Sydney tilted her head back a bit and laughed. "Trust me, I have no reason to give you any special attention in regards to my teacher or anything else. I already know everything you've been going on about so could you stop wasting your class' time talking to me and get on with it?"

"Since you seem to know everything, you're wasting your own time, aren't you?" Eve offered, motioning towards the door. "Perhaps you could find a better class where you could actually learn something. Unfortunately Columbia doesn't offer a course on the manners your mother never taught you or I would suggest something like that."

This was three seconds away from getting ugly. I could feel it.

"Yeah, well, it's hard to teach your kid anything when you're high all the time and then dead. My foster mothers couldn't be bothered with even speaking to me much less teaching me anything so what you see is what you get. Now, can you please carry on with what you were saying because this conversation is boring me way more than what you were saying before."

I was completely floored with hearing what Sydney had said. After the coffee incident a few months back I never heard anything else about her parents. Partly because I was afraid to ask about them and what happened, and partly because I thought of it as being one of those things that she would talk to me about when she was ready.

I couldn't tell you what Eve looked like after hearing that. I was focused on Sydney, who was looking at Eve impassively.

Eve cleared her throat before continuing with her lecture, and I turned my attention to my phone.

**Are you okay? **I quickly typed.

She looked down at her phone but didn't glance over at me before typing so I couldn't really read her expression. I was looking down at my screen when he text arrived.

**Yes. I learned a long time ago not to let people like her get to me. I just figured I'd have to use the big guns to make her stfu since she was trying to be as sassy as you which is nearly impossible. ;)**

Sydney was really good at pretending she was okay, or making less of a deal out of things that bothered her, so I didn't believe that their confrontation hadn't gotten to her on some level. Though, there was no point in pressing the issue now since we couldn't actually talk about it.

Thankfully the rest of class went by without anything else like that happening. Sydney didn't stick around like she usually did, but that was obviously because Eve was there. Even when she was only doing her sit ins, Syd would leave with the rest of the class.

"So that got a bit a messy," Eve spoke up as she came towards my desk.

"Yeah, a bit," I replied while putting my things back into my bag. "It happens, though. You don't know all of their life stories."

"Have you ever had a mishap like that? I was so dumbfounded I didn't know what to say."

"Yeah, I have," I answered, glancing up at her. "There really isn't much you can say when you get in a situation like that. You just have to remind yourself not to touch on certain things. Family. Religion. Etcetera. You should also keep in mind that not everyone who goes here is privileged financially."

She sighed while sitting on the edge of my desk. "I'll keep that in mind. I can't believe I messed up like that, though."

"Like I said, it happens," I assured her. "You did a great job though, minus that incident."

"You think so?"

I nodded. "Definitely. You were confident, concise, witty. You held my attention. That in itself says a lot. Also, I was impressed that you didn't use any notes."

"Well I have been learning from the best," she replied, smirking. "I've seen the way you go on with your students. The way you feed off of what they say to you. You're so passionate, it's amazing. Truly."

"You don't want to inflate my ego," I grinned, offering her the papers I'd filled out during her lecture. "It's already big enough."

"You were inflating mine. I thought it was only fair to return the favor," she said, taking them from my grasp.

"I guess I can't argue that."

I pushed my chair back to stand and Eve scooted off of my desk doing the same.

"Are you going back to your office?" She asked while I draped my bag over my shoulder.

"Yeah, for a bit. I've got some grading to do."

"I could help," she offered. "I really do want to get a better insight to how you do things. You're one of the best professors I've worked with. Honestly, I'm a bit jealous you weren't teaching here when I was in undergrad."

"Yeah, sure. That would help me a lot, actually," I responded. "Thanks."

"It's my pleasure, really. I love working with you."

Eve and I left my classroom, and she seemed to be back to her normal, chatty self, as she was going on about her last visit to London.

"Oh, God," I laughed, shaking my head. "I cannot fully express how much I loathe taking the tube. It's like you've got an insane person sitting on one side of you and an ill person on the other and for some reason they decide to have a conversation with each other and you're left in the crossfire."

"I know!" Eve agreed, amused. "I detest the subway, or tube as you like to call it. I do my best to avoid taking it. I've had some pretty expensive cab fares before because of it."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice though, you know? And to be honest, sometimes the cab drives are really odd. They make the tube seem like a dream."

"They do. I can't stand when they try to have a conversation with me. It's like, hello, I'm not paying you for chit chat."

"Oh, that's always horrible," I laughed. "I have moods where I literally can't be bothered to have a conversation so I probably come off as a miserable asshole ninety percent of the time."

Eve laughed as we continued down the hall and in the distance I could see someone standing outside of my office.

That someone being Sydney.

I tried to read expression to see what she was thinking but she looked completely impassive.

"Ms. Knight," I spoke up once we were closer, "Can I help you with something?"

Her eyes were fixated on me and she didn't even bother looking over at Eve. "I forgot to tell you before I left that I'm going to email you that paper you said you'd proofread for me when I get out of dance tonight. I didn't want you to think I'd forgotten."

"Right, right. That's fine," I smiled. "I'm looking forward to reading it. Your work is always so colorful."

She gave me a sly smile and then bit her bottom lip before responding. "Well, someone in your class has to keep you on your toes, right?

"Right indeed," I replied, raising an eyebrow. "Who better than you to do that job?"

"A teacher always needs at least one of those students," Eve said. "Oh, Dan, what do you think about grading those papers over coffee? I mean, instead of sitting in your tired little office."

"Uh, you know, I would agree to that, but I've always had issues with butterfingers," I responded. "We'll just grade them in my office so I won't risk dropping anything on them."

I reached out for the doorknob and twisted it open for Eve to walk in before me.

"I'll be in touch with you over your essay, Ms. Knight."

"Take your time," she responded, sounding sweet but not looking sweet because she was glaring at Eve who was walking into my office.

"I will, enjoy the rest of your day."

I watched Sydney turn to walk away before closing my office door.

"I think that girl has a crush on you," Eve said as I walked to my desk. "She has that adorable little puppy thing going on every time she looks at you and not to sound full of myself, but her comment about me and you in class reeked of jealousy."

"I think she's more interested in annoying me, than anything else," I replied. "Which is probably why she said that about you."

"Does she annoy you?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Every chance she gets," I laughed. "You'll have plenty of those students too. The smartasses that live to torment you."

I managed to deflect the conversation away from Sydney and whether or not she had a crush on me and Eve spent the remainder of the afternoon in my office grading papers. Or attempting to, anyways. Anytime that I'd get focused enough on one, she'd find something else to say.

It was actually exhausting keeping up with her chit chat and I was thankful when five o'clock rolled around so I could leave.

When I got to the flat I found Phil in the lounge holding a paper up to his face but there was no sign of my girlfriend. Or his for that matter.

I walked down the hallway without saying a word to Phil and opened my bedroom door to see Sydney laying across my bed on her stomach while typing something on my laptop.

"Doing that essay I see," I said as I loosened my tie. I sat my bag down on my desk while Sydney continued to stay focused on what she was doing.

I sat down on the bed beside her and leaned over so I could see what was on the screen. She really was writing an essay, which made me laugh. "I won't bother you for too long," I said before kissing the top of her head. "I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Uh oh," she responded, turning her attention to me. "Is it about my little outburst during class today?"

"Yes," I nodded, rubbing her lower back. "But it's probably not what you're thinking it's about. I'm actually curious about what you said about your Mum. You've never talked about her or your dad to me before. If you don't want to, that's fine, I'll understand."

She looked at the computer again and tapped her fingers against the keys for a few seconds. I guess she was debating on whether or not she wanted to talk about it. I was about to tell her not to worry about it when she moved to sit up on the bed and turned to face me.

"I guess I do need to tell you at some point," she sighed, looking wary. "What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me," I responded, brushing my thumb across her cheek.

She brought her hand up to cover mine and moved it to her lips before kissing my knuckles softly. "Okay, well. I don't know a whole lot about what went on when I was really small but I know some of my earliest memories of my parents are of them being drunk. They were always yelling and just being general pieces of shit. I had to learn how to take care of myself really early on because they just didn't give a fuck half the time. I mean, sometimes they were okay. It was very unstable because they would go through days or weeks where they'd try to stay sober and they'd take care of me and treat me well but then they'd get into a fight or something and it'd all go to shit. As time went on they went from drinking all the time to doing coke all the time. I mean, I remember sitting on the couch watching cartoons and the doorbell would ring and my Dad would hand me money and make me go to the door to get his drugs. Great experience for a pre-teen girl, right?"

I'm sure my expression was just as vacant as my thoughts. That was literally one of the most fucked up things I'd ever heard.

"That's horrible," I said, picking up one of her hands.

"Right?" she responded, shaking her head. "I look back on it now and I'm lucky that I didn't get kidnapped by one of those weirdos. Anyway, that shit continued and of course they were both abusive and fucking nuts. I tried to stay out of their way as much as possible and I even debated on running away a few times but they were my parents. If I wasn't there to make sure Dad didn't fall asleep with a cigarette in his hand or Mom wasn't going to drown in the fucking bathtub then they'd be fucked. That's how I saw it anyway. I thought I could fix them. I tried so hard but when people get that bad off I don't think anyone can change them unless they decide they want to change."

She took a deep breath and brought her free hand up to get rid of a tear that was starting to fall down her face. "One day I was walking home from school and when I got to our road there was nothing but blue lights from cop cars and cops everywhere. I didn't even have to ask to know. I think somehow I knew that they were gone before I even talked to the police. They invited some guy over and I guess it was a drug deal gone bad or something, I don't know but he killed them over it. After that, I moved in with my grandma and for the first time in my life I felt safe and I felt like things would be okay but then she passed away a year later and I had no other family so I was put into the state's care. I can't even tell you how many different foster families I lived with and they were all fucking horrible. But I managed to keep myself doing alright in school and keep myself out of trouble. I started working random little jobs when I was 15. I would clean for people in the neighborhood, wash cars, whatever I had to do because I was determined to get emancipated when I turned 16 and could get a job legally which is exactly what I did and here I am."

Somewhere in the midst of her story I found myself sitting closer to her and by the end of it I had my arms wrapped around her, holding her. Every little comment I ever said to her played in a loop in my mind and I found myself feeling like the world's biggest asshole for all of it. I'd been told by Brighton that Sydney hadn't had it easy, but I never imagined that her life had actually been that bad.

"I'm so sorry, babe," I whispered, hugging her tightly. "I had no idea."

She wrapped her arms around me and hugged me back without saying anything for a few seconds. "It's okay," she said as she pulled back to look at me and smiled weakly. "I don't like telling people about it because I don't want people to feel sorry for me. There are people who have gone through far worse and I think my life has turned out pretty fucking amazing considering everything."

"It has," I replied, bringing my hands up to her face. I wiped the wetness away from her cheeks with my thumbs as I leaned in to kiss her forehead. "You're so much stronger than you know and you have so much to be proud of. Looking at what you've come from, and where you are today..it's mindblowing."

She leaned in and kissed my lips softly. I could feel her smiling against my mouth. "And I even have an incredible boyfriend. That's like the extra taco that Taco Bell accidentally gives you."

I grinned against her lips before kissing the tip of her nose. "You're serious about your Taco Bell too, so I feel incredibly special."

"Believe it or not, but I'm even more serious about you than I am about Taco Bell," she told me as she moved to straddle my lap. "Summer's Eve didn't try to touch your tra-la-la in your office today did she?"

"No," I said while wrapping my arms around her to pull her closer. "You know, not everyone is as attracted to me as you are, Ms. Knight."

"Professor, to be such an intelligent man you really have some thick moments," she informed me while running her fingers through my hair. "She watches you all the time. I mean, we all can practically hear her vag begging her to hop on your face during class. I like to think you're oblivious to it because you're already incredibly satisfied with what you have."

"Are you still hungry?" I asked, amused, "Because you still sound like you need a Snickers."

"Very funny," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Mark my words. At some point she's going to make her move but I'll be nice and not say I told you so. Hopefully I can keep myself from punching her in the tit when she does though."

"It wouldn't hurt her, remember? What was it? Oh, tiny cardigan covering huge fake tits. Your words, not mine. But instead of tit punching, if she makes her move, you can just laugh when I turn her down."

"Ya know, normally I'm not too bothered by the fact that I can't run around telling everyone that I'm your girlfriend but in moments like this my immature side kicks in and I want to flaunt it in an annoying way."

I gasped. "Is that jealousy I'm sensing? Ms. Knight, I never took you for the jealous type."

"Yep," she replied showing no shame whatsoever. "I'm not like one of those psycho jealous girls who will stalk you but when I see some snooty snoot face tryin to get up on my man's goods then yeah, I'm gonna get sassy."

"I do love how we're both openly jealous," I laughed, rubbing my hands down her sides as I leaned towards her to kiss her lips. "You've got work to do."

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and pulled herself closer to me. "I told my Professor I would email him the essay later tonight. I've got time," she smirked.

"Well, in that case." My words were mumbled against her lips as I snaked my arms around to her back. I tilted my head to the side and slid my mouth to the side of her neck. "_I've_ got work to do."

**Phil's POV **

I could not remember the last time I was more ready to be home.

It was a Friday and the whole week had been a total clusterfuck. Work was insane, Lucy was being a complete twat, and Oliver apparently wasn't helping matters much because he kept begging to come stay with me instead of her.

Since I had to work a little bit late, Dan picked him up and took him back to our place where Brighton was going to be waiting for him. I was definitely looking forward to spending a nice evening with them.

A very large glass of some sort of liquor would be pretty great as well.

I stopped by a shop on the way home and picked up some things I knew I would need over the weekend since Oliver would be there. While I was in line to pay, I noticed a bunch of bouquets of beautiful flowers and decided to grab one to surprise Brighton with. I really didn't even know if she liked anyone buying flowers for her but I just wanted to be sweet.

Well, sweeter than usual.

After buying everything I made my way towards our building and thank goodness I managed to step into the lobby right when the bottom fell out and it started pouring rain. That would have completely pissed me off.

When I got to our door I thought that I could hear someone yelling but I wasn't for sure because the way the place was built was to keep everyone from disturbing their neighbors. I wasn't aware that the person I heard yelling was my son until I pushed open my front door.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Oliver shrieked. "You're not my Mum!"

"Oliver, you have chocolate all over you. You need to-"

"I don't care! I don't have to do anything you tell me to do!"

"Can you at least let me wash your hands off? You're sticky."

"No!" His scream was followed by the sound of something smacking against a wall in his bedroom. "You're sticky and mean and I don't like you!"

"Well, you're sticky and mean and I still love you."

"Shut up Brighton!"

I stood by the door in complete shock. My child, the one who probably would trade me in for his own Brighton was being incredibly rude and disrespectful towards her.

I laid all my stuff down and walked down the hallway before stepping into Oliver's room to find him sitting on the middle of his bed making his best mean face and Brighton standing in the middle of the room just staring at him with this hopeless sort of look on her face.

"Please tell me that I did not just hear you being mean to Brighton and telling her to shut up," I said, leaning against the doorway and folding my arms. "Did you forget where you are right now? Your Mum might let you act that way but I certainly don't."

Oliver folded his arms like mine and glared up at me, chocolate smeared all over his face. "I don't have to listen to her," he argued. "She's not my Mum!"

"Excuse you?" I replied, stepping towards him. "When you are in this house and Brighton is the one looking after you, you do have to do what she tells you. I don't care if your Mum is the Queen, Oliver. You're in _my_ house and _my_ rules go when you're here."

"Your rules," he pointed a chocolate covered finger at me then glanced at Brighton, "Not hers! She's mean."

"I wasn't being mean, Oliver," Brighton said, stepping closer to him. "You're sticky. I was trying to-"

"I don't want to listen to you. I don't have to!" he screamed at her. "Daddy, make her leave!"

Brighton froze and I saw a look of devastation wash over her before she stepped away from him.

I was just as shocked as she was and I hated seeing her look like that. I knew how much she loved Oliver and how badly it hurt her feelings to hear that. Especially since she'd never seen him act the way he was acting.

"You are not the boss here," I informed him, trying my best to keep from raising my voice. "You do have to listen to her just like you have to listen to me and I need you to listen to me right now when I tell you to stop acting the way you're acting unless you want me to call your Mum and you can go stay the weekend with her instead of here. I've had a hard week and I'm exhausted. If you want to act like this then you can but you won't be doing it here with me and Brighton. You know better."

Tears welled in his eyes as he started to cry. Loudly.

"I don't wanna go to Mum's! You don't love me anymore because you don't want me! You only love stupid Brighton!"

"Oh, Jesus on a boat!" I yelled, holding my hands up towards the ceiling. "Of all the days that my son could lose his bloody mind he chooses today," I continued, talking to myself more than anyone.

I reached out for Brighton's hand and pulled her out the door, leaving half my body in the doorway because I knew my child and he would slam that door and lock me out as soon as I stepped into the hallway.

"Don't let him get to you, please. Kids do this sometimes. He doesn't mean what he's saying. He's probably sleepy and irritable or something. Just wait for me out here while I talk to him, yeah?"

"Okay," she replied, turning sideways to walk away. "But he's been like this ever since Dan brought him here. I tried to hug him and he pushed me, then he threw food at me and purposely knocked his plate onto the floor. I tried to get him to at least help me pick the mess up and that's when he started screaming at me. I don't know what's going on."

I'm not saying that my kid is perfect or anything because he's not. He has his moments where he does things he's not supposed to do and when he talks back and has tantrums. But he very, very rarely acted the way Brighton was telling me he acted and the way I saw him acting.

"Maybe he's getting a cold or something," I told her as I reached out to grab her hand. "I'll call Lucy and see-" I stopped talking because it was like a fucking light bulb went off in my head. "Holy fuck," I sighed, hitting my forehead against the door jam. "I bet you anything his Mum put him up to acting this way to torture me and you." I glanced behind me to see Oliver lying on the bed holding Lion against his chest and still crying but silently now.

"I'll fix it. I promise," I told Brighton before leaning in and kissing her lips.

I closed his door and walked over to his bed, moving his legs out of the way so that I would have room to sit down on it. "Oliver, did your Mum tell you that Brighton can't tell you what to do? I won't tell her you told me. Don't worry. I just need to know the truth."

He glanced at me, then back at the wall. "Yeah, 'cause she's not my Mum. I only have to listen to you and Mum and no one else." He sniffled and wrapped his arms tighter around Lion. "Brighton is going to make me go to a school in Icy Land and throw Lion in the garbage."

Although I figured something like what he told me would be what was going on, I still found myself having issues holding back my anger. I was so tired of Lucy trying to interfere with my life and make me miserable.

I reached over and started rubbing his back, trying to calm him down. "No one can send you anywhere. I would never let that happen to you or Lion. What your Mum said was not true and not nice to say at all. Brighton loves you and I think you hurt her feelings by being mean to her. You should never, ever be mean to someone like that. Even if your Mum tells you to. Daddy never tells you to be mean to people, yeah?"

"Mum said she doesn't," he replied, wiping tears from his eyes with Lion's head. "She said Brighton only fretended to be my friend. That hurt my feelings 'cause I love Brighton but I don't wanna go to Icy Land. Mum said they don't have chocolate milk there and I won't get to see you not even on Christmas."

I'm very much so against violence towards women but I wished so much that I could ram my foot up that woman's ass right then.

"Oliver, has Daddy ever told you something and it ended up not being true?" I asked and he shook his head. "Well, I'm telling you right now that Brighton loves you so much. She would never pretend to be your friend. Also, like I said, no one is sending you somewhere, ever. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. I know it's hard for you to understand but your Mum doesn't like Brighton very much and it bothers her that you spend time with her so she's trying to make you stop spending time with her."

Maybe it was wrong to be that blunt with him about his Mum but I was just telling him the truth. I wasn't about to sugar coat her shitty parent skills for him.

"Promise?" he asked, shamefaced. "She loves me and you do too? You won't make me go to Icy Land?"

I leaned over and picked him up before sitting him on my lap and hugging him tightly. "I love you so much and I always will. Nothing will ever, ever change that. Brighton loves you too and no one is making you go anywhere. I would miss you way too much."

He wrapped his little arms around my neck and squeezed me. "I'm sorry for being mean to her, Daddy," he said quietly, still crying. "But Mum said if I was mean I wouldn't have to go to Icy Land and Brighton would leave but I don't want her to leave."

I pulled back so I could see his face and I smiled at him as I reached up to wipe the tears from his red cheeks. "It's not your fault that Mummy told you something that isn't true. But, I think Brighton is very sad now because she thinks you don't like her so you should go apologize and tell her you love her, okay?"

"Okay," he nodded, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

He climbed off of my lap and walked over to the door, reaching up for the knob as he looked over his shoulder at me. "Will you come too?"

I nodded as I stood and he opened the door, waiting for me before he slowly started down the hallway.

Brighton was sitting in the lounge on the sofa cradling one of the sofa pillows and Oliver hesitantly walked over to stand in front of her.

"Brighton," he said softly, wiping his eyes with one hand while the other was wrapped around Lion's tale. "I'm sorry for being mean. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you," she replied, unlatching her arms from the pillow.

Oliver picked it up and climbed up onto her lap. "Promise?"

"I promise," she said while wiping his tear and chocolate stained face. "I love you too much to be mad at you."

With that, Oliver wrapped his arms around her neck and hugged her. "I'm sorry for throwing food in your hair," he mumbled. "I won't do it again."

Brighton laughed silently while rubbing his back. "It's okay. I can wash it out."

Call me a wuss if you want but I nearly teared up watching them interact with each other that way. Especially since they both had been so upset. I was just beyond thankful that I was able to fix the issue.

I looked towards the kitchen to see what time it was and saw the flowers I'd gotten for Brighton lying on the table. "Oh! I almost forgot," I said as I walked over to pick them up. I grabbed them and reached over the back of the touch to put the flowers in front of her. "I saw these and thought of you," I told her before kissing her cheek.

"Awe," she glanced from the flowers to me, and back. "They're gorgeous. Thank you, babe."

Oliver looked over his shoulder at them before turning to pluck one out of the bouquet.

"I got you this because you're beautiful and I love you, Brighton," he said while offering it to her.

She sighed happily. "I've got the best boyfriend."

"Yeah," Oliver agreed.

"Meaning me," I spoke up while reaching over to poking Oliver's side. "I don't throw food in your hair."

"No, you just laugh at me when I fall into your toilet."

Oliver giggled and moved his hands to cover his mouth while Brighton gasped. "You're laughing at me too?"

"Yes," he replied, still giggling.

Brighton poked her bottom lip out and Oliver grabbed the sides of her face. "Don't be sad, Brighton. I got you a flower."

"Well when you mention that, I guess I can't be sad," she said before kissing his forehead. "I'm going to find something to put the flowers in."

"Okay." Oliver gave her the flower he'd stolen from the bouquet then scooted off of her lap so she could stand.

I walked around to the front of the couch and sat down before reaching out for Oliver to pick him up and sit him on my lap. "Jeez, you need to stop growing. It's not as easy for me to just pick you up and put you places anymore," I told him while running my fingers through his soft hair and smiling at how much he really did look like a mini me. "You know, I know that sometimes it's hard for you to deal with things that go on with me and your Mum but I need you to know that I will never, ever leave you. I'll always do whatever it takes to be able to be with you because you mean everything to me, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I know that," he replied, reaching up to pet my hair. "I wish I could stay with you all the time. I miss you when I'm at Mum's."

Every time he said something like that it made me feel like someone just kicked me right in the stomach because I wanted him with me all the time too but it just wasn't possible. "I wish you could too, buddy. I miss you every second you're away from me," I told him while wrapping my arms around him and holding him close to me. "I love you so much. More than how long Jake can stretch when he turns into stretchy Jake."

"I love you too, Daddy. I love you as big as this," he held his arms out. "When I'm growned up I want to be just like you."

"That much?" I asked, looking surprised. "You can be like me when you grow up but I think you'll be better. You're awesome like that and definitely more handsome."

"Yeah, I'm handsome," he replied, pointing at himself before reaching over to pick up Lion. He leaned against the arm of the couch and glanced up at me. "Daddy, why doesn't Mum like Brighton?"

I inhaled deeply while rubbing the side of my face as I debated on how in the hell to explain that to my 4 year old. "Well, Mum still wishes that me and her were boyfriend and girlfriend. But we just don't work well like that. Daddy cares about your Mum but not in the way that 2 people should when they're boyfriend and girlfriend like me and Brighton or Uncle Dan and Syd. It upsets your Mum that I don't want to be with her and I'm with Brighton instead so she doesn't like her. I think it also hurts her feelings that you like being around Brighton so much too but you should never feel bad for that because Brighton is special to you and that's a very great thing to have. That's why your Mum might tell you things that aren't true to make you not like Brighton. She doesn't realize that she's hurting your feelings instead of helping you when she does things like that."

"So Mum doesn't like Brighton because you like her?" he asked, his little eyebrows furrowed together. "Because I do too?"

"Well, yeah. Pretty much. It's mostly because I love Brighton though. So don't worry about how you feel, okay? Let Daddy do the worrying. I'm very good at it," I laughed.

"Okay," he nodded, patting Lion's head. "Can me and Lion color in my coloring book?"

"If you color a picture for me to hang in my office? I need a new one," I replied, helping him get down from my lap.

"I will," he grinned. "Lion will help me. We'll color one for Uncle Dan too."

"Just draw a picture of a big turd and we'll write Dan's name across it," I suggested, laughing at myself.

"Ew, Daddy! That's gross." Oliver scrunched his nose up before turning to walk away from me.

I cracked up laughing even harder because of the cute face he made and how he reacted. "Brighton, did you get lost?" I asked through my own laughter as I turned so that I could stretch my legs across the sofa and lay back.

"No. You didn't have a vase so I had to make some," she called out from wherever she'd disappeared to. I heard footsteps soon after and I tilted my head to see her coming towards the sofa holding two bottles of wine that had flowers sticking out of the top of them.

"These empty bottles came in handy," she said, leaning over the table to sit one of them down on it.

After sitting the other bottle on the coffee table she sat on the edge of the sofa where I was laying and leaned down to peck my lips.

"You look very comfortable," she commented before pecking them again.

Before I could get a word out she turned and literally laid on top of me, her elbows poking into my chest as she wiggled around. "Oh, I was right. You are comfortable."

"I've never been more happy about the fact that I don't have boobs right now because I'm sure your boney little elbows would be hurting them." I slid my hands up and down her sides a couple of times before wrapping my arms around her and nuzzling my face against the side of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent. "How many times have I told you that I love you today?" I asked before kissing her earlobe softly while I snuck my fingertips beneath the fabric of her shirt to touch her soft skin right above the top of her pants.

"Hmmm," she tilted her head while putting her hands over mine, knotting our fingers together. "Once this morning before you left for work, then once when I stopped by your office so you could sign my time card, then again in that email you sent, and when I called you after work, and then in that text you sent me before you got home."

I grinned against her skin because she actually did remember every single time I said it throughout that day. "So, not nearly enough," I replied, pressing my lips firmly against the spot just below her ear while being sneaky and very quickly slipping my hand out from under hers and into the front of her pants. My fingertips slid over the thin lace of her panties and I could feel my dick twitch under her already because I knew what she looked like in little panties like that. I slid my hand further down and cupped her center, rubbing my thumb over her clit through the material separating me from her skin.

"No, definitely not enough," she said then bit her bottom lip. She slowly raised her hips against my touch and slid her hand between our bodies, slipping it under my pants. Her fingers inched down until they touched my growing bulge and she wrapped them around it, squeezing it through my boxers.

I have no bloody idea of why I didn't think that she was going to be sneaky as well and make it more difficult for me to stop what I was doing because she always did. I groaned against her neck, biting her just nearly hard enough to leave a mark when I felt her hand on me.

"May I ask who you wore those delightfully thin panties for?" I asked, reluctantly pulling my hand out of her jeans.

"This amazing guy that I know," she replied, tightening her grip on my bulge before letting go of it to pull her hand out of my pants. "I'm going to model them for him later. Do you think he'll like them?"

"Oh, I know for a fact that he will. He'll probably like them so much that he'll be keeping you awake for a good portion of the night exploring every inch of your incredible body with his hands and mouth," I whispered in her ear, not wanting Oliver to hear anything like that.

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, rolling onto her side so she could squeeze herself between me and the back of the sofa. She put her head on my shoulder and slipped her hand under the bottom of my shirt, snuggling against me. "Because I would be completely content with laying here like this with him for the next forever."

I leaned in and kissed her lips, letting my tongue peek out to taste her soft bottom lip before responding. "I would be content to do the same. As long as I could feel, see and hear her, I'm beyond content."

"In case you forgot since the last time I told you, I love you," she said while rubbing my stomach. "So was Oliver just having a sassy Uncle Dan moment earlier? Because he was obviously a lot more friendly after you talked to him."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Lucy told him that he didn't have to do anything you said and also that you were going to send him to an Icy Land and throw Lion in the garbage." As soon as I said it I could see the hurt and anger in her eyes so I quickly continued. "I explained to him why his Mum would lie about something like that and I reassured him that you would never hurt him and you loved him. I wish I could say that I can't believe she told him that but I would be lying. I just hope that somehow I'm going to be able to keep him from being completely fucked up for life because of shit like this."

"You know, I would be really, really mad right now- actually, I am, but I know being mad won't change anything. It's pointless, but I can't believe she would tell him something like that. Screw how it makes me feel. That's wrong to tell a four year old."

Even though she was speaking quite calmly, I could tell how angry she was from the look on her face as well by the fact that she was clenching my shirt so tightly that I was afraid she was going to end up popping one of the buttons off of it.

I cautiously started to pull her hand away from my shirt which took quite a bit of effort and pressed a soft kiss against the top of her hand when I finally got her to let go. "I'm livid about it, honestly. But I'm not going to give into it because that's what she wants. Either she wanted Oliver to give us hell and you end things with me or she wanted us to find out what she said so we'd get mad and confront her which she'd probably have a fucking orgasm over because she would have a reason to be even more of a psychotic bitch to me. He understands now why she did that and hopefully he's old enough to remember what I said in case she says something like that to him again."

"Oliver being mean to me didn't make me want to break up with you. It made me want to cry," she replied. "Love is obviously something she doesn't have the capacity to understand but it's going to take a lot more than a temper tantrum to get me to leave you."

"That's very good to know," I replied before leaning in and kissing her lips. "I'm sorry what happened tonight upset you. I wish you didn't have to deal with my baggage but you handle it all so gracefully. I've lucked out with you."

The rest of the evening was spent with us eating dinner together and then watching a movie. Oliver must have been really excited to be around us again because he begged to stay up later than usual and actually managed to stay awake. He normally fell asleep anytime he begged to stay up. Neither of us minded. The three of us were cuddled up on the couch together just enjoying our time together.

When the movie ended, I told Brighton to go on and take a shower so she could relax while I washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. I knew she probably had an even harder week than I did with her course load on top of working.

Oliver had already been in bed for over an hour when I was making my way down the hall to my room but I still peeked in to check to see that he was fast asleep and thankfully he was. I was counting on him staying that way so I could spend some quality time with Brighton for a while that evening. It had been a stressful week and there was one way I could think of to relieve that stress.

She'd gone to take a shower and get ready for bed while I cleaned the kitchen. Dan and Sydney were already locked away in his room so it looked like we were home free.

Just to be sure, I locked my door when I walked into my room. I knew I would hear if anyone knocked on it so I wasn't too worried about that.

I could hear Brighton in the bathroom doing something around the sinks. The room was filled with her scent because of her just taking a shower and steam was rolling into the bedroom out of the bathroom door.

I started taking my clothes off as I made my way to the bathroom and by the time I got to the door I was only in my boxer briefs. The sight of her made my breath catch in my throat. She was completely naked, leaned over the counter so that she was up close to the mirror staring at something on her face. I could see little droplets of water on her back and shoulders from her hair still being wet.

Needless to say, I was hard within 3 seconds of watching her.

Without saying anything, I stepped into the bathroom and walked up behind her. I could see her eyes following me and a wolfish grin appear on her lips as she did. "Trying to sneak up on me?" she asked, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Something like that," I replied as I stepped up behind her and put my hands on her hips. I pulled her ass against my crotch so she could feel how hard I was for her and was rewarded by a soft little moan. "You are so fucking sexy," I told her as I leaned forward to press my lips against the back of her neck.

She stood up right, her back pressing against my chest as I slipped my right hand around her body and slid it down her stomach until I was met with her warm center. I dipped my middle finger between her folds and felt how wet she already was which made me groan and sent a surge of desire over me that I can only describe as animalistic.

I growled against her neck, biting it as I moved my fingertips to her clit and began rubbing it rather roughly. Her knees buckled and she moaned out as she grabbed the counter to keep from falling. Her eyes met mine in our reflection and I knew I didn't even have to ask. She wanted me as badly as I wanted her.

I didn't bother taking the time to take my underwear off. I pulled them down just enough for my cock to spring free. It was practically hurting because I was so hard.

I gripped her hips and pulled her back roughly, using my knee to spread her legs further. She was dripping at this point and I could see just how wet she was. Our heavy breathing sounded so loud in the room.

Wrapping my hand around the base of my cock, I slid it up and down over her slit, moaning at how good her soaked folds felt against the sensitive head of my length. She moaned as well, her eyes locked on mine in the mirror.

Without warning, I found her entrance and thrust forward making us both moan out loudly.

"Fuck!" she squealed out, slapping her hand down against the counter and pressing her ass against me to make me move even deeper inside of her.

I gripped onto her hips and began thrusting against her, pulling her body along with my movements to make the movements more intense. The sound of our bodies meeting and our moans filled the steamy bathroom.

Our eyes stayed fixed on each other in our reflection in the mirror. I only looked away from her randomly to watch her tits bounce from my hard thrusts.

"Harder," she growled, a look of pure lust showing on her face which nearly made me cum on the spot. I moved one of my hands from her hip and to the back of her hair, gripping onto it and tugging it so that her back arched a bit as I started to pound into her even harder.

Her eyes rolled back and her mouth was open but no sounds were coming out. I could feel the walls of her pussy tightening around me so I knew I was doing something right.

I moved my hand out of her hair and slid it around to her throat, wrapping my fingers around it and squeezing just slightly which made her eyes pop open and she gave me another one of her wolfish sort of grins.

I don't know what possessed me to do it. Probably the way she was looking at me but I pulled my left hand away from her hip and brought it down quickly against the side of her ass cheek, slapping it hard.

She gasped, her eyes getting wide in shock before she moaned out and bit hard on her bottom lip. Seeing that reaction only added fuel to the fire so I did it again.

And again.

And again.

Her body was shaking against mine by the time my hand made contact with her reddening flesh and she started pushing against my thrusts, moving her hips in a circle to get more friction. I could tell she was close and I definitely was right there with her.

I gripped onto her hips again and began pushing into her as fast as I could, angling my hips so that I was hitting her g-spot with the head of my cock each time I pushed forward.

She was moaning my name and other things I couldn't understand because we were both so breathless. I could feel her walls pulling me in deeper, throbbing around my cock as I pushed her closer to cumming.

Finally, without being able to warn me, she went over the edge. Her body went rigid and her pussy clenched around my cock making it nearly impossible to move but I managed to anyway.

Her body fell forward, her hands slipping on the counter as she moved her hips in a circle, riding out her orgasm while my name fell from her lips over and over in a sort of whimpering sounding moan.

I continued moving inside of her, my body shaking so much I was scared my legs would give out any second. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I was worried I might faint for a second there.

"Cum, baby," she moaned, biting down on her bottom lip as she gazed at me like she wanted me more than anything in the world.

Of course, that's all it took. I pulled out of her quickly and as soon as I did, she turned around and grabbed my cock which made me jump. She squeezed my shaft hard, jacking me off as I came harder than I had in a very long time, the majority of it ending up all over the damp towel covering the floor below us.

"Fuck," I grunted, leaning forward to grab the counter on either side of her so I wouldn't fall forward.

Brighton slumped against the counter and her head fell back. She was breathing so heavily that at first I couldn't tell that she was also giggling. "A whole new woooooooorld, a dazzling place I never knew."

I looked down at her like she was completely mental but then I remembered why she was singing that and cracked up laughing. "That good, yeah? I've always wondered if I could get an encore of your last performance of that song."

"It was that good, yes," she laughed, wrapping her left arm around my neck while using her right hand to keep her balance on the counter. She pulled me close and kissed my lips, grinning against them after. "I'm in a whole new world with you. In this one you spank me. I think I like it."

"Well, I know for a fact that I like it," I replied, slipping my hands down from her back to her ass before using my right hand to give it a little slap. "You should see how red your ass cheek is from that." I nodded towards the mirror behind her so she would look to see what was very obviously my handprint on her bum.

She let go of me and looked over her shoulder, balancing herself until she could see the reflection of her ass in the mirror behind her.

"That's almost a perfect handprint," she said, running her hand over it and looking as though she was amused. "I should get it tattooed on there."

I placed my hand over the spot just because I liked groping her ass. "That might sting just a little bit but when you do, let me know and I'll put my signature in the middle. It'll be like branding you or something," I laughed. "That sounds horrible. I'm joking of course."

"Oh, does that mean I get to brand you too?" she asked, laughing again as she turned her attention back to me. "I'm thinking a maybe a tattoo of a doughnut on each butt cheek."

I widened my eyes and shook my head, chuckling. "I don't think so, darling. That sounds quite painful." I moved my left hand around to her ass and lifted her without warning, making her wrap her legs around me before I turned us around to walk into the bedroom.

Holding onto her with one arm, I grabbed the covers and pulled them back for her before laying her down on the bed and settling in on top of her just because I didn't want to let her go. I brought my hand up to move her hair away from her face before I placed little kisses on her forehead and her dimples. "I don't think I will ever get enough of you," I told her as I pulled back to look down at her.

She smiled up at me as she raised her hand to cup my face. "But you've got all of me," she replied, stroking her thumb across my cheek.

I turned my head to kiss her thumb softly before dipping down to press my lips against hers. "I love every single bit of you," I whispered against her lips.

"I love every single bit of you too," she murmured, wrapping her legs around my hips to force them closer to hers. "Let me show you how much."


	20. Wilde Ride

**Brighton's POV **

"_You asked where my temptations lie. They are everywhere. Worldly," the young man replied._

"_But can that really be so?" mused Oscar._

"_You don't agree?"_

_He whipped his raven hair back, circling the young man whose eyes followed him. _

"_I do not," said Oscar as he stopped behind him, slipping his hands onto Bosie's shoulders. "Beautiful things are often the hardest to resist, but you mustn't blame them for your own desires. Temptation lies within all."_

_Bosie tilted his head as Oscar's whispered words heated the back of his ear. "What temptations lie within you?"_

_Oscar laughed, his hands sliding down Bosie's arms. _

"_Many," he answered, his lips brushing against the side of Bosie's neck. "I've marveled over many forms of art, sonnet, and beauty. I never knew such an Adonis. No song or sonnet could compare to the quiet words that leave my favorite pair of curved, roseleaf lips. So if you ask, my boy, what temptations lie within, there are many, but none as tempting as you." _

"Could you please relax... Stop putting your feet on the furniture and could you please turn the volume down on your phone? No one cares about your iPhone bakery."

I looked over the top of my book at Sydney to see that she was glaring in the direction that the disturbing voice was coming from.

My eyes followed across the coffee shop to see two girls sitting side by side on one of the little couches.

"Excuse you, Leila. Everyone cares about my iPhone bakery. That's serious business. Ya big dicked meanie butt," the girl replied while scooting away from her friend.

"Big dicked meanie butt," I repeated glancing at Sydney, who now looked less annoyed and more amused. "That's great."

I couldn't see the second girl's reaction but I heard her laughing. "I think half of New York just heard you," she whispered, but obviously not effectively. "Please be quiet. They're going to kick us out."

"I'm sorry," we heard the first giggling. "You know how hard it is for me to be still and quiet. I'm like a 4 year old who snorted a bag of Pixie Stix." She sighed loudly and picked up her coffee to take a sip. Of course while she was doing that she caught me staring at her and tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy. "Hey Lele. Lele. Lele. Hey Lele."

"Oh my God, what, Cat?" the girl replied, betraying annoyance even though she was laughing.

Her friend leaned over and whispered something in her ear while pointing at me.

"Why is that chick pointing at you?" Syd whispered. "What if she thinks you're hot and wants to touch your tra-la-la?"

"I was staring at them," I whispered back. "She probably thinks I'm some rude bitch."

I glanced over at them again to see the girl furthest away from us leaning forward and I gasped. Loudly.

"Oh my God!"

"What?!" Syd asked, looking like I scared the hell out of her.

An ultra girly squeal came out instead of words because the girl, who wasn't just any girl, was coming towards our table.

"Hey I'm-"

"Leila Faust!" I blurted out. Wow. Way to play it cool, Brighton.

"Yeah. I've, uh, never seen someone reading my book before so I had to come say hi. Which is probably really weird but I mean, I wrote that," she explained, gesturing towards the book I was holding.

"No, it's not weird!" I replied quickly. "I love your book. This is like my third time reading it."

"Yeah, she carries that thing with her like everywhere she goes," Syd added, laughing. "I've read it too. It's amazing. You've got some serious skills. My expectations for my boyfriend are way too high now. He'd probably demand an apology from you if he were here."

"Are you planning on writing anything else?" I asked as soon as Sydney stopped speaking.

"Actually, I'm in the middle of working on something now," Leila replied. "It's nothing like Living Wilde though."

"I'm sure it'll be awesome," Syd told her.

"Ugh!" the girl who was with Leila groaned loudly and we all looked over at her. "I need paint! Do either of you play Bakery Story on your iPhone?"

"I do!" Sydney replied immediately, sounding way too excited. Before anything else could be said she was walking over to her to bond over the game that Syd had been driving Dan crazy with for the past week and a half.

"You can sit," I offered, motioning towards the empty chair. "I would love to pick your brain."

"Sure," she began, taking her seat, "But I don't think there's much there to pick. I've been in three different time zones over the last week."

"Oh, are you doing signings and stuff for Living Wilde?"

"No. Well, yeah I did one while I was in LA but I was actually there to box up everything in my old apartment. I'm in the middle of moving."

"Are you moving here?" I asked.

"No," she shook her head. "I'm moving to London. I pretty much already live there but it's actually an official thing now."

"Wow, that's so awesome. I want to move to London," I laughed.

"I got a new neeeeighbor," Leila's friend sang as she and Syd came over to where we were and sat down. "Sydney even plays restaurant story 'cause she lives on the edge like me."

"Hardcore bitches," Syd nodded. "Oh! Cat, this is my best friend Brighton. Brighton, this is Leila's best friend Cat."

"Brighton? Very cool name," Cat grinned at me. "It's nice to meet you. Sorry if I was disturbing you earlier. I've been pretty jet lagged and sort of overdosed on caffeine earlier. It's already hard for me to sit still and be quiet without it."

"It's okay. We were pretty amused by it," I told Cat.

"Pft, Cat is like that all the time. Don't let her lie to you," Leila said.

"Oh, that's nothing to us," Syd laughed. "Her boyfriend has a four year old son. He has more energy than a case of Red Bull and he loves to talk and then, of course, there's me. I'm not very good at keeping my mouth shut or keeping still."

"Can I ask what y'all do here?" Cat asked, finally sitting her phone down.

"We're both in college," Syd answered. "I'm majoring in dance at Columbia. That's how she and I met. We both needed roommates."

"What about you, Brighton? What's the story on you and the boyfriend with the four year old? I'm nosy," Cat confessed, laughing at herself.

"I'm a creative writing major," I answered.

Leila smiled at me. "Oh, that's awesome. Do you want to write books or?"

"I'm actually leaning towards screenwriting. I'm taking a class for it now and I love it."

"I never even considered screenwriting. Or any kind of writing in school," she replied. "I did take writing classes but I wasn't majoring in it."

"What were you majoring in?"

"Nothing," she laughed. "I was undecided. I mean, I knew I wanted to write, but my parents weren't exactly supportive of that. They kept pushing for me to do something practical."

"I bet it feels good to rub the whole best selling author thing in their faces."

"I've actually never done that," she responded, amused. "They've come around a lot, though."

"So what about the boyfriend with the kid?" Cat said while drumming her fingers on the table like an impatient child.

I laughed. "His name is Phil and his little boy's name is Oliver," I told her, grabbing my purse. "They're actually from England."

Once I fished my phone out I held it out for Cat to take so she could look at the lock screen, which was a photo of Oliver and Phil together.

"Awww! They are so cute! He looks just like his Dad," she told me before handing Leila the phone so she could look as well.

"And I'm dating Phil's step brother Dan," Syd told them. "We all live together."

"Sounds like a tv show," Cat laughed. "Got any pictures of your man? Don't you just love those accents," she grinned, putting her hand over her chest. "Hearing men talk like that never gets old."

Syd swiped her finger across her screen so that her background showed up and they could see a photo of her and Dan hugging that I had taken a few days before. "Oh damn!" Cat exclaimed, picking up the phone to get a better look at him. "Honey, you better keep your eyes on him at all times," she laughed.

"Trust me. I keep him satisfied so he'll only want to come home to get what he needs," Syd laughed.

"What about you two?" I asked after putting my phone away. "Are you guys dating any gorgeous British men?"

They exchanged a quick glance before looking back at me.

"Yeah, we're both seeing someone," Leila replied.

"Do you have pictures?" Syd asked, looking between the two of them. They kept looking at each other with the strangest expressions, like something weird was going on.

"Sorry," Cat laughed. "It's not something we talk about very often."

"Why not?" Syd asked, obviously as confused as I was.

"We don't exactly have the freedom to tell everyone all about our boyfriends or ya know, have our facebook profile photo be a picture of us with them or whatever," she laughed. "Because of reasons."

"Wow, we actually know exactly how you feel," Syd laughed.

"Yeah?" Leila asked, looking curious.

"Yeah," I nodded. "I don't see any harm in telling either of you why. Our boyfriends kinda teach at Columbia, which is where we both go to school at."

"Wait, you two are dating Professors?" Cat asked and we both nodded.

"That is so hot!" she squealed then laughed at herself. "It's like a porn fantasy come true."

"It kind of was at first but now it just feels normal," Syd replied. "It does suck knowing all these bitches are hitting on them and we can't do anything about it though."

"Trust me. We feel you on that," Cat rolled her eyes. "Should we tell them?" she asked Leila.

"Not to sound like I'm trying to push you towards telling us or anything, but it would probably feel good to actually tell someone who you're with," I commented.

"No, you don't sound like that at all," Leila replied. "You're actually right. There are only a handful of people I can discuss my relationship with and the only one who isn't annoyed with me is Cat because she's in the same situation."

"You two aren't like pulling a double Monica Lewinski on Obama or some shit, are you?" Syd asked and they both cracked up laughing.

"No. But I probably would. Obama is pretty sexy," Cat replied through her laughter. "Here, just look." She handed Syd her phone and I watched as her mouth fell open and her eyes got huge.

"You're totally trolling me right now, right?"

"No," she laughed. "It's legit."

"Oh my God. I really want to scream in your face right now."

"She screamed in mine when he asked her out on their first date," Leila informed us as she messed with her phone.

"No, you don't understand," Syd said as she held Cat's phone against her chest. "I love this man."

Cat cracked up laughing. "Me too! You wanna trade sometime?"

"Yes!" she said without warning but started laughing. "B, you're not gonna believe this shit," she said, shaking her head. She held the phone out for me to take it and look at the photo.

"Wait til y'all see who Lele is with," Cat told us.

"What?!" I nearly shrieked as I looked at the picture that was displayed on the screen. "You're dating RPattz?"

"Guilty," she answered, grinning. "For a little over a year now."

"Wow. How have y'all managed to keep it out of the tabloids?" Syd asked.

"They're all so focused on him and Kristen and we're sneaky as hell. Plus, I'm in London most of the time and it's easier for us to hide out there. It's not as crazy as LA," she explained.

"Well, you two look amazing together," Syd told her.

"Thanks. I have Lele to thank for it. I wouldn't have gotten to meet him if it wasn't for her."

After giving Cat's phone back, Leila offered me hers. I looked down at the screen and studied the picture.

"Ben Barnes?" I blurted out, looking at her with wide eyes. "You're dating Ben Barnes? Beautiful, bearded, Ben Barnes?"

"Yes," Leila laughed. "I met him a few weeks after I moved to London when he came in to talk to the director about filming Living Wilde. He's playing Oscar."

"That is crazy!"

"I know. When he asked me out I literally laughed in his face because I thought he was joking and I'm a terribly awkward human being at times."

"Same with me and Rob," Cat added. "But we figured out very quickly that they're just normal- well, they're not normal guys. They're both total goofballs."

"Aww, that's so cool to hear. You two are lucky," Syd told her.

"Maybe next time we're here we could all have a big date night or something," Cat suggested.

"Rob would _love_ that," Leila laughed. "He takes so well to strangers."

"We'll just give him a few beers before and he'll be fine," Cat responded, giggling at herself.

_While you're at it, you might want to give Dan a few too, so he won't make fun of Kristen Stewart_, I thought, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"That sounds amazing. We wouldn't like fangirl in their faces or anything. We could hold it in until you're all gone," Syd laughed.

"It would be okay if you did," Leila shrugged. "We do all the time."

We both laughed at the thought of that. "I've always wondered if I ended up dating someone famous if I would be able to control my fangirl flip outs with them. I mean, Dan isn't even famous and sometimes I just wig out and attack him because he's so damn cute."

"Right? Phil and Oliver make me want to punch myself in the face sometimes."

Seconds later a phone started to vibrate and the four of us started digging around to see where the noise was coming from.

Before I could fish my phone out of my purse a second time though, Leila spoke up. "It's Jonathan. He's probably ready for our meeting," she explained as she silenced the call. "I really don't want to cut this short but we should probably get going. It was really nice meeting both of you though."

"Hey, wait though," Cat spoke up, putting her hand on Leila's arm as she was standing. "They're fans. You should sign her book and take a picture. Oh and we should exchange emails. Y'all seem fun and I wanna keep in touch."

We exchanged emails like Cat suggested before Leila signed my copy of her book and posed pictures with Sydney and myself. They left soon after, running a little late for whatever meeting she had to get to.

Syd and I stayed at the coffee shop until she finished the essay she was working on before heading back to campus. Syd still had a class to get to, and I still needed to set my schedule up for the spring semester. Actually, we both still needed to and I pretty much had to force Syd into doing hers as well. At a school like ours you had to set your schedule up early if you wanted to the classes you need because they fill up fast.

When we got to campus we separated because our advisors were in entirely different buildings. It wasn't as hectic as I thought it was going to be since it was later on in the day which I was thankful for. I was so excited about getting to Phil to show him my photo of us with Leila and Cat and tell him all about our random meeting with them.

It was difficult to put that on hold long enough to get my schedule done but I managed. The writing classes I signed up for, along with the workshops that went along with them didn't give me enough hours to be considered full time. Since I'd already done all of my prerequisites that was a special pain in my ass because I had to take classes I didn't even need. One of which was an English class that was probably meant to be taken by English or Education majors, but more important was the name listed under the instructor.

Daniel Howell.

That was going to be fun.

"Okay Ms. Kennedy. You need one more three hour class and it will put you at sixteen total hours, which is more than enough for you to keep your scholarships. Are you interested in taking something not relating to your major?"

"Not really," I laughed, flipping through the course catalogue.

"Oh. So no science classes then?"

"Definitely not. I'd like to keep my GPA the way it is."

"Understandable. Science isn't for everyone. The only thing is, is that you've taken everything you need outside of the core classes for the writing program..."

"What about a film class?" I asked, glancing up at my advisor.

"A film class?" she repeated. "Well that doesn't exactly go along with your major. I-"

"I mean, like a screenwriting class. The one I'm taking now counts towards my degree. I wouldn't mind if it didn't, though. I like it a lot and it's really good experience."

She picked her glasses up and slipped them on before turning her attention to her computer. "I think that's possible. Those are mainly for film majors but if there's an empty slot...And there is. It's the same time on Tuesdays and Thursdays as the one you're taking now. Does that conflict with any of the classes you signed up for?"

I quickly scanned over the piece of paper. "Not that I can see."

"Perfect. It's a Tuesday-Thursday class with Professor Philip Lester in Dodge Hall."

I had to subtly cover my mouth with my hand to hide the smile that had curved my lips without warning.

"Is there a problem with that?" she spoke up when I didn't.

"No problem at all," I replied quickly, lowering my hand. "That's who teaches the one I'm taking now, actually. He took over for Professor Lennon a couple of months ago."

"Is he good?"

"One of the best," I answered easily, scribbling the course details down on my schedule. "He's the reason I want to take another screenwriting class. I wasn't really into it, you know? I was more into making up stories. Writing a lot. But it's a good kind of challenge, conveying things through short lines and actions without a lot of adjectives to explain what someone is thinking or feeling."

"Well I'm glad to see he's inspiring young minds," she smiled, taking the paper I was offering.

"Takes one to inspire another, I suppose," I shrugged, watching as she peeled the carbon papers until there were three separate sheets.

"Well, you're finished up here. If you want to change anything you know you have a while to do it but I would suggest coming back as soon as possible if there are any issues. You don't want to wait until the semester starts and have little to nothing to choose from."

I took the pink copy of my schedule as I stood up from my seat. "I doubt I'll be changing anything. Thank you though."

"Mhmm. Have a good day."

Leaving my advisor's office, I scanned over my schedule a few times. I couldn't believe that I ended up in one of Dan's classes. But what really shocked me was that I would be in one of Phil's again. I figured Professor Lennon would be back by then and she would be the one instructing it- though after thinking about it for a little while it made sense that one of the professors from the film department would be over it. My advisor did say that it was specific to film majors.

With all of the news I had for Phil, I hurried over to Dodge Hall so I could fill him in on it.

Since it was late in the afternoon the building was practically deserted, which was odd because I could hear what sounded like someone running around nearby.

I rounded the corner to the hallway where Phil's office was and I soon realized where, or whom, rather, the noise was coming from.

"Brighton!" Oliver shrieked, his feet stomping against the floor as he charged towards me. "Brighton! Brighton! Are you here to see my Daddy too?"

It took a few seconds for what was happening to register but when it finally did, I froze.

"Brighton. Are you not esited to see me?" he asked, looking up from the leg he was clinging to, sporting his best pouty face.

I quickly knelt down in front of him and patted the top of his head. "Of course I'm esited to see you," I said quietly, shifting my eyes around the hallway. Panic hit me at the sight of someone poking their head out of one of the neighboring office doors. It was the same old, balding man who saw Phil and I leaving his office together the first time we went out for coffee.

My attention was pulled away by the sound of Phil's door opening and I looked up to see him looking at me like a deer in headlights.

"Is everything alright out here?" the man asked, tipping his head downward to look at Oliver before looking at Phil.

"Everything is fine," I blurted out, pushing my self up to stand.

"Yeah," Oliver agreed. "She's just here to see my Daddy. Right Brighton?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"That's right, Oliver," I replied, looking at the aged man with my best poker face, while he raised an eyebrow, lowering his glasses down to the tip of his nose.

"Aren't you a student?"

"Why else would I be here if I wasn't?" I asked him before glancing at Phil. "I had a question about my work study schedule, but if you're busy-"

"You're one of his students?" he interrupted, pointing across the hall with his thumb. "And you know his son? How peculiar."

"I know, right? I worked at a daycare over the summer and this little guy was in one of my classes. Small world. Anyways, Professor Lester, if you're busy I can come back later."

"No, that's alright," he replied to me while staring at Professor Nosy pants across the hall with an annoyed expression. "Come in and I'll help you with whatever you need." He opened the door wider for me and Oliver to walk inside.

He just barely got the door closed before I heard, "What the fuck is _she_ doing here?"

I didn't need to look to know whose voice that was, but I was so shocked to hear it that I spun around- and there sat Lucy, scowling up at me from one of the chairs in front of Phil's desk. One long exposed leg was crossed over the other, a heel swinging while the other tapped against the floor impatiently.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, looking her over. Her long, perfectly kept blonde hair was pulled back into a perfect tight bun, matching well with her classy little dress. She looked like she was ready to go out.

"I don't need a reason to be here, sweetie," she replied, adjusting her position so that she was turned towards me on her chair. "I think the answer to what you're doing here would be much more interesting." She looked over at Phil with a mischievous grin. "I think you left a very important fact about your little girlfriend out when you told me about her."

Phil sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Christ, Lucy," he grumbled.

"Kind of pervie, isn't it? You're getting started early on the creepy old man thing."

"Lucy," he responded, her name sounding like a warning when he said it. "She's only 4 years younger than me. Get over it already. It is what it is."

"No, I don't think I want to get over it," she continued, obviously loving that she was getting a rise out of him.

"I suggest you do," he warned her again. "There's nothing wrong with what's going on here. Just let it go."

"Is that so?" Lucy asked, tilting her head. "That must be why she called you Professor Lester and had to lie about how she knows _our_ baby boy." Looking quite proud of herself, she turned her attention to me.

"Oh, great job there, Lucy. You figured out something a bloody 1st grader would be able to figure out. Shall I give you a lolli for your efforts?" Phil responded while making his way over to his chair to sit down. "How about for once in our few years knowing each other you don't try to use something you figured out about me to screw me over? That'd be extremely decent of you."

"But you used to love it when I screwed you," she replied, smirking. "If I recall correctly, that's how Oliver got here."

I knew that was some low attempt to make me jealous. Unfortunately for her, it didn't work.

"I think you should give her a lolli for those superb parenting skills," I commented, glancing from Phil to Lucy. "That's a lovely thing to say in front of your four year old."

She rolled her eyes. "My kid isn't an idiot. I don't have censor everything in front of him and besides, what I say in front of him is absolutely none of your concern."

"It is my concern," Phil spoke up. "I'm sure you've got somewhere you need to be now, Lucy. I'll bring Oliver home Sunday night."

She sighed loudly while making a big production out of uncrossing her legs and standing up from her chair. "Fine. You all are boring me to death anyway." She stepped towards me and bent down in front of Oliver before kissing his cheek. "Be good, alright sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mum," he nodded.

She rose back up, towering over me. It was annoying how beautiful she was. Because she was simultaneously the ugliest person I had ever met.

"Have fun playing along in his little fantasy. I'll make sure to pick up your slack when he decides he needs a real woman again."

"Great. In the meantime I'll be picking up on yours," I smiled, patting the top of Oliver's head as a gesture.

Her eyes widened and I could tell I hit a nerve before she even attempted to speak.

"Okay, definitely time for you to go now," Phil spoke up, stepping between us so she wouldn't be able to reach me. He actually managed to get her out the door and I could hear her mumbling something to him but I wasn't able to make out what it was.

He closed the door behind her and leaned against it before smacking the back of his head against it a few times out of aggravation.

"I'm sorry. She just showed up here. I was supposed to go pick up Oliver after work but she had other plans," he explained. "Please, don't bother taking a thing she said to heart."

"Trust me, I don't," I replied, moving to sit on one of the chairs in front of his desk, Oliver following suit to climb onto my lap. "But I can't say that I'm completely thrilled with the idea that she knows about this," I motioned my arm around the room.

"I can't say I'm completely thrilled about it either but if I spent my days worrying about everything I should probably worry about I would most likely have a head of grey hair and several prescriptions." He walked over to me and leaned down to kiss my lips before kissing the top of Oliver's head. "What brings you my way? I figured you would be at the apartment."

I sighed, rolling my eyes at myself. "Considering everything that just happened, it's stupid. I should've waited until you got home. I wanted to tell you some stuff."

"I'm hungry," Oliver whined, letting his head fall over on my shoulder dramatically.

"Well, let's go home so I can feed both of you and hear everything you want to tell me, yeah?" Phil said as he started putting his laptop and some papers into his bag.

"Home?" Oliver asked, lifting his head. "Yay!"

I laughed, squeezing him before he climbed off of my legs. "I'll meet you guys there."

"I go with you," Oliver pointed at himself and reached up for my hand.

"Uh, no you'll have to go with your Daddy, sweetie. I have to go to the store. I'm stopping to get you a surprise," I explained, knowing he would demand that he go with me.

"Oh, a surprise! Daddy, hurry! Brighton's getting me a surprise."

"Oo!," Phil looked at me with the same excited expression. "Do I get a surprise too? I've been a good boy."

I answered him by pulling at his tie and placing a quick kiss against his lips.

After leaving his office I was met with Sydney half way through the courtyard as she was leaving her meeting with her advisor. From there we discussed our classes for the next semester, and she was quite amused to hear that I was going to be one of Dan's students. I left out being one of Phil's because I figured I should break the news to him first.

When we got back the apartment we found that Dan was already there, reclined on his red beanbag staring at the t.v while mashing buttons on the XBox controller.

"Professor Howell, we're home," I announced.

He scrunched his face up and replied without looking away from the t.v. "Ew. Don't call me that."

"I have to call you that," I replied as I pulled my backpack off.

"No, you really don't...Shit! Stop talking to me for like five seconds. I'm almost done with this level."

"I really do though," I went on, sitting my purse down. "I've got one of your classes next semester."

He whipped his head around and looked at me like I was crazy. "Why?"

"I needed extra classes to be full time so I picked out an English class I haven't taken yet and it just so happened to be one of yours," I explained.

"Have fun with that," Syd commented as she threw her bag onto the couch. She walked over to him and straddled his lap so that he would have to peek over her to see the tv. "He's like the worst Professor ever. He's so mean and his class is so boring. He thinks he knows what he's talking about but really it's just like blah, blah, blippity blah. But, I mean, at least he's hot. That's the best part of the class."

"Ha ha ha. You're so funny," Dan remarked, his words hardly audible over the sound of my laughter. He wrapped his arms around her to hold the controller in front of her and squeezed his elbows into her ribs.

"Ow, butthole!" she screeched, reaching down to slap at his thighs. "Don't make me tell Oliver when he gets here. Oh!" she gasped, flailing her arms around. "The coolest shit ever happened earlier! Tell him what happened to us at the cafe, B."

"We ran into Leila Faust," I said excitedly.

"Who the hell is Leila Faust?" he asked, moving his head to keep his eyes on the screen while Sydney bounced around on his lap.

"She's a writer. How do you not know that? Her book got big in England because a director read it, loved it, and decided to make a movie based on it."

"Oh, that's cool," he replied.

"Yeah, it was amazing. She was really nice. She signed my book and me and Sydney got a picture with her."

"Mmhm. She was pretty hot. I think I'm gonna set up a scissor session next time she's in town," Syd added, knowing Dan wasn't really paying attention to a damn thing either of us were saying. "I also decided to take a job as an escort since it's going to cost more than what my ovaries would go for on the black market for my next semester of school."

"I'm sure you'll be able to find a job so you can start working on saving," I said, sitting on the arm of the couch. "I can get you a job at the bar I work at. You'd look hot in the uniform and the tips are pretty good."

"And it'd be cool to work together," she added, concentrating quite hard on a braid she started in Dan's hair. "Are you and your boys staying in this evening?"

"Yeah, they should be here any minute."

Sydney still didn't know about that fact that Sebastian knew about Phil and I, or that we were both still mildly traumatized by that impromptu seminar at school about teacher-student fraternization that we didn't want to chance going out together. Especially after what had happened earlier. Not only with Lucy but the situation with Oliver in the hallway.

"Well, do y'all think it would be a good night for me to make chicken strips and fries like I promised our little dude I would? We can have a Netflix night."

Sydney got a very dramatic and delayed response from Dan while I nodded.

"Shit on your fucking sheep!" he grumbled at the game he was playing. "That sounds good by the way."

"Such naughty things come out of such a pretty mouth," Syd commented before kissing his lips and moving to climb off of him. I was pretty sure he was completely unaware of the braid he now had on the side of his head.

The door opened and we all turned to see Phil and Oliver making their way in. It looked like Oliver didn't know where to run because he wanted to go to me, Dan, and Sydney. He sort of reminded me of an excited puppy but in cute little boy form as he ran towards us carrying Lion along.

"Hey Uncle Dan!" he giggled, pouncing on Dan and wrapping his little arms around his shoulders to hug him. "I missed you, butthead."

"Ugh," Syd scoffed. "Why? He's so stinky!"

"Not everyone can smell as awesome as we Lester men do, son," Phil told him as he flopped down on the couch while wrapping his arms around me and pulling me over onto his lap. He nuzzled his face against my neck and inhaled deeply, placing small kisses against my skin. His hands slid up and under the front of my shirt, quickly working towards my bra.

"Phil," I whispered, grabbing the bends of his elbows to pull his hands away. "Stop."

Oliver climb off of Dan's lap to run towards where Sydney was now standing.

"I missed you!" he squealed.

"I don't know why you would. She's stinky," Dan mocked.

"I really might be stinky. I did dance for a couple of hours this afternoon," Syd laughed, bending down to kiss the top of Oliver's head. "I missed you too, little dude. I'm going to cook those chicken strips and fries for you tonight."

"Heck to the yes," Phil replied excitedly, the phrase sounding odd coming from him with his Britishness. Once more I felt his hands on me, only this time they were slipping under the front of my jeans.

"Phil!" I quietly warned, grabbing his wrists a second time to pull his hands away.

"Yummy!" Oliver said, sounding just as excited. "Wait. What are fries?"

"They're chips," Dan explained. "Stinky Sydney forgot that you aren't American."

"Stinky Dan is going to be sleeping on the stinky couch tonight if he's not careful," Sydney informed him as she did some sort of ballet twirl down the hallway heading towards the bathroom.

"This couch isn't stinky," Phil said while leaning over to sniff it. "But if you think of how many butts have been on it and farted on it, that's pretty gross."

"Ew." I scrunched my nose up. "Maybe you should look into getting new furniture since this place was furnished when you guys moved in."

"Most of the stuff is new actually," Dan commented. "They'd just remodeled everything when we moved here."

"Yeah, but you fart a lot," Phil pointed out. "So does Brighton."

"Daddy farted on me when he was asleep one time and me and Lion gagged. Lion said Daddy had a stinky bum and we scooted away," Oliver said as he pushed Lion around in a truck on the floor.

Phil leaned his head back on the couch and threw his arm over his forehead while laughing loudly. "Oh the joys of having a 4 year old."

"He's always there to call you out," I said while tickling Phil's exposed side.

A very girly sounding yelp left his throat as he brought his arm down to shield his side from my fingers. "You and those sneaky little fingers." He grabbed my hand and brought it up to his mouth before starting to gnaw on them.

"Whoa, no need to turn to cannibalism, Phil. I'm about to start cooking," Sydney told him while walking by the couch and heading towards the kitchen. She had obviously stolen a pair of Dan's boxers and changed into a tank top to cook.

"He just can't get enough of me," I laughed, continuing to let him bite my fingers. "Which is a good thing because I'm kinda in one of your classes again next semester."

He stopped gnawing and looked up at me with a pained expression. "Seriously?" he asked, sounding whiny. "Another semester of having to control my boner for an hour everyday?"

"Phil!" I warned again, slapping his leg. But it was too late.

"What's a boner?" Oliver asked, looking up from his little toy truck.

"Have fun explaining that one," Dan laughed.

"Bloody hell," Phil grumbled. "It's something Daddy should not have said in front of you and you're not old enough to know about so please, please do not repeat that word."

With no explanation from his dad, Oliver looked at me expectantly.

"I'm not old enough to know either," I told him, glancing at Phil in the process.

With a sigh of defeat he turned his attention back to his toys while I turned mine back to Phil.

"You're not the only one who has to control themselves," I reminded him. "I'm in this relationship too. I didn't do it on purpose."

I heard feet moving quickly across the floor then felt Syd's hands on my shoulders before she started whispering in my ear. "Sit in the class where only he can see you and wear a dress with no panties. Profit."

"I heard that!" Phil shrieked, giving Sydney a dirty look as she giggled and pranced away. "Oh my God. You better not do that to me. I would die. Like, seriously. I hope she didn't really do that. That's evil."

"You should know better than that," I laughed. "That's not my style. I'd wear a dress with those lacey ones you like so much."

I could actually feel him tense up beneath me and he took a deep breath, eyeing me with a look I'd only seen from him moments before I found myself naked or being touched inappropriately by him. Not that he hadn't been touching me like since the moment he walked through the door. "You better be glad we're not alone," he spoke, his voice much lower.

"Why is that?" I asked, "Intending on trying to make me sing again for you?"

He started laughing, leaning in to kiss my lips, his hands slipping down the front of my pants again. "Yes, I plan to later on this evening. You might want to warm up your vocal chords."

I couldn't even enjoy the fact that he was kissing me because his hands were all over me. I pried them away and narrowed my eyes at him threateningly.

Syd's laughter came from the kitchen before I heard her step up behind us. "Did I tell you guys about Dan waking me up talking in his sleep the other night? He was like whining like a little kid begging this guy he can't stand in my class to stop talking to me because it made him sad," she told us through her giggles. "Mr. Macho, I don't give a shit, no one can sass me and win or make me feel things was sounding so pitiful. I should've saved it."

"Oh that's so funny," Dan said, his voice hardly audible over the sound of Phil and I laughing. "Like I can control what I dream about. And that guy is a douchebag anyways."

"Are you talking about Scott?" I asked. "Scott's not a douchebag."

Phil's nose was scrunched up like he smelled a fart.

"Anyone who might want to put their P near our Vs are automatically douchebags, I think," she told me, laughing as she blew Dan a kiss. "Who wants to come help me cook? It's boring as balls in here. Snow balls." She corrected herself quickly, remembering Oliver was in the room.

"Go help your woman, lazy," Phil told Dan while stretching his leg out to push against Dan's beanbag.

"For that I'm putting cheese on everything," he replied, struggling to stand up.

"But Daddy doesn't like cheese," Oliver reminded.

"That's the point," Dan smiled, turning the Xbox off with the controller before sitting it down and heading into the kitchen.

Oliver watched Dan walk out of the room before stepping up to Phil and putting his hand on his leg to get his attention. He had a very serious look on his little face. "I'm going to go make sure Uncle Dan doesn't put cheese on your food, Daddy. Don't worry. I'll protect you," he told him before running towards the kitchen dragging Lion along behind him.

"I have one of the cutest kids on the planet," Phil said as he wrapped both his arms around my midsection and pulled me closer. "And one of the most beautiful girls on the planet. Aren't I lucky?"

"Yes, and speaking of being lucky, I'm lucky too," I informed him as I wiggled myself out of his arms enough to reach my purse. "I met Leila Faust today. She wrote that book about Oscar Wilde's love affairs. I got a picture with her." I pulled my phone out and flashed the screen at him. "See? She signed my book too."

"Whaaat?" he responded, taking my phone from me to look at the photo and his mouth fell open in shock. "That is so bad ass! I can't believe that happened to you and in our little cafe of all places. I can't remember the last time I saw you not carrying that book around," he laughed. "Did you have a fangirl moment or were you calm?"

"I think I was calm," I said, looking down at the picture. "I did squeal a little when I saw her though. She was really nice and down to earth. We all actually exchanged emails to hang out next time she's in town."

"Of course you did. Everyone adores you. They can't help it. You're just too beautiful and sweet to resist," he informed me, tapping his index finger against the tip of my nose. "Trust me, I am an expert in this sort of thing."

"I know," I sighed, dropping my phone into my purse. "That's why I have two boyfriends and a girlfriend. Everyone loves me."

"Yes, it's so hard competing with them but it's worth it. At least you're sleeping in my bed every night. Granted, sometimes there's a mini-me between us. It's still my bed."

"That's the beauty of our relationship. I get to cuddle with both of my boys," I said before stealing a kiss.

"You also get to kiss one of them and rub special parts of his body. It's also likely that you do that to the girlfriend you have. You really do have it all, don't you?" he asked before giving my ass a very firm slap.

"Ow!" I quickly leaned away and slapped his thigh just as hard. "That hurt!"

He leaned up so that his lips were next to my ear. "Yeah, but I bet your panties are getting damp as we speak."

"Maybe if I was on my period, since you slapped me hard enough to dislodge a tampon," I said flatly.

"Okay, okay," he laughed, leaning back so that he could look at me again. "I'll stop acting like a hornball. Even English gentlemen such as myself have their moments." With no warning, his hand came down hard on my ass again and he slipped it downwards, cupping his hand against my crotch through my pants. "Like that."

"Fuck, Phil. I said that hurt." I slapped the back of my hand against his chest and scooted away from him, unable to hide how annoyed he was making me.

He sat up a bit straighter, trying to follow my movements. "Whoa, I'm sorry. I was just playing around. Jesus on a boat," he spoke while rubbing the spot I smacked on his chest with his hand and looking quite confused.

"Well I'm not," I said impatiently. "I can't even sit and have a conversation with you without you groping me, which is made worse by the fact that Oliver is here and could see you doing it. Not that it would matter much since he already asked what a boner is."

His look of confusion changed to anger as soon as he processed everything I said. "Oh, well I am so very sorry for being attracted to you and showing it." He stood up from the couch, turning his back to me to leave the room but before he made it past the couch he turned to look at me again, glaring at me. "If you're wondering, I'm going to go spend some time with my son instead of groping you since apparently I'm a shitty father now on top of not doing so hot at the whole boyfriend role."

"Oh yeah, turn it around on me because your four year old has better manners than you do," I rolled my eyes while scooping my purse into my arms. I stood up to saunter away but instead I lost my balance and nearly tripped over Oliver's pile of toys sitting in front of the couch.

Phil's laughter was all that I could hear as I stomped down the hallway to his bedroom. I normally wasn't a door slammer but I was mad, so when I shut it the picture hanging on the wall beside the frame shook.

With a huff I dropped my purse onto the floor and fell down beside it instead of sitting on his bed. Which didn't feel too great given that the flooring was hardwood and the fact that he'd slapped me so hard.

The door swung open seconds later to reveal him walking in and slamming the door behind himself as well. He was pissed off and it was obvious. "Let's go ahead and get this straight. I'm new at this. It's always just been me and Oliver and Dan, okay? I never thought I would have someone like you around so yeah, I'm gonna slip up. I'm also going to slip up when it comes to how I treat you." He took his glasses off and tossed them onto the dresser, pinching the bridge of his nose. "With that being said, I need to know something. Are you still with me because you want to be or is it because of how close you've gotten to Oliver?"

"Are you serious right now? Are you really twisting the fact that I don't want to be felt up or have my ass slapped when I'm trying to talk to you into something about me not wanting to be with you?"

"No!" he responded quickly, his voice raised. He was looking at me like I was an idiot. "This random side of you I've never seen before and your comments about how I'm parenting Oliver are what made me ask that. You know how sensitive I am about whether I'm good enough for him yet you use my fuck up against me. You can turn me down. I don't like it but you can and I can deal with that but when you, the one I want to be by my side helping me raise him at some point makes a comment like that one it makes me not able to brush aside thoughts that I have about why the hell someone like you would even want me. I'd rather know now than later if you feel stuck because you don't want to lose what you have with him."

"I don't feel stuck!" I said, my voice raised to match his. "I feel like some sort of play thing! This isn't some random side of me, Phil. It's how I am when someone touches me in ways I don't want to be touched. You just never brought it out of me until now. I was trying to have a conversation with you and all you could talk about were boners and wet panties and slapping my ass. No one wants to be treated like that. You know, maybe I shouldn't have mentioned Oliver, but I feel like I'm already by your side, helping you raise him. I don't want him to see you touching me like that. It's gross."

"Well perhaps you should have calmly told me your reasoning for not wanting me to touch you like that since every other night you're the one who is asking me for it. In case you were unaware, I haven't acquired any psychic powers over the past 24 hours that told me that suddenly today my normal behavior was going to place me in the same class as gross perverts and shitty parents." He rambled on while aggressively pulling at his tie until it was untied and then threw it on the floor before taking off his button down.

"I thought you might have gotten the hint when I told you to stop five different times," I shouted back at him. "I ask you to do that when we're alone not when Oliver is sitting right on the floor in front of us!"

"I swear, no matter what the fuck I do at school or at home or taking my kid to his fucking psychotic mother I can't do anything right and it's getting old really fast." He walked to the door, stopping and turning to look at me before opening it. "Don't worry. I won't cross any of your lines anymore," he informed me in a more calm voice before pulling the door open and walking out, not bothering to close it behind him.

"You just did," I yelled as I crawled towards the door. I slapped it shut then resumed my position beside my purse, my heart thudding violently, as if it were threatening to beat out of my chest. That little discussion didn't do anything but add to my anger.

For the first time since I'd been living with him, I wished that I didn't. It would have been so fulfilling to tell him to leave, or better yet, storm out myself. I still could have done the latter but I wouldn't have anywhere to go if I did.

A small part of me wanted to go after him and scream at him. I think it was the whole rush of being so angry, but Oliver was there and when it really came down to it, fighting like that wasn't how I handled things.

So instead of giving him anymore ammunition to use against me, I crawled over to his bookshelf, grabbed the first hardback I saw, and cuddled on the floor with it.

A little while later there was a soft knock on the door and I didn't have to look up to know that it was Sydney. I knew I was right when barefeet that had sparkley blue toenails came into view over the top of my book. "I've been informed that you and Phil had a fight," she told me and I looked up to see her holding a plate of food for me with a rather large glass of wine. "I know you well enough to know that even if you were hungry enough to snack on toilet paper you wouldn't go face him to get the food so I figured I would bring you some."

"Thanks," I offered a weak smile as I sat the book down on my lap to take the food I had no intention of eating. I wasn't hungry, but the wine definitely sounded appealing. So appealing that nearly half of it disappeared in one motion.

"You okay?" she asked as she sat down on the bed and reached down to run her fingers through my hair. "I've never heard of you two fighting before. He's in there looking like someone stole his best friend and burned all his video games."

"That's because we've never fought before. I don't know why he's acting all sullen, though. Probably to make me look like the bad guy," I laughed dryly, watching my wine swirl around in the glass I was holding.

"He's probably acting like that because it makes him sad that he's fighting with you on one of the only free nights we all get with each other every week. He told Ollie that you weren't feeling well because he asked about 499 questions about where you went," she laughed. "I won't bother you much about it because it's your relationship but Dan and I have had quite a few fights and trust me, it'll be okay. Just take a breather. Maybe take a bubble bath and relax for a bit."

"I know. I am," I nodded, picking up the book I'd started reading, which was a composite of several different stories and plays. "You know me. I'm not one for fighting. I'll just hide out in here. I've got wine, food, a bathroom and a good book. I don't need anything else."

"Okay, well, take it from someone who knows. There aren't many fights that are worth missing out on those super cute crooked smiles of theirs first thing in the morning," she told me before leaning down and kissing the top of my head. "Let me know if you need anything and I'll be happy to bring it back here," she said while walking towards the door.

"I will. Thanks, Syd," I smiled.

She nodded and closed the door and I sank down a little while pulling the book up so I could continue to read Oedipus Rex. It was a bit harder to concentrate though, knowing that Phil was sulking. Of course I was still upset over our fight, but I liked the idea of him being angry a lot more than I did of the idea of him being sad.

I was curled up on the floor with my head resting on my purse, an empty glass of wine sitting beside it along with the plate of food that I'd only stolen a couple of fries from. I was holding the book out which was foolish because it was so heavy that if I dropped it, it probably would have broken my entire face.

I turned the page and when I did, a piece of paper fell from the book and actually did land on my face. I laid the book down on the floor next to me and inspected the outside of paper for any clues as to what it was but couldn't find anything. It was just a folded piece of notebook paper. I unfolded it to see Phil's hand writing across the top which told me that he'd written it 3 days before.

_I know you don't know this but_

_sometimes I wake before you in the morning and watch you breathing_

_I've memorized the way your lips part just slightly showing a tiny bit of _

_your tongue that I've grown addicted to the taste of_

_I've noticed the way the curves of your body mold against mine even in your sleep when you're_

_unaware of how you've moved against me_

_your lovely mouth will twitch and form small, secret smiles making me wonder what could be going on_

_behind the lids that cover your bewitching eyes_

_selfishly I pray that I am the culprit_

_I know you don't know this but_

_I live for moments like those when I can watch over and appreciate that such a graceful creature could possibly love me_

_I know you don't know this but_

_the first moment I saw you, you took my breath away_

_and you still do every time you enter a room _

_I know you don't know this but_

_I am nearly consumed by our love which grows stronger every second of everyday_

_and sometimes_

_I wake before you in the morning and watch you breathing_

_just to remind myself that you're real. _

I read and reread the words that were painted across that piece of paper more times than I could remember. Suddenly the fight we had and the reason I was so angry to begin with didn't matter. I sat up from the floor and dug through my purse with one hand while holding the note close.

The picture I'd showed him was still on the screen and I quickly closed out of it to search through my messages for his name. I knew that he wasn't one of _those_ guys. I felt horrible for treating him like he was.

**I know you don't know this but **

**you are the culprit. You stole my heart, you steal my thoughts. **

**I know you don't know this but **

**I couldn't ask for anyone better. I know you won't believe that...but **

**I had to tell you. **

**I know you don't know this but **

**sometimes I get scared and **

**in the middle of the night I'll find your hand **

**to make sure you're still there. **

**I know you won't believe this **

**but no one could ever compare to you. **

**Or the joy I get from seeing one of those crooked little grins **

**or the way it feels when your little boy wraps his finger around mine **

**to lead me around. **

**But I hope you know this **

**I love you. **

I wrote the message on an impulse and hit send without really thinking it through. I probably should have apologized, or asked him to come talk to me instead. It wasn't like he left that note laying out in the open for me to find.

_Maybe he doesn't have his phone on him_, I thought. Or maybe I hoped it. We had never gotten into an argument before, and though I knew that he was generally very calm, I wasn't sure how he handled things like that.

He never seemed to handle it well with Lucy.

The sound of the floor creaking made me jump and I quickly found myself in a near fetal position by the bookshelf.

I heard the door open and closed and listened to the sounds of a belt buckle hitting the floor, a zipper, and clothes being dropped onto the floor. The bed squeaked and just as I looked up I saw Phil on all fours peeking over the side of the bed at me and looking at me like I was insane.

I couldn't exactly read his mood. He still didn't look like the happiest person ever but more than anything he looked exhausted. He sat up on his knees, now only in his black boxer briefs, and held his hand out towards me. "Come to bed, sweetheart."

I gazed at it, hesitantly reaching for his grasp. I wasn't in a position to question his kindness, so I didn't. Even though I knew I didn't deserve it.

He helped pull me onto the mattress and I sat down on my knees in front of him, still clutching the note. I wondered if he had gotten my text. I also wondered if I should say something. I felt like I should, but I was worried that I would say the wrong thing, and scared of what he might say back.

Despite his kindness, it was obvious that he was still in a bit of a mood. He didn't say anything else, but stared at me instead. I'm not sure how it was for him, but it was one of the most uncomfortable silences that I had ever experienced. I had to say something.

I wasn't used saying important things without thinking them through. As a writer I had all the time in the world to stare, and sit, and think. To pick my words and string them together to convey my thoughts and ideas...Obviously decision making wasn't a strong suit, or I wouldn't be pretending to be in a relationship with my female best friend.

With the discomfort of the silence becoming overwhelming, and nothing better to lead with, I let out a quiet sigh and shifted my weight around before speaking. "I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, still not speaking. Part of me wondered if he was enjoying torturing me with silence. He reached out for me again but this time grabbed the bottom of my shirt before pulling it over my head. "Don't worry. I'm just getting you ready for bed," he informed me while leaning over me to grab a shirt off of the top of the table next to his bed. His eyes didn't meet mine until he slipped my bra off and he gave me that damn crooked grin of his before the fabric of his t-shirt slipping over my eyes blocked him from my view.

I noticed when he laid me down and started to remove my jeans that he was treating me a little bit like Oliver when he got him ready for bed but I wasn't going to protest. After I was only in his shirt and panties, he reached over for the lamp beside the bed and turned it off leaving the room dark except for the night light by the door that was there in case Oliver woke during the night.

I felt the blanket covering me before his long arms wrapped around my midsection and he pulled me over to him, my back pressing against his chest. He nuzzled his nose against my neck, inhaling deeply like he always did. "Fighting with you is officially not something I enjoy and I am sorry for acting like a caveman and saying hurtful things. But everything you read on that piece of paper was the truth and nothing can change that."

"I know," I said softly, slipping my legs back to use his as a pillow for my feet. "You know that I didn't mean what I said about Oliver, right? You're great with him. I was mad, and I know that's probably confusing for you because I've never said anything about you touching me before but...It was like the entire time I was trying to talk to you, you didn't hear any of it. It was one perverted comment followed by another, and you know that usually doesn't bother me, but then you started slapping my ass, and it really did hurt, and you kept groping me, and I know you do that all the time but today it got on my nerves. I love you. I love when you give me physical attention but I wasn't in the mood for it earlier and I know you didn't know that, and it probably sounds stupid because we're both very affectionate that way. But, I don't know. I know you respect me. I should've explained myself to you instead of assuming you should have known that I wanted you to."

"I understand all of that now. I was thinking about it the whole time I was in there. I am sorry for being so pushy. You know I would never intentionally be one of those guys. It's just been a shit week and getting lost in you tends to be the best way to forget about things like that. But that's no reason to disrespect your wishes and I sincerely apologize for it," he told me before leaning over me a bit and turning my head so that he could kiss my lips. "I promise, I will do better about crossing lines like that. Forgive me?"

"Of course." I brought my hand up to his face and brushed my thumb over his cheek, giving his lips a peck. "I love what you wrote for me, by the way. I want to frame it."

"Oh God," he laughed. "I never thought you'd find that and when I saw the message my face probably turned 6 shades of red because I was embarrassed until it hit me that you actually replied with something that was so amazing I didn't know what to do with myself. I'll keep that message forever." His lips moved all over my cheek placing tiny kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I smiled, wrapping my arm around his shoulder to squeeze him as he continued planting kisses onto my ear. "I hope you don't get too embarrassed when you walk in and see it hanging up, because I really do want to frame it."

He laid his head against the side of mine and I could feel him laughing silently against me. "You can frame it and put it in the bathroom. If Dan ever found it he would terrorize me. But it'd probably just be out of jealousy because he didn't write something that awesome," he joked.

"I can't put it in the bathroom. I want everyone to see it," I replied, combing my fingers through his hair. "What if I frame it and keep it in here with us and get a copy of it made to hang in the living room? Or maybe in your classroom? No one will know that you wrote it but us."

"Mmmm," he hummed, obviously feeling very relaxed. "You can hang it wherever you want. It's yours now."

"Are you sure you want to give me that kind of power? Because I'll make copies and hang them all over campus."

"I'm very sleepy and out of it but I'm not crazy," he mumbled in response. "You have permission to hang it in this house. Nowhere else."

"I'll take that," I sighed. "Even though I still think everyone should see it."


	21. Douched Lips Sink Ships

**Dan's POV **

Frigid wind whipped dried brown leaves around my shoes as I ran down the pavement that stretched across most of Columbia's campus. The first thing wrong with that scenario is that I was running. I don't run. I don't even jog. I saunter at best, so I was basically exhausted after three seconds. What made my physical exertion worse, though was the temperature. The air was so cold that it literally felt like I was inhaling powdered mints and my lungs felt like they were going to shred apart. But I kept running because I was already late.

I had a faculty meeting with the English department that ran over, which wouldn't have been a big deal as I didn't have a class to get to, but I'd scheduled several meetings with students for that afternoon. Midterms were coming up and just like when I was a student myself, things were completely chaotic. Probably more chaotic for me, since it was my first time dealing with the stress from the educators point of view. I taught five classes, which might not sound like a lot, but collectively I had over 375 students, which most certainly was a lot.

A lot of grading, which meant a lot of (really bad) reading, which in turn meant a lot of my time to have everything in when it is supposed to be.

Thankfully not all of my students wanted to see me. Just a few handfuls. Most of them were doing fine, a few were looking for extra credit, and then there was Sydney who was using my meetings as an excuse to hang out in my office until her evening dance class started. Which was why she was the last meeting I'd scheduled.

By the time that I got inside of the Philosophy building and to my office there was a line of three students standing silently by my door.

I was trying not to pant for air as I hurried by them, which only made me sound even more breathless when I spoke. "Sorry. Running a bit late."

I unlocked the door and motioned for the girl nearest me to follow as I stepped inside.

She sat down in front of my desk while I sifted through folders for hers, though it finally dawned on me that I didn't know who she was. Instead of asking like any normal person might, I continued to try to control my shortness of breath while searching for the list of students I was meeting that I'd made the previous day.

I found it crinkled up inside of my briefcase with a beautiful ring right in the center from where I'd sat my coffee down on it. I'm so professional, really. I can't handle myself.

"Alright, Tiffany," I began, reaching for the mess of folders. "You're-"

"Um, Professor Howell," she interrupted. "I'm not Tiffany."

"You're not, are you?" I laughed, sliding my chair close to my desk to pick up the list. "Sorry. You look a lot like Tiffany...Farah?"

"No. I'm Chelsea. I have your morning Philosophy class on Monday and Friday."

And that is exactly how I spent the next three hours. Confusing everyone and everything that I could have possibly confused. I knew it was it was going to be difficult, but it was definitely made worse by my horrible organizational skills.

By the time that my last official meeting was over my desk was covered with papers and folders and little post it notes I'd made for students who I had assigned extra credit work to...It was a chaos that only I would understand and be able to work through.

I felt like I was finally able to breathe and relax a bit when my door closing scared the hell out of me. I looked up to see Sydney smiling at me while holding two bags of food that smelled absolutely amazing.

"I come with noms, Professor Howell," she said as she walked further into my office, not even bothering stopping at my desk of insanity. She walked over to the small table in front of my couch instead and sat the bags down before removing her scarf and then unzipping her jacket. Of course the only thing she had on underneath it was a bloody sports bra since she was going to dance class after our quick meal together. "How did your meetings go?" she asked as she sat down on the couch and began opening the bags.

"Horribly," I laughed, pushing my chair back to stand. "I was late and kept getting students mixed up. I have so much work to do already and the bloody midterms haven't even happened yet. I'll be happy when they're over and done with." I sat down beside her and eyed the food she'd brought which was Thai takeout. "Thanks for bringing dinner. I'm going to be stuck here for a while."

"You're welcome," she replied, leaning over to kiss my cheek quickly. "Phil told me this morning that you were probably going to be super busy so I thought I would be a helpful girlfriend and at least feed my man. Do you want me to come see if I can help with anything after my class is done tonight?"

"Nah, don't worry about it," I declined, picking up one of the drinks from the table. "I know you're just as busy."

"Dan, I'm like super duper smart. I'm not that busy," she informed me before flipping her ponytail over her shoulder, joking with me.

"Even though that might be true, you still have better things you should be focused on," I replied. "I appreciate the offer though."

"You are so stubborn. Just accept my help, turd," she replied, flicking a noodle at the side of my face. "I'll take any extra time I can get to spend time with you because I happen to like you a bit if you haven't noticed by now."

"Well that extra time with me would also entail extra time with Ms. Summers," I explained. "I figure you'd rather not."

I could see behind those expressive eyes of her that a great deal of effort was being made not to wrinkle her nose in disgust or roll her eyes. "You know me well, Professor Howell," she replied while reaching over to steal a bite of my food.

"I do," I agreed, turning on the sofa. "And that reminds me. Are you alright? You were tossing and turning a lot last night."

She shrugged her shoulders like that would be enough of an explanation from me. When she looked over she started to laugh because I guess my face let her know that it definitely was not.

"I don't know. I'm just stressed out over school and stuff," she told me, stabbing at her plate rather aggressively. "And I feel like an asshole because I lied to B and told her that I filled out my schedule but I didn't because I feel like it's stupid to do it when I don't know if I'll have the money for it."

"No, it would be stupid not to go ahead and pick your classes while most of them are still open. You still have time between now and when tuition payments are due to get a job," I replied, sitting my plate down between us.

Of course I felt partially responsible for the reason she was so worried. I was, after all, the one who gave her an ultimatum about her job. But I was looking out for her well being.

"Brighton offered to get you in at that bar she works at. I know it's not much, but it's something."

"Yeah, I know. I'm supposed to go talk to the manager tomorrow," she replied before taking a sip of her drink. "I guess sometimes I just feel silly. I mean, I'm surrounded by all of you smart people and I'm getting a degree in dance. Is there really any point? I highly doubt someone like me is going to end up being one of those cool people who gets to like choreograph music videos and shit. I just want my own little studio and cool people to teach."

"Yeah, there is a point actually. It's what you're passionate about. Do you know how few and far between that people can say that they are doing what they love to do? It's rare. You don't do it for success. You do it because you enjoy it. You would hate any other job, even if it meant you'd have more money."

"Not true. If I could get paid lots of money for having sex with you I would not hate that job," she grinned up at me. "I didn't like smack you or anything in my sleep did I?"

"No," I laughed. "Just a few bony elbows to the ribs here and there and lots of leg kicking."

"Sorry," she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand since she had just taken a bite of food. "To be fair, you are longer than me so there's more of you to kick."

"Yeah but it was like sharing a bed with Ollie. He sleeps sideways and loves kicking people in the face. I don't know how Phil still has all of his teeth after four years of that."

"Aww, I am so sorry, babe. You should've woke me up and told me to chill the fuck out or something," she said while reaching over to rub her thumb over my dimple like always. "I'll talk to my dance teacher about everything today and see what she has to say about it. Maybe I'll be able to keep from abusing you in my sleep tonight."

"You better. Or I'm going to be forced into telling Brighton that you didn't really do your scheduling, then she'll be forced into mommying you and dragging you to do it by your ear."

She glared at me and threw her napkin onto my lap. "If you do that then I'm going to tell Oliver that you're the one who ate the last bowl of Fruity Pebbles this weekend. Watch yourself."

I laughed picking up the napkin. "His vengeance will be well worth it," I said as I threw it back at her. "Brighton is the only person you'll really listen to."

"Nu uh! I listen to you all the time too. I even listen to you in class which is sort of like extra listening."

"That must be why you're asking someone else what to do and completely terrified of Brighton knowing," I teased. "Don't worry. I'm not offended."

"But I do listen to you!" she giggled. "I listen to Phil too. You three are the only ones I listen to. For example, you're the one who made me realize that working at my old job was stupid because I wasn't safe. If I hadn't listened to you then I wouldn't be sitting here right now."

"You know, honestly, it doesn't matter to me who inspires your choices, as long as you're making the right ones, I'm happy." I leaned over and pressed a quick kiss against her lips before picking up my plate to continue eating.

"I made the choice to stay in your class and be with you. I think those were pretty awesome decisions," she told me, winking at me as she took a sip of her drink.

"Actually, I refused to let you drop it so you can't take credit for that," I winked back. "Though being with me was your choice and I agree that that was a nice decision."

"A nice decision," she mocked me, rolling her eyes. "Don't get too excited about it or anything, Dan. I don't want you to strain anything over there," she laughed.

"What do you want me to say?" I laughed from behind my hand as I chewed. "You know I'm happy to be with you. I even share my food with you. That says more than I ever could."

She laughed, shaking her head as she closed her container of food to slip back into the bag. "Sweetie, I think I heard more passion out of you when you found out that there was going to be a Cool Ranch Dorito taco at Taco Bell." She stood up from the couch and bent down to pick up her jacket, glancing at the clock as she slipped it back on.

A knock on the door kept me from being able to reply to her and she paused briefly at her cleavage with the zipper. I swear I could just see her thought process about whether to leave the jacket open that way but I guess she decided to take the high road because she moved the zipper up to cover herself completely. "Oh yay. Ms. Pencil Skirt is here," she whispered in a nasally voice while grabbing her scarf and putting it on rather aggressively.

"Come in," I called out as I pushed myself off of the sofa. I grabbed the bag of trash and chucked it into the bin by my desk just as the door started to open.

"Good afternoon, Dan," Eve smiled as she stepped in. Though she halted at the sight of Sydney tugging her bag over her shoulder. Even after several other classes together, there was still a lot of uncomfortable tension between them. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, not at all. I've had student meetings all afternoon. Ms. Knight and I were just finishing up with ours," I explained, moving around my desk to sit behind it.

Eve said nothing in response as she continued through the doorway, leaving it open for Sydney to walk out of.

"Have a good evening Ms. Knight," I said, glancing up at her from the mess before me.

"Mmhm. You too, Professor," she replied while walking by Eve but not bothering to say a word to her. She also didn't bother closing the door behind her.

With a sigh Eve pushed it shut. I glanced up a second time to see that she was looking at me, smiling.

I waited a few seconds, assuming she was going to speak, before offering a forced smile and turning my attention back to my work.

I heard footsteps followed by a shuffling noise before Eve came into my line of vision. Under the long coat she had been wearing was a button down tucked into a very high waisted pencil skirt. I could feel the corners of my mouth twitching.

"Like what you see?"

I was so caught off guard by her question that I dropped the stack of papers I'd picked up.

"What?" I laughed, fumbling to pick them up again.

"My outfit, silly," she replied, draping her coat over the back of the chair before sitting down. "It's new."

"Oh, yeah, no," I shook my head, "I'm not fashionable. You do look nice though," I deflected.

"Thanks. I try," she grinned, digging through her bag. "By the way, I finished all of those essays you gave me to grade. I know you still have to look over them but I feel much more confident about these than the last. I'm trying your approach to not be so textbook about errors. Like you said, not everyone is an English major."

"That's good. It's nice to keep an open mind. Of course some things can't be overlooked but usually if it's a small error I'll note it but not take off any points while grading," I said, taking the folder she was offering me. I looked at my desk and felt very overwhelmed about my choice of where I was supposed to sit it. "I have more for you if you're interested in grading them for me."

"Of course," she replied. "But first, can we take care of that mess?" I looked up to see her gesturing towards the chaos in front of me. "I'm extremely obsessive compulsive about clutter. Even if you say no I'll probably try to straighten it up for you."

I laughed at how serious she appeared as she spoke. "I believe that," I responded, sitting the envelope down on my lap. I scooted my chair over and motioned for her to join me. "I should probably fix this before I attempt to do anything else."

She let out a sigh of relief as she stood up. "Thank you. Seriously. I wouldn't be able to concentrate with that mess right in front of me."

"It's that bad?" I laughed.

"It's that bad," she agreed, pushing her chair next to mine. "I have two housekeepers."

I was unable to stop the loud laughter that followed her comment. I thought that she was kidding but it became very evident that she wasn't. I cleared my throat. "Wow. Two housekeepers. I don't even have one."

"You don't?" she asked, leaning over me to collect some of the folders. "Does your house look anything like your office? Specifically your desk?"

"No. My room is a bit messy but my brother and I make sure the rest of the apartment is tidy."

"Tidy," she repeated, leaning back with a smile. "So you live with your brother?"

"Mhmm. And his four year old."

"Oh, so there's a woman there to keep things in order then?"

There's two, actually.

"No," I shook my head. "Just us two."

She looked at me with an eyebrow raised but didn't let her gaze linger. "So no girlfriends then?"

"Nope. Like I said, just the two of us. And Oliver, my nephew."

"Interesting," she replied while opening the top folder on the stack she was holding. "I find it pretty shocking that you are single. I mean, I'm sure that even you're aware of the fact that you're handsome and even your students have issues keeping their eyes off of you."

I stopped mid drawer pull to look at her with an eyebrow raised. "I'm not aware for the former, actually, but as for the latter, they should look at me. I do stand in front of them and shout. I'd be more worried if they weren't paying attention."

She laughed, apparently unaffected by what I'm sure Sydney would call my 'sass'. "Dan, there's a difference between looking at people and _looking_ at people. I'm sure you know what I mean." She flipped through a few pages in the folder, making me think she dropped the subject but, oh no. "Like Ms. Knight, for example," she said, gesturing towards the door. "It's obvious that she is one of the girls who is looking in a different way and the way that she uses her body to attempt to grab your attention proves it."

"Actually, Ms. Knight is gay. I've met her girlfriend. She's very nice." I pressed my knuckles against my lips to hide the smile that was threatening to reveal itself. "I'm glad to hear that you pay so much attention to the way others look at me, but sadly you're mistaken."

She was visibly shocked. I think someone could've driven a vehicle through her mouth because it was hanging wide open. "Oh," she finally spoke, blinking quickly. "How odd. I never would've thought." She tilted her head like she was thinking over it and then shrugged. "Oh well. To each her own. I guess that just shows that we should never assume things."

"To assume is to make an ass out of 'u' and 'me', so no, we shouldn't assume anything," I replied, overjoyed with how many times I'd been able to sass her in the last few minutes. "Ah, here are those essays you agreed to grade." I picked the folder up and quickly dropped it on top of the pile sitting in front of her.

"Thank you very much," she replied, happily taking the folder before sitting it on the chair next to her.

From that point on we were met with silence that lasted until we got my desk completely sorted. I had to admit, for a girl with housekeepers, she sure knew how to tame even the worst of messes. All of the folders that had been scattered were all tucked back into the filing cabinet along with the rest of the paperwork and rubbish that had been cluttering my desk. The only thing that was sitting on it was my laptop and necessities such as pens, paperweights, and Post Its.

She'd even managed to get me to move away and sit on the couch so she could sort out the drawers. I was honestly half expecting her to ask for a broom and dustpan so she could properly clean the place up.

"Shit!"

I looked up from one of the papers I was double checking to see Eve struggling to...I'm not sure what she was struggling with, but she was messing with her wrist and looked a bit frustrated.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

She quickly looked up at me from behind my desk. "My bracelet unclasped. It's so small and I have really long nails so it's not the easiest piece of jewellery to put on."

"I can help," I offered, sitting the paper on the cushion beside me before standing.

"That'd be great. Thanks," she replied, standing to meet me half way. "A friend of mine gave this to me ages ago and I should just get a new clasp but I don't want-" her words trailed off while I was attempting to work the clasp and I raised my eyes from it to her face to see her staring at me with the strangest expression on her face.

"Are you-" I started to ask if she was alright but before I could complete my sentence her lips were against mine.

My whole body froze. I had no fucking clue of how to react except for thinking 'what the fuck' over and over in my head. One of her hands moved to the back of my neck and she tilted her head to the side. When I felt her tongue move over my bottom lip something snapped and brought me back to reality, thankfully.

I quickly stepped away from her, leaving her standing there with very red cheeks and a look of complete shock on her face. She brought her hand up to her mouth as if it was just dawning on her that she kissed me.

"I- I'm so sorry," she spluttered out before turning around to gather the folders I'd given her and her bag. I stood there completely blown away wondering what the fuck was going on. She pretty much ran out the door without saying another word or explaining why she attacked me with her mouth out of fucking nowhere.

I was so distracted with my thoughts that the sight of Brighton poking her head around the doorframe actually made me jump and let out a yelp that sounded strangely like one of my brother's.

"And Professor Lester said that you don't scare easily," she laughed as she stepped over the threshold into my office.

"I usually don't," I replied, my palm pressing against the left side of my chest. "What brings you here?"

"I'm helping Phil sort through files and we ran out of manila folders. Dodge Hall is practically deserted so he asked me to come see if you had any."

I knew that Brighton hadn't seen what had just happened but I felt like the wrongness of it was written all over me. I stood there staring at her for several seconds and I watched as she shifted her eyes around then subtly glanced over her shoulder before looking at me again, confused. "What?"

"What?" I repeated.

"What's wrong with you?" she laughed, crossing her arms. "Did you not hear me ask if you had any manila folders?"

"Yeah, sorry. I'm a bit out of it. It's been a long day," I replied, turning away to open the filing cabinet by my desk.

"I know the feeling," she sighed. "I worked this morning, went to class, went back to work, then came back here to go to the library, now I'm helping Phil since he's swamped with so much stuff. Oh, what's this?"

I was so on edge from what had happened with Eve that I spun around too quickly to look at Brighton and ended up smacking my knee against the side of the cabinet in front of me. I was unable to care about the pain pulsating from it because of the shiny piece of jewelry she was picking up from the floor. It was Eve's bracelet.

"Someone has had way too much coffee today," she laughed as I snatched the bracelet from her grasp. "What? Was I not supposed to see that?" She gasped. "Did you get that for Sydney? That looks expensive. Let me see it again," she said while trying to take it away from me.

"It's not for Sydney," I blurted out. Brighton furrowed her eyebrows, her lips parting to speak but I forestalled her. "My TA must've dropped it. Sorry. I didn't mean to get snatchy, but it's obviously expensive."

"Obviously. That thing has more diamonds than Little Wayne's grill. Which is exactly why you should let me see it."

"Since neither of us can afford to replace it, I'm going to put it up."

A weird noise left her and she started waving her arms like a mad woman. "Don't wad it up! Here, look. Let me show you." She stepped closer to me and pried my grip loose, sliding the bracelet so that it was laying flat across my palm. "There. Where ever you decide to put it, lay it like that."

I sat down in front of my desk and carefully laid the the string of tiny diamonds down inside of the open drawer.

"So does that belong to the same TA that Syd can't stand?" Brighton asked, sitting down on the edge of my desk.

"Yep," I nodded. The last person I wanted to talk or think about was Eve, so I made quick work of changing the subject. "I'm surprised Phil's allowing you to help him with how close midterms are."

"Well it's not like I'm giving him much of a choice. It's one of my work study days. Plus, I'm a creative writing major. We don't exactly have course material to study for big exams."

"You know, I never thought of that. What exactly are your midterms?"

"It depends on the class. Typically though it has to do writing. Creatively."

I rolled my eyes. "Thank you for that, smartass."

"Sorry," she laughed. "It's completely random though. There will be questions about different parts of a story. You know, all the technical stuff, then there'll be a scenario of some sort that I'll have to write about...It's not really anything I can prepare myself for. In one of my writing classes though, the midterm is a short story that we've had all semester to work on. So it really does depend."

"Hmmm. Interesting."

A buzzing noise sounded off and both of us started to pat our pockets.

"It's me," Brighton announced. I looked up to see her bringing her phone up to her ear. "Hey babe."

Babe? Was that Phil babe or Sydney babe?

"No, I'm fine. I was just talking to Dan. Yeah. Yeah, he has them. No it's fine. Okay. Okay. I love you too." She pulled the phone away and slipped it back into her pocket before looking at me. "What about those folders?"

"What folders?"

"Seriously?" she laughed, rolling her eyes. "Your attention span is worse than Oliver's. The manila folders that I came for in the first place."

"Oh." I rolled my eyes at myself while reaching over to open the filing cabinet that I'd hit my knee on. "Sorry. Like I said earlier, I'm out of it more so than usual."

"Clearly," she teased, standing up from the edge of my desk. I pulled a pack of folders out and she took them without hesitation. "Well I should get back to helping your brother. Thanks for the folders."

"No problem."

Brighton left my office and I reclined back in my chair. Finally alone I was able to fully process what had happened. Well, I'd obviously processed it before, but now I had to think through a choice I didn't want to think through. The choice of telling Sydney about what had happened.

**Sydney's POV**

There weren't many good things that I had to say about Dan's little teaching assistant, Eve, but one of them had to be that she put fire under my ass every time I saw her which was awesome for going into dance class.

When I dance I completely zone out. From a young age I used it as my escape and it was something I still did in my 20s. It was free therapy and I loved it more than eating and sleeping which was some serious business because I love to eat and sleep.

My class that particular night was modern dance which was my favorite class because of my Professor, the movements, the music, and the people I got to work with. I adored every bit of it.

I probably also loved that class because it was more of a challenge for me than tap or ballet. Those were the two that I was trained the most thoroughly in and felt most confident in. Modern was new to me and we all know how I love challenges.

Our Professor, Mrs. Benson, was gone for a few days and we were left with a substitute but instructed to work on a number we'd been trying to get right for 2 weeks before she left. We really worked our asses off to get it right so I was really excited for her to see us dance that night.

When we finished the number the only thing that could be heard in the room was the sound of all of us breathing heavily. She sat in the front of the room, her long legs crossed and her hand covering her mouth as she looked at all of us through her jet black bangs. She was in her late 50s and could pass for her 30s. From the moment I met her I knew I wanted to be like her. She was the mother I think I was meant to have. Classy, sassy, blunt, beautiful, and a hell of a dancer.

The longer we all stood there staring at her in the silent room I think the more nervous we all got. Sometimes I think she had fun with that. It had to feel powerful. I know Dan had fun doing that shit daily.

"I want to know how the hell all of you managed to go from that tragic mess I saw 5 days ago to this fabulous group of people tonight?" she finally spoke and you could literally hear all of us let out a breath of relief followed by giggling. "No, I'm completely serious," she said as she stood up, sitting her clipboard down on the chair she'd been sitting on. "Everything was on point. All of the little things that were making the number seem shaky and not fluid at all were completely fixed. How did you figure it all out so quickly?"

One of the guys in the row in front of me raised his hand and she glanced over at him, nodding for him to speak. "It was Sydney," he told her, throwing me right into the deer in headlights look. "She knows how to do all kinds of shit," he informed her, his hands on his hips as he turned look at me.

She tilted her head as she followed his gaze to me and smiled, nodding. "Interesting. Let's go again," she responded, making her way back to her seat.

I didn't think too far into her comment because we danced for the rest of the class and added moves in places, tweaking things for a performance we would have coming up to show what we'd done up until that point in the school year.

We finished a bit later than usual but I didn't really mind because I didn't have any plans for that night other than reading over a few notes for another class and maybe helping Dan and Phil if they needed any help with their stuff they were swamped with.

I was in the back of the room getting my things together when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and turned around to see my Professor smiling at me. "Sydney could I see you in my office for a few moments? If you're not busy, that is."

"Not at all," I responded with a smile but also wondered why the balls she wanted to talk to me. I followed her out of the room and to her office with all sorts of thoughts running through my head. Part of me was scared she was going to tell me to fuck off and stop trying to run her class. I couldn't help it though. I was a perfectionist and if I saw that someone needed help I always just stepped up without hesitation or being asked to.

"Have a seat, please," she instructed, closing the door behind me. Her office smelled like fresh coffee and some kind of orgasmic cookie. There were black and white photos all over the walls of people dancing which were absolutely gorgeous and I wanted all of them.

"From my glory days," she said as she sat down, noticing me looking.

"Those are all you?" I asked, able to see that she was definitely the beautiful woman in all of the photos.

"Guilty," she answered, smiling. "My boyfriend was a photography major so he took a lot of photos of me."

"That's so cool," I told her, trying to make myself stop staring but there were so many pictures and they were truly beautiful. "Whatever happened to him?"

"Oh, I imagine he's sitting in our living room watching hockey right now or something I wouldn't want to watch," she laughed. "I ended up marrying him."

"Awww, that's so sweet," I replied, leaning back on my chair because I felt a bit more relaxed.

"Thank you. But, we're not here to talk about my extremely talented and beautiful husband," she responded, flipping her hair over her shoulder and sighing before winking at me. "I want to talk about you."

"Me?"

She nodded. "I've had my eye on you all year. You are amazing in this class as well as your ballet and tap classes. I mean, you have talent that I haven't seen in many, many years yet I see that your major is undecided?"

I could feel my face getting super warm and knew I was blushing like mad. "Wow, thank you, first of all. That means alot coming from you. About the major, when I signed up for classes I wasn't able to take enough centered around dance to actually classify it as my major yet so I put undecided."

"Are you planning to major in dance now?"

I sighed, shrugging. "Money is a real issue right now and I can't get loans so I'm not sure if I can even come back next semester."

She looked shocked and perhaps a bit disappointed. "Sydney, that would honestly be tragic to me," she laughed. "I mean, have you seen yourself dance? This is what you were born to do. With the right education you could make a real name for yourself in the dance world."

I felt butterflies go through my stomach and I honestly wondered for a second if I was going to cry. "I want to come back, I do. I want to major in dance and do anything I can involving dance but I have no job right now. All I have is the money I saved before I lost my job and even if I use all of that it won't cover more than 2 of my books."

She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms as she studied me. "Did you know that I have a few studios?"

"No, I had no idea."

"I do. Here and in New Jersey. But it just so happens that I need someone to instruct tap lessons at one of my New York spots. Would you be interested in that?"

Holy shit. Was this woman forreal?

"Uh, yes!" I answered, obviously excited.

"You don't even want to know how much it would pay?" she laughed and I laughed too.

"You said I'd be teaching dance I went for it. I'll live off noodles if I have to to get to do what I love for a job."

She grinned a very big grin and leaned forward. "You could not have answered that more perfectly. What if I told you that I can make sure you'll make enough money to live comfortably and I can see what I can do to get you grants for school so you won't have to worry about paying money back."

My eyes were probably bulging out of my head. I wasn't used to anyone wanting to help me like that. Before I met B, Dan, and Phil I was surrounded by shady assholes who were only out to use me and all of the sudden it was like this woman was wanting to hand me all sorts of goodness on a platter.

"I would say that you're my new favorite person in the entire world and I'll tap dance my ass off for you," I answered, laughing.

"I should've spent more time talking to you since the beginning of the year. Honestly, I've seen so many people come and go from here who had so much talent but didn't have the heart to make something of it. I didn't want to devote any of myself to helping someone who would graduate and run off with some med school twat or something," she rolled her eyes. "No offense if that's their thing but performers are just, we have a different kind of spirit and I think that some embrace that and some just push it away. I've watched you in here and your other classes and everything comes so naturally to you that it actually makes me jealous. The fact that you're intensely beautiful doesn't hurt either," she laughed.

"Thanks," I managed to say in a quiet voice because I was too busy staring at her like I was in complete shock. I'm fairly sure I was in complete shock. I'd been told when I was younger that I was good at dancing and of course I'd been told when I danced half naked on a damn pole but to be told by someone as talented as her was mind boggling.

Over the next while she took even more of her time to not only help me get my schedule fixed for the next semester but she helped me fill out all sorts of applications for grants that I apparently could be approved for that would pay for parts of my education and books because I had no income and was single. I had no idea that anything like that even existed because I quit high school and got my GED before the whole college counseling thing that they did for everyone.

We had several cups of coffee together while doing all of that and I also opened up and told her my story. Yes, I even told her about the club and what happened. I conveniently left the parts about Dan out and filled that in with mine and Brighton's romantic story though. She was cool but I didn't want to flush everything just handed to me down the toilet by thinking that was _that_ cool.

I'm not sure of what time it was by the time I finally got to our apartment building. I think I was so scared that I would end up calling Dan to tell him my news instead of telling him in person was part of why I refused to look at my phone in the cab on the way home.

I was bouncing around in the elevator like an impatient child as I stared at the numbers. I knew that if anyone was going to be as excited about this as I was it would be Dan and Brighton definitely would be too but I wasn't looking forward to dropping the bomb about lying to her about my schedule yet so she would be told tomorrow.

When I got into the apartment I wasn't expecting to find that no one was in the kitchen or living room. I glanced at the clock as I walked past the living room and saw that it was nearly 11 pm. I couldn't believe Dan hadn't called wondering if I was dead in a ditch somewhere.

I quickly made my way down the hall and to our room to find him sitting on the middle of his bed in his pajamas playing his Nintendo DS which also shocked me because I figured he would be grading papers.

"Hello there, stranger," I greeted him as I took my jacket off. "Sorry I'm so late," I continued, walking to the closet to hang up my scarf and jacket before grabbing some clothes to change into after I showered. I honestly wanted to pounce onto the bed like an excited baby cheetah on crack but I could see by the look on his face that something was a bit off.

"You're fine," he replied. I looked over my shoulder to see that he was still looking down at his DS. "Brighton told me you were staying late. Everything alright? You usually don't stay on campus any longer than you have to."

By that point I had gotten excited all over again and was bouncing around in place. I finally just threw my clothes onto the bed before hopping onto it, nearly making him topple over. "You are not going to believe what happened to me tonight. Like, I don't even know what to do with myself right now. I want to scream and flail my arms and things," I told him while actually flailing my arms and not caring that he was judging the hell out of me for it.

"So, my Professor has been gone for a few days and we totally sucked balls at this dance she taught us before she left but I worked super hard and helped the class and when she saw us tonight she was super happy with it and someone told her I helped. Then after class she pulled me into her office wanting to know why I wasn't majoring in dance and I told her my story and anyway not only did she give me a job teaching tap lessons in her studio but she sent in some applications for me to get grants to help me pay for school and got my schedule fixed for me for next semester. She literally like fixed all of my problems right then because she said that she saw so much talent in me that she knew I would go far if given the opportunity. Can you believe that? Oh fuck. I think I'm gonna cry. This is like really amazing, isn't it?" I rambled, putting my hand over my chest while taking a deep breath to try to calm myself down.

"Wow. Yeah, that is completely amazing," he replied, sounding as shocked as he looked. He closed his DS and sat it down on the nightstand by his bed. "I don't even know what to say, honestly. All of that is great news. I'm really happy for you, and I'm glad you got everything sorted out so quickly."

I know that he wasn't required to be super stoked about it like I was and that he was really stressed with work but his lack of enthusiasm definitely put a tiny hole in my balloon of giddiness. "Yeah, it's pretty great," I responded, trying to keep the smile on my face while I reached around him to grab the clothes I threw around. I crawled off the bed, clearing my throat because I felt totally awkward for some reason. "I'm gonna go take a bath," I told him, motioning towards the door with my head before walking out.

I don't really know what I was expecting. I mean, Dan isn't someone who runs around squealing like a fangirl and giggling about things like me. I guess I just wanted to share that moment with someone because I literally never had anything like that happen to me in my life apart from being accepted by that university in the first place.

On the way to the bathroom I thought about telling B but I could hear Phil snoring before I even knocked on the door so I didn't want to wake either of them.

I turned on the water and poured some bubbles into the bath before walking out and heading to the kitchen to grab a wine glass and a bottle of red wine. I could at least celebrate by myself.

After getting settled into my bath with my wine I tried to focus on the fact that instead of worrying I could actually look ahead to my future. Still, part of me wished I wasn't doing that alone in my head. Hell, even if Oliver was there if he saw how excited I was he would've still been bouncing around with me and probably offering to celebrate by watching Adventure Time and drinking chocolate milk with Lion.

The door opened and I glanced over to see one of Dan's eyes peeking through the small gap. I parted my lips to speak but before I could say anything, the small gap disappeared and the door closed.

If I didn't already feel alone and unable to be as happy for myself as I wanted, that little action made me feel that way. Though he hadn't done or said anything out of the way, I expected him to be more excited for me.

I finished off what was left in my glass as the door started to open again. This time I didn't even look over at who I knew was Dan standing a few feet away. Instead I focused my attention on my toenails and the fact that I needed to paint them because the coats were chipping.

I heard a soft shuffling noise and subtly glanced in his direction to see him standing in the same spot. Completely naked.

"You could have told me you were having wine and a bubble bath," he commented, starting towards the tub carrying his own wine glass. He stuck one leg into the water and the second followed. I instantly curled my legs up to give him room to sit in front of me and I watched as he did just that.

He reclined against the opposite side of the tub and stretched his long legs out so that one ankle was propped up on either side of my shoulders, a soft sigh of relaxation soon following his movements.

"You seemed like your mind was somewhere else so I didn't want to be all up in your personal bubble," replied, moving my hand around to make a 'bubble shape'. "I know you've got a lot of shit going on right now."

He splashed bubbles at me while laughing lightly. "I'm just really tired. It's been a long day, but that doesn't mean I don't have time for you," he said while holding his empty wine glass up. "Especially not when something so wonderful is going on in your life."

I sat up a bit to grab the bottle of wine and leaned forward to pour some for him before sitting it on the floor again. "Dan, when I told you I got the reaction that I would expect if I won a 6th grade spelling bee," I laughed. "So, I decided to come get all pruney and tipsy in this lovely, large bathtub. But, I am glad you came to join me."

"I'm British, what do you expect?" he asked, chuckling. "I'm a miserable, unexcitable asshole. But I really am happy for you, and more than that, I'm glad someone else sees in you the same things that I do."

I laughed as well before taking a long sip of my wine and then absent mindedly swirling the bottom of the glass around on some bubbles. "Thanks. I definitely got lucky and it feels really good. Almost too good to be true."

"Well it is true," he grinned, reaching out for my hand. He tugged on it, urging me to sit up a bit as he leaned forward. "And you should feel good." His words were just above a whisper and they smothered against my lips before he kissed them softly, his water and bubble-soaked hand cupping the side of my face.

I couldn't keep myself from smiling against his lips. After what had to have been hundreds, if not thousands of kisses from him I still got butterflies every single time. "You might be an unexcitable asshole but you're my unexcitable asshole and I adore you," I told him, my lips just barely touching his before I kissed him again. "Mmm, I love when you taste like wine," I sighed.

I could feel his lips curving into a grin and his hand slipped from my cheek into my hair. "Good thing I taste like that often," he mumbled, tilting his head. His tongue trailed across my bottom lip before then slowly into my mouth, giving me a proper kiss. It felt like it had been days since he kissed me like that even though it had only been hours.

He pulled away, but didn't recline. Instead he grabbed the bottle of wine from the floor and refilled both of our glasses.

"To the first of many opportunities in store for you," he offered, raising his wine glass while sitting the bottle down.

"And to us," I added, raising my glass as well before tapping it against his. Our eyes stayed on each other while we both took a sip.

Instead of leaning back again, I managed to turn my body around and scooted back so that my back was against his chest and I laid the back of my head on his shoulder. "This is much more comfortable," I told him, sighing happily as I propped my arms on his thighs.

"It's also better than having your face in such close proximity to my feet," he replied, wiggling them around from where they were propped up on the other end of the bath.

He snaked an arm around me, trailing his fingertips up and down my stomach. Soon after I felt his lips press against the side of my head and what I could only describe as a happy sigh leave them.

"At least you don't have ugly feet," I replied, trying to stretch my feet out to his but my legs were definitely not long enough for my feet to touch his. "Actually, I can't think of a part of you that is ugly. Why do I like you so much?"

"I have no idea," he laughed. "Why _do_ you like me so much?"

"Hmm. Good question," I replied, turning around to look at him. I sat up on my knees and took another sip of my wine before taking his glass and mine and sitting them on the floor.

I pressed my hands against his thighs under water and slowly moved my hands up them, leaning in closer to him as I did. "There are many reasons I could give you like your intelligence, your wit, your sense of humor, your sassiness. But, I'm not too great with words and I'm sure you've heard all of that before."

I moved closer to him, my hands moving from his thighs to the sides of the tub as I moved to straddle his lap. "So, how about I show you instead?"

"Mmm, I like that idea," he responded, smoothing his hands up my sides. "Showing does a little more for me than telling."

I pushed my hips forward and was rewarded with the feeling of his very hard cock pressing against my pussy and lower stomach under the water. There was no stopping the moan that left my lips and leaned in closer to him, pressing my lips against his collarbone. "You might be unexcitable like you said earlier but in situations like this, I've noticed you have no issues with showing me exactly how you feel."

He slid his hands down onto my hips and pulled me closer, creating friction in the right places. "That's because in situations like this, showing is much better than telling."


End file.
